


【授翻】Nature & Nurture

by SNAIL_APTX4869



Series: Nature & Nurture [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Babylock, Kidlock, M/M, Parentlock, cloning
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:30:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 23,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9477692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SNAIL_APTX4869/pseuds/SNAIL_APTX4869
Summary: 大英政府偶然间克隆出了一个Sherlock Holmes，从此，贝克街221B就多了一个宝宝出来°( ´▽` )°  ‖#医生和侦探因为带娃感情极速升温，最后过上了美满的幸福生活~温馨日常文~高甜预警~结局大团圆~\(≧▽≦)/~在这个玻璃碴满天飞的世界~你还等什么！不要犹豫了快跟我进坑吃糖~#作者的话呃…好吧，这样看起来，我大概是疯了。故事是这样的，hobbitts在微博客上发表的短篇连环漫画让我心碎了一地。但是我又已经开始写一篇关于年轻Sherlock的小说了，所以我觉得我需要重新检查一下那篇小说。“太糟糕了，”我这样想，“因为我不能让他是Sherlock的儿子，我真的不能接受Sherlock有孩子。”但是，这个想法一直没有消失，在我写下这篇小说第一句话之后，一个想法猛然进入我的脑海：【如果这个孩子是克隆版的Sherlock呢！】好吧，这可能是世界上最疯狂的想法之一了，但是我有点对它着迷，我承认。不管怎么说，我都完全不知道这个故事接下来会发生什么，我甚至有点放任它自由发展。但是考虑到这个故事写了一万五千字，才刚刚写到宝宝的第一次沐浴，我开始觉得它完全向着一篇冗长琐碎的记事小说发展了。我想，是时候一点一点的发表它了，让你们和我一起走完这段旅程。这篇与我的其它小说相比可能更趋向于交谈化，但是希望这会很有趣？感谢...（此处省略一段）译者的话（2016.10.1）呃...好吧，这样看起来，我大概是疯了。刚刚开学太闲决定翻译N&N，之后学校一直有各种杂事，用半个多月再刷了一遍，今天开始，哦不，是昨天开始动笔，...我困了，动wps，然后有点停不下来，Sherlock好高冷好萌~\(≧▽≦)/~John人妻属性爆表~\(≧▽≦)/~宝宝有点小腹黑~\(≧▽≦)/~oh，God我有点欲罢不能了，好吧睡觉〒_〒困了也没有什么效率...啊！最后~祖国母亲生快*\^O^/*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Nature and Nurture](https://archiveofourown.org/works/729134) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



> 作者 earlgreytea68  
> 原文链接：http://archiveofourown.org/works/729134
> 
> 原文中的「斜体字」 【大写字】 **分割线**
> 
> 译者的  ＃乱入＃   ＜脑洞小剧场～＞

最荒唐的就是那个孩子竟然几乎和Sherlock一模一样

他是那么的小的一只，甚至还不能控制自己的身体，四肢胡乱扭动着，他自己的力量只够勉强能支撑起自己的小脑袋，但是现在他已经很像Sherlock了，顶着一头乌黑的卷毛，淡蓝-绿-灰色的眼睛和John几乎已经能完全免疫的Sherlock的眼睛一模一样。当他皱起小脸哭叫着表达他对宇宙的不满时，John不得不承认，他们看起来简直像一个模子里刻出来的。

Sherlock盯着那个现在在他们起居室里额外赠送的小麻烦，表现出明显的震惊，John当然也是，不然在震惊之余，他会更乐得欣赏Sherlock难得一见的表情。

Mycroft把宝宝拿远了一点，丝毫不掩饰脸上的厌恶，宝宝一直不停的哭，还拳打脚踢的表示他的不满，Mycroft说，“他从来没有停下来过”，Sherlock回击道“Oh，天啊，显然他不喜欢你”，说着突然长臂一伸，把宝宝从Mycroft手里夺了过来。

“小心”，John一开始提醒道，不过显然是他多虑了，宝宝在Sherlock抱住他的瞬间止住了哭声。Sherlock把宝宝放在怀里仔细研究，而宝宝似乎也在研究Sherlock，他们的表情一模一样，就像对方的镜像一般。

Mycroft 看着安静的宝宝，更是觉得被冒犯了，这甚至比宝宝在他怀里对他哭叫的时候还让他生气。

“解释”，Sherlock短促有力地命令道，视线并没有从宝宝身上移开。

“这表明，”Mycroft试着用一种强硬的语气说，“这个孩子有你的基因。”

“很明显，”Sherlock打断他，“但是怎么做到的？”

John相信Sherlock不可能通过普通的方式有个宝宝，「任何」常见的方式都算上。“醉宿和一夜情？”John开玩笑的提醒他。

Sherlock狠狠地瞪了他一眼，哦，还有宝宝也是。John开始不确定他能不能在这间公寓里同时照顾这两只了。

Mycroft 仔细的检查自己衬衣的袖扣。“你的基因＿”

“被用来造孩子了？未经我的允许？”Sherlock几乎是喊出来的，宝宝也不赞同的看着Mycroft, 而John并没办法因为这个责备一大一小任何一个。

“你怎么弄得到他的基因？”

“如果没有他的基因，我应该如何伪造他的死亡证明？”

“你用他的...弄到的基因？”John说的微妙。

Mycroft，Sherlock，还有宝宝同时转头瞪他。

“当然是用我的头发”Sherlock告诉他。

“然后你...就用头发造了个孩子出来？你们能做到这个地步？”

“他们几乎可以做任何事情，John，难道在Baskerville 你没有学会这一点吗？”Sherlock不耐烦的问，然后转回头对Mycroft说，“但是你们不能在未经允许的情况下用我的基因造个「婴儿」出来，还没有我的允许。”

“我没有，这只是发生了，意外。”Mycroft的表情看起来像是咬到了柠檬。

“「意外」？你「意外」的克隆了一个我出来？”

“你真的认为你会成为我第一个克隆人的选择？”

不，看着在Sherlock怀里满足的咬着小拳头的宝宝，John想着，这完全证明了这次意外。一场偶然发生的「克隆」事件。这真见鬼。

“那么，你打算把「这只」怎么办？”Sherlock问道，宝宝并不高兴被称作一个“这只”，他摆出进攻的架势在Sherlock怀里扭动着。

“好吧，这里有几个选择，”Mycroft回答，“但是，曾经他们告诉我发生了什么的时候，我觉得由我单方面的做决定是...不公平的，毕竟，他，实际上，是属于你的。”

“他是一个克隆的我，”Sherlock指出错误。

“他还是个宝宝，”John说，宝宝看着他，似乎是松了口气。“他仅仅是个小宝宝而已”

“一个克隆宝宝。”Mycroft纠正道。

“你的观点？”Sherlock问。

“你不能...你不能...你不可以就这样把他和昨天打碎的烧杯还是发霉的盘子一同扔出去。他是一个「宝宝」”John看向Sherlock，“他是你的「儿子」”

“他不是，他，实际上是，「我」”

“你怎么说？”John问Mycroft。

“他是第一个成功的克隆人，至少，是第一个已知的克隆人。”政府有抚养他长大的精妙仪器，他会在那里长大，被监管和控制的很好。

“等等，等等，等一下，”John想要插话，但是Sherlock皱着眉头，简短的说，“不”

John和Mycroft都惊讶的看向他。

“不？”Mycroft重复了一遍。

“你不能把他放在一些可以说是医院的地方，Mycroft，他在那里只能一辈子被人们来回拨弄着做各种实验，就像你对我做过的一样。”

“你长大之前一直待在...政府机构？”John问，他并不知道这些。

“当然不是，”Mycroft 回答，“他还是那么的过分戏剧性。”

“但是我确实在无穷无尽的医生，专家的实验中长大的，一直都是。‘这个墨迹看起来像什么？’和‘要不再做个实验看看我们对他做这些的时候他的脑电波是怎么变化的？’还有‘当你第一次听到“蓝色”这个词的时候你的第一反应是什么？’绝对不行。你已经对我做过了这些，我不能让你对第二个我做同样的事情。”

“收养怎么样？”John建议，因为这对他来说似乎是个不错的选择，一些年轻但是没有孩子的夫妇，正渴望有个宝宝来爱呢。

“哪一对夫妻愿意收养世界上第一个克隆人？”Mycroft 问道。

“他是个宝宝，Mycroft ，他是个很漂亮的宝宝，他是一个绝顶聪明的人的克隆，而那个人＿”

“不”Sherlock的声音很轻，但是低沉坚定。

John看向他，他低垂着头，离宝宝非常近，他的鼻尖几乎要碰到宝宝复制品一般的小鼻尖了。“什么？”John问他。

“不”Sherlock的视线从宝宝上移开，抬头微微调整了下，他的表情换成了John十分熟悉的倔强，“我要养他。”

John盯着他。“我...什么？”Sherlock从来没有对宝宝这种生物表现出任何兴趣，虽然他似乎不喜欢他们并不比厌恶其他和人性有关的事情更多，但是John从未想过他「想要」一个。

Sherlock淡然的回应他的凝视，“他是我，John，我不能让那些完全不懂他的人们抚养他长大，我不能让他＿不，他要待在这里。”

他的这番话隐含了太多东西，太多John想要知道的，想要帮他卸下的负担，太多突然的关于Sherlock没有提过的他的童年的暗示。

John看向Sherlock，他正紧紧的抱着宝宝，看着他伸出小手试图抓住Sherlock白天穿的衬衣上闪闪发光的扣子。虽然整件事极度疯狂，他也还不知道要怎样在他们疯狂的生活里抚养一个宝宝，但是，他转过去向Mycroft致意，“是的，”他说，“宝宝在这里正合适。”

Mycroft说他们很可笑，说他们没有准备好去养一个宝宝，他说的对，John的脑海里飞速的闪过所有的必需品，像儿童床，宝宝的衣服，尿布，奶瓶...但是他把Mycroft推出了门外，毕竟他也帮不上什么忙。当John回到楼上的时候，Sherlock正举着宝宝站在窗边。

“看那里，你讨人厌的哥哥走了。他总是会返回来。真遗憾。”

“你应该说‘大伯’而不是‘哥哥’，”John说。

“‘哥哥’严格的说完全正确。”Sherlock没有转身。

“Sherlock” John叹了口气。

“如果你想离开我能理解，”Sherlock突然说，但是他仍然看向窗外。“经历了这么多事...让你叹气的不止是一个宝宝。”

“我叹气是因为不知道为什么叹气，”John老实说。“但是我不确定你会对养宝宝这个责任有任何想法。Sherlock，我们要打算找人收养他了。一个公开透明的收养，你会知道有关于他的任何事情，他将＿”

“他们会尽力做到最好，John，”Sherlock对着玻璃轻声说。“他们的出发点是好的，但是他会感觉「非常孤独」...”

John又想了一遍所有Sherlock没有说出来的事情，他想到Sherlock曾经是一个孤独的小男孩，他想到那个孤独的小男孩将会是这个宝宝，然后他想，他们中的任何一个都不需要再孤独了，因为现在这里有两个他们。这很奇怪，也很不正常，但这是真的。

John说，“他将需要一个名字。”

***

在他正列购物清单的时候，宝宝开始吵闹了。John抓起他的夹克衫探出头观察起居室里的情况，Sherlock正在那里，把宝宝举到离他远一点的地方，看起来很受打击的样子，而宝宝正在发出表示生气的噪音。

“我要去买东西了，”John说。然后，“为什么你那样举着他？”

“他一直在抱怨”Sherlock抱怨道。

“你说的对。”John耸肩套上了他的夹克衫，“因为他是克隆的你啊。这可是你做的相当多的事情。”

“你「现在」就要留我一个人在这？和...「这只」？”Sherlock垂下头看向宝宝的方向。

宝宝似乎已经做好攻势，他张开的小嘴随时可能来一场准备充分的哭号。

“Oh，我的天啊，”Sherlock盯着宝宝惊恐的说。“他现在在做「什么」？为什么他要「那样」？”

“他可能饿了。也可能他的尿布需要换。”

Sherlock转而惊恐的盯着John。“「什么」？”

“Sherlock。你提议我们自己养这个宝宝的时候你觉得将会发生什么？”

Sherlock看起来十分受打击。“我想着我们会一起在厨房做实验，然后你会在我们把雪茄灰弄到茶里面的时候出来表示抗议。”

John几乎能完全清楚的预见到，Sherlock加上他旁边的缩小版，这两个将完全沉浸在他们自己的小Sherlock世界里，而这里只有John能受邀进去。想象一下，宝宝长大一点，大概四五六岁的样子，在薄雾中，清晨的阳光充满221B...John突然意识到事实上他竟然「想要」那种场景。他可能想要「和Sherlock Holmes组建一个家庭」，这从未出现在他的脑海里，之前从来没有。在这之前，他曾经设想过，他可能完全放弃了那个想法，或者最终承受不住压力回去约会。而现在这好像让他想要的两种未来毫无征兆的突然成了一个。

他意识到自己正在震惊的盯着Sherlock。幸运的是，Sherlock忙着关心正在哭闹的宝宝，所以似乎无暇注意到John的小危机。

“我们不是必需做这些，你知道的，”John说，因为他知道他可能「想要」做这些，这是他从未遇到过的最令他恐慌的事情了。“我们现在还可以改变主意。”

Sherlock强硬的表情显示出他固执的决心。“不”，他坚决的说着，把宝宝拉回了他手臂可以保护到的范围内。“我永远不会改变主意的。”他看向John。“你呢？”他的语气半询问，半祈求。

“我向来是一不做，二不休，”John看着不开心的宝宝说道。“但是我们需要尿布和婴儿食品，而宝宝需要一个名字，所以，要想想这个问题。”John离开门廊，发现Hudson太太正在楼梯下面好奇的向上看。

“听起来好像有个宝宝在那儿。”她说。

“事实上，是有一个，”John答道，“Mycroft 不小心克隆了一个Sherlock出来。”

Hudson太太眨了眨眼睛看向他，“什么？”

John小跑下楼。“只是在221B的又一天而已，Hudson太太，”John告诉她，同时出了门。他在去商店的路上发现自己竟然在吹口哨。Sherlock此时正在公寓里，哦，还有一个克隆宝宝陪着，John感到意外的「幸福」。

***

John回来的时候，公寓里十分安静。而John已经学会了对这样安静的公寓表示质疑。这意味着Sherlock要么正在一个生着如史诗般气势宏大的闷气的过程中间，要么就是做了什么知道John发现后会十分愤怒的事情，所以寄希望于他的足够安静会让John有什么可能忘了他的存在，以免John对他大喊大叫。

John蹑手蹑脚的走进公寓，发现Sherlock正坐在椅子上给他腿上的宝宝展示那个头骨。宝宝因为头骨先生的存在而显得很开心，并且一直试探性的尝试去伸手触摸他。

“我大概会说他现在开始接触解剖学的课程还有一点早，”John评论着，把手上提的袋子都扔到桌子上，“但是之后你会再说一次，他是你。你见过Hudson太太吗？”

“嗯，她好像想起Turner太太可能有个外甥女，她可能有个小床还是什么的。至于那个床，还有很多无聊的细节被我删掉了。”

“好极了，”John说到，用一种他对Sherlock说「太好了」的方式表示他并不认为那很好。“好了，小克隆宝宝，我这里有新的尿布「还有」一些婴儿食品，选哪个好呢？我猜两个都要。”

宝宝又摸了摸他的头骨先生，对着John咕咕哝哝的，好像是在说，「为什么你对我说那些实际的东西？我可是有头骨的宝宝呢。」

这两个他们，John想着，现在我有「两个」他们了。

“好，好，我知道daddy有个很有趣的头骨，而John伯父只有这些无聊的东西，”John说着，把宝宝从Sherlock的怀里抱出来。“要习惯这些哦，宝宝。”

“我不是他的父亲，”Sherlock皱眉道，“你也不是他的伯父。”

“他总不能将来叫我们Sherlock和John。”John一边小心翼翼的让宝宝在自己的臂弯里休息，一边从盒子的一团尿布里抽出来一个。

“为什么不可以？这是我们的名字。”

“看一下这个旧浴袍，你以后也不会穿了吧？我就拿它当宝宝换尿布的衬垫了。”John把宝宝放在上面，而宝宝已经开始烦躁，嫌弃John为什么动作这么慢吞吞的。John继续说“你是怎么打算的？难道对将要见到宝宝的每个人说他是克隆的？第一个也是到目前为止第一个克隆人？”

Sherlock沉默了，John知道，他在思考这些话背后的意义。Sherlock不想让宝宝觉得孤独，但是将他置于【世界上唯一的克隆人】这个位置上的瞬间，就相当于已经收到了通往孤独寂寞的请柬，他将一个人独自在操场上玩，甚至被嘲笑和愚弄。

“不”Sherlock最终妥协了。

“那么你就要做他的父亲。”John还在和尿布做斗争，他已经很多年没有做过这事了。“其他的方式都是不明智的。”

“那为什么你是他的伯父？”

“我怎么知道，”新换的尿布似乎能好好的待在宝宝身上恰当的位置了，这让John的语调愉悦了起来。然后他开始着手给宝宝重新系好婴儿服的扣子，不过宝宝的这身打扮显然要比他想象中难搞定的多。“住在家里的亲密朋友，‘叔伯’相称好像很合适。”John终于给宝宝穿好了衣服，他低头看着宝宝，宝宝正对着他笑。John也回给宝宝一个大大的微笑，然后俯下身去亲了一下他肉嘟嘟的小脸，一阵突然而来的喜爱瞬间俘获了他。他希望Sherlock没有改变主意，因为他发现自己早已深深的爱上了这个孩子。

“为什么你不能是他的父亲？”

“因为我不是他的父亲。”John指出，并重新把宝宝抱起来。

“我也不是。”

“与我相比，显然是你和他的关系更亲近。”John站直身子，让宝宝靠着他。新的尿布换上了之后，宝宝好像比之前更显得心满意足。

“是吗？你不是刚刚才给他换了第一个尿布？”

“接住，”John把宝宝递过去。“我们需要给他喂奶了。”

“我觉得他不饿。”Sherlock抱着宝宝跟着他进了厨房。

“所以你还是个宝宝的时候，就已经开始不吃东西了吗？”John叹了口气。“很好。事实上现在除了每天的必修课，我又额外多出来了两倍的斗争要做。除此之外我还一直是多余的那个，不是吗？”John开始研究奶瓶了，他正考虑应该用什么方法给它消毒，还有到底应该如何把这见鬼的东西从一堆粉末变成一瓶至少可以喝的东西。

“为什么我们不能都是他的父亲？”

John正在读奶粉的说明书。“你说什么？”他心不在焉的问。

“他可以有两个父亲啊，不行吗？”

他把注意力从奶粉上拉回来，看向Sherlock，他的表情严肃认真，而且很真诚。“Sherlock，为什么你觉得这重要到值得拿来讨论一下？”

“因为如果我们一直都是在一起做事，这件事我们也应该「一起」做。还有，如果我出了什么意外，我不想让Mycroft把他带走。”

John看了他一会儿，但是Sherlock一直在看宝宝，把所有的情绪藏在眼睛里。“好吧，”John做了决定。“我们以后会去做所有法律上需要做的事情来保证这件事不会出其他状况，但是现在，这是他和我们一起度过的第一天。我们要把他喂饱，然后还要哄他睡觉，在这之前最好先不要考虑太多我们的事情。”

Sherlock在餐桌边坐定，看起来是心满意足了，他的注意力一部分在他怀里的宝宝身上，其他的则分给了忙着冲奶粉的John。而宝宝的注意力全部集中在John那里，好像John是个正在专门为他演出的喜剧演员。

“你坚持要他叫我‘Dad’，是吗？”

“还是你更喜欢正式点的称谓，比如‘Father’？”

Sherlock做了个鬼脸。“我的上帝啊，不要。我的父亲就让我们叫他‘Father’，我讨厌这个叫法。”

更多关于他神秘的童年的事情了，John想，然后集中精力对付他的奶粉混合物。他要把结块的部分挑出来。“那么就Dad好了。还有Daddy。”

“他可以叫你‘Papa’ ，”Sherlock建议着。“这样他就不会把我们两个弄混了。”

John小心的把奶粉装进瓶子。“事实上我们现在还不需要决定这个。”

“你不喜欢‘Papa’吗？”

John拿着奶瓶转向Sherlock。“说实话，我从来没有考虑过这个问题，Sherlock。”

“我们可以换的，我来做Papa，你做Daddy。”

John的臀部倚着桌子，俯视Sherlock。

“怎么了吗？”Sherlock愣了一下。

“没什么，只是...我从来没有想过会和你讨论这个。”

“你让我的生活总是有些无法预料的事。”

John大笑起来。John一直在笑，笑到直不起腰，只能拉了把椅子坐下来。Sherlock和宝宝就一直皱眉看着他。

“我简直不敢相信你一直觉得「我是」那个让我们的生活无法预料的人。”John笑到最后几乎要喘不过气了。

“当然，就是你。”Sherlock坚持着，有点闷闷不乐的说道。

“拿着。”John把笑出来的眼泪擦干，顺便把奶瓶递给Sherlock。

Sherlock震惊了。“我应该拿这个怎么办？”

“你应该喂他。”

Sherlock看起来对将要发生的事情几乎感到恐慌。

“不会有事的，”John向他保证。“宝宝知道要怎么做。”

Sherlock看起来半信半疑，但还是小心的把奶瓶凑近宝宝的小嘴。宝宝张口咬住开始吮吸奶粉，然后贪婪的大口吞咽，他的蓝-灰色眼睛看着在他头顶的Sherlock。Sherlock也在看他，只是看起来十分震惊。

“他饿了。”Sherlock说。

“告诉过你了。”John站在那边拿了一个刚刚买的围兜回来，因为宝宝正在流口水。

“他真的让人无法忍受，不过我们还是喜欢他。”Sherlock对宝宝说。

“闭嘴，”John原本打算用肘部推一下Sherlock的后脑勺以示警告，但是不知道为什么，最后换成简单的揉了下他的头发，与其他的做法相比，这更像是爱抚。但是John不让自己多想这件事情，正如他不让自己想刚刚Sherlock可能在他触碰的时候把头往他这边倾斜了一点，虽然只是一点。

***


	2. Chapter 2

Hudson太太打电话来说明她去找那个婴儿床的情况。只需要他们运一下，那个床就是他们的了。

John正在清洗喂过宝宝的东西，听到这个消息后从厨房探出头，询问Sherlock他们应该怎么把小床弄到手。

“叫Mycroft去取。”Sherlock告诉John。他正四肢伸展着趴在地毯上，和宝宝鼻尖对着鼻尖，宝宝也趴着，一直努力着试图能像Sherlock一样毫不费力的把脑袋抬起来。

“会有人去那取那张小床的，”John告诉Hudson太太。“十分感谢你为我们找到了一个。”John挂断电话，看到Sherlock正在把一只手指一点一点的拿到离宝宝更远的地方去，宝宝则试着用他摇摇晃晃的小胳膊抓到Sherlock的手指。“你在做什么？”John问他。

“正在尝试判断他能做到什么程度，”Sherlock答道。

“那你的结论是？”

“他仍然有很多地方有待提高。”

“这不正是宝宝们令人激动的地方吗？”John说着，小心的跨过宝宝向桌子走去。

“嗯。”Sherlock做出裁决，他的声音听起来谨慎而激动。

John在桌边坐下，看着Sherlock，他现在坐起来了，用手把着宝宝也让他保持和自己一样坐直的状态。宝宝自己还不能坐，不过他的平衡能力确实很好。John觉得他应该问问Mycroft宝宝到底几岁了。真的是有很多问题他们应该问Mycroft了。比如，宝宝的妈妈是谁。“你应该打电话给Mycroft告诉他去取那个婴儿床的事。”

“没必要。他应该已经在做了。”

John叹着气打开他的笔记本电脑，想着把他们需要问Mycroft的问题列出来。但是电脑上已经有一个打开的文件了。Jack。Jonathan。Lan。

“你用我的电脑了吗？”John问。

“别问这种愚蠢的问题。”Sherlock回答他，现在宝宝已经完全可以跟上他的手指了，随便他是上上下下的移动还是画圈。

“那这是什么？”

“我列出来一些宝宝的名字，你让我想一些出来的。”

“Jack，”John说。“别告诉我，你是根据那个开膛手杰克取了这么个名字。”

“当然是因为你。”后面还有一句「白痴」虽然没有明说但是暗示的清楚明白。

“因为我？”John把目光从Sherlock身上移回那份名单。Jack。Jonathan。Lan。“等等，这些全都是John的变体。”

“自然。”

John看了一眼Sherlock，他正往前低着头让宝宝玩他前额不小心垂下来的一小绺卷毛，“为什么这些都是John的变体？”

“我认为我们应该根据你的名字给他取名。”

John盯着他，然后盯了一会儿屏幕，然后又盯着他。“为什么？”他还是问了，因为这个答案让他完全猝不及防。他不确定自己有没有寄希望于Sherlock会给宝宝取名字，但是他绝对没有想过这个名字会根据「他」来取。这实在太...「情绪化」了。

“在我的认识里，”Sherlock说着，目光仍然没有从宝宝身上移开，“人们想着给宝宝取名字的时候，会根据他们想让宝宝效仿的那个人的名字来取，他已经将要长成一个克隆的我了，我觉得他如果再像你一点，我们两个中和一下会好的多。”

Sherlock平淡地说出这番话，仿佛这些话一点都不像他认为的一样十分令人动容。Sherlock从来没有说过类似的话。Sherlock是...「不会」这样说的。John也从来没有期望过他会说这样的话，可能正因为这个，在他的心灵深处的某个地方才会完全被击中，然后又向Sherlock的方向倾斜了一点。

Sherlock第一次从宝宝身上移开视线，直接的看着John。“你不赞成？”

根据John的名字给宝宝命名是有特殊含义的。「其他的」含义。「其他的」惊人含义。这些有其他含义的感觉还有时候会出现在Sherlock的微笑里，有时候出现在他们成功的结束一起案件后彼此对视的目光中，有时候突然出现在他们挤在的士后座一同回家的路上，或者是当他们忙着做实验和泡茶，然后不小心在狭小的厨房撞到对方的时候，这种感觉才会从空气中消失。他们两个从来没有人意识到这一点。这似乎是某种心照不宣的约定，通常情况下，就让它自行消散了。但是根据他的名字给宝宝取名这件事，不知怎么的，似乎从某种意义上让这种感觉具体起来，这让John有点头晕。他现在不止是准备好和Sherlock一起养一个宝宝，还「想要」这样做，John的脑袋已经完全被这个他意外发现的事实弄懵了。现在他没有能力再去管别的什么了。

“就像你说的，”过了一会儿，John艰难的说道，“他已经是一个克隆宝宝了。可能他应该需要一个他独有的名字。独一无二的。就让他做他自己就好，不要把我们的期望强加到他身上。这不正是曾经的你想要的吗？”

Sherlock给了他一个微笑，一个没有任何阴霾笼罩的完全灿烂的微笑，这种笑容常常能使他看起来不可思议的年轻。John开始好奇宝宝是不是也会有这种笑容，如果他们以后能用更普通一点的方式教育他。他希望宝宝永远不会失去那种完全无拘无束的愉悦的笑容。

“我喜欢那种做法，确实。”Sherlock表示赞同。

“这样，找些与众不同的的吧，接下来，”John暗示道。

“不，”＜B:私心想着把Sherlock所有的“no”翻译成“不要”，不过这样好像显得侦探太傲娇了，不够高冷，就像在和John撒娇还是在无理取闹一样，不过，好萌啊嘤嘤嘤*(≧∇≦)* S:Obviously，no!→_→ J:Unconditional support… B:YES!Sir!默默爬走继续码字...＞Sherlock说，他继续看着宝宝，微微皱着眉。“与众不同的名字太...不，他自己本身已经足够与众不同了。”

“好的”John尽量和蔼的表示同意，因为他已经看出Sherlock的意思了。“那么，一个常规的名字。仅仅是一个常用的，平时叫着朗朗上口的，普通的名字。”

“你有喜欢的吗？”

“给他取名的应该是你。”

“为什么？”

“因为他是属于你的，Sherlock。”

Sherlock看着他，“他是属于「我们」的。”

宝宝好像感受到了他语气中的固执。他盯着John，迷你版的小脸上写满了典型Sherlock式的不赞同。

John看着这一大一小两个Sherlock，无奈的笑了，这几乎已经成了他不能拒绝承认的本能。“那我来选中间名好了。”他妥协。

宝宝看着Sherlock，似乎在等他表明对这个提议的看法。Sherlock点头表示同意，宝宝似乎也因此判定了John并没有做什么让人讨厌的事情，放心的专心啃他的小拳头去了。

***

Hudson太太到家了，还带回来了婴儿床，一个小型搬家军团，还有，Mycroft。

Sherlock皱眉看着Mycroft，宝宝也有样学样的皱起他的小眉毛，“「你」在这做什么？”

“你预定了我的搬家服务，不是吗？”Mycroft一本正经的申辩。“一张婴儿床，Sherlock？”

Sherlock眯起眼睛看着Mycroft。“把那个婴儿床放到我的卧室里，”他指着房间对搬家工人说，然后，突然，“Oh！别碰那些羽毛，那是我做的「实验」。”Sherlock手里还抱着宝宝，就这样突然跳起来跟着工人们消失在了通往卧室的方向。

Mycroft的目标换成了John。“你一点都帮不到忙，”他来势汹汹。

“我并不需要帮忙。你已经请了17个搬运工去处理那个1个婴儿床，Mycroft。”

“我说的不是搬床的事情，我是指他的愚蠢。”

John已经清楚的知道Mycroft想说的是什么了，但是他对讨论这个并不感兴趣，他转身向起居室走去，顺便捡起被宝宝丢了一路的东西。宝宝现在已经完全占领了房间，在他还没有任何「个人物品」的情况下。

“他不能照顾好这个婴儿，John。”Mycroft压低声音继续坚持着。

好像这样至少Sherlock不会确切的知道他们在讲什么。“我不太理解为什么不能？”John反驳。

“你不理解为什么不能，”Mycroft惊诧的重复了一遍。“「你」还能不理解为什么？他们正在把一张婴儿床放在到处都是「做实验用的羽毛」的地方。”

“他不会让那些羽毛靠近婴儿床的。”

“Oh，是吗？因为他如此惊人的父性本能？”

“所有他不知道的东西，他都会学的，Mycroft，因为他聪明过人，难道你忘了吗？他不会做任何伤害宝宝的事情。很明显他已经爱上那个宝宝了。”

“啊哈，是呀，Sherlock永远不会伤害他所爱的事物，不是吗？”Mycroft淡淡的看着他。

John默默的握紧了拳头。他站在壁炉旁边，一遍遍告诉自己别动手打他。

“真替你感到羞愧，Mycroft Holmes。”Hudson太太说，“你知道的，Sherlock永远不会＿”

突然，宝宝开始哭了起来。John的视线越过Hudson太太和Mycroft去寻找Sherlock，他正抱着宝宝站在起居室门口的走廊，而宝宝紧紧的钻在他怀里。

“Oh，我的小祖宗，”Hudson太太温柔的咕哝着，急忙把宝宝从Sherlock怀里抱出来，“哪里不舒服吗，惹人疼的小家伙？”

“因为有太多陌生人在公寓里。”John冷冷的说，视线转回Mycroft身上，“让所有人都不正常的时间已经足够了。”

Mycroft给了他一个标准的，当他发表自由观点和表现出独立意志的时候，Mycroft总是会给他的眼神。

“现在我们还有很多法律上的东西需要给宝宝弄好，”John继续说，因为他向来不在意Mycroft的那种眼神。“我现在开始列个清单出来，然后我们就可以着手去办了。”

Mycroft慢慢的吸了口气，然后重重的把气吐出来，转身迈着坚定的步伐走出了公寓。

Hudson太太成功的让宝宝不再哭闹了，她精力充沛的一边举着宝宝轻微的上下移动，一边他逗说，“到这儿啦，小可爱。还是这儿呢，小宝贝儿。”她朝Sherlock走过去，把宝宝递给他。“别听他的，亲爱的。我相信你肯定会熟练起来的，而且还有John帮你。我下去给我们拿点小饼干，我想我们可能需要一些。”

“谢了，Hudson太太。”John说着，目送她离开起居室。

Sherlock像被什么冻住一样一动不动站在门廊旁边，心不在焉抱着宝宝。最终，他把目光固定在John身上。“你觉得真的是那样吗？”

“你会熟练掌握带宝宝的技术？还是我会帮你？当然是这样。”

“我会伤害到我所在乎的。”

“不是这样的，Sherlock。”

“但是这「是」事实。”Sherlock坚持着。

“不，这不是。”John向他走去，“停下。不要再想这些乱七八糟的东西了。”John考虑了一下，然后强迫自己咽下了原本想说的话，他刚刚突然意识到，自己想要留下宝宝的愿望是那么强烈，“如果你不想抚养他，那么我们就没必要这样做。但是我不想让你因为害怕做这样的决定。如果你想养他，那么我们一起把他养大，我们会把这件事做的很好。”

“为什么你会愿意这样想？”

“因为唯一比Sherlock自己还了解他的人是我。所以我慎重考虑之后，还是认为他可以做好这件事。”

***

宝宝睡着了。Sherlock对此显得非常震惊。而且宝宝是在Sherlock怀里，听他读那些关于雪茄灰的论文的时候睡着的。Sherlock觉得自己被冒犯了；John觉得这可能是完全可以预料的事情，但是他选择绝口不提，只是默默坐在桌边列出所有他们需要给宝宝置办的东西。

Sherlock把宝宝放在小床上，之后的一个小时就这样待在那陪着他。John进来的时候，他用一种迷茫的语气说道，“他现在「还在睡觉」”

“挺好的，”John一边说着，一边研究和熟悉不同品牌奶粉的说明书。“他这一觉有可能要睡一整个晚上了。”

“整个「晚上」。”Sherlock崩溃的倒在沙发里。“他作为另一个我睡的也太多了。”

“他是你，只不过还处在一个宝宝的状态。而且你有时候也睡一整晚的。”John指出来。然后看着他列出来的清单想是不是明显的落下了什么东西。「玩具」吗？他加上这一项，同时怀疑Sherlock到底会不会想要买一些普通的玩具给宝宝玩。

“Oh，Oliver。”Sherlock从沙发上发出声音。

“那是什么？”

“他的名字叫Oliver。”

“Oliver。”John从来没有想过Sherlock这么快就决定了宝宝的名字，他甚至不知道Sherlock一直在想这个事情。事实上，他曾经以为他要一直催促Sherlock才会不得已想个名字出来。“Oliver。”John又说了一次，似乎是测试它的可行性，然后把它写到了列表的顶端，用实际行动证明它被认可了。「Oliver的购物清单」

“你喜欢这个名字吗？”

John看着那张纸上的名字露出笑容。“当然，”他坚决的说，“我当然喜欢，Oliver Holmes。你怎么想出来的？”

“这是这个地区现在最普通的名字。还有些需要补充的。他的名字自然应该是Oliver Watson Holmes。我们要一起养他呢，记得吗？”

John向沙发看过去。Sherlock正闭目养神，所以没能看到John的脸上肯定已经写满了的某种情感。Sherlock仍然坚持说他们在一起做这件事，然而不知道为什么，更让John惊讶的是Sherlock的意思已经表达到一种很明显的程度了。

“你给他想的中间名是什么？”Sherlock问。

“嗯，如果你想给他取这个地区最普通的名字，那我就给他个独一无二的中间名。太普通或者太特别的名字都不太好，至少一个名字是‘John’的人是这样认为的。所以我觉得我们应该帮他中和一下。”

Sherlock睁开眼睛，从沙发上转头看着John。“你已经有想法了？”

“确实是有一个。”

“那你想好的那个独一无二的名字是什么？”

“Copernicus。”John露齿而笑。

两个人陷入了片刻的沉默。然后听到Sherlock迷茫的声音，“你从哪儿想出来「这么」一个名字？”

 

译者乱入：这个中间名翻译过来是哥白尼:D医生的脑洞简直笑死我了，估计全世界除了Oliver只有医生能让Sherlock露出意外的表情，啊啊啊啊啊啊啊一想到侦探迷茫的小眼神~\\(≧▽≦)/~戳到萌点！

***

John和往常一样在Sherlock的小提琴声中醒过来，他滚到一边用羽绒被把自己裹的更紧了一点儿，打算再用几分钟奢侈的打个盹儿，Sherlock在演奏他的小提琴，这让他有把握可以认为，或者说毫无疑问，Sherlock现在状态很好。

然后，他突然想起来，现在，他们家多了个「宝宝」。

John猛地睁开眼，从床上一跃而起，然后紧接着冲下楼梯，他边跑边想，他们的宝宝—Oliver —应该需要换个尿布了，哦，还要给他喂奶。而当他走到起居室里的时候，等待他的却是这样一幅画面，Oliver被安置在John的扶手椅上，看起来在那个椅子的角落待的很舒服，此刻，他正全神贯注盯着围着他跳华尔兹的Sherlock看。「标准的」华尔兹与小提琴的旋律结合的非常完美。

“我们正在学四三拍，”Sherlock在乐曲声中告诉John，相当于是问过早上好了。

“Oh，”John茫然的说，“嗯…不错。”

“Oliver和我都很想要杯茶，”Sherlock接着说。

“宝宝不能喝茶。”

“但是这个宝宝是我，而且宝宝喜欢「我」喝茶。所以，我们在喜欢茶这件事上是可以达成共识的。”Sherlock在小提琴上玩了个花样，然后一个华丽的转身，绕到John周围表演他复杂却精致的舞步。

“我不知道你还会跳华尔兹。”John说，他知道这显得很愚蠢，但是这是他当时唯一想到可以接的话。

“据Mycroft的话来说，我不会。”Sherlock说着停下了演奏，一个箭步向宝宝俯冲过去，把他抱起来故意戏剧化的说，“Oliver, Papa做早饭的速度实在太慢，我们因为没有喝到想喝的茶和奶粉都快要「饿死了」，快「饿死了」啊。”Sherlock坐到沙发上，因为抱着Oliver，他的动作多了一点平时没有的小心翼翼，Oliver似乎感觉到了，他瞪了John一眼，好像想说，「看看你都对他做了些什么。他饿的都没有力气了。」

John对这边发生的闹剧权当不知道。他觉得他快习惯过需要忽略他们两个的生活了。“你没喂他吃东西？”

“我试过了。但是他不喜欢那个。我没怪他。那个闻起来就恶心，喝着就更恶心了。”

“你尝了？”John伸头往厨房里看了一眼，厨房里留下的痕迹表明Sherlock确实给宝宝沏过奶粉，而且把奶粉弄的到处都是。

“当然。如果不尝Oliver怎么会尊敬我。”

“我觉得他关心的不是这个。而且宝宝们都喜欢喝奶粉，这是他们的食物。”

“「我」不喜欢奶粉，这个宝宝是我。”

“首先—”John把壶里装满水—“这个宝宝是「婴儿版」的你。其次，关于强调宝宝是你这件事，你什么时候能觉得累？”

屋子里陷入了一阵寂静，Sherlock好像在考虑这件事。“可能永远不会。”他给出结论。

“怕的就是这个。”John自言自语着叹了口气，手里无意识的进行机械的泡茶动作，脑子里却在考虑奶粉的问题。Oliver确实有可能不喜欢John买回来这个牌子的奶粉。他也完全有理由相信，用Sherlock的基因克隆出来的宝宝也会对食物过分挑剔。或者说Oliver之前一直喝的是母乳，虽然又这引出了更多关于Mycroft把他带到这儿来之前他到底在哪儿的问题。Oliver是不是被迫与他可怜的母亲分开，而她现在正因为他感到悲痛？

John把茶泡好了端到起居室里。Sherlock正闭着眼，手里扶着在他胸口的Oliver帮他保持平衡。Oliver颤巍巍的坐着，但是已经比他昨天刚刚来的时候稳多了，嘴里正在咬一个…拨浪鼓。“他从哪来找来的这个？”John把茶放下惊讶的问。

“实验，”Sherlock回答。

“Sherlock，”John的声音里有点惊恐，因为这不能说明那个拨浪鼓哪儿来的。

“我从来没「用过」那个做实验。”

John坐到他的椅子上。“我们需要和你哥哥谈谈了。”

“这一直都是个可怕的想法。Oliver，告诉Papa这个想法多可怕。”

Oliver咬的更起劲儿了。

“他同意我的看法。”Sherlock懒懒的说。

“因为他是你？”John拖长了声音。

“是的。”

“好吧，但是我们不得不这样做。我们甚至还不知道他到底「几岁」了，Sherlock。还有他曾经待在哪儿？他的妈妈是谁？我们需要知道这些事情。”

“昨天你睡觉之后我上网研究过了。我认为他现在三到四个月大。”

John倾向于表示认同，但还是坚持着。“但我们需要的是「确切知道」。你想从十四个星期之前的日子里随便挑一天当他的生日然后给他过一辈子？那他的既往病史呢？我们甚至不知道他是不是应该去打最新的疫苗了。”

Oliver嘴里咬着拨浪鼓发出表示抗议的声音，不赞成的看着John。

Sherlock说，“你让他不高兴了。”

John叹了口气。“我这辈子都要当那种讨人厌的家长了，做些类似于让他吃蔬菜的可恶的事情，而你是那种放任他在餐桌上炸东西的有趣的家长。他已经开始恨我了。”

沉默了一会儿，Sherlock睁开眼睛，从沙发上转过头来看着John。“事实不是这样。”Sherlock让Oliver 坐直，然后抱他起来，把他递到John怀里。John惊了一下，抱住他，一种满足感油然而生，因为怀里的Oliver正嘴里叽里咕噜的朝着他笑，还把拨浪鼓递给他。这并不意味着什么，或者说完全没有实质上的意义，但是John觉得这至少比Oliver立刻哭着要找Sherlock要好。“你做了所有让我讨厌的事情，比如让「我」吃掉我盘子里的蔬菜，但我还是喜欢你，而他是我。”Sherlock继续道。

“我在让你吃蔬菜这件事情上总是失败的很惨烈。”John一边指出，一边把拨浪鼓摇响逗他开心。

Oliver咯咯咯的笑着，显然对John的聪明表示愉悦，然后伸手去抓拨浪鼓。

Sherlock说，“你还能逗他笑。”

Oliver一直在咬他的拨浪鼓，嘴里咕噜咕噜的说着什么。John伸手把Oliver前额一小绺随意翘起来的头发整理好，他的小卷毛已经有了Sherlock的缩影，正如Sherlock的影子在他身上的每一个角落都能看到。Sherlock坐在John椅子的扶手上，他的大腿紧贴着John的二头肌，即使隔着布料，仍然能够感觉到那种温暖。

“你早上给他换尿布了吗？”John孤注一掷的想要说些什么无聊至极的事情来打破这白日梦一般美好的时刻。

“嗯。他穿那个实在太显眼了。他需要衣服，John。一些端庄体面的衣服，绝对不是他穿着的那些什么可怕的东西。”

Oliver穿的东西一点都不惹眼，但是John并不惊讶Sherlock会嫌弃它们。Sherlock的衣品至少也算的上很值得一提了。

“对，”John附和。“我们确实需要给他置办东西了。我昨天晚上列了清单。”

“所以，接下来，我们带Oliver去购物吧。”Sherlock说，对购物这件事表现出前所未有的热忱，至少John之前从来没有见过。

***

John先洗完澡，想着在Sherlock洗澡的时候再给Oliver喂一次奶。显然Sherlock是正确的：看起来Oliver不喜欢奶粉。他昨天晚上能喝的狼吞虎咽，肯定是因为他太饿了所以没有精力挑剔他们给他的食物。现在，他明显是被瓶子里的东西激怒了，朝着John做鬼脸，嘟着的小嘴表示他在生着典型的Sherlock式的闷气。

“好吧，”John对他保证道，“我一会儿就去买些其他牌子的回来。但是你现在要多少喝一点儿这个，因为我们没有别的东西给你吃了。拜托，就算是为了我呢？”

Oliver表现出了Sherlock式的无奈，还对着他重重的叹了口气，确保John能知道这是为他做了多么巨大的牺牲，然后终于顺从的喝了几口奶粉。

“谢谢你”John说着，把他抱起来放在肩上，给他轻轻拍着后背，然后亲了一下他柔软的头发。

Oliver温暖的小身体的重量给了John巨大的满足感，他紧紧贴在John身上，一只小手抓着他的衬衫，好像是在确保自己能好好的待在那儿，所以John只能让他在那，用另一只手笨拙的整理厨房，以免压到他。Sherlock洗完出来，盯着Oliver看了一会儿，不赞同的说，“他在睡觉。”

“早晨的小憩，”John说。“他早上什么时候醒的？”

“「早晨」小憩？”Sherlock重复了一遍。“这意味着应该还有「中午」小憩。”

“应该是这样。”

“好吧，真不会挑时候，”Sherlock抱怨。“我们还打算去购物。”

“我们还是会去的。他很有希望能重新精力充沛，而且有个好心情。”

“睡觉和他的心情没什么关系，”Sherlock说，“他是我，你忘了？”

“是，他是你。这意味着虽然睡眠对他的心情影响很大，但是他会顽固抵赖到他咽下最后一口气。”

Sherlock做了个鬼脸，和Oliver喝奶粉时候的表情看起来一模一样。

John假装没看见，对他说，“把你的大衣穿上然后抱着他，然后我再穿我的。”

Sherlock照做，John小心翼翼的把Oliver递给他，然后Sherlock把他紧紧的包在大衣里面。John穿上他的大衣，突然意识到了一个问题。

“我们没有安全座椅。”

“我们需要吗？”Sherlock问。

“我觉得是要的。我是说，宝宝们需要一个安全的座位，而我们有个宝宝。”

“一个睡着的宝宝，我正好抱着他。”

John不确定他们是不是应该这样做，但是他不知道还能做什么。他们不能把宝宝留在家里，或者应该说Oliver应该和他们一起完成这趟购物之旅，在他们给「他」买东西的时候。而且不管怎么样，如果他在家，他们中间的一个也应该在家陪着他，或者麻烦Hudson太太，这些办法John一个都不喜欢。其他有宝宝的伦敦人都是怎么办的？John从来没有见过拎着安全座椅满街跑的人。

“大概要买个能穿身上的那种，”John决定了，跟着Sherlock下了楼。

Hudson太太从门里探出头，爱怜的看着Sherlock怀里的宝宝。“他早上做什么了？”

“他又「睡着」了”Sherlock说。

“多好的宝宝啊，”Hudson太太对宝宝咕哝着。“你们给他取名字了吗？”

“Oh，取了，”John回答，“Oliver。”

“Oliver，多好的名字啊。”

John觉得不管他们给宝宝取了什么名字她都会这么说。

“我们要带他去购物，”John告诉她。“那个小床派上大用场了，但是还有很多其他东西需要置办。”

“Oh，当然。宝宝们总有一段时间是东西多到很占地方的，对于他们那么小的人来说，不是吗？”

John意识到，他从来没有真正意义上和Hudson太太讨论过关于他们的公寓突然多了个宝宝的事情。于是他说，“Sherlock，你能去给我们叫辆出租车吗？”

Sherlock奇怪的看了他一眼，还是说，“好。”然后走出门去。

“听我说，”John转向Hudson太太，“我知道这件事和之前说好的变化太大了。我们会尽量用最快速度找到新的住处，所以我们不——”

“John Watson，”Hudson太太严厉的打断他的话。“你怎么敢。”

John犹豫了。“你想的是租房子给两个单身汉。我不能想象你会希望有个刚刚学走路孩子在这里跑来跑去。”

“这确实是我希望的，毕竟我租给的是Sherlock，他和孩子没什么两样。如果你觉得我想让你们两个在别的我不能一直看到他的地方把他养大而不是这儿，那你真的是太粗鲁了。现在，去买东西。等你们回来的时候就能喝茶了。”

“十分感谢，Hudson太太，”John如释重负的吻了下她的脸颊。“说真的。我知道这整件事都太疯狂了——”

“我不会经历到这些，如果不是因为你们。”

Sherlock正在车里等他，John坐进车里的时候，他挑了下眉。

“她已经告诉过我如果除非是不稳定时期，不然我们不用搬走，而且她很高兴多了个Oliver在她身边。”

“好吧，你应该告诉我这件事。我怎么也不会想到你会想起来提这件事，”

“很明显，是她提的。”

“当然，”John表示赞同的看着睡着的宝宝。二十四小时之前，他还在向往常一样泡茶，他们还没有这个宝宝。John之前还担心没有案子接的Sherlock处在就要生闷气的边缘。他甚至盼着有一起谋杀案来吸引Sherlock的注意力。现在反倒不用了，他们有了个「克隆宝宝」。

“你坚持要买那些无聊的东西，是吗？”

John的目光从Oliver转移到Sherlock，他正低头看他。“可能，在你看来是这样的。为什么这么问？你想给他买什么？”

“一套化学仪器，”Sherlock语气轻快的回答。

“Sherlock，我真的不觉得——”

“好吧，但是我们不能让他用「我的」那套，”Sherlock忿忿不平的吸了吸鼻子。“如果你认为我会和别人共用一套化学仪器，就算是和「我自己」一起用——”

“好，”John公然的笑了起来表示同意，他被Sherlock不想和「他的克隆版」分享任何东西的想法逗笑了。“我们会给他买套自己的化学仪器，但前提是我们要把今天大部分时间花在给他买「确实需要的东西」上面。”John意味深长的盯着Sherlock。

“好吧，”Sherlock生了一会儿闷气，妥协道。John会心一笑。Oliver在睡梦中闹出了一点轻微的动静，然后往Sherlock怀里钻的更紧了一点。

***


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock对于John想和他讨论的事情并不感兴趣，比如 Oliver 是否想要尝试吃一些婴儿食品，或者 这个婴儿车和那个婴儿车哪一个更好，还有什么 他们是不是需要一些类似秋千，婴儿护栏和儿童安全门的东西。

让Sherlock感兴趣的是安在他身上这个奇妙的装置，既可以让Oliver舒舒服服的待在他的胸前，还能腾出手来在一堆婴儿服里面挑几件拎出来看看，然后顺手扔到一边，这些衣服的样子让他难以接受，任何一件他都拒绝。

“我们总不能现在就带他去Savile Row，然后给他订高级西服穿，”John一边说着，一边思考除了楼梯井之外，有没有必要再买个安全门把Sherlock有毒的厨房也锁起来。

“可是，你在他实际上「任何地方」都不能去的时候，看一些阻止他到处活动的东西，”Sherlock闹脾气一样指出问题所在。

“但是他马上就要在家里到处跑了，这比你想象的速度还要快得多。”John答道。

“但是他「现在」就要穿衣服，”Sherlock重申了他的观点。“而且你看看这些衣服。这件上面画了一堆什么「小恐龙」。一堆「正在骑自行车」的小恐龙。”

John瞥了一眼那件衣服。“你不喜欢那个？”

“还有Oliver也是。”

被固定在Sherlock的胸前的Oliver正忙着仔细研究一个小的填充毛毛虫，John在他睡醒不久就拿来给他玩了。看起来Oliver似乎不知道填充动物玩具是怎么玩的。他的注意力已经被它完全占据，John从来没想过一个填充玩具能吸引他这么长时间，至少比他想的要长太多了。这让John怀疑Oliver之前是不是从来没有见过玩具。话说回来，Oliver之前到底待在哪儿？他们真的需要和Mycroft谈谈了，最好是一回家就联系他。

让他没想到的是，Sherlock突然来了句，“可能我们确实需要给Mycroft打个电话了。”

John看着他，不敢置信的眨了眨眼。“真的吗？你这样想？”

Sherlock瞪着他。“喂，当初提出来要找他的可是你。”

“我知道，但是我从来没有盼着你能同意。”

“我婴儿时期的衣服应该就收在储藏室的什么地方。那些婴儿服上绝对没有一堆骑自行车的小恐龙。Mycroft应该知道在哪儿。”

“没问题，但是在Mycroft把衣服给我们拿过来之前，Oliver总要穿点什么。他不能一直只穿着尿布，这太不雅观了。他需要一些能穿着睡觉的衣服，还要挑至少三四件，或者更多备着用来换洗。挑出来几件你最不讨厌的。这件怎么样？”John挑出一件印着一堆卡通小狗的睡衣。

“John，「你」都穿有一堆卡通小狗图案的衣服睡觉吗？”Sherlock严肃的问。

“当然不。”

“那我们为什么要让Oliver那样做？”

“因为他还是个「宝宝」。我们不能给他穿拳击短裤或者谁的旧衬衫。”

“为什么不行？这听起来是我最能接受的。或者他也可以不穿衣服睡觉。”

“他不能什么都不穿就这样睡觉。”

“我平常就裸睡，而他是我。”

John正在试图找出来图案最少的那套睡衣，货架都差不多翻完一半了。听到这话，他突然抬头看着Sherlock。“你睡觉不穿衣服？”

Sherlock正厌恶的盯着另一件连体睡衣。“当然。”

「当然」。John从来没真正意义上想过Sherlock睡觉穿什么这个问题。Sherlock经常穿着宽松的睡裤配上一件T恤衫满屋子乱逛，但是这显然和Sherlock生闷气的无聊程度更有关系，而不能说明他确实是穿这个睡的。John一直觉得，不管Sherlock白天穿的什么，晚上应该都是直接和衣而睡，毕竟这看起来很像Sherlock会做的事情。不管怎么说，他的睡觉时间都太不规律了。John通常只有在Sherlock连鞋子都不脱，全副武装的倒在长沙发上小憩的时候才能看到他睡觉的样子；他从来没想过除此之外的情况。在他的想象中，Sherlock在床上睡觉应该和他小憩的时候一样穿戴整齐。

但事实并非如此。Sherlock显然睡觉的时候「什么都不穿」。出于某种原因，这件事足够让John的世界观开始发生倾斜，他一只手里还抓一件睡衣，但是现在只能盯着Sherlock一张一合的嘴唇入神。「Sherlock」 「睡觉」 「什么都不穿」。还有，为什么他会「在意」这些？他清楚的知道自己确实是在意的。因为他不能让自己和往常一样单纯地接受这些信息，然后继续下一件要做的事情。他彻底被自己发现的这个「想法」弄得心烦意乱了。

他想起来有一次Sherlock在他们进行网络通话的时候就是披着一张床单在屋里来回乱逛，当时他还以为那只是偶尔才发生一次的事情。现在看来不是这样，很显然，这是他的「习惯」。

“拿着这个，”Sherlock说着，拉出来一件蓝白相间的素色连体睡衣。“这个还勉强说的过去，如果你坚持要给他穿...这些随便是什么吧。即使这一点必要都没有。没有任何一个成年人穿的衣服是带摁扣的。”但是John并没有马上接过去，Sherlock看着他，叫了声“John”，把睡衣在他眼前晃了晃。

就连Oliver都从他一直盯着的毛毛虫上抬起头，转而用一种Sherlock式的表情盯着John，仿佛在说「你怎么突然变成白痴了」。

John清了下嗓子，试图把自己从那堆乱七八糟的想法中摇醒。他希望他现在没有脸红。他接过那件睡衣，然后说，“成年人也不用穿尿布。而且他不能睡觉不穿衣服。他会冻感冒的。”

“我从来不会感冒。”

“请问我们能不能不讨论你睡觉的具体细节了？”John突然厉声打断他。

Sherlock和Oliver好奇的看着他，“为什么这件事情让你这么困扰？”

“它没有让我困扰。”

“不，你很困扰。”

“我「没有」。只是因为你一直都荒谬而且不切实际而他又只是个宝宝还有宝宝们不能睡觉不穿衣服，可以了吗？”

“所以是我裸睡这件事让你感到困扰？”Sherlock看起来像是从正在发生的这一切中收集到了大量信息。

John现在只想着找个石头缝钻进去，要么使劲照着Sherlock的脑袋打一拳让他忘了上五分钟发生的事情也行，哦，前提是他「永远想不起来」。“这并不能让我困扰，我一点都不不关心你睡觉穿什么。”

“我睡觉什么都不穿。”＜B: 怎么总觉得侦探是在故意调戏某人→_→ S: shush...You got it. J: shut up !＞

“是。我知道了，Sherlock，谢谢你告诉我。我还以为你讨厌重复你说过的话呢。而且不管怎样你重复说你不穿衣服睡觉的次数已经足够多了，不是吗？”

一个推婴儿车的女人从他们身边走过，＜( ´▽` )ﾉ纪念本篇出现的第一个路人甲～＞忍不住好奇的看着他们，而Sherlock也就这样看着她走过去。John意识到他可能无意中提高了自己的音调。因为就连Oliver都张开小嘴一脸茫然的看着他。

然后，Sherlock做了比他坚持继续这个话题更让John感觉糟糕的事情。他「放弃」了讨论这个。“好吧”，Sherlock转而说，“所有我能看到的用来给他睡觉的时候穿的衣服，就那件卡通的最不让我讨厌。”

“等等，”John说，“你就这样让它过去了？”

“我以为这是你想要的。”Sherlock语气温和的委婉指出。

“你从来不会让任何事情就这样随便过去了。通常也不会考虑我想要的是什么。”

Sherlock看起来被冒犯了。“事实上，并不是这样的。我很大一部分注意力都用在思考你想要什么上面，你知道的。你不想讨论我裸睡的事情，我也不想当着Oliver的面和你吵架，那么，好吧，我们不讨论它就是了。”

“这仅仅是讨论你穿什么睡觉-或者不穿什么睡觉-和其他任何事情都没有关系。”

“一直提这件事的人明明是你。”

“不，我才「不会」这样。”John气急败坏的坚持着。

“不要再说这件事了，John，”Sherlock淡淡的说。“你马上要偏离正轨去一个你并不想涉及的意识范围，相信我。”

John眨眨眼。“那意味着什么？”

“John，”Sherlock不再说话，只是静静的「看着」他。

John回望着他，感觉到了一点不知所措，然后无法抑制的开始想象Sherlock赤裸着身体，四肢伸展的躺在床上，剑眉星目，身形削瘦，四肢颀长，骨骼坚硬...毫无疑问，Sherlock是完全正确的，他们必须停下来，不能再讨论这个了。

“你列的清单上还有什么？”Sherlock的问题帮他把视线从他身上移开，John觉得他终于可以正常呼吸了。

#翻译已经不行了...这一段好萌！Sherlock对医生那个语气简直是满满的宠溺啊！啊啊啊啊啊血槽已空！不行我要加快速度译到John认清楚自己心意的地方啊啊啊！这一段简直是忍不住乱入，忽略不计哈，忽略不计就好#

John低头盯着他列出来的清单，眨了下眼让注意力集中起来。然后说，“勺子。”

“勺子？”Sherlock重复了一遍。“我们家里不是已经有勺子了吗？”

“我们当然是已经有勺子了。”

“我记得我给我们留下了一部分才把剩下的拿去...”Sherlock不小心被他牵着鼻子走了，然后他匆忙清清嗓子，John眯着眼睛盯着他，想着那些勺子到底牺牲在了哪次他不知道的实验上。“不管怎么说，Oliver都可以用我们的勺子。”

“他应该用婴儿勺。”

“什么是婴儿勺？”

“也是勺子，只不过小一点儿。”

“这太可笑了。他又不是低能儿，John。他是「我」。他绝对可以控制好正常尺寸的勺子。事实上，我拒绝任何类似这样荒谬的想法。Oliver，你能用正常的勺子吗？”

Oliver正嘴里叽里咕噜的把那个毛毛虫拿给John看。

“看到没，他说可以。”Sherlock宣布他的决定性的意见。

John只能叹气。

***


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 章末稍虐预警。。。

坐出租车回家的路上，被固定在Sherlock身上新装备里的Oliver把小脑袋懒洋洋的靠在Sherlock的胸口，开始了他的中午小憩。Sherlock把他的大衣拉起来，仔细裹住Oliver的小身子，他做这些的时候脸上写满了宠溺，就连面部轮廓也显得格外柔软，John看着这一切，忍不住回想，他之前有没有看到过Sherlock用类似的神情看过什么东西。这种画面太美好了，John想。他们两个组成了一帧绝美的静止画面，这让John觉得能够受邀融入他们中间有种不可思议的荣誉感。Sherlock把衣服收拾停当，然后向车窗外望去，这中间，John确信他在自己都没有意识到的情况下发出了一声满足的喟叹，一只大手也不经意间落在了宝宝柔软的小身子上。John原本正想着最近发生的一系列极度疯狂的事情，此刻，看着Sherlock和Oliver流露出的罕见的心满意足的神情，突然觉得一切都不重要了。

Sherlock一下出租车就直接上了楼，想着赶紧把Oliver放到他的婴儿床里安顿好，只扔下John一个人在那堆刚刚买回来的东西里面挣扎，不过，显然，这已经见怪不怪了。在他拎着大包小包步履蹒跚的经过楼梯间的时候，Hudson太太探出头问，“我去给我们泡壶茶？”

“那真的是太好了，Hudson太太，谢谢你。”John对她说，然后继续拖着那一大堆东西往起居室走，等他终于到了的时候，只剩下最后一点力气来把那些东西胡乱堆在一起，然后就精疲力尽的瘫倒在椅子上了。不过作为一幢坐落于城市中心而且有人居住的公寓，这里可以说令人欣慰的还留有一半的清净，外面的嘈杂混着公寓其他居民窸窸窣窣的脚步声，似乎也意外的柔和了起来。John闭上眼睛，想着Sherlock此时正在另一间屋子里安顿刚刚属于他们的宝宝，想着Sherlock看起来平和而又骄傲满足的神情，这使他有一种让他觉得危险的满足感，由关于睡觉穿什么还是不穿什么的讨论引起的躁动也就这样打着旋出离了他的脑海。

他刚刚肯定是打了个盹，因为在他听到Mycroft说“就是这儿，谢谢。”之前，根本就没有发现他进来了。

John坐起来，突然就完全清醒了，他转过头去，发现Mycroft正监督着一堆各种各样的箱子被搬进房间里。

“这些都是什么？”John问道。

Mycroft正要回答他的问题，Sherlock突然出现在起居室里。“你怎么又到这儿来了？”为了不吵醒另一间屋里正在睡觉的宝宝，他的刻意的压低了声音，语速飞快的质问。

“我记得有人告诉我这里有些关于宝宝存在的相关法律问题需要处理，不是吗？”Mycroft回答的很友善。

Sherlock盯着那些箱子。“那儿又是什么？”

“你不演绎一下吗？”Mycroft语气依旧和善。

Sherlock狠狠的瞪了他一眼，昂首阔步的走到第一个箱子前面，然后打开箱子，被拉出来的是...一只填充动物。它亮蓝色的身体上点缀着难以名状的鲜红圆圈。John即使占据着有利地位，还是对于这可能是种什么动物完全没有头绪。Sherlock就这样盯着它，惊愕到一时说不出话来。

Mycroft坐到了Sherlock的椅子上。“你们给他取名字了吗？”

Sherlock还是一动不动的继续盯着那只填充动物。

“Oliver ”John替他回答。

“不错的名字。有点普通但是还算说的过去。我还怕你们给他取得名字会...「现代」一点。”

“我们给他取的名字不需要你来批准，”Sherlock突然插话。“还有，这些是什么？”

“给Oliver的礼物，”Mycroft说，“这个是水分子模型。我觉得你愿意欣赏它们。”

Sherlock就这样盯着Mycroft，还有John也是。

“给Oliver的礼物？”过了一会儿，John才艰难出声。

Sherlock开始行动了，他把各种东西从箱子里拉出来。一些衣服，样式和颜色都是Sherlock要求的简单直接，一点孩子气的元素和矫情的装饰都没有。一张毛绒绒的印着元素周期表的毯子。几个尺寸刚刚好的玩具球，足够大以至于宝宝不会不小心吞下去噎到，至于形状，呃…有点像刚刚斩下的首级。还有一组可以安在婴儿床正上方的装饰摇铃，所有摇铃的形状都是太阳系的行星。

Sherlock坐在一堆乱七八糟的小东西中间，一动不动的盯着它们每一个。他的表情还是和以往一样神秘莫测，但是他僵硬的姿势告诉John，他现在有一点不知所措。John理解他的感受，因为他也觉得有点受宠若惊了。他想着Mycroft到了这儿只会声音嘹亮的表示他更进一步的不赞同，或者用惊讶怀疑的目光看着他们。John从来没想过他会带着「礼物」到这里来。

John看着Mycroft，而Mycroft显然已经从John脸上读出了John还没组织好语言的问题。

“他是…和我有血缘关系的，从生物学上来说。难道你认为我会冷酷无情的对他吗？”

“但是这些是...”John没能说完，因为他真的不知道应该怎么妥帖的表达他想说的话。「这些是绝妙的礼物」，他想这样说，可是这样一来又好像暗示了Mycroft通常没送过合适的礼物，但是事实上这些是Sherlock确实会喜欢的礼物，这些也可以说是完全按照Sherlock的品味来挑的礼物，太阳系的摇铃除外，不过那可以看作是Mycroft给他们开了个表示慈爱的玩笑。

Mycroft 在仔细的研究他的雨伞。“你看，如果我带来的东西你不喜欢，你估计会直接把它们随便丟到窗外去，不是吗？但是，拒绝接受水分子模型对你来说就困难的多了。”

John看着Sherlock，他还是坐在地板上，依旧沉默不语的盯着所有的礼物。他的样子看起来像是一时半会儿不会说话了。John觉得这是史无前例新鲜事，Sherlock的思维殿堂很可能已经完全混乱到无法运转了。所以John转回头去看着Mycroft说，“谢谢你。这些会帮到我们大忙的。”

“我想，还有这些。”Mycroft说着，递给John一些东西。

从眼角的余光，John看到Sherlock已经抬起了头，正在观察这边的情况。而他拿到的是一份出生证明，上面的信息显示这个宝宝还没有命名，男孩，12月15号出生，也就是三个月零两天前，体重2.9公斤，身长54厘米，出生地一栏填了伦敦。而父亲信息一栏只写了Sherlock Atherton Holmes，伦敦人。这份出生证明上再也没有其他信息了。原本属于母亲的空格也并未填写。

“而且，我觉得这些你会特别需要”Mycroft继续道，John从他手里接过来一小摞纸。

这是宝宝的医疗记录，John快速的翻看着，突然意识到。

“我向你保证，他在被送到这里来之前一直在接受最高水准的特殊照顾。”Mycroft说。

Sherlock不知道什么时候已经起身走过来了，现在正屈身靠在John肩上，和他一切看这些文件。

“他在来这里之前一直待在哪儿？”John尽量让自己的声音听起来像是随便问问，但是他非常担心Oliver之前待在一个没有人着抱着他睡觉的地方。宝宝们喜欢亲密接触，而且Oliver属于典型的那种十分渴望能舒服的蜷缩在大人怀里的宝宝。John不忍心去想他孤零零的独自入睡的场景，甚至没有充满爱意的怀抱来给他安全感，让他知道自己被保护着。

“保密。”Mycroft答道。

John感觉到紧贴着他的Sherlock身形一滞。

“他是我们的「孩子」。”Sherlock怒斥。“他人生中的前三个月我们已经不能参与了，你还不告诉我们他在哪儿吗？”

这是Sherlock第一次提到他的时候把他看作自己的儿子，John想知道Sherlock有没有意识到这一点，他现在已经无可避免的不再把他当作一个科学奇迹看待，他开始单纯的把他看作一个孩子。「他的」孩子。

John抬头看着Mycroft，他仅仅只是平淡的看了Sherlock一眼，“我不能告诉你。”他犹豫了一下。“但是我能向你保证不是在Baskerville。”

说的好像这有什么帮助一样。“那谁来照顾他？”John继续查问。

“John，我不理解有什么＿”

“我们一直在尝试喂他喝奶粉，他也一直拒绝。所以他之前是喝母乳吗？”

“母乳是让婴儿能够更好吸收营养的首选，而且他出生的时候比专家们预期的标准要瘦弱一点。他们觉得母乳喂养对他更好。”

“是谁用母乳喂他的？”John问。

“不是谁，”Mycroft说。“你觉得我们没有办法收集到母乳吗？”

“那他的母亲是谁？”

“他没有母亲，他是克隆出来的。”

“我说的不是生物学上的那种，Mycroft。一个孩子的存在比生物学涉及的东西复杂多了。而且总要有人把他生出来。”

“她是个志愿者。她获得了优厚的报酬而且对这个孩子不负法律责任。”

“我不关心法律责任，我在乎的是「情感」需求，Mycroft。虽然他现在和我们待在一起再好不过了，但是我担心的是在我们之前那个爱护他的人，你从她身边把他带走了。”

房间里安静了很长的一段时间。Mycroft冷冷的看着他，对John提起来这件事显得非常恼怒。然后直截了当的说，“她对他一点感情都没有。事实上，我被确切的告知，她在他出生后甚至拒绝看他，还把他称作一个‘基因怪物’。这样回答你的问题应该足够了吧，John？”

John对那个连名字都不知道的女人感到了极大的愤怒，她居然拒绝了 Oliver，这个被他视为上天赐予自己的科学奇迹的孩子。在他身后的Sherlock突然站直身子，径直走到窗边，凝视窗外的车水马龙。

John看了他一眼，然后视线重新转回Mycroft。他清清嗓子，试图用完全平静的声音问，“那卵子捐献者呢？”

Mycroft无奈的摇头。“又一个没必要问的问题。她已经死了，她的卵子被冷冻后捐献给了科研机构。”

“这个宝宝出生了，”Sherlock依旧站在窗边没有回头，用一成不变的语气说，“但是他的母亲不要他，你又把他交给所谓的「专家」，让他们喂他花大价钱空运过来的母乳，还监视他的一举一动，你把这叫做所谓的最好的照顾，却「三个月」一丁点儿相关的事情都没告诉我。”

又是一阵沉默。John从Sherlock看向Mycroft，又从Mycroft看回Sherlock。Mycroft深吸了一口气，干脆就看着壁炉里面不说话了。

“你觉得他会死，是不是？”Sherlock不带任何感情的说出他的结论。

很长一段时间，所有人都保持缄默。John低头看着手里Oliver的医疗记录，尽最大可能让自己保持客观的阅读。

“我们没有很多克隆人的成功先例，”Mycroft最终还是回答了。“在Oliver之前，所有宝宝都没活过三个月。他甚至还有可能刚刚出生就死了，告诉你能对你有什么好处＿所以，我没有告诉你。但是他现在是我们有记录以来健康存活时间最长的克隆人，而且他的医疗记录毫无瑕疵，所以我想是时候来＿”

“把John的名字写到出生证明上，”Sherlock在窗前转了个身。“填到原本留给‘母亲’的位置。”

“但是John不是Oliver的妈妈。”

“演绎的不错，Mycroft。但是我想让他的名字写在那份出生证明上，也没别的地方比这儿更合适放他的名字了。而且如果我出了事，我不能让谁来抚养他成为一个问题，一会儿都不行。”

Mycroft看着John。John点头同意。

Sherlock继续说。“他的全名是Oliver Copernicus Watson-Holmes。”

“Copernicus, ”Mycroft重复了一遍，看着John的脸上隐约露出了微笑。

“和你的模型相得益彰。”John表示认同。

“不管之前你是哪里给他弄到的母乳，你要一直给我们送过来，”Sherlock命令道，他显然忽略了正在进行的交谈。“他对奶粉不感兴趣，我也不会非要逼他习惯那种东西。我们会给他能让他喜欢的东西。”

“Sherlock＿”Mycroft想说什么。

但是紧接着从另一间屋子传来Oliver的哭号。然后Sherlock身手敏捷的离开了起居室赶去照顾他。

John站着没动，因为Oliver毫无疑问是觉得饿了，John已经买回来另一个牌子的奶粉，所以这次他有可能会多喝一点儿。“给我们准备母乳的事情解决的越快越好，”John告诉Mycroft。“你可能觉得难以置信，但是Oliver对吃的东西挑剔的吓人。我无法想象他从哪里继承的这一点”

Mycroft严肃的看着他。“John，”他开口了。

 

“你不让他知道这件事，是因为你知道他一看到他就会爱上他。”

“我试着不去伤害他，John。我不希望你们任何一个人感到伤痛，你知道的。”

“那么，你就把他放在随便一个什么地方，可能三个月之后你带他离开那儿都没有人会想他，这看起来完全不像是希望他能「好」，Mycroft。”

“他将来甚至不会记得那段时间，John。但是如果他真的没能活过来，你们对一个寿命如此有限的生物产生依恋又有什么好处？”

“他是个「宝宝」，Mycroft,”John十分痛恨的说。

“他现在是。但之前不是。这就是为什么你之前不知道他的存在。”Mycroft站起来。“你知道的，我这是在保护Sherlock。但是现在我发现你也已经因为这种情况完全失去了理智，所以这也是在保护你。就这样，不用谢。给Anthea发信息说明你们什么时间需要多少母乳，如果有其他需要也一并发了就可以。我真的是想来这里帮忙的。 ”

John看着Mycroft离开了他们的起居室，试图平息下来内心翻涌的怒意。他能听到卧室里Sherlock正在用他的男中音和Oliver低声说话，还有Oliver叽叽咕咕的回应。John闭上眼睛做了一次深呼吸，然后走到厨房准备开始冲奶粉。

过了一会儿，Sherloc到厨房里来了，臂弯里还挂着Oliver。Oliver还是叽里咕噜说的正起劲。他看起来越来越爱说话了，John想，他开始怀疑是不是之前的三个月没有人陪Oliver说话，所以他才会因为有个听众而感到很开心，恨不得把所有想说的都告诉他。John把那瓶奶粉推到Sherlock手里，动作比他预期的敷衍了一点。

“刚刚换了尿布，”Sherlock说。“我在做一张关于这个的电子表格，你知道，我换的比较多。”

“是啊，”John简短的表示认同。“拿着。看看他会不会喝这个。我去Hudson太太那儿一趟。”

Sherlock给了目光锐利的看了他一眼。“为什么？”

“我觉得我们应该试着给他吃点儿婴儿食品，但是我觉得我们的盘子在消毒之前不能让他用。但是她的可以。我一会儿回来。”John急急忙忙跑出公寓然后下楼，到了楼下，他停下来又深呼吸了一次，试着稳定情绪让它不至于失控。之前的三个月，他什么也为Oliver做不了，但是Oliver现在到这里了，和他们在一起。Sherlock很明显爱着他，John也毫不掩饰对他的宠爱，Oliver长大的时候会知道这些，而他人生中的前三个月已经和他没关系了，没有谁能记得他人生中前三个月的事情。

过了一会儿，John觉得他可以敲门了。

“不好意思没有给你们送茶过去，亲爱的，”她说，“我看到Mycroft来这里了，就想着你们可能需要和他谈谈关于…你知道的。”

他们正在抚养的克隆宝宝，John想，然后，“是的。很顺利。请问，我能借个小碗吗？”

碗拿到后，John上楼重新回到厨房，Sherlock已经不在那里了。他发现他在起居室，正在他的椅子上仔细的研究宝宝。Oliver一边喝着奶粉，一边回望着他。

“他在喝了，”John松了口气。

“嗯，”Sherlock漫不经心的回应。“我不明白…”

“这是另一种奶粉，”John解释道。

“不是说这个，他看起来…很「完美」。他应该是完美的，不是吗？”Sherlock抬起头看着John，完全不知所措。

John朝他走过去，低下头看着在他怀里喝的正开心的宝宝。“他很漂亮，”John事实求是，因为他确实很可爱。这没什么奇怪的。Sherlock的基因显然很可靠。

“嗯。”Sherlock继续看着Oliver。“那为什么她…她怎么「能够」…”Sherlock停下来，突然低头用嘴唇碰了一下Oliver的太阳穴，不是一个真正的吻，但是意义很明显。

「因为她是个白痴」，John想这样说，但是在这种情况下似乎显得太老套。所以John把他空着的手轻轻放在了Sherlock的脖子上，因为他觉得他需要的是无言的安慰，一句沉默的「我知道，我会一直和你在一起，这也让我觉得很心痛。」

又过了一会儿，Sherlock抬起头，清了清嗓子，问道，“医疗记录上怎么说？”

John拿开了他的手。“他的状况很好。也很健康。他什么问题都没有。”

“除了他是克隆人这个事实。”

他们对此无能为力，所以John也不知道如何回应。

“你该发信息给Mycroft问母乳的事情了，”Sherlock说。

“是的。”

“告诉他，我还要所有其他克隆人的所有记录。已经死去的那些。”

“Sherlock，”John小心翼翼的说，“我不确定这是个＿”

“我想知道他们是怎么死掉的，John，这样我才能知道怎样确保Oliver能活下来。”

John看着Sherlock，他炙热的目光定格在正爱慕的看着他的Oliver身上。他才刚刚来「一天」，John已经无法相信他曾经感受到过幸福。如果Sherlock希望通过分析数据来保证他们的宝宝能够活着，John表示无条件支持。

“好，”他同意了。“我会帮你要到那些的。”

 

***


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 甜回来啦！！！！！！

和Oliver一起生活的第二天。John来到楼下，突然看着眼前的情况怔住了，然后意识到Sherlock应该是正在尝试教他如何翻身。Sherlock一边用一种异常缓慢的速度向另一侧翻过去，一边讲解他所演示的如何通过每一块肌肉的单独作用和相互配合来完成这个动作。Oliver用舒服的姿势蜷伏在John的椅子上，从那里向他投出一种复杂的眼神，表情好像在说「你是认真的吗」。当John走进起居室的时候，Oliver连忙看向他，那小眼神明显就是在邀请他一同分享Sherlock正在演出的笑料。

“我懂你，他一直这么荒唐，”John告诉他，顺便抬脚从Sherlock身上跨过去，“你会习惯的，习惯就好了。”

“不然还有什么别的办法能让他学会翻身？”Sherlock在他身后说，John已经快进厨房了。

“和其他所有宝宝一样，Sherlock，这自然而然就会发生的。”John把壶坐上。

“Mycroft 把母乳放在冰箱里，”Sherlock的声音从另一间屋子传来。“尝起来比奶粉好喝多了。”

John打开冰箱看了一眼。“这是Oliver的评价还是你的？”

“我们都这么想，因为我们是＿”

“同一个人，”John替他说完了。“是，我知道。”

“Mycroft没有给我其他任何一个克隆宝宝的资料。他宣称收集齐所有材料需要时间。”

John把茶叶准备好。“你已经和他谈过了？”

“没有，他是给你发的信息。”

水烧开了。John深思熟虑之后，还是说了出来。“我的手机应该是在我的卧室里和我待在一起。”

“Oliver和我手脚很轻的。”

John怀疑Sherlock是不是把悄悄溜进他的卧室当成了习惯。但是他有在意过这些问题吗？如果是个正常人应该都会介意的。他却似乎不觉得这有什么不妥。他早就已经离正常这个词远远的了。甚至就算Sherlock哪天径直爬上他的床他都不会觉得意外。John估计只是嘱咐他一句别抢被子就翻到另一边继续睡了。

剧情也可能不是这样发展的。Sherlock是习惯裸睡的。如果一个「不穿衣服」的Sherlock爬上了他的床，John可能不仅仅是翻身到他旁边了。他将会…他将…

“John，那壶水，在你盯着它的时候，已经越来越冷了。”Sherlock站在厨房门口说。

John吓了一跳，匆忙按下烧水按钮让它再开一次。“马上。好了。不好意思。呃…Oliver吃过了吗？”John孤注一掷的希望Sherlock不要再玩他有时喜欢拿来炫耀的读心术了。

“不算吧。我们都尝了一点而且觉得可以接受。不过总是我在喂他，所以我觉得该轮到你了。”

John意外的看着Sherlock。“谢谢你。”

Sherlock耸耸肩，抱着Oliver坐在了餐桌上。“他应该知道在这间公寓里是你来提供食物的。当然，这取决于他对食物的渴望程度。”

“那么，Ollie，”John开始准备奶瓶，“你怎么说？你是想喝冷一点的奶呢，还是喜欢稍微热一点的？”

“你刚刚是叫他‘Ollie’吗？”

“大概吧，”John说，他真的没有想过这个；但是刚刚就这样脱口而出了。他接过宝宝把他抱在怀里，然后说“来，让我看看。”

Oliver抬头冲他咯咯的笑，好像很开心看到他。

John笑着说，“也祝你早上好。那我们开始吧。”然后把瓶子递给他。

Oliver试探性的舔舐了一下，瞳孔突然微微放大，好像认出了那个味道，然后开始起劲的大口吮吸起来，一只手还紧紧扶着瓶子，好像担心John可能突然把它拿走。

“太好了，”John如释重负。“可能我们有希望能让这个特别版的Sherlock Holmes长点肉了。”John微笑着朝Sherlock看过去，发现他正专注的看着自己，脸上的表情很奇怪。“怎么了？”John有点不自然的问。

“他来这里之后已经重了一盎司了”Sherlock说。

John一点都不觉得Sherlock刚刚在想的是这个，但是他不想继续在这个问题上纠缠。“成效显著，毕竟他几乎不怎么吃东西。”

Oliver用嘴里的奶瓶发出了一串小小的咕噜声，好像在说，“「喂，我可是能听见你说话呢，你知道的。」”

“慢点儿，”John对他说，“你会让自己不舒服的。”他坐在餐桌上，听着Oliver狼吞虎咽的声音，突然说，“我们需要想个故事出来了。”

“什么故事？”Sherlock问道。

“关于我们家怎么多了一个三个月大的宝宝，还刚刚好和你长得一模一样。”

“我们不能和他们实话实说。”Sherlock直接的给出结论。

“对，我们不能，”John表示认同。Oliver喝完了最后一口奶，开始哭了。“好啦，”John说着，把他抱到肩上方便给他拍背，“先稳稳食儿，一会儿我再给你喝”

“因为他们会把他当作基因怪物。”Sherlock忧郁的皱着眉，看起来很难过。

“听着，”John一边说，一边用手摩擦宝宝的背给他顺气。“到目前为止整件事情还是保密的。如果第一个成功的克隆人和我们住在一起这件事公之于众，我们的麻烦就不仅仅是英国政府了。所有人都会想要从他身上得到点什么，这些目的没有一个是为他好的。”

“那你打算怎么和他说？”Sherlock严肃的问，目光从Oliver移到John脸上。

John听到在他耳边的Oliver轻轻的打了个小嗝，John深吸了一口气，沉思着。因为他不知道怎么和Oliver讲。他更倾向于如实告诉他＿说谎总是不好的＿但他是独一无二的克隆人这个事实，告诉他对于一个小男孩来说太残酷了。

“万幸，”John说，“我们现在暂时还不用担心这个问题。”

Sherlock挑了下眉毛表示赞同，Oliver生气的发出了噪音，于是John赶紧去给他准备另一瓶奶，想着Oliver大概是要把昨天没吃的那部分食物补回来。

“我们可以告诉别人我捐了精子，”Sherlock说。“为了要把我的智慧流传下来。他们会相信我这种说法的”

John不得不认同，他们确实会相信的。“那最后Oliver怎么和我们在一起？”

“母亲死于一场悲惨的车祸。排除了其他活着的亲戚的可能之外。他们找到了我。你坚持要留下这个宝宝。”

John转头看了他一眼。“坚决要求？为什么是我？”

“因为他们永远不会相信我想要留下宝宝。”

John的精力完全不能集中在从冰箱里取一瓶奶出来这件事上了。“他们为什么不会？”

“因为我是个无情的反社会人格的人，John，不要忘记了。我为什么会关心一个我从来没想过会要的孩子？”

Oliver在John怀里蠕动着，试图让他想起来他原本是打算喂他的，John终于拿了瓶母乳出来，然后说，“我们是在给Oliver编故事，不是给「你」。他们找到了你，你看着他的眼睛觉得不能让其他任何人替你抚养他。剧终。”

“情绪化。”Sherlock嘲笑道。

John对着他摇了摇头。

“而且你还没泡茶”Sherlock补充。

“你要习惯现在有两个你在我旁边瓜分我的时间。”

门铃响了，Sherlock在他的位置上皱了下眉。“不是委托人。”

“太好了。现在可不是接受委托的时候。”

“为什么不是？”

“难道你不觉得在正式进入一种打击罪犯的生活之前，应该先让我们的克隆宝宝在家待几天吗？”

“John，他是「我」。他会「爱上」侦探工作的。”Sherlock的眼睛因为期待闪闪发亮。

“孩子们！”Hudson太太在楼下喊他们。“有你们的快递！”

John跟着Sherlock到楼梯上，看着楼梯底端的两个箱子。

“Holmes先生？”快递员问道。

“是我。”Sherlock证实了道，然后飞快的下楼去签收那两个箱子，带起来的一阵风让晨衣在他身后肆意翻飞。

“早上好，Hudson太太。”John语气轻快。

“早上好。嗨，Oliver！”她把手指放在Oliver面前摇晃。

Oliver伸了伸他的小拳头，算是某种形式上的问好了，然后对她叽里咕噜的说着什么。John敢肯定他正在说，「如果我能再喝点奶的话这个早上就更好啦」。

“这是什么？”快递员走后，Sherlock刚刚打开第一个箱子。

一箱装满文件的文件夹。Sherlock拿出来第一个扫了一眼，然后证实了John的猜测。“那些记录。”他严肃的说。

***

John坐着书桌，让Oliver待在他的大腿上，Sherlock就坐在他们对面，他们把那些文件夹展开铺在桌面上。呃，他们只把是其中的一部分文件夹摊开在桌面上。因为实在是太多了。但是每一本都薄的令人担心。即使每一本文件记录都显示那些宝宝已经完成了需要做的每一项检测；他们存活的时间也不足以丰富那些数据。

刚刚开始，他们还被按照字母顺序取了名字＿Andrew,Beatrice,Cal＿但是最终他们放弃了这种方法，转而把名字改成了数字，这也意味着判断在Oliver之前死去了多少克隆宝宝容易的让人难过。序号截至522。

“五百多个宝宝，”John说着，又看到一大堆胡乱丢在起居室地板上的文件夹，觉得有点头晕目眩起来。“他们居然克隆了「五百多个宝宝」出来。”

“劳而无功罢了。”Sherlock埋在一堆文件里头也不抬的评论。

John朝他看过去，他知道他想说什么。「担心对挽救他们的生命有什么帮助吗？还是能让Oliver活下来？」并不能。但还是要继续这样。John低头看Oliver，他正开心的把文件夹中那些没什么用处的纸揉成团，John不禁因为之前所有没能活下来的宝宝而陷入悲伤之中。

“不过好消息是死去的那些宝宝都有先天性的疾病，”John看过几打文件夹之后宣布。“或者是出生不久就有已经显现出问题了。但是Oliver是完全健康的。”

“是的，但是为什么会这样？”

John把Oliver放到前天买的厚垫子上让他玩耍，Oliver开心的对着一堆填充长颈鹿，小猴子，大象摇头晃脑的自顾自说着话。Sherlock仔细的打量他，好像他看到的不是躺在那儿的宝宝，而是一堆构成他身体的DNA分子。

“基因优势？”John想开个玩笑。

Sherlock站起来，走过去蹲在Oliver旁边，似乎想要注意力集中的仔细研究，而完全忽略了他在一边欢快的咿咿呀呀。“其他所有宝宝都不同程度的患有先天肺部发育不全，神经突触接触不良，心脏功能障碍等疾病。种类繁多，但却没有真正意义上的固定规律和模式可循，仅有的共同点就是看起来这些克隆人的机体不能正常运转，所以在实际抚养宝宝的过程中总会有什么地方出差错。直到Oliver的出现。他从出生开始就非常完美，一直未发现任何问题。”

Oliver试着伸手去够他脚趾头，最后成功抓住了它们，然后他带着一脸骄傲的小表情抬头看着Sherlock开心的笑，好像在证实他的完美。

“这是为什么呢，Ollie？”Sherlock沉思着自言自语。

“那我们以后就叫他‘Ollie’了？”John注意到了他的叫法，语气尽可能轻松的评论道。

Sherlock用一抹短暂的微笑对他的意见表示认同，并没有移开凝视Oliver的目光。

“听着，”John说着，把他面前的文件夹推到一边。“我不确定我们究竟能不能相信这一切。但是它发生了，他现在就在这里，和我们在一起。这就刚好是命运的安排。所有的生命能够存活事实上也仅仅是因为运气，毕竟这是个复杂的过程，其间有无数环节可能出问题，加之克隆造成的更多使问题复杂化的额外因素我们还要计算在内。”

“运气。”Sherlock抬起头看着John艰难的说出来，语气和表情一样沉重。“你想让我把我们孩子的未来的安全建立在所谓「命运」还是「运气」这种东西上面？”

“哪怕他不是个克隆的宝宝，事实也是如此。”John语气和缓，毕竟这就是「事实」。

Sherlock嗤之以鼻，对这个事实表示极度反感，然后站起来到离开Oliver身边，把自己扔进沙发里自顾自的生闷气。Oliver惊了一下，愣了一会儿才意识到发生了什么。显然，Oliver对他突然离开自己感到困惑和委屈，再加上受到了惊吓，他刚刚离开，Oliver就开始哭了。

John赶紧站起来，走过去把他重新抱在怀里哄着，“好啦，”他安慰道，“你的dad只是想自己生会儿闷气了，不过这个习惯可不好，如果我有办法的话，一定不会让你养成这种习惯的。”

Sherlock又哼了一声，猛地翻了个身转而背对着John和Oliver。

每当Sherlock生闷气的时候，公寓里的低气压总是让人不那么愉快，也就不太适合待在那儿了。John知道他这次突然的愠怒是担心Oliver的具体表现，所以他也就不打算与他争执，任由他去了。不过通常情况下，他如果生气的话解决办法也很简单，让他自己在那呆一会儿就好。但是如果几个小时之后Sherlock自己没有解决问题，那么John就要全副武装，准备和他进行正面交锋了。

但是，在这期间，“Oliver和我打算出去散个步。”John宣布道。

Sherlock不置可否。John也没打算搭理他，他自己研究了一下他们买的婴儿车到底应该怎么用，就抱起Oliver出门去了。外面天气不错，有些凛冽的寒意，但是胜在空气清新，也颇有些活泼轻快的意味，不能算难以接受了，更何况Oliver被裹在他的元素周期表绒毯里，John也不用担心他会觉得冷。事实上，他看起来非常开心能够出门活动，因为出来之后，他就一直在叽里咕噜的发表他一连串的个人见解，似乎想要取得John的认同。

“等你学会了说话，你估计是一刻都不会安静了，是不是？”John宠溺的评论道，他对此深信不疑，因为Sherlock也喜欢听他自己说话的声音。前提是他没有生闷气。

宝宝对大街上的景色显得非常惊奇，一路咿咿呀呀的说着话，John不禁开始怀疑，他瞬息万变的小脑袋瓜里是不是已经开始演绎着什么东西了。过往的人有时会停下来回应宝宝几句，多数伴着啧啧称奇的惊呼声，他们也对John表达了宝宝是有多么的招人喜欢，他太可爱了，而这时候，John就满面春风，眉开眼笑的接受他们的赞美，骄傲的神情仿佛他和宝宝的出生有什么关系一样。但是这真的令人十分愉悦，因为没有一个人指出Oliver和那些所谓理想中正常的宝宝有什么不同。John一直知道Oliver和健康漂亮的普通宝宝完全一样，但是被其他不知情的人再次证明这一点显然更令他宽心。

太阳落山的时候，外面的风开始转凉了，John调转了婴儿车的方向，准备回家。

Hudson太太碰到他的时候，他正在门口和婴儿车做斗争。

“嗨，”她帮忙扶住了大门以便John过去。“今天过的好吗？”

“谢谢，”他说，然后回应道，“不错，Oliver和我刚刚出去逛了一圈儿。”

“Oh，多好的安排啊。不过看起来你的小男孩已经觉得困倦了。”

John看了Oliver一眼。他正在一边用小拳头揉着眼睛，一边打着哈欠，昏昏欲睡的小脸可爱至极，他显然已经精疲力竭了，只是在坚持着用尽所有办法不让自己睡过去。“我还以为他在婴儿车里就能睡着了，不过看起来他对睡觉的执念和他的dad一样显而易见。”John吻了一下他在寒风中冻成粉红色的小脸蛋，五月的风依旧寒气逼人，他们已经顶着风走太久了。

“哇喔～”Hudson太太惊呼，好像那让她对Oliver的喜爱又多了一些。“那你们需要帮助吗？任何事情都可以，有没有什么我能帮的上忙？”

“我觉得至少眼下我们过的不错，Hudson太太。不过我确定你即将会受够了我们源源不断的各种请求。”

“Oh，任何时候都没问题，亲爱的。”Hudson太太慈爱的说，而John上楼朝他们的公寓走去。

起居室一片漆黑，这意味着Sherlock还没有起来开灯，或者说，这意味着Sherlock还在生闷气。

“我觉得呢，”John对Oliver说道。“晚上你应该好好的休息一下，所以说我们为什么不去泡个澡？”

Oliver虽然看起来非常疲倦，但眼前发生的一切激起了他的好奇心，John忙碌着，把他们之前买回来的有婴儿座椅的浴盆拿出来，还要做各种宝宝洗澡前的准备工作。Oliver看着流动的水开始活跃起来，用他和Sherlock一样机敏的眼睛注视着水流缓缓注慢浴盆。John知道宝宝之前肯定洗过澡，但是他怀疑宝宝是不是从来没有见到过普通的浴缸，带着水龙头的那种。也可能他在之前待的地方曾经用过婴儿浴盆，只是在那儿，人们提到的只是他的代号，523。

John把那种想法赶出脑海，专注于把Oliver放到浴盆里这件事上。Oliver接触到水的一瞬间发出了一声惊奇的感叹，随后取而代之的是欢乐的咯咯声。他一边热情洋溢的拍打着水花，一边咯咯笑着对他的发现表示开心。

“你们在干嘛？”

John扭过头去看着Sherlock，他正站在浴室的门廊处。John没有对他生闷气这件事情做出任何评价，因为没有什么比提起来他上一次生的闷气更能让他生气的了。所以他只是简单的回应，“Oliver在洗澡。”

Oliver拍打水面的力度越来越大，以致一点肥皂飞进了John的眼睛。

Sherlock侧身进了浴室，低头凝视洗澡的进程。然后，““他喜欢洗澡，”他给出结论。

John没有对这个推论发表任何讽刺性的评价。只是说“是啊，他喜欢洗澡。”

浴室的空间并不宽裕。Sherlock身体前倾紧贴着水槽， 而John就跪在浴缸旁边，他们的身体某种程度上必然的靠在一起。不过John并不介意。Sherlock也几乎不能理解其他人注意的私人空间。他时常站的离John非常近，或者直接倾身过去靠在John肩头，John也似乎早已习惯了这一切。在他以为Sherlock已经死亡的那段时间里，他周身的空气都仿佛因为他离去的空缺而显得异常寒冷。Sherlock的温度一直以来都令他觉得安慰，现在更甚，他正看John小心翼翼的给Oliver洗澡，宝宝的小身子不安分的蠕动着，又一直咯咯咯的笑，好像是在享受他给John设置的挑战。John不禁暗自思忖着，他从来不敢想象221B能够如此的…「有家庭氛围」。

“Sherlock，你去给他拿个毛巾？”John一边问，一边尝试给Oliver擦脸，只是都被他轻巧的躲过了。

他觉得Sherlock待过的地方被急速涌入的空气占据，直到Sherlock拿着浴巾回来。John把Oliver举起来，他身上因为潮湿感觉滑溜溜的，John想方设法的把他用浴巾裹好，让他不至于掉下来。

“你想帮他穿衣服吗？”John边问，边把他给Sherlock递过去。

“他在发抖”Sherlock惊讶的说。

“我敢保证他现在很冷，毕竟刚刚洗了澡。这就是为什么我们要给他穿睡衣而不是让他裸睡。”

“好吧，但是我要给他穿Mycroft给他买那件纯灰的，绝对不是你买的那个印着跳舞的螺丝刀的特别丑的那件。”

“可以，”John表示同意，在Sherlock进卧室的时候，他终于忍不住笑了起来。

“但是不要觉得我用Mycroft送来的东西是心甘情愿的。”Sherlock抱着宝宝消失在卧室之前，还不忘转头叮嘱道。

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者的话…  
> 科普…继“car seat”之后，这一部分又出现了“baby bath seat”翻译为带座位的浴盆，度娘说[如果浴盆不带新生儿浴床，一定要确保浴盆有一个缓和的倾斜弧度，从而能让小宝宝靠住稍稍坐立起来，也是为了让宝宝更安全。]
> 
> 看文的时候都没注意到…翻译的时候各种推敲各种百度也是长见识！不管是腰凳（婴儿背带）还是带座椅的浴盆！作者简直是细心到不行！远程比心！大爱原作者（嘿嘿…莫非写文的时候已经是准妈妈了嘛）！
> 
> 必须提一下，这不是广告→_→万能的某宝简直可以找到所有文里提过的装置啊！


	6. Chapter 6

不出几天，Oliver就已经以不可逆转的态势逐渐融入了221B的生活。John在Oliver到来之前其实已经很喜欢自己所经历的人生了，他也感谢上苍把Sherlock重新送回他身边，他更庆幸历经的各种波折让他和Sherlock的感情愈发深厚。他在案子不多或者需要人手的时候仍然会去诊所临时帮个忙，不然就是在犯罪现场当个小跟班，或者和Sherlock一起审查委托人的案子够不够资格值得一破，否则估计就是在把他们的新经历写进博客了。做咨询顾问和侦破案件让他们有了稳定的可靠收入，也给了他们现阶段所取得的名望，而他们一同度过的生活也渐渐稳定下来，进入和以前一样的例行日常。

 

Oliver的存在应该说是一个足以打乱他们生活模式的突发事件，然而事实并非如此，他就这样自然的与他们一同生活了。这大概要归功于Oliver出现的时候他们恰好进入了业务休整期，因为这给了他们足够的时间用来围着他转，而且还不用考虑如何协调其他委托人同时期的需求。他们会一起去公园散步，一路上伴随着Sherlock滔滔不绝的演绎，大概既是为了向John卖弄，也是为了Oliver的…呃…过早的早期教育。有时John会让Oliver坐在他的大腿上，给他读当天的晨报＿内容选择在尽量通俗易懂，不那么令人困扰的范围，只因为他希望Oliver能对除了罪案以外的某些时事感点兴趣；Sherlock也会让Oliver坐在他的腿上，不过他读的内容大概就是化学课本了。Oliver对这两种活动都很喜欢，然而John怀疑这很大程度上源于Oliver对与他人亲近的渴望，或者仅仅是因为他希望有人与他交谈。还有，他们最近吃了太多中餐馆的外卖，毕竟John分身乏术，基本上没有时间和精力自己煮东西吃，不过话说回来，这也没什么不正常的。Hudson太太也会经常给他们送上来一大壶好茶，一切都和以往没什么不同。

 

Mycroft打着顺便的旗号来访的次数和正常情况相比越来越多，但是他们默许了他的这种做法。不过Oliver在面对他的时候总显得很警惕，种种迹象明显的让John忍不住好奇Sherlock对于Mycroft Holmes的不信任是不是根植于「基因」里的。或者除非是Oliver把他人生中的前三个月和Mycroft联系在一起了。不过不管怎么说，Mycroft看起来都是真正关心Oliver，他时常打听他的情况，甚至有时候盯着他看的入迷。他也在John的提议下笨拙的抱过Oliver一次，不过Oliver回给他一个充满惊恐的「你怎么会有这种想法」的眼神之后，John就再也没有尝试过了。Sherlock却好像觉得Mycroft对Oliver的关心程度取决于他的科学特质，不过John反而不太相信这种说法；毕竟他觉得Sherlock在提到涉及Mycroft感情的问题时，并不能说完全公平。

 

他们的厨房倒是比以前干净整齐多了，和John以往所知道的相比，那里几乎就算是没有再进行过什么实验，这很大程度上是由于Oliver的出现占用了Sherlock的实验时间，或者说Sherlock的实验对象换成了Oliver，而且每当Oliver成功的翻了个身，或者自己坐起来呆了一小会儿的时候，Sherlock的骄傲之情简直溢于言表，不过Sherlock的教学已经进行到爬行了，因为他开始在整个起居室的地板上爬来爬去，大概想通过亲身示范来激发Oliver学习的欲望。#难道外国也说所谓的三翻六坐八爬嘛...嗯…俗语不分国界#只是Oliver显然不领情，反而坐在一边咯咯咯的嘲笑他，这让Sherlock不停的抱怨宝宝一点儿也不「认真」听课，面对这一切，John不禁感到奇怪，在这之前，他所谓的幸福快乐能是源自于哪里呢。然而更令John惊奇的是，他之前从来没有意识到，这一切可能正是他「想要」的场景。

 

Oliver已经和他们一同度过了一周，与之前相比非常平和的一周，没有命案，没有化学毒剂引发的事故，而且Sherlock居然一次无聊都没说。

 

John坐在打开的博客前面，盯着它看。

 

“你没什么能说的”Sherlock注意到他的情况，在地板上评论道，他正在那儿用一堆Hudson太太买来的大而鲜艳的积木辅助着教给Oliver化学方程式的配平。

 

“嗯，我不想谈论Oliver的事情。我不想让他变成...博客素材。”

 

“为什么不在博客上写他不知道太阳绕着月亮转？”＜B:好像太阳不是绕月亮转的...百度上说太阳自转的同时在绕银河系的中心公转，而且月亮肯定是绕地... S: Shut up ! You are noisy enough! J：He didn't care about that, always, just get used to it. S: He is me. J：Oh, I know, I mean you, not my Ollie. S: Our Ollie! You idiot ! J : Well , sorry, I... B: ...这就转移话题了吗？那我还是继续码字吧＞

 

“Sherlock，他现在连太阳和月亮「是什么」都不知道。”

 

“那你刚好可以在博客上写啊。‘Oliver在翻身这件事上表现的异常聪明，但是在某些事情上却无知的令人吃惊，比如在说到太阳和月亮是什么的时候。’”

 

“你到底能不能忘了这回事？”John问道。

 

“不能，”Sherlock简单的给出回答，然后，“Oliver , 把那块蓝色的从你嘴里吐出来，我们要用它代表碳元素。”

 

Oliver给了Sherlock一个眼神，这看起来不是个好兆头，Sherlock估计他是拿不回那个蓝色积木了。Sherlock叹了口气，看起来这又让他得出了和以前一样的结论，然后他转过头去看着John。

 

“我们需要个案子了，”他说。

 

“你真的这样想？”

 

“是的，你需要点儿有意义的东西拿来写博客。你喜欢给人们讲述你的生活，当然，你想告诉所有人Oliver的事情，但是你不能，所以我们需要给你制造点儿别的什么事情来告诉人们。”

 

“Oh，这难道是我们过去一直解决各种案子的原因吗？以便我有用来写博客的素材？你竟然已经如此大公无私了。”

 

Sherlock给了他一个标准的露齿微笑。

 

Oliver咬着嘴里的蓝色积木发出了点咯咯咕咕的动静，算是为这次会谈做过贡献了。

 

Sherlock说，“看吧，Oliver也觉得会享受这个案子呢。”

 

John还在犹豫。

 

Sherlock眯起眼睛。“你觉得Oliver不应该介入案件调查，即便是和我们一起？”

“这不能保证绝对安全，不是吗？”John不情愿的参与交谈，因为在他觉得有必要之前他并不想谈这个话题。

 

Sherlock由慵懒的躺卧转而坐了起来，觉得被冒犯的声音有些尖刻。“你难道觉得我会让他陷入危险之中吗？”

 

“我觉得，你对‘危险’的定义和大多数人不太一样。”John谨慎的斟酌字句。

 

Sherlock紧紧抿着嘴唇，呼吸粗重。Oliver 显然是感受到了他的情绪，给了John一个你「现在」都干了点什么的表情。Sherlock站起来，动作有些僵硬呆滞，与以往流畅优美的平稳移动完全不同。

 

“Sherlock，”John说。

 

“不用再说了。毫无疑问。你是对的。我现在没有把他放进烤箱里烤了做实验已经是奇迹了。”Sherlock说话间穿上了他的大衣。

 

“我不是这个意思，你知道的。你要去哪儿？”

 

“外面。”

 

“外面是哪里？”

 

“没有审问的地方。我想带着Oliver，但是我敢肯定你会担心我把他一个人留在婴儿车里没人照顾他，或者干脆心血来潮把他卖给毒贩换可卡因”

 

“Sherlock，”John厉声叫道，但是Sherlock已经离开房间了，John能清楚的听到他沉稳有力的脚步声正慢跑下楼。大门打开，然后关上。“该死，”John小声咕哝着抱怨，用手搓了搓脸，转头看向正生气的瞪着他的Oliver，“可能我换个方式会好一点吧。”John承认道。

***

Sherlock还没回来，Oliver随着和他分开的时间越来越长显得愈发烦躁。这让John意识到只有他的「存在」能让Oliver真正的忙碌起来。John很能理解这一点，毕竟通常情况下Sherlock对John的影响力也是如此巨大。也可能正因如此，John在Oliver那里体会到了前所未有的亲切感，只不过Oliver的情绪明显转变的很快，显然，他已经开始进入典型的Sherlock生闷气的状态了。因为John不管做什么都无法引起他的注意。John尝试用积木搭成高塔，他仰起小脸不屑一顾，John想给他读化学课本，他直接动手要把书撕成碎片，John喂他吃东西，他坚决果断，态度明确，铁了心就是不张嘴。John抱着他来回踱步，一边轻轻摇晃一边试图哼唱Sherlock哄他睡觉的时候拉的曲子，当然，一边还想着等一会儿Sherlock回来，估计自己杀了他的心都有，他们现在有一个「宝宝」，所以他不能再像这样一声不吭的就消失了。

Hudson太太终于还是被Oliver不依不饶的哭声引上楼来。

“他怎么了？”

“除了他是Sherlock，别的都没怎么。”John冷冷的说。

“Oh，真可怜，”Hudson太太咕哝着。“他可能肚子饿了。”

“没有。”John无奈的摇头。“别的都挺好。他只是在生气。只不过他生气的动静比Sherlock大多了。”

“来，让我看看他，”Hudson太太提议，然后John把Oliver递过去。“到这儿啦，看这儿，你在生什么气呢，小可爱？”

Oliver哭的更厉害了，在她怀里不停踢蹬着。

“我觉得还是你更厉害一点儿”Hudson太太评论着把他放回John怀里。

Oliver在回到John怀里的时候确实安静了些，甚至渐渐止住了哭声，开始不停的打着小嗝。他抬着头，用和Sherlock一样的灰-绿-蓝色眼睛委屈的望着John，眼睛里含着泪花，小脸上还挂着没干的泪痕，John虽然已经处于崩溃的边缘，看着他还是觉得心疼的不行。“好啦，”他温柔的哄着。“不要再哭了。我不会再把你给别人抱了。好不好？”

Oliver还是上气不接下气的抽噎着，小拳头紧紧抓着John的衬衫，好像为了确保自己能待在那里，John轻柔的吻了一下他因为哭泣和情绪低落而耷拉下来的乌黑湿润的小卷毛。

“Sherlock去哪儿了？”Hudson太太问。

“他也在生闷气，只不过他去了房子外面生气。”

Hudson太太挑了下眉毛。“他去「外面」为了生气？”

“我们意见不合。”John承认。

“一次「真正的」意见不合？”John知道Hudson太太指的是什么，「尽管你觉得你们在出现分歧的时候起了冲突但是却没有真正意义上的结果因为你通常情况下都放任Sherlock做他喜欢做的事情不管那是什么。」#作者没打标点我也就没打标点这真的不是我的失误虽然加个标点也不能算翻译事故但是没错我就是故意的而且这样比较有气氛不好意思我又话痨了嘿嘿嘿嘿#

“是啊，他都出去生闷气了。”John指出来。

“Oh，亲爱的。好吧，我其实并不担心这个。每一对儿在刚刚添了宝宝的时候都会有各种家庭纠纷的。新生儿总是让人觉得很有压力。”

John叹了口气，他甚至不想耽误时间去纠正Hudson太太的想当然，因为，平心而论，他确实是在和这个男人共同抚养一个孩子，而且在他们身上刚刚确实「已经」发生了一件和这个孩子相关的家务事。所以，“谢谢，”他只简单回应了一句。“还有你能上来看看他的情况。他看起来平静多了。”

“我觉得他是意识到你可能会把他给我，然后情况会更糟糕，你们两个他就一个都没有了，”Hudson太太宠溺的说，“你可要好好的和papa一起待着呀。”她警告Oliver。

Oliver听到后紧紧抓着John的食指，谨慎小心的观察她，好像怕她突然把自己抢走似的，往John怀里依偎的更紧了。

“再次感谢，Hudson太太。晚安，”John说，然后，她离开了，他的注意力又重新回到Oliver身上，他已经不哭了，只是看着还是可怜巴巴的，小脸因为哭过憋的通红，满脸的泪痕显得脏兮兮的，下唇还在微微颤抖。“我是永远都摆脱不掉你了，”John告诉他。“小傻瓜。我们会永远与你同在。你的父亲最后也总归是要回家的，只不过他就是个会发脾气的大饭桶，哦，等他回来你尽管告诉他我说过什么好了。”

Oliver还是抽噎着，看起来并没有被那些言论打动，但是与之前相比他好像确实没那么焦虑不安了。不过既然他安静下来，John也就不再想把他放下，开始抱着他走来走去的开始收拾公寓，终于，Oliver靠着他睡着了。

这让John进退两难。现在已经很晚了，虽然Oliver没吃晚饭，但是如果他不被饿醒，就足以一觉睡到明天。John本可以把Oliver带到楼上，但是他又害怕和Oliver同睡一张床，万一他翻身的时候不小心压到他让他窒息而死，或者他做个噩梦对他拳打脚踢。所以不行，Oliver还是应该睡在他的婴儿床里。

但是这又引出了更多问题。婴儿床在Sherlock的房间里。如果John回自己的房间睡觉，整整隔着一层地板，他担心Oliver哭着要找他的话他有可能听不到。#后面和侦探同居的时候怎么不说这种话呢（这不是剧透！这么温馨的长篇肯定会到这一步嘛！）→_→地板下面的Oliver表示宝宝心里苦但是宝宝不说#公寓里也没有装婴儿监控，因为公寓里到处都是监视器很影响他们的接待工作。所以，等John回过神来，他已经坐在Sherlock的床上看书了。

他再有意识的时候，应该是被Sherlock上床爬到他旁边的动静惊醒了。

至少无论如何，他都希望那是Sherlock。

“Sherlock？”他含糊的叫了一声，揉着眼睛想要赶跑困意清醒过来，虽然只是想确认一下是不是他。房间里一片漆黑。Sherlock肯定是把灯关了。

“是我，”他确认了自己的身份。“我回家了。继续睡吧。”

“你「之前」去了哪儿？”John环顾了一下屋子，但是任何地方都没发现指针或者数字时钟的影子。

“伦敦，”Sherlock简明扼要。

“Oh，你居然没直接飞到比利时？也算是个好消息了。”

Sherlock轻声笑了，就在John觉得这应该是个不错的信号的时候。但是，“接着睡吧，”他又说了一遍。

John一点儿睡觉的打算都没有。一是因为刚刚Sherlock不在的时候他擅自占用了他的床，而且还睡着了。更何况现在Sherlock已经回来，直接就这样…和他在他的床上睡觉又是另一种情况。但John还是把书从胸口拿下来放到床头柜上，钻到羽绒被里，然后开始盯着眼前的昏暗发呆。他已经不困了，开始进入沉思状态，因为他想和Sherlock谈谈，却不知道从何说起。

Sherlock滚到他旁边，替他开了话头。“为什么是比利时？”他问。

John耸了下肩。“为什么不呢？”

Sherlock深吸了一口气。“他的生命大概只能是我们的一半，甚至三分之一。”

“你并不知道他能活多久，”John说，因为他希望这不是Sherlock已经对所有克隆哺乳动物进行过研究之后得出的结论，但是Sherlock向来是把所有资料都讨论详尽的，这次又怎么会留下点儿什么呢？

Sherlock发出了一声疑惑的叹息，听起来十分沉痛。

“我知道，你永远不会伤害他的，”John转过头去看着他，即便是在黑暗中，他也能认出Sherlock的轮廓。“我的意思并不是想暗示你可能会伤害他。”

“但是你觉得我可能无意中就这样做了。”

John犹豫了。“我＿”

“你喜欢这种生活，你知道的。”Sherlock的声音尖利但却克制。“你喜欢冒险，你也喜欢肾上腺素在全身奔腾的刺激感，如果我因为试图保护你所以把你与这些全部隔离开来，那么你永远也不会感觉到快乐。我也无法相信你会完全感觉不到，每次遇到真正的危险，我都尽量避免让你在现场。或者说难道你只忙着顾及自己「受到了伤害」以至于完全没有意识到「我那是在保护你」？”

John陷入了沉默，他突然意识到了这一点。他突然想起来每次Sherlock不告诉他真正的行踪和去向或者正在做的事情，他往往都面临着人生中最危险的时刻。John在发现自己当时不在场后通常都「十分愤怒」，他会觉得如果他当时在那儿，可能一切都会不一样了。而Sherlock自始至终考虑的却是，如果John在那儿，陷入危险之中的可能就是「John」了。

“Sherlock，”John开口，却不知道下一句要说什么。

“我一直「试图」保证你的安全。但我总是失败。所以说你是对的。不管我做什么，伤害他的可能性看起来都很大。”Sherlock的声音听起来闷闷不乐，感觉他似乎已经放弃了挣扎。

这是John最不想看到的。虽然Sherlock总是出各种幺蛾子，但是John自从和Sherlock同居以来最怕的就是他情绪低落。他恨死了那种有时候会沉重的压在Sherlock胸口那种恐怖的阴郁气息，这种感觉好像把他拉到了很远的地方，超出了John能够影响的范围。“行了，”John转过去面对着Sherlock。“别再想这个了。你今天就干了点儿这个吗，满伦敦乱逛就为了想「这些」？他离开你只会比现在过的更糟糕，所以，Sherlock Holmes，现在立刻马上把这个想法赶出你的脑袋。他今天因为你不在哭了一整个晚上。他对你的热爱＿”

“他现在只是习惯了我＿”

“不，他是因为「爱」你。而且，更重要的是，他需要你。他就是你，不记得了吗？如果没有你在他身上会发生什么呢？”

“我不知道。可能他会用一种完全正常的方式被养大。可能他不应该是…可能我们原本就「应该」让人收养他。我是以为他会「喜欢」那种很棒的犯罪案件。”

John清楚的意识到他现在恨不得及时回到过去，「在他说任何和罪案有关的事情之前拿什么塞住自己的嘴」。“Sherlock＿”

“可能如果你每天带他去喂个鸭子或者做其他类似的事情，他也就会同样喜欢上那些的”

“够了，”John言辞激烈。“你自己都不会相信那些的。你会觉得那愚蠢至极，而「他是你」，想不起来了？”

“但是我又是谁呢，John？我用了一整天来思考…他有我的DNA，所以他看起来和我长的很像，但是谁又能说因此他就会喜欢解决一个很棒的犯罪案件或者能被化学深深吸引呢？这是基因能控制的吗？给他一个正常的童年，一个温馨有爱的童年，还有「你」，谁能保证他不会和「你」更相像？”

“如果你觉得，”John直截了当的说，“哪怕一秒，在你那个迟钝的，「愚蠢的」脑子里想着我可能会让你把我一个人扔在这儿干这个＿”

“你很擅长这个，John，而且你可以＿”

“如果没有你的话，我不会「想要」做这些，”John听到他自己的声音这样说，他知道事实确实如此，他在Sherlock从Mycroft那把Oliver拉到自己怀里的时候就这样想了，但是他并没有把这些大声说出来，不过现在看来说出来似乎很重要。他突然庆幸现在屋里光线很昏暗。

Sherlock沉默了一会儿。“真的吗？”他疑惑的问。

“真的。我不敢想象和任何人做这种事情，除了你。我也不能想象我会想要别的东西更甚我已经拥有的生活。很久以前我已经选择了与你同在，Sherlock。你在我所有的选项中一直是排第一位的。Oliver也不会改变这一切。你怎么能忘了呢？在我们经历所有这些事情之后，却不关心「我选择了你」的事实，你明明「知道」我的想法。”

很长一段时间的寂静之后。“我总是担心你会觉得厌烦，”又过了一会儿，Sherlock说。

John使劲眨眨眼。“你总是担心「我会」觉得厌烦？”

“嗯。当然。我知道你觉得我没有意识到这一点，但是我确实知道我很难相处，我也知道我的生活完全不正常，我还知道一半的时间里你有扭断我脖子的冲动，虽然到目前为止那些时候基本上过去了，你也常常看起来再次满足于现在的生活，但是最终你可能还是会觉得受够了也厌倦了然后想要一些更…「正常」的生活。现在这里多了个宝宝，我完全没打算用他来绑住你，但是可能我确实这样做了，可能确实是有一点点，如果你想要离开，如果你想要离开「他」＿”

“闭嘴，”John怒气冲冲的打断他。“就闭上你的嘴吧。你从一栋楼上跳下来，整整一年，我都以为你死了，不过我「原谅」你了，但是你究竟为什么能紧接着就对我的承诺心存怀疑，这是…是…我难以理解的。我一直在这儿。我没有厌倦。我永远不会觉得厌倦。我还担心「你会」逐渐觉得这很无聊。我担心我们现在有了Oliver，但是最终你还是会觉得他无聊甚至嫌他烦＿”

“我怎么会有可能觉得他无聊？你花了整个晚上陪着他，他绝对没做「任何」无聊的事情。”

Sherlock的语气很坦诚，John觉得Sherlock相信这一点，因为他无法想象当他发现宝宝恒久不变的状态之后会觉得难以忍受。Sherlock对Oliver的爱简直多的不可思议，John想。Sherlock自己提出远离Oliver已经是几乎完全疯狂的，哪怕只是一小会儿，即使是为了他自己好，因为Sherlock明显因为他的存在而欣喜若狂。

John没有说出来，因为John认为Sherlock并不习惯思考他自己能和那些情感丰富的人一样，尽管Sherlock爱着Oliver，而给他指出这一点可能得到的不是惊慌失措就是矢口否认。John也不想指出Sherlock显而易见的无聊倾向，还有他的注意力只能被极少数事物吸引这种事情。John不想思考这个问题，也不想担心这些。他现在很满足，也很「幸福」。让他就这样在幸福里陶醉一小会儿，又能有什么坏处呢？难道能妨碍他去找办法守护这种幸福？

所以John只是说，“犯罪现场有一群警察围着我们，那大概是世界上能找到最安全的地方了。但是我要把界限规定到监视范围内。”

过了一会儿，Sherlock咯咯的笑了。真的是发出了咯咯咯的声音。“你觉得Sally会说什么？”他问道。

“你这人太顽劣了，”John说，重新放松下来躺回Sherlock的床上与他并排。

“你事实上并不是这样想的”

“Oh，不是吗？”

“你选了我啊。”

John微笑着闭上眼睛，脑袋往枕头里蹭了蹭，枕的舒服了一点。过一会儿，他就起来回自己的床上去，至于现在，他周身温暖而满足，在他旁边的Sherlock重新散发出让他安心的活力，Oliver也在角落的婴儿床里平稳的呼吸着。“我早就已经选了，”John表示认同。“白痴的笨蛋。”

***


	7. Chapter 7

John在一阵吵闹中醒了过来，是熟悉的Sherlock特有的低沉男中音，其间还夹杂着Oliver心满意足的叽里咕噜声。

“嘘，”Sherlock正说着。“这样你会吵醒Papa的。”

John使劲眨了眨他惺忪的睡眼，总算是勉强能睁开了。Sherlock正屈身下去把Oliver从小床里抱出来，而Oliver开心的咯咯笑着，似乎在说早上好。于是John又放心的让自己的眼睛闭上了，顺便把被子裹紧了点，又往被子里钻了钻，他觉得今天早上就应该Sherlock负责，因为这是Sherlock昨天晚上欠他的。

「昨天晚上」

思及此，John突然睁开了眼睛。他们已经不在卧室了，John觉得自己刚刚可能打了个盹儿，虽然他现在已经完全清醒了。特别清醒，在Sherlock的床上，裹着Sherlock的羽绒被。这一切和他昨天想的一点都不一样。

John翻身下床，显然，他还处在震惊中无法自拔。昨天，Sherlock回家了，然后发现自己就「睡在他的床上」。而且「毫无道理」。Sherlock会把他想成…什么。突然疯了？失去理智？想独吞被子？

Sherlock坐在桌边，双手飞快的在自己的电脑上噼里啪啦的打着字。Oliver 也坐在桌子上，小身子倚靠着他的元素周期表毯子，小手在John的笔记本电脑上敲的正起劲，间或转过头去叽叽咕咕的和Sherlock分享这个让他开心的新体验。

“正好，”Sherlock说，虽然他的眼睛并没有离开电脑。“你醒啦。我们可能需要来点茶。”说话的声音似乎打断了他的思路，他身体往前倾了点，更仔细的盯着他的电脑屏幕。

一个和以往一样的早晨，John想。仅仅是个普通的早晨而已，一切都保持常态。并不是Sherlock努力制造出来的那种常态化。只是自然而然就发生了的那种日常生活。John犹豫了，他想说「不好意思昨天占用了你的床」，但是他又想到这样一来就会让所有正常的感觉消失殆尽。所以，他转而答道，“好的，就来，”然后进了厨房。大概已经没必要问Oliver饿不饿了，因为宝宝早餐的残留物还在水槽里，不过既然如此，John就只是烧上水，把面包片放到烤面包机里，算是给他自己和Sherlock准备了早餐，然后探出头去观察起居室里的情况。“你在让他玩我的笔记本电脑。”

Sherlock还是盯着他的电脑，头也不抬的说。“我觉得他要开始写博客了。不过一点儿都不会比你的差。”

“哈哈，”John笑着回厨房去继续准备他们的茶和面包，然后把它们拿到桌子上。他把盘子和杯子放到Oliver够不到的地方，顺便在Sherlock旁边停下来，凑过去看一眼他在做什么。“是什么东西能让你着迷了一早上？”屏幕上打开的是一个信息平台页面，John饶有兴致的去看第一个帖子。「到现在为止我家的宝宝应该学会爬了吗？」

John难以置信的眨眨眼。“这难道是一个…妈咪信息交流平台？”

“嗯，”Sherlock证实了他的猜测，但是声音有些古怪。

一会儿之后，John才意识到他可能觉得让自己发现他被这些东西吸引了注意力是一件很尴尬的事情，但是，如果他不想被发现，当自己再次从厨房出来的时候，他本不应该还在看这个的。John疑惑的低头看了他一眼，然后突然意识到他的一只手正放在Sherlock的脑袋后面，手指插入他的柔软黑色卷毛中，抚着他的头发。John觉得事实上他刚刚肯定是「被完全疯狂的迷住了」，#难道医生你现在才发现嘛！你早就已经中毒很深了好不好→_→群众的眼睛是雪亮的#，然后匆忙把手拿开。当作什么奇怪的事情都没发生一样仓促接话，“为什么？”

“我还以为它们可能会有用，但事实证明这些都是毫无价值的废话而且这上面的人都是白痴。看这个，事实上她明明应该担心她家宝宝的临时保姆正在疯狂的迷恋上她的丈夫，但是现在她只关心那个宝宝是不是应该学会爬了。”

“Oh，我的上帝啊，”John觉得他的胃有点隐隐作痛了。“别告诉我你和她说了这个。”

Sherlock没有回应，兀自说着。“这个给她答案的人也好不到哪儿去，她自以为无所不知，但是她马上就要被她工作的那家投资银行解雇了。”

“Sherlock，你和这些人有过互动吗？”

“当然有。我的ID是这个猎鹿帽143。”

“猎鹿帽？”John重复了一遍。

“他们都觉得我是Sherlock Holmes的死忠粉。”

“好吧，至少这个听起来，很大程度上来说这就是事实”John评价道，Sherlock听了忍不住笑起来。

“我今年32岁，喜欢紫色，我现在的生活已经与一名医生绑定了，不过从我出生开始，所有人都确信我比同龄人更聪明，对不对呀，Ollie？”

Oliver 发出了一阵噪音以示赞同，把John手提电脑的键盘敲的更起劲儿了。

于是，John第一次把注意力放在了他的电脑上，然后瞪大了眼睛，因为屏幕上显示的正是他博客的页面，而Oliver 正坚定不渝的敲下一篇新记录。目前为止，这篇已有的内容是「hwu;ar .zn kdz .jkz nn znv……. Zdf.zv」

“究竟是在胡闹些什么，Sherlock？”John惊呼道。“你「竟然」就这样放任他在博客上发表文章。”

“为什么不呢？”Sherlock噼里啪啦的打着字，他又开始在那个妈咪信息交流平台上聊天了。

“为什么「不」呢？”John把电脑从Oliver手里拿的远远的。“你让他随便玩的是「我的」博客。”John删掉那条新的记录，而Oliver正在一旁表演他的新技能，他翻了个身背对着John，用雷声大雨点小的假哭表示抗议。“Oh，停下。”John告诉他，“你每次为达目的故意在这里装模作样我可是都能讲出来的。”

Oliver 对着他撅起和Sherlock一模一样的小嘴开始生闷气，而John只能无奈的呻吟着发牢骚，他刚刚才发现他的博客上已经发表了一连串的日志了。>V >N. 和什么 .z.n znv.nznznn.还有vbbfbfvbb 再加上 ,V,B,D,H,H,BH,B,B….///////////////////

“Sherlock，” John 抱怨着，因为每一条下面都已经有不少评论了，大多数评论里都有「？？？？？」，一条来自Mike的评论是: 「你还好吧，伙计？」 这之后紧接着就是一条: 「好吧，现在你已经吓到我了。打点我们能看懂的东西吧。」

“人们「会看」这个博客，”John坐在椅子上，说话间已经抱着电脑开始安抚那些评论的人了。“你本应该让他在你的博客上练打字的，又没人会看那个博客里的东西。”

“哈哈，”Sherlock回应道。“Papa今天早上真是妙语连珠啊，Oliver。”

John新发布了一篇说明。「Sherlock一时兴起的玩笑。不管它们就好了。这里一切都好，我没有任何危险，除非你连一会儿马上就要发生在这里的室友杀人案也一起算上。」

“‘一会儿’和“马上”是重复赘余。”Sherlock的声音从桌边传来。

“闭嘴，”John怒道。

伴随着清脆的喀哒一声，Sherlock突然合上他的电脑，然后抱起Oliver，从桌边转过身来。“我觉得我们可以带他去公园喂个鸭子。顺便看看他有什么反应。”

这是整个早上Sherlock第一次故作漫不经心的说话。John在他床上睡觉的事情在Sherlock Holmes的脑子里似乎没有造成一丝波动，可能仅仅是因为他所有的混乱和焦虑都给了Oliver。John认为他应该能理解这一点。

John向外面看了一眼，窗外阳光正好。这大概是一年中这个时间段罕见的的好天气，John觉得他们不妨借此机会好好利用一下。

“好主意。”他表示赞同。

***

Sherlock在喂鸭子，他胸前的Oliver被好好的固定在婴儿背带里。而John就坐在一旁的长椅上默默的看着他们。除了从Hudson太太那里要点儿旧面包＿她还因为他们即将郊游发出了惊喜的呼声＿John的计划里没有参与他们的喂鸭子活动这一项。他只想静静的享受这一切，毕竟，实际上，值得欣赏的事物太多了。Sherlock找到了一件考究的迷你版灰色大衣给Oliver穿＿这毫无疑问是Mycroft拿来的，但是John知道Sherlock讨厌承认这一点，也就没去问＿公园里的他和Oliver都裹在他们的灰色大衣里，远远看上去，真的能说他们就是克隆出来的无疑了。Oliver戴着一顶深蓝色的小帽子，恰好和Sherlock围巾的颜色相呼应，此刻，他们两个正用同样无聊的表情厌恶的盯着那群鸭子。

Sherlock半蹲着，大衣的下摆因此拖在了地上，他手里正指着地上的什么东西，Oliver似乎也很专注盯着看，John在一旁好奇的想着他们正在进行的演绎法教学会是什么内容，然后突然意识到自己现在脸上挂着的笑容活像个醉酒的傻瓜，他甚至不想去担心一会儿Sherlock会因为自己的大衣脏了而生闷气，因为就在那一瞬间，他看到Sherlock的一只大手放在Oliver的头上，轻柔而快速的爱抚了一下他的小脑袋，John感觉到自己的心脏像是承受不住满到要溢出来的感情而隐隐作痛，他发现他在潜意识里对自己说，「他们都是属于你的，属于你的责任和使命」。

而这确实是真实存在的。从某些奇特古怪而且毫无道理的方面来说，他面前这幅琐碎日常的画面是属于他的。他并不知道拿什么描述性词语来形容他和他们之间的关系才合适，但那个表示所有格的代词对他来说却清晰的如白昼一般：无论他们是什么身份，他们都是属于「他的」。Sherlock随时都有可能承认他和Oliver如出一辙的无聊，然后回到John身边，或许还会给John一个专属于他自己的那种微笑作为礼物，John突然意识到他正在等待这一幕的发生，等待那个能让他重新感到精力充沛的笑容。

John失去了太多次仔细思考他和Sherlock关系的机会，也不见得完全是这样。在Sherlock强制性的使他进入没有他的生活时，他清楚的认识到自己不喜欢那没段有他陪同度过的时光，但即便是发生了这种事都不能算是什么问题，最终John还是会找到某种方法去原谅他。因为这之后，John终于重新感受到了什么是幸福，在John的观念里，把幸福审视的太过严密从来没什么好处。所以，John就正好…不去理它了。Sherlock给了他幸福，这对他来说就足够了。

但是事实上，在某些极罕见的他能对自己坦诚一点儿的时候，他明白自己其实并不能完全清楚的确定Sherlock「怎么」就让他觉得幸福了。他觉得这已经超出了最好的朋友所在的范畴，或者说甚至超出了一般室友的亲密关系。很多次他会无意中做一些事，比如这个早晨不自觉的把手插入Sherlock发丝间抚弄，他似乎一直沉浸在那些爱侣之间才会做的事情中不能自拔。又比如昨天晚上在Sherlock的床上睡觉。他不知道Sherlock在他旁边的时候是不是裸睡的，但光是想想就足以让他口干舌燥了，不是因为被这个想法吓到或者因为想到这种场景而觉得尴尬，而是因为某种不可言说的「期待」。他一整晚都在Sherlock的床上，这简直疯狂到完全不切实际，或者说这简直完全是纯精神层面的友谊，而不知怎么，他居然觉得那天最大的问题是他们两个这种做法也太柏拉图了点儿，以至于他们没有一个人逾越床垫中间空出的那条缝隙。

这当然不是John第一次思考这个问题。John不知道已经想过这些多少次了。他告诉自己不许去想，但是他潜意识里已经不再否认他们是一对儿了，这些想法的来源也似乎正是他潜藏的情感。有时候他会做一些狂热激情又有点淫秽下流的梦，也有时候他会梦到一些温馨甜蜜的日常生活，在沙发上依偎而眠，或者在John泡茶的时候Sherlock进来给他一个长时间的拥吻。还有时候即使梦里没有出现和Sherlock有关的任何事情，他也知道到Sherlock就「陪伴」在他身边，这些梦境都会给他一种奇特而又惬意的安定感，或是温暖到令人眩晕的幸福感，和醒来后一阵无可避免的失落，这让他只得在阴霾中度过早上最初的几分钟，试图去抗拒钻进Sherlock怀里的这个疯狂却诱人的冲动。他知道发生任何事情，不，是所有事情他都可以向Sherlock寻求依靠，甚至可以说去依赖他。Sherlock可能会假装他做事轻率不懂体贴或者无知笨拙，但是所有重大的事情Sherlock都会记得并且出人意料的投身其中。任何他能找Sherlock要到的东西，他知道不论那多重要，只要他开口就都会得到的。但是尽管John必须承认现在这样子已经很好了，在他的内心深处仍然有一个微弱的声音在说着，再近一步，只要再近一步就会让他知道自己「被爱着」。不是因为朋友间的情谊，而是由于那种强烈的想要全身心投入的激情和野性的崇拜。John想就这样一直看着就在那边的Sherlock Holmes，直到能够确认Sherlock爱着他…

…和他爱着Sherlock的那种爱完全一样。

这并不是，这绝对不是他第一次意识到他可能已经爱上了Sherlock，只是之前，不知道他用了什么办法，总是能成功的说服自己那些感情是因为Sherlock能让他情绪激昂，是因为Sherlock能让他的肾上腺素在全身奔涌。而现在，大概是时候承认那些由Sherlock引起的高昂的情绪和奔涌的肾上腺素完全是因为他其实爱着他，以及他所给予自己的一切。

还有Sherlock，虽然John早已起誓无条件接受任何一面的他，但他也是John见过的所有人里面看起来最厌恶亲密关系的人。而且他们中间又多了个「宝宝」出来，就算John不会一时冲动把Sherlock按在椅子上，然后对他说，「我想我可能爱上你了。我对你的爱是爱情的那种。那你的想法呢？」现在这种情况也已经够难以应付了。更何况Sherlock的回应无非两种，要么是他一直都知道＿毕竟Sherlock几乎知道一切所以这很有可能＿只是什么都没说以免突然打破他们之间的平衡关系，要么就是直接被彻底惊呆了，只能盯着John说不出话来。随便哪个像是能得到好结果呢？

Sherlock突然站了起来，一只手把Oliver紧紧护在自己怀里，另一只手把剩余的大块面包屑随意的丢在脚边，此举显然激起了一群鸭子的暴动，嘎嘎的叫声此起彼伏。Oliver先是一惊，紧接着他的嚎啕大哭就变成了咯咯的笑声，Sherlock笑嘻嘻的往John的方向瞥了一眼，然后那个独属于John的露齿微笑逐渐从他的脸上褪去，转而变成一种困惑，紧接着还有...没什么了。至少John能读懂的没什么了。他转向他的目光平和而坚定，面部表情也没有泄露出什么来，John不禁怀疑自己的脸上是不是写了什么东西，John想知道自己现在看起来是不是和他自己感觉到的一样，活像个坠入爱河的傻瓜。

Sherlock转身，从一堆鸭子中挤出来走回长椅。“你刚刚去哪儿了？”说话间他已经站在他身边了。

“我一直在这儿啊，”John抬头看着他，艰难答道。

“事实上你没有，”Sherlock声音轻柔的解释。

有那么疯狂的一瞬间，John几乎以为Sherlock就要伸手触摸到他了，但他没有，反而是Oliver碰了碰他，朝他伸出一只小拳头打招呼，顺便引起John的注意。

“你好呀，”John说着，用食指的指尖轻轻摸了摸Oliver的小拳头。“你对那些鸭子有什么看法吗？”

“他不喜欢鸭子，”Sherlock宣布的非常果断，就好像刚刚那个古怪的瞬间从来没有发生过一样。

“本来能告诉你的，”John从长椅上站起来，尽量让语气能和Sherlock毫不费力就做到的一样正常。“走吧，我的两个饥寒交迫的Holmeses。该回贝克街了。”

Sherlock嘴角上扬，给了他一个John专属的的微笑，然后默默的跟着，让John带路，一会儿之后，John才意识到，他刚刚措辞时居然用「我的」同时修饰了他们两个。

***

“我们去Angelo那吃晚餐吧，”Sherlock提议。

他之前一直沉浸在自己的世界里，手里还气势汹汹的在电脑上打着字，John觉得他肯定又在折磨那些妈咪交流平台上的人了。Oliver刚刚睡醒，现在还迷迷糊糊的能任人随意摆弄，John趁机赶紧把他安顿在沙发上。

John看了桌边的Sherlock一眼。“好啊，”他表示赞同。“怎么想起去那儿了？”

“因为我们家里没吃的东西而且现在快要到晚上了一会儿你肯定会开始抱怨这个的你还有可能和我的外卖菜单纠缠不清再加上解决我应该点什么东西和我应该吃什么东西的问题所以我必须要阻止这一切的发生然后：我们去Angelo那吃吧。”#不能加逗号不能加句号不能加标点再强迫也不能加人家侦探就这样说话的不服憋着TAT好我憋着#

就这样，他们带着Oliver去了Angelo的店，然后，John突然觉得一切瞬间清晰起来，他知道Sherlock为什么执着于去Angelo那里吃饭了：他想炫耀Oliver。他们一进店就看到Angelo向他们猛扑过来，然后Sherlock带着世界上最明显的看热闹的表情转向他。

“Sher＿”Angelo的话说了一半，突然注意到Oliver的存在，“Oh，”他惊呼。

“这是Oliver，Angelo。”Sherlock告诉他，虽然他的声音听起来仍然毫无波动，但是John似乎能感受到他满满的骄傲。

“Oliver，嗯？他要长成多英俊的小伙子啊？”Angelo用一只大手包住Oliver的小拳头，然后晃了晃表示握手，就好像他已经长大成人了一样。

Oliver呆呆的盯着他看，和Sherlock一样漂亮的小嘴因为入神而微微张开了。

“还是你们老位置，”Angelo指着那张桌子豪爽的说。然后笑容满面的看着他们落座。

“谢谢，”John说着侧身越过他，习惯性的坐到了桌子的一边。

Sherlock也在他对面坐定，而且看起来心情不错。“那个是Angelo，Oliver。我通过证明他犯了其他罪从而开脱了他谋杀的罪名。这是个很有趣的故事，我应该给你讲讲的。”

“但不是现在，”John说着拿起菜单。“Angelo大概不想再听一遍了。”

Angelo风风火火的回来了，手里拎着两个细长的高脚杯和一瓶打开的香槟。“给你们这桌的香槟！算我庆祝你们新添了个宝宝！”

“Oh，你没必要这样的，Angelo。”虽然Angelo已经开始往杯子里倒酒了，John还是推辞道，这又让他想起来第一次他试图拒绝Angelo好意的时候，那对儿他放在桌上充满浪漫主义的蜡烛。他和Angelo的生活交织在一起的开端就是他拒绝承认自己是他臆想出的那对儿中的一个，而现在他已经莫名其妙的到了拒绝庆祝新生儿的香槟这种地步了，特别宝宝还是他和那个所谓与自己无关的男人共同抚养的。诸如此类的吧。

“当然有必要！我真替你们两个开心！未来幸福的日子还多着呢，嗯？”

Angelo拍了拍Sherlock的肩膀，对他意味深长的眨了下眼睛，然后匆匆忙忙的离开了。

“你故意想在外面吃晚饭是想看这些人对Oliver的存在反应过度吧，”John评论道。

“他当然值得大家这样的反应。”

“你不觉得我们对他的大惊小怪已经够多了吗？”

“这种过分激动的情绪是不可数的，”Sherlock不以为然的说，好像这种对话有什么意义一样。

John决定不再继续这个话题。他想知道是不是Sherlock小时候从来没有人对他的才能表示过惊叹，是不是他因此觉得被忽视了。如果是这样，那他现在作为一个成年人却如此「吵闹」也就能解释的通了。但是即使现在有了Oliver，John还是觉得对Sherlock的童年刨根问底不太合适。John清楚的知道那肯定不是什么美好的回忆，所以非必要情况下他不会让Sherlock重新经历那样的生活，即便是在想象中。他寄希望于Oliver的存在能让Sherlock弥补自身的遗憾，因为如果在这个过程中他迷失了自我从而走的太远，自己还能够拉他回来。

所以John转而说道，“那么，既然Angelo为我们准备了香槟。我们是不是应该举杯庆祝一下？”

Sherlock挑眉看着他。“「为了什么？」”

“为了Oliver，”John说着拿起一个杯子。

Sherlock笑了。“为了Oliver，”他表示赞同，然后用自己的杯子碰了一下John的，抿了一口酒继续道，“Oliver Copernicus。我查过这个中间名了，你知道的。你这人也太顽劣了。”

John哈哈大笑。

***

PS :大家还记得Copernicus吗～日心说那个哥白尼哦～

John觉得Harry可能应该知道这件事，毕竟他现在怎么说也算是个父亲了。但是当他提到这个的时候，Sherlock却对他板起脸来。

“你能明白的，”John说道，“我知道你不喜欢她，但是我们不能让宝宝在完全与正常家族隔绝的环境下长大。”

“为什么不能？”Sherlock问道，好像这个问题问的非常有道理似的。

“如果你想让我和你一起做他的父亲，那么她就是他的姑姑。”

有小一段时间，两个人都陷入了沉默。“他已经受了我的基因够多影响，根据...他可能会很容易有成瘾倾向的。”Sherlock小心的说着，几乎字斟句酌，毕竟Sherlock从未提到过他曾经染了毒瘾。

John知道他现在能提起那段吸毒史有多么不容易，更何况他十分清楚Sherlock在怕什么。“如果我觉得她会对他有任何不利影响，我都绝对不会想要让她靠近他的。”

Sherlock又把头埋的更低了，几乎贴近电脑屏幕，这样一来，John就不再能清楚的看到他的表情了。“你对你姐姐酗酒这件事情的态度有点过分乐观了。”

John急切的张开嘴想要反驳，然后又马上把那些过激的话吞回肚子里，因为他突然意识到，Sherlock可能是对的。他看了一眼Oliver，他正一脸幸福的小口啃着自己的小脚丫。“可能这次Oliver能成为她保持清醒的理由。”他提出自己的想法，虽然他自己也觉得这话听起来有点心虚。

电脑后面传出Sherlock表示质疑的声音，John盯着Oliver，不禁开始思考他未来可能会面临的诱惑。他都快想不起来Harry说过多少次要开始新的生活了，更想不起她有多少次没能兑现自己的诺言。他又想到Clara的绝望，稳定职业生涯的断送，与所有预期未来的失之交臂。如果这些事情有可能发生在Oliver身上，哪怕是一点儿，他会连杀了自己的心都有。Oliver本应该只需要最美好的经历和最光明的未来，所以他还是离自己所有可怕的念头越远越好。

因此，在John给Harry发信息约碰面时间的时候，他放弃了带上Oliver一起的想法。可能Sherlock是对的，可能关于Oliver的事情，在确定Harry完全可靠之前，还是小心一点儿为好。

***

John还没睡。

“你还没睡着。”当Sherlock打开John卧室的门时，他宣布出了这个事实。

John懒的否认。

Sherlock吃力的爬上床，躺在John旁边，这简直，太稀奇了。暂且不论一个星期之前John在Sherlock床上睡着了这件事，他们还从来没有同时躺在一张床上过呢。所以现在，这才是他们共同度过那么多星期之后的第二次同床。而John完全不知道应该怎么理解这件事。

“Sherlock？”他试探性的问。

“你明天就要去拜访你姐姐了，”Sherlock说道。

“嗯。我已经告诉你了。”

“咖啡馆。在刚刚好离你们两个的公寓距离都比较合适的中间位置。”

“你 今 天 晚 上 异 常 兴 奋 啊，”John故意拖长了声音。“为什么不顺便猜猜我明天穿什么？”

“你可以带上Oliver，”Sherlock说。

John眨眨眼，想看着他，但是屋子里太昏暗，他只能大概辨认出他的轮廓。不过，为什么Sherlock一定要坚持在如此昏暗的环境里和他聊这种话题？

“如果这是因为你觉得一个人带他会太累，”John开始了他准备好的长篇大论，“Hudson太太会＿”

“和那些没关系，”Sherlock猛地打断他。“我们两个绝对没问题。”

“太好了。我也觉得你们俩会好好的。你和另一个你肯定能一起度过一个愉快的周末。”

“你想让你姐姐见他。你想给她一个戒酒的理由。”

“然后，就像你说的那样，我确实对这种事情发生的可能性太乐观了。你的原话应该是‘过分乐观’，我记得。”

很长时间，Sherlock都没再说话。长得John几乎要以为他这个晚上就打算在自己这张床上睡觉了。“你肯定想让她见见Oliver的，不是吗。”

这不是个问句，所以John没作声，只是听着，然后静静等待Sherlock的下文。

“你周围的人…你对他们的态度毫无疑问是乐观的过分了，为了保留…”Sherlock说不下去了，但是现在，John可以确定，Sherlock在看着他。说不定Sherlock猫咪般的眼睛真的有可以在黑暗中看东西的特异功能呢。“你给了我一个理由。在遇到你之前并没有谁能成为我的理由。无论从哪点考虑都没有，直到你出现在我面前。所以，可能她的那个理由将会是Oliver。”

John呼吸一滞。他突然有种近乎荒谬的冲动，他想越过他们中间的隔着的那条缝隙，他想离他更近一点，并不是想去吻他或者做什么其他事情，仅仅是为了能够把自己的脸贴近Sherlock，为了能够呼吸到他的气息，为了提醒自己那个理由到底强大到何种程度才能让他「每天」保持清醒，能让John被允许和他一同生活。John想起Sherlock从圣巴茨医院的楼顶跳下来之后他和Lestrada喝酒的那次，用Lestrada的话来说，他常觉得Sherlock会英年早逝，但那应该会是用药过量导致的，毕竟在遇到John之前他几乎因此丧命。只能说Sherlock Holmes现在还活着是上帝的恩赐，因为这种事情之前已经发生过两次了，不过现在，他就躺在John的床上，声称John是他的救赎，这简直让John几乎不能呼吸了。

他开始回想遇到Sherlock之前的生活方式，他的情绪低落消沉，近乎绝望，他的生活萧条惨淡，一成不变。他这样想着，然后说，“你总能用什么方法让人们变得更好。”他的声音没有任何修饰，只是简单的真情流露而已。

“那是你的能力。你总是做这样的事情。Oliver因为你也会有这些能力的。”

“Oliver一点我的基因都没有。”

“这就要看遗传基因和生活环境的较量了。”

“是你治愈了我，”John坚持着，因为这对Sherlock太重要了，绝对不能就这样一笔带过，这些话John只在Sherlock的墓前说过一次，但是现在，他需要让Sherlock听到他的心声。“你拯救了我。”

“这不是我能做到的，”Sherlock否认。“虽然从根本上说那确实发生了，但是那只发生过一次。”

“可能这就是Sherlock Holmes们有对Watson们特殊的魔力吧。”John固执己见。

躺在他旁边的Sherlock发出一声轻笑。“明天带上Oliver吧。”

那句「我爱你」已经在John的舌尖酝酿成形，他敢说，这句话和他以前说过的任何一句都一样的真诚坦荡。

但是John把这些话咽了下去，闭上眼睛准备睡觉了，不过他并没有特意让Sherlock离开。而当他再次醒来，发现Sherlock早已离去的时候，他也只能尽量让自己感觉没那么空落落的。

***

最终，John还是没带上Oliver。在这场John参与了差不多十年的名为【让Harry保持清醒】的博弈中，他不想用Oliver做棋子。所以，他留Oliver和Sherlock待在一起，然后准备乘地铁去见Harry。

John其实迟了一会儿，但是Harry迟到的更久。John找了个位置坐下，一边等待一边透过窗子看着咖啡馆外面来来往往的行人，试图分散自己注意力别总是去看表。

她终于进了咖啡馆，双眼布满了血丝，然后叫了杯咖啡，虽然她始终一下都没碰。

John仔细观察了一下她，然后尽量委婉的说，“你喝醉了。”他感到很失望，虽然他讨厌这样的自己。Sherlock是对的，在涉及到Harry的事情上他真的过分乐观了。

Harry翻了个白眼。“我最恨你这种和个侦探住一起就自以为是个侦探的样子。”

“我不是侦探，但我是医生。”John说。

“我是喝了一场酒，因为不然我肯定不能忍受你坐在桌子那头像这样批判我。为什么要定期约我喝咖啡？难道为了再批判我一次？还是太久没觉得高人一等了？”

“我只是单纯的担心你，”John倔强的坚持着。

“我们能不能商量一下，你要和我的说是不是只有我已经知道的这些了？那就不要搞这些小型批判大会了吧？”

“我...”John的声音渐渐消失了，因为他现在必须搬出Oliver来，但是却不知道这话要怎么说。确切的说他不算收养了他，因为他的名字就直接写在了Oliver的出生证明上。而他也不能完全算是他的父亲，但是这已经超出了能让Harry理解的程度。

Harry讽刺的挑眉看着他，对他将要说的话故意表现出好像很感兴趣的样子。

“我有了个宝宝，”John听到了自己的声音，他想着这大概是最简单的说法了。

Harry眨眨眼。她看起来被吓到了。John想说，在他们的众多会面中，他终于找到说出来能让她惊讶的事情了。“和谁的孩子？”她质疑道。“你不是已经不再约会了吗，你可有年头没约会了。”

“就算我有约会，你为什么会觉得我会告诉你？”John反击。，

“好吧，那么，”Harry妥协。“那位幸运的女士是谁？”

「这样说真是太蠢了，John，」John这样想着，因为他必须回应，“呃，事实上，在某种程度上，那是，Sherlock。”

“Oh，我的天啊，”Harry惊呼。“你们已经走到一起收养孩子这一步了。”

“也不全是这样。这事本身就和别的不太一样。而且我还没说完。但是我们...确实在一起养孩子。是个小男孩。他叫Oliver。”

“Oliver Watson？”

“Oliver Watson-Holmes。”

“Watson-Holmes。”Harry突然严肃起来。“你知道吗，这就是我一直无法理解你的地方。”

John有点不知所措。“什么？”

“你既然已经决定和某人共度余生了怎么能不「告诉」我呢。你知道为什么我们不再像以前那样无话不谈了吗，就是因为每次我们的谈话内容从头到尾都是我什么该做什么不该做，你还声称那是关心我，但事实上你根本不在乎我，甚至连一点点你对那种疯狂的血腥生活的热爱都没有告诉过我。我想要了解你的生活就不得不和其他人一样去看你的博客，因为你不可能给我打电话然后告诉我，‘确实是这样，我爱他，我们的关系已经稳定下来了，现在正在考虑收养个孩子。’”

John连连摇头。“不是这样的，Harry。这是...我是说...”

“你们在共同抚养一个「孩子」。这就是对你们的伴侣关系表示忠诚。”

“好吧，嗯，是的，我们是有某种关系，因为我们是室友，我们对彼此非常信任，忠诚是自然的，因为在今后的生活中无论发生什么我们也没打算改变这一点，但这并不能说...我的意思是，我们之间并没有发生任何「性关系」或者类似的其他亲密行为，我们就只是＿”

“一起养了个孩子，”Harry面无表情的打断他。“你终于意识到你这话听起来有多可笑了，对吧？至少，我希望你能意识到这一点。你觉得就因为你们没有性生活你们就不算是情侣了吗？你爱上他了，这么多年来你早就爱上他了。就算他对你做了那些事情之后你还是和他重归于好了，你目前连一个约会都没有，以后应该也不会有，而且你刚刚才说过，你无法想象没有他的未来。你怎么可能感觉不到很久之前你就已经义无反顾了？你不和他发生性关系就是犯傻，因为我敢打赌他的床上功夫很好而且你需要一些不错的性生活，你现在的生活方式太保守了。”

John皱着眉头看着她，有点恼羞成怒，因为他清楚的意识到她是对的，而且他早在很多年前就应该认识到这一点，或许他不告诉Sherlock自己的心意就是在浪费时间，但他「确实不是同性恋」，更何况他不知道如何告诉Sherlock才不会毁掉目前的生活，再加上现在他们还要考虑上Oliver，没什么能比Oliver更重要了。

“Sherlock才不像你说的那样，”John反驳。

Harry暧昧的挑了下眉。“Sherlock不是哪样？没有性生活？”

“当然，”John挑衅的说。“他没有。”

“那他有没有你怎么会知道？”

“我就是知道。”

“他可能一直渴望着你。如果不是你，他又能和谁做爱呢？只要Sherlock单身，你就愿意忍受一直过这样的独身生活。但如果他带了谁回家过夜，估计在他叫出你的名字之前你就会把他的衣服剥光按在墙上了。你可别告诉我你不会。如果你认为什么是属于你的，你的占有欲和嫉妒心就会异常强烈，而他是属于你的，你刚刚才用一个宝宝加固了这段关系来确保他是你的。”

“我「没有」利用Oliver，”John断然表示，因为他绝对不会这样做＿他爱极了Oliver＿因为这大概是Harry说的话里唯一一件可以反驳的事。

“但附属在他身上的带给他的永久性也是一点儿不错的副作用，不是吗？”

John瞪着她。

Harry接着说，“喝咖啡的时候被揭穿的感觉，不怎么好玩吧？”

***


	8. Chapter 8

John的头一直到回了贝克街还是隐隐作痛。他担心Harry的情况，因为Harry一直是他担心的对象，而刚刚见过她的时候这种感情总是最泛滥的。他更要顾虑Oliver，因为他现在还是个需要他去照顾的「宝宝」。他还惦记着Sherlock，因为他爱上了Sherlock，而且或许Sherlock反过来对他也有什么感觉也说不定，可能就算是说他想和Sherlock做爱也不为过，但他不是同性恋，而Sherlock甚至不会和其他人发生性行为，除非他对别人没有性欲是因为他也想去和John做爱然后＿

John震动的手机让他分散了注意力，这条突然的信息他觉得如释重负，他终于能从自己脑子里的一堆神经错乱般的想法中解脱了。

发信人是Harry。「很抱歉。我本意不是想让你难过的。很期待见到Oliver。xxxxx」

John皱着眉思考应该如何回复。他不确定刚刚结束那样一场会面之后的自己是不是能掌控与Harry的另一次会面。但他能确定的是他绝对不希望在Oliver面前应付那一切。

就在他盘算着怎么回复的时候，他又收到一条信息。John刚开始还以为肯定是他姐姐，为了更诚恳地道歉然后请求能看看Oliver。但那不是。信息是Greg Lestrada发来的。「有段时间没听说你的消息了而且我给Sherlock发了信息但他不理我。一切还好吗？」

John困惑地盯着那条信息。他确实有段时间没和Greg说话了，毕竟他从来没在这么长时间里一句话都没和Greg说过，因为通常这种长时间没有案子的情况下他必须要前仆后继的拜托Greg去找些什么事件来让Sherlock过度狂热的精神和大脑忙碌起来。但是当Greg提到Sherlok一直不回复他的信息的时候，John就不知道他在说些什么了。

当John站在221B门口的时候，他决定把手机放进衣兜，至于那两条信息，就把它们再扔一天吧。不过鉴于那些信息他觉得应该和Sherlock谈谈了，尤其是第二条。

Oliver正坐在起居室地板的中央，而他周围到处都是随意堆放着的乱七八糟的物件。有些婴儿玩具，但更多的是些日常的家居用品，比如一沓从厨房拿出来的茶巾，一块从浴室拿出来的肥皂，还有整整一大摞John的针织套衫。

“你在干嘛呢？”John问他，以此代替了通常情况下应该说的大概像“嘿，伙计”之类的话。

Sherlock从一堆杂物中抬起头，手里还正举着一只显然是拿来供Oliver详阅的亮蓝色的马克杯。“Oliver正在和我讲他喜欢什么颜色呢，”Sherlock说道。他也和Oliver一起盘腿坐在地板上，膝盖上搁着打开的手提电脑。John过去看的时候，他已经在那上面做过几个记号了。

“Oh，”John说着。“那到目前为止的结论是？”

“他讨厌绿色，”Sherlock给出最终答案，顺便又拎起了什么东西，一小块海军蓝的碎布头。

John盯着它，眨了眨眼，突然意识到了什么。“等一下，那不是我的裤子吗？”

Sherlock耸耸肩。“我需要一些这种蓝色的东西。”

“所以你翻遍了我的东西直到你终于找到了这条能符合你要求的裤子？”

“并不是，我开始翻你的东西之前就知道你有一条裤子刚刚好是这个颜色了。”

“你怎么会知道这种事？”

“John。”Sherlock给了他一个简单明了却令人难堪的眼神。“说的好像我第一次翻你的东西一样。”

John清楚的知道和他讨论私人界限的事情真的毫无意义。他们讨论过这个问题太多次了，Sherlock从来没听过，而John也因此从来没能坚持过它的重要性，所以这基本上就纯属白费口舌。更何况，除了性爱以外，他们显然一直是在约会，或者做别的什么，所以John认为他不应该太过生气，毕竟甚至连他自己都不再能确定他们之间的界限在哪里了。

“为什么之前你不回Lestrada的信息？”John换了话题。

他盼着这个问题会让Sherlock大吃一惊，但他没有，甚至连手里的动作都没有停下，他正把一根香蕉悬吊着在Oliver面前晃来晃去，然后又写下些什么记录，顺便淡淡的给了他回应。“所以他现在改成给你发信息了。真有趣。这次的谋杀他应该自己完全可以应付得来。要破案简直容易的可笑。不过也有可能是我把他惯坏了。”

“所以你就当没看到？”

“告诉过你了，这场谋杀很无聊。”

“你已经好几周没有接任何案子了。没有一个委托人，更没去过命案现场，什么事情都没有。”

“我们一直都很忙，John。”Sherlock暗示这是因为Oliver的存在，而当事人毫无反应，正在自顾自的抓香蕉玩。

“看起来他喜欢黄色，”John评论着走进厨房。不过现在那儿看起来活像是战时区域。于是John又转身出来。“厨房里是发生什么了？”

“实验而已。”Sherlock漫不经心的答道，头也不抬的继续仔细研究Oliver对自己拿给他看的那个沙发垫的反应。

“关于？”

“事实证明婴儿勺确实有存在的意义。”Sherlock吸吸鼻子认真的抱怨着。

John大笑起来，然后他的注意力落在了Oliver身上，接着倾身下去把他抱在怀里，因为他突然觉得自己需要结结实实的搂着他才能想起自己为什么要做这一切。他把鼻子轻轻放在他婴儿特有的柔软的小卷毛上，温柔的呢喃，“你好吗，小可爱。今天和Daddy过的怎么样？”

“另外还有一样东西证明了它的价值，”Sherlock继续说着，顺便把腿上的东西放到旁边。“有按扣的衣服。”

John笑着吻了下Oliver的太阳穴。

Sherlock站了起来，动作还是一如既往的轻巧，John又想起来，当他第一次遇到Sherlock的时候，他还想着随着他年龄的增长，应该会渐渐失去他那种不可思议的机敏灵活，转而开始喜欢坐在椅子上休息或者是做些别的类似的事情。但事实上那种事情从来没发生过一次。

“和Harry的咖啡喝的怎么样？”Sherlock故作漫不经心的问道。

John挑眉看着他。“演绎不出来？”他淡淡的说。

Sherlock往他那看了一眼，然后说，“但是婴儿袜，不管怎么看，都体现不出任何意义。Oliver讨厌它们。”

这是为了他在转移话题，John太爱他了，几乎爱到心都会发痛，那种爱意实在太多，以至于他做了以前从来没有做过的事情，他向前迈了一步去缩短他们之间的距离，然后用额头抵住Sherlock的肩膀。他和Sherlock之间奇怪的关系不仅仅是少了性，就绝大多数情况下来说，是缺少，所有的肢体接触，而现在他意识到自己是如此渴望着这一切，在需要的时候有人能抱着自己，显然有他之前所忽视的巨大价值。

Sherlock看起来被他的行为惊到了，这并不意外，因为John自己也惊了一下。Sherlock笨拙的用一只手臂搂住John的肩膀，把他拉进自己的怀里，John考虑到Oliver把距离微微推开一点，然后呼吸着Sherlock身上的气息。John之前从来没有想过他会熟悉Sherlock的味道，但是他的确有这种感觉。这种感觉完全占据了他的脑子，至于Harry的事情，似乎早已经被他扔到爪哇国去了。毕竟这些乱七八糟的事情又和现在有什么关系呢，它能影响任何他们现状吗？这都是由John决定的。

“你还好吧？”Sherlock不确定的询问。

“嗯。”John确认，他确实好多了。

***

Oliver的生活作息简直毫无规律。不过John 一点都不惊讶，毕竟Sherlock也是如此。John 试图制定一个政策来划分小憩，就寝和进餐时间的不同，然而Oliver和Sherlock都像看疯子一样盯着他，然后心照不宣的带着对彼此的宠溺对视 ，好像在说，「他不是很有趣吗？这正是我们让他在我们身边的原因呀」。

但是随着Oliver毫无规律的生活的越来越久，他睡觉的时间也越来越少了。John觉得，就某种不可思议的方面来说，天天和Sherlock待在一起似乎触发了Oliver身体里的Sherlock基因。这个刚刚开始每天的打盹儿次数多到让Sherlock感到绝望的宝宝，随着时间的推移，睡眠习惯居然逐渐变成了典型的Sherlock式的只睡一小会儿。他常常睡的毫无征兆，因为在此之前他一直拼尽全力在和困意做斗争，这只是他的小身子摇摇欲坠很久的结果而已。不过也总是有那么些方法能让这个固执的宝宝睡觉的，其中首屈一指的就当属Sherlock的小提琴声了。所以，那个晚上，当John瘫在沙发上随意舒展着四肢，看着被Sherlock和Oliver弄的乱七八糟的起居室时候，耳边一直萦绕着从卧室里传出的Sherlock的小提琴声。

Sherlock终于从卧室里露出头来，再次回到了起居室。

“他睡了吗？”John问道。

“嗯。显而易见，他「确实」是累了。”Sherlock显然还是觉得Oliver睡的太多。“你太占沙发了。”Sherlock说着推了推John的腿。

“通常情况下这「整个」沙发都是你的。”John指出来，顺便给他了腾出地方。

“当然，”Sherlock表示认同。“你要沙发来做什么呢？”

John瞟了一眼Sherlock，然后曲起腿窝在沙发的另一角。他们的腿无法避免的纠缠在两人中间。普通室友，John思忖着，绝对不会一起这样子坐沙发的。这就刚刚好再次印证了Harry所说的一切。

“今天真是难熬啊，实在太漫长了。”John说。

“下次再和你姐姐约咖啡的时候，我和你一起。”

John嗤之以鼻。“你觉得那会有帮助，是吗？”

“当然。”Sherlock答道，他的声音听起来有些气恼，因为John不相信他的出现能在所有情况下对所有事情有所帮助。

“她想见Oliver。”

“她当然想。你觉得她不会吗？”

“我以为...”John深思熟虑了半天，然后吐出一口气道。“我不知道我在想什么。”

Sherlock什么也没说。

John用脚尖轻轻推了他一下。又是一件关系单纯的室友间可能不会做的事，因为普通室友的脚尖应该不会正好紧挨着塞在另一个室友腿下。“你不打算告诉我现在我正想什么吗？”

“你留我和Oliver在家待了一天，”这就算是Sherlock的答复了。“你甚至一点犹豫都没有。”

John很惊讶。“我当然不会犹豫。Sherlock，你要知道我从来不担心你会做什么伤害宝宝的事情。”

“有意的，”Sherlock说。

“什么？”

“我绝对不会「有意」做任何伤害他的事情。”

“这就是我最希望看到的，”John坚定的说。“这是任何人最能做出的期望了。”

Sherlock双眼紧闭。“我没回Lestrade的信息，因为我不能这样做。如果我再了解到些什么——哪怕任何一点细节——任何让这桩谋杀案更有趣的东西……”

John知道Sherlock的后半句话要说什么。如果这样，他可能早就跑到罪案现场了，甚至还可能是带着Oliver一起去的。John仔细观察着Sherlock，他仍然紧闭着双眼，看起来极其难过。他是对自己感到绝望，John懂他的。

“我们从没着想要个孩子，”John小心翼翼的开口。

Sherlock突然睁开眼睛，迎上了John的目光。“我绝对不会放弃他的抚养权，”他言辞激烈。

“我不是这个意思，”John安抚道。“我只是想说我们之前的日常计划中从没有过孩子。毕竟甚至连意外怀孕的人们都还有九个月来做好准备。我们的宝宝却像是突然被扔在门廊上一样，毫无征兆。我们需要时间来调整，Sherlock。我们必须找到什么办法让我们的生活正常运转，我们大家一起，谁都不能少。”

“我不想让他觉得我们不打算要他，一分钟都不可以。”Sherlock说着，眉毛不自觉的紧紧皱在一起，John希望Sherlock能谈谈他的童年，希望自己能知道更多Sherlock一定想要在Oliver身上纠正过来的错误。“一个孩子人生中最初的十八个月——”

“Sherlock，”John打断他，从沙发上坐起来，身体微微倾着向他靠近，十分认真的说服着。“他是你。他不仅仅会看，还会观察。你难道真的觉得他除了我们对他的需要和爱还能观察到别的什么吗？”

“是啊，”Sherlock再说话的时候，注意力已经全放在他身上了。“他会观察到因为Lestrade给我发了条关于谋杀案的信息就心烦意乱了一下午。他肯定会看出来这些的。”

“但他是你啊。所以他就算生气，也可能只是因为你浪费了一下午教他认颜色，却没去解决本可以了结的一桩案子。”

Sherlock又继续看了他一会儿，然后移开了目光，这大概可以认为是个小小的胜利。

“你应该给Lestrade回短信了。”John建议，虽然Sherlock依旧沉默着。“告诉他我们明天会顺便去现场看看。我们还要带上Oliver然后把他介绍给大家呢。”

“但是如果Oliver不喜欢怎么办？”Sherlock问，他的声音里带着一丝没有把握的忧虑。那种情绪微弱到几乎任何人都无法觉察，除了John，他永远能听出来的。

John真的不知道，能感觉到犯罪现场散发出的巨大吸引力这种事，是Sherlock基因里的一段密码子呢，还是从他的童年对事物的观察反应开始逐渐发展形成的。但是他能十分确定的是Oliver崇拜Sherlock。如果Sherlock喜欢犯罪现场，那么Oliver肯定也会喜欢的，John对此深信不疑。

不过John不想直接指明Oliver有多爱Sherlock，因为他不想让Sherlock再一次的惊慌失措了。所以他只是说，“他是你，Sherlock。”Sherlock额头上的一缕卷发垂到了他的脸上。John有种突如其来的冲动去伸手把它别回Sherlock耳朵后面。这太荒唐了，而且普通室友是不会想做这种事的，John暗自想着。

Sherlock的话把他从自己的胡思乱想中解救出来，“我甚至不确定我们喜欢的颜色一样。很奇怪，不是吗？”

John嗤之以鼻，然后把目光从Sherlock身上移开，强迫自己不再着迷。“他只是任性故意反着来。这一点儿都不奇怪。”

Sherlock顿了一下。“你是在暗示我很任性吗？”他的声音听起来真的很惊讶。

“笨蛋。”John宠溺地说着闭上了眼睛。

“我才不……任性。”Sherlock小声咕哝着，明显是觉得被冒犯了，“我总是「对的」。一直都是。”

“但是你错把我姐姐说成是哥哥。”John委婉地指出。

“好吧，但那是个骗局。她的名字是个幌子。”

“我从来不知道我们一开始叫她‘Harry’仅仅是为了一见到Sherlock Holmes，我就可以对他恶作剧了。”

“我才不「任性」。”Sherlock继续咕哝着抱怨，John觉得他在沙发躺的更舒服了。

John依旧闭着眼睛，任由自己被那种温暖的满足感淹没。

***

John被一阵宝宝的哭声惊醒。那哭声听起来感觉应该不是他有哪里不舒服，反倒更像是什么惹他生气了。毕竟John对那种Sherlock式的脾气真可谓是了如指掌。不过也正因如此，大部分时候他都能佯装没听见。更何况宝宝现在跟Sherlock待在一起，John还能听见Sherlock在和他说话的声音，所以John打算这次就让Sherlock自己去搞定他，当然是他一个人应付。因为Sherlock无疑就是Oliver发脾气原因。

于是John闭上眼睛，让自己舒舒服服的陷进沙发里。就算他今天晚上就睡这儿了也没什么奇怪的。他早就已经精疲力尽了，所以如果就这样在沙发上睡着了也很正常，至于Sherlock，估计他更倾向于就让他睡在那里而不是叫醒他。因为如果Sherlock在沙发里睡着的话John也会这么做的。总的来说，他们的沙发用于睡觉的时间太多了。

他放在茶几上的手机突然震动起来。John睁开眼睛看着它，心里盘算着是不是应该读那条信息。他觉得他大概绝对不会想读那些内容，但是也许的确应该看一下，于是他从毯子下面伸出手去把手机拿了过来。

是Lestrade发来的信息。

「很严肃的说，我要派人去看下你们的情况了。」

John回复着。「不必了。现在这些事情比平常那些还不正常。我们今天会抽空顺便拜访然后给你个解释。」

他刚刚打完最后一个字，Sherlock卧室的门就打开了。Sherlock迈着坚定的步伐走进起居室，Oliver在他怀里蠕动着发出不满的噪音。

John按了下「发送」然后说，“很好——“

Sherlock事实上几乎是把宝宝扔到了John怀里。John连忙匆匆坐起来把他抱好。“他一直「固执的」不像话。”Sherlock告诉John，感觉像是自己的人格被冒犯了。

“那又能是从哪儿继承的呢？”John语气不善，但是听到这话，Oliver紧紧皱着的眉毛明显舒展开来，换成一副谁都不会认错的开心神情。他叽里咕噜的和John打招呼，John亲了亲他的鼻尖，然后Oliver居然咯咯笑了起来。

“叛徒。”Sherlock不满的嘟囔着，瘫在了自己的椅子里。

John试图憋住笑，不过他不确定自己是不是能忍住。“你肯定是做什么惹到他了。”John说着，抱着Oliver从沙发上站起来。

“他的情绪瞬息万变，还不合逻辑。甚至一点规律都没有。  
”Sherlock开始生闷气了，他站起来，这样他就能到他最喜欢的沙发那里找个舒服的地方好好生闷气了。

“又来了，”John一边做出评价一边抱着宝宝走进厨房，“真想不出他到底是哪儿继承来的。”

“Mycroft克隆的时候显然是「出问题」了。”Sherlock在起居室里喊着。

宝宝也冲着Sherlock的方向喋喋不休的大声嚷嚷，还胡乱地踢腾着四肢，显然是下定决心不能在他们任何一场争论里失掉气势。

John完全无视他们两个，机械的给他们准备母乳和茶。他几乎已经想不起来早上不用准备母乳的日子了。

“我们今天该去见Lestrade了。”John试着母乳的温度顺便说道。

“告诉过你了：案子很无趣。”Sherlock回应。

“我们不是因为案子见他的。”John走回起居室，把Oliver和奶瓶一起还给Sherlock。“给你。我给我们泡茶的时候你要喂他。”

Sherlock坐起来接过Oliver，把奶瓶递到他嘴里。Oliver看他的表情好像在说，「我要开始吃饭了，但这是因为我很饿而绝对不是说我们之前的争论就这样过去了，我是绝对不会原谅你或者忘记这件事情的。」Sherlock回应给他的表情则是，「你是很可爱没错，但是之前那些都是你的不对而我才是正确的。」

John继续说着，“我们见Lestrade是因为Oliver。”

“Oliver一定要见Lestrade做什么？”当John回厨房沏茶的时候，Sherlock问道。

“Oliver是我们的宝宝，而Lestrade是我们的朋友。这就是他们一定要见面的原因。”

“Lestrade是我们的朋友？”

“别那么像……傻瓜。”John说。

“傻瓜？”Sherlock重复着。“在宝宝面前注意用词了，是吗？”

John端着茶径直走进厨房，然后坚定地放下。“他威胁说要派人来看看我们的情况。我们欠他个解释，也应该告诉他我们有个孩子了，而且要当面说。”

Oliver弄出来了一点噪音表示不高兴。John看过去。他的眼神却故意越过John站的地方不看他。而当John从Oliver身上移开视线抬起头来，Sherlock也用那种几乎一模一样的不愉快的表情看着他。这两个显然又团结起来一致对外了。

“你们俩差不多得了。”John说，“喝完你们想喝的，然后我们就差不多该穿衣服了，一会儿全家一起出门。”

Oliver和Sherlock交换了个无比痛苦的眼神。

***


	9. Chapter 9

结果Sherlock收拾停当准备出发的速度比John想象的还要快的多的多的多的多，于是，John突然意识到，就算Sherlock再不想承认，他也确实恨不得马上向整个苏格兰场炫耀他的Oliver，就像当初他们见Angelo那次一样。Sherlock还在那儿一边叹气一边抱怨，假装一点都不想出门的样子，不过John显然已经洞悉了一切，所以也就假装不知道，随他去了。

与此同时，Oliver闪闪发光的大眼睛则显示出对出门这项活动的无限兴趣。Oliver太喜欢出门了。John敢说他已经开始演绎那些让他感兴趣但又搞不明白的事情。估计等到了他学说话的年纪，各种他观察出的问题就要一波又一波的向他们袭来要他们解决了，John对此深信不疑。

他们到了苏格兰场的时候，把在大厅里所有碰到他们的人都惊的说不出话来。每个人都怔怔的愣在原地，目瞪口呆的看着Sherlock Holmes迈着坚定的步伐从他们面前走过，因为他的怀里，有个宝宝正舒服的依偎在那儿。Sherlock的脸颊染上了愉悦的淡粉色，明显是对大家的反应感到非常满意，不过他并没有停下前进的脚步，径直穿过了大厅到达电梯间，John只得无奈又好笑的跟在后面。

然后，他们到了Lestrade的办公室。他看着宝宝使劲眨了眨眼，仔细的确认那儿真的是有个宝宝；Sherlock走进去，耐心地等着John跟上，然后沉着地关上门。

“嗨，Lestrade。”Sherlock语气轻快。“你最近还是有案子要我来帮忙，虽然它无聊的要死又简单的要命，但是你们警察的综合能力实在是普遍太差了。”

Lestrade却回了句：“你有了宝宝。”

“聪明，”Sherlock做出评价，“我真不明白你为什么还没解决这次的谋杀案，随便拿点你敏锐细致的观察能力出来吧。”

“Sherlock。”John委婉的打断他。他知道开玩笑的时间已经足够了。然后，他对Lestrade介绍。“那是Oliver。”

Lestrade困惑地眨着眼。“呃…嗯…”

“Oliver是Sherlock的孩子。”John解释道。

“Oliver是「我们」的孩子。”Sherlock立刻纠正。

“从生物学来说这是不可能的，”John继续说，“所以「严格来讲」——”

“你们怎么有「孩子」的？”Lestrade打断他。

“其生物学过程包括一枚卵子和精子发生受精作用——”Sherlock开始了。

Lestrade连连摆手，赶紧躲开。“Oh，我的上帝，别说了，打住，我做不到和你谈和性有关的事情——Oh，我的天啊。”，Lestrade突然战栗着瑟缩起来。“所以...”Lestrade胡乱挥了下手，“所以「那些事情」发生了，然后就是……”Lestrade指了下Oliver挥了一下手，“那个。”

Sherlock眉头微蹙。“他的名字叫Oliver。他不是‘那个’。”

“好吧。”Lestrade还在盯着Oliver。“Oliver。那他母亲在哪儿？”

“死了，”Sherlock冷冷的回答，“其他亲戚也没活着的。”

“死了？怎么死的？”

“不是我杀了她。”

“我不是那个意思，我只是……”

“不管怎么说，我是Oliver唯一在世的亲人，所以John坚持说我们要留下他。”

“John瞪了他一眼。”我们两个都坚持要这样做。“

Sherlock耸耸肩。

Lestrade看起来似乎不知道最应该盯着谁了，所以他只能不断转移目光。最后，他只是说：“所以现在你们有了个孩子？“

“告诉过你了，近来有些不寻常。”John继续说着。

“你有需要我看犯罪现场吗？”Sherlock突然问。

***

他们打车跟在Lestrade后面赶去犯罪现场。Sherlock浑身都散发着一种得意洋洋的骄矜，John知道自己应该表现出不赞同的样子，但事实上，那只让他摇了摇头，一脸宠溺的微笑着。

“自鸣得意？”他问。

“我认为这种心态很好。”Sherlock回应，“Oliver也是。”

John能做的也就只是稍微翻个白眼，然后承认。“当然。”

Sherlock看着他。然后对他露齿而笑。突然，恍惚间，John好像置身于另一辆出租车里，他们一同乘坐的第一辆出租车，他身边仍是这个与众不同，令人着迷的男人，但是那时他却转头对着车窗傻笑，因为他还不好意思直接对着Sherlock笑到露出牙齿，毕竟那可能会泄露出在他脑海里炽热浓烈的万千思绪和情感：「你会很喜欢这个人的」。哪怕是这种说法也其实漏掉了许多重点，虽然令人惊讶但这确实仍然没有充分的陈述实情。

Sherlock目光炯炯的看着他。

John有一瞬间失神，他想抓住Sherlock的袖子把他带进怀里，紧紧抱住他，一直「注视」他，直到自己那些无可救药的拙劣想法显露的十分清楚，虽然他甚至还不能确定到底那些想法「是什么」。

但是出租车已经停下，Sherlock也已经跳了出去，他还是一如既往地行动风风火火，充满活力。John只得自觉的付了车费跟在他后面。

当然，尸体已经被转移了，但犯罪现场的其他地方都做了防护措施，Sherlock见状简直高兴得恨不得鼓掌庆祝。John觉得，最近这段他之前从来没有见过的日子，其实已经拖的久得不能再久了，Sherlock居然能愿意不接案子，而且甚至哪怕连一句抱怨都没有，他这样想着，大概Sherlock也是时候认识到他到底有多怀念那些破案的日子了。在犯罪现场的所有人都目不转睛的盯着正在急切又兴奋的观察犯罪现场的Oliver，除了Lestrade。正在给Sherlock介绍案件始末的Lestrade一直刻意强迫自己别盯着Oliver看，显然是已经决定了要假装现在发生的一切都很正常。

Sherlock不耐烦地摆手要他离开，还不停说着“嗯，嗯，嗯，明摆着是这样”，然后突然转身，把Oliver从他身上的婴儿背带里抱出来，兀自冲着John递过去，把John吓了一跳。

“Oh，”John本能的下意识接过Oliver抱住，“你是想让我——”

“我必须再离近点儿。”Sherlock一边解释着一边迅速把背带解下来，然后敏捷的趴到水泥地上，整个过程如行云流水般顺畅，他的四肢舒展着，腹部紧贴地面，一丝不苟的凝视着除了他之外满屋子没人能看见犯罪证据。

Oliver嘴里咬着他坚持要带的大黄蜂拨浪鼓，全神贯注的看着他。

“你没看错，”John告诉他，“这就是他在犯罪现场的工作方式。”

Oliver看向他。

“好吧，”John不得不承认，“你是对的，他的行为方式一直都这样。”

Oliver得到了他要的答案，心满意足的转回头去继续看Sherlock。他已经开始在地板上爬来爬去了，虽然他的肚子还是贴在地板上，但是丝毫不影响他像蛇一样灵活的举着放大镜到处收集信息。John觉得这一切和他们之前无数次的现场勘查没什么不同，要不是现在多了一小只腻在他怀里心满意足的宝宝，他所能做的也仍旧只是看着Sherlock，所以现在这样显然更好一点儿。不过之前谁能知道这正是他们所缺少的呢？

虽然John得出的结论是让宝宝待在犯罪现场简直完美，不过在场的其余所有人都对他的这种做法表现出十分明确的不赞同。人们都在朝这边观望，四周还有此起彼伏的各种窃窃私语的声音，因此，John本能的把怀里的Oliver搂紧了点。不过Oliver似乎完全没注意到这些；John不禁感到奇怪，这莫非又是从Sherlock那儿遗传的某种身体机能，还有那种可以轻易假装不在意他人看法的能力。但Oliver还是个宝宝，John更希望他不要现在就开始进入这种反应机制，虽然从另一个方面来讲，他其实还觉得Oliver可能一出生就早已养成了这种习惯，一个作为科学研究对象，获得过大量关注却没有感受到任何爱意的宝宝，大概需要这种能力。John想着，要是他们知道了Oliver是个克隆宝宝而不仅仅是个意外，他们的窃窃私语和那些呆滞的眼神还不知道要有多伤人呢。

Lestrade默默移到了他旁边，不说话也不发问，只是十分突兀的杵在那儿。John像是Sherlock附体似的做了个鬼脸，然后用那种讽刺的语气说：“行了，开始问吧。”

“不是，”Lestrade转而面对他，无谓的否认着自己的意图，好像这样就能装作他满脑子的问题没有多到溢出来一样。“我只想……”他低头看着Oliver，“他这可是......有了某种……性关系？你还好吧？”

John没说什么「他和谁做爱和我有什么关系？」，虽然那才是一个正常的室友应该说的话。反倒回了句：“他捐了一些精子。”

Lestrade看起来如释重负。“Oh，这「很大程度上」就更说得通些了。那些乱七八糟的想法一直在我脑子里绕来绕去，我简直无法理清思路了……不过他没匿名吗？”

“你真觉得如果那孩子也被证明是个天才，他会不把功劳记在自己头上吗？”John反问。

“这种观点倒是蛮合理的。”Lestrade只能接受。“好吧，关于父亲的身份应该是没什么可质疑了，应该是吧？毕竟他看起来就和他爸一个样，尤其是那种感觉纯粹是正在被我们这些愚蠢的人类折磨的表情。”

John低头看了Oliver一眼，他正像Sherlock的微缩模型一样看着Lestrade，小脸上明显写着满满的「为什么这些人一定要被派来折磨我」。“当然，”John说着，开始确切的思考Oliver和Sherlock到底有多么的一模一样。但，“是的。”他觉得能说出来的只有这个，因为这是事实，Oliver父亲的身份没有任何问题，他事实上「除了」父亲一无所有。

“那段时间对于这个可怜的小家伙来说太艰难了，不是吗？居然就那样失去了母亲？”

John有点炸毛，“是啊，不过好在他还有Sherlock。”

Lestrade没说话，只是尖刻的直接看向Sherlock，他正折磨着其中一个警察，试图让他确切的讲出当他抵达现场的时候看到的一切。

John替他辩护：“他和Oliver相处的非常好。”

“恕我冒昧，”Sally Donovan突然插话，“但那个宝宝是谁家的？”

“显然是我的。”Sherlock回答，也不知道他怎么能刚巧在这么合适的时间突然出现在他们身边。“你怎么也应该是个高级警官了，宝宝是我带过来的，而且还和我看起来一模一样，然后再把线索串起来。”

Sally难以置信地看着他。“「你已经」有孩子了？”

“Sally，你又不是唯一一个能让卵子完成受精作用的人。”Sherlock分辩。

“但是谁会愿意和「你」做爱？我的意思是，你能把那种古怪的本性藏多久？”

“那是——”John打算开口。

但是Sherlock打断了他，一边走过去从他那儿接过Oliver，一边说着，“快过来，Oliver，我这就给你看看这个收集犯罪证据的地方是多么的没有规矩。”

Sherlock抱着Oliver离开了。John转过头去，打算告诉Sally离Sherlock远一点儿，不过Lestrade替他省了事。

“既不专业又没必要的话。别招惹他。”Lestrade说。

“你不能让个婴儿在「犯罪现场」待着啊。”Sally申诉。

“宝宝又没有破坏现场的任何东西，我们也不用找人看着他。”

“但那活物可是个「婴儿」——”

“你应该说「他」是个婴儿。”John纠正。

Sally看着他，质疑的挑了下眉，“你不会还觉得他应该在犯罪现场长大吧？”

“我觉得不管什么地方，我们应该让他在那儿能感到快乐，所以如果他有些地方刚好和他的父亲一样的话，那么这就是那个地方了。”John反驳。

Sally的眉毛挑得更高了。“‘我们’？真的吗？话说你们登记领证了？”

John挫败的皱眉，“也不是那样。”

这次甚至连Lestrade都表现出了惊讶。“你什么意思，什么叫‘也不是那样’？”

“我们不是那种关系。”

“你们……都有孩子了。”Lestrade指出重点。

“我们没「在一起」。我是说，我们不是一起「拥有」的那个孩子。我们只是一起把他养大。两个人不做爱就不能一起养孩子了吗？”

Lestrade和Sally都盯着他。

“我…...假装可以吧？”Lestrade满脸怀疑地接受了。

John绝望的恨不得举手投降，或者就近找堵墙去撞一下，再要不做些其他差不多的戏剧性的动作发泄一下也行。他觉得这简直太不公平了，每个人都觉得他和Sherlock发生了关系，而事实上他们并没有。如果他能经常做爱，他的心情难道不是应该更好一点吗？

“如果某个室友突然有了孩子，”John问道，“大家得出结论应该一起抚养他难道不符合常理吗？”

Lestrade和Sally继续盯着他。John想着可能自己已经是大错特错了，就他现在这种情况来说，哪还有能提什么常理的地方呢。

“这个案子比Lestrade介绍的有意思多了。”Sherlock宣布着他的结论朝他们走过来。Oliver摇着他的大黄蜂拨浪鼓强调着这个观点。

“我告诉过你这个案子很有趣了。”Lestrade说。

“你觉得什么都有意思。”Sherlock回应，“而且你试图让我感兴趣的那段描述完全强调错了地方。”Sherlock看着John的眼睛亮晶晶的。“我需要点灰尘来做试验。”

John情不自禁的回了他一个更大的微笑。Sherlock情绪完全感染了他。“干得漂亮。要在家里吗？”

“不，我需要用巴茨医院的器材。”

“呃，”John说着看向Sherlock怀里的Oliver，开始思考他应该正常进行的吃饭和休息时间，还有自己为了能让Oliver有规律的作息而付出的所有努力。

Sherlock的表情瞬间垮了下来，眼睛里所有闪闪发光的热忱也消失殆尽。他也低头看Oliver。“对哦，”他说，“你应该带Oliver回家。当然应该这样。因为……”Sherlock没说完，不过John知道这是因为他从来没有为承认类似宝宝需要吃饭睡觉这种事困扰过。

真见鬼，John想着反正自己在让宝宝生活规律这种事上已经完全失败了，而且他也没觉得多了这次不知道要多久的巴茨之行会和以往有什么不同。

“不，我们和你一起去巴茨。如果我要是试图剥夺Ollie能做实验的乐趣，他肯定无论如何都会生闷气然后哭着要找你的。”

Sherlock眉开眼笑，而Oliver摇着他的拨浪鼓明确的表示同意，然后John就跟着Sherlock和宝宝出去了，顺便瞪了一眼角落里怒视着这边的Anderson和Donovan。

***

那些粉末并不是表面上看起来的灰尘。应该说不完全是。Sherlock正对Oliver自顾自地说着他预期的检验结果。而Oliver一边专注的听着，一边盯着Sherlock手里忙活着的东西和他的电脑屏幕，好像真的可以完全理解Sherlock正在做的事情一样，手里还任意摆弄着把一堆陪替式培养皿摞在一起。John只顾着严密监控培养皿游戏的进程，倒是没怎么注意Sherlock说的是什么。

Sherlock开始把粉末细细分开，动作小心的移入几个培养皿里。坐在John腿上的Oliver显然看的入了迷。然后，他忍不住打了个小小的喷嚏。

于是，John把Sherlock正在摇的那些粉末盯的更仔细了。他想找个什么办法来确定那些粉尘不是什么有毒物质，但他不想因为自己擅自揣测而让Sherlock感觉被侮辱或者受到伤害，如果那些东西有毒，Sherlock怎么可能不保护他。椅子上的John欲言又止，下意识的把怀里的Oliver抱的紧了些。

Sherlock的感觉一如既往地准确。“这是无毒的。但凡我觉得有一点毒性的话，我是不会让你们俩任何一个呆在这里的。”

“对啊，”John说。“当然。我只是不得不，你懂的，忍不住想确认一下。你知道我的。”

Sherlock叹了口气。

“我确实真的很信任你。”John坚持说着。“这只不过是因为我们还在调整中，记得吗？”

“所以这应该就是孕期随着进化演变成几个月的原因了，是吧？”Sherlock说着，把移液管中的液体滴了几滴在培养皿里。

“大概，是吧”

Oliver用他的大黄蜂拨浪鼓敲着实验台，把那些培养皿震的咔啦作响。

Sherlock皱眉看着他。“你会影响实验结果的。“

于是Oliver决定把拨浪鼓放回自己的嘴里。

John吓的一哆嗦，赶紧抢走了拨浪鼓。“试验台干净吗？”

“John，你知道这肯定消过毒。说实话，你活像只神经过分紧张的鸡妈妈，这一点我可完全没想到。你可是个医生，应该已经习惯了带宝宝。”

“但如果孩子是自己的就又是另一种情况了。想想你吃的少睡不够的时候我有多着急。”

“你是在暗示你也是我的鸡妈妈吗？”Sherlock一边检测培养皿一边匆匆忙忙的记录。

“我……”John说不下去了，因为在他和Sherlock的关系上，“妈妈”显然绝不是个合适的标签。“不。当然不是。我……但他是你克隆出来的。所以。”

Sherlock在重新专注于他的实验之前给了他一个转瞬即逝却异常鲜明的微笑。“所以你对我们两个都是一样的瞎操心。”

那个微笑让John觉得脸上有点热热的发涨，他觉得自己可能脸红了，这让他有点尴尬。“你对我瞎操心的地方更多。”

“我可从来没有考虑过为了你的安全给厨柜消毒，一秒都没有过。”

“也许你该考虑一下。不过不管怎么说，我至少没有到处乱跑还随便把什么东西往嘴里塞的习惯。”

“这我倒是注意到了。”Sherlock头也不抬的对着培养皿评论着，John盯着Sherlock的侧脸看了很久，然后故作镇定的默默转身，思考他到底会不会听出这段对话的另一层意思。好吧，John想，他知道了。Sherlock肯定不会调情，从来不会。所以当然也不会和他这样做。然后，Sherlock突然补充：“而且我从没把你视为母亲这种角色。”说完，抬起头看着他。

John回望过去，凝视着他，那双漂亮的带着「炽热浓烈的情感」的蓝、灰、绿色眼睛，他感觉口干舌燥，呼吸停滞，仅仅是因为Sherlock不把他看作母亲，虽然这种说法完全合理，他本来就不是，那究竟为什么这听起来竟然会如此不可思议的「诱人」，为什么这会让John有种冲动想要倾身过去抓住Sherlock的衬衣然后「蹂躏」着再把他「拉过来」接着「亲吻」他----

咯啦咯啦咯啦，实验室的门开了。John吓的直接跳起来，让在他怀里被的撞到的Oliver不满的发出噪音抗议。Sherlock转身继续研究他的培养皿，好像什么事都没发生，不过也许「确实」什么事都没发生，只是John刚刚有些失去理智了。

“他们说你们强占了这间实验室，”Molly说完，对着Oliver眨了下眼睛。“那儿有个宝宝。”

Sherlock翻了个白眼。“为什么每个人都觉得一定有必要陈述一下显而易见的事实？对。是有个宝宝。名字叫Oliver。”

Molly看着Sherlock，她紧抿的薄唇微微颤抖却倔强的绷着，最近John已经对这个表情十分熟悉了。不管在Sherlock假死事件中Molly和Sherlock之间发生了什么，那都不可逆转的改变了他们的关系。Sherlock尽力假装一切正常，但是现在Molly在他面前更多坚持自己的立场，Sherlock也更多的听取她的意见。这不个普遍性的变化，因为Sherlock并没有以一个可变通的形象重新出现。这是一个Molly专属的新特权。

所以，Molly重新振作起来然后反击：“「你」会有宝宝这件事情并不显而易见，不是吗？”

Sherlock对着培养皿不满的哼了一声表示承认她的说法，那声音和刚刚被John撞到时发脾气的Oliver像极了。

Molly走向John和Oliver，然后低头对着宝宝微笑。“Oliver，你是这么说的吧？”她蹲下来尽量和他的高度保持一致，温柔的对他咕哝着说话。“你这小家伙还敢再漂亮一点儿吗？是不是就刚好可以叫你，Ollie-Ollie-oxen-free呢。”

在John身边的Sherlock一下子直起身子，满脸惊悚。“别那样和他说话。”

Oliver咯咯笑了起来，Molly趁机用食指点了点他的鼻子，然后他笑得更欢了。“他喜欢这个昵称，”Molly说。“你喜欢它，是不是，widdle Ollie-wollie？”Molly抬头对着John眨了眨眼。

Sherlock忍不住呻吟，“Oh，我的天啊。”

“我恨不得一勺就能把他给吃掉。”Molly说着站起来。

“你想抱一下他吗？”John客气了一下。

“不想。”Sherlock突然打断了他。

John看着他，对他的无礼有些惊讶。“不行吗？”

“在她同意和他好好说话之前。我不会让我儿子被叫那种名字的。”

“Sherlock觉得他差三个月就三十三了。”John和Molly说着，小心地把Oliver递给她。

Oliver对她摇了下他的大黄蜂拨浪鼓。

“按道理来讲这可是最高荣誉，”John说，“他肯定喜欢你。”

“荒唐，”Sherlock嘟囔着，“那没什么特殊意义，他是喜欢那个拨浪鼓的声音。”

“就算提到人婴沟通Sherlock也是专家呢。”

Molly微微一笑，注意力重新移回正在她怀里心满意足的叽里咕噜说话的宝宝。“Oh，他好可爱。千真万确。”她抬头，看了一眼John，又看向专心致志做实验的Sherlock。“他是从哪儿「来的」？”

“一个女人的子宫。”Sherlock回答。

“严格的说，这很正确。”John说着给了Molly一个他最擅长的那种「你知道，他就是那德行」的微笑。

因此，Molly转而看着John打算继续这个话题。“你们应该用了代孕，当然如此。”她兴致盎然的得出结论。

“Oh，”John说，“呃……不全是。也不像那样。只是……”John说不下去了，他突然意识到Sherlock总是把这个问题留给他。关于明确他们两个之间关系的所有笨嘴拙舌的胡乱解释，Sherlock从没说过一句话。“你想解释一下吗，Sherlock？”John问他，试图强行让他给他们的关系一个定义。 

“通过一系列令人满意的意外，”Sherlock还是埋头沉浸在他的实验里，语气没有丝毫波动，“我们不小心收到了一个有我DNA的宝宝作为礼物。就是我们正在抚养的这个，因为没人来做这件事情。”

这听上去好像没错但是又感觉哪里都不对，而且关于他们复杂关系的定义也并没有真正给John任何更深层次的提示。

“严格的说，这也没错。”John只得又重复了一遍。

Molly来回看看他们，好像不知道应该怎么思考了，她犹豫着说，“Oh。好吧。” 

Sherlock抬头看着他们，把手肘支在实验台上，深吸一口气。“这些事是都非常混乱。从生物学来说，他是因为我而生存于世。论法律，我是他的父亲而John是他的母亲。实际上，Oliver会频繁的到圣巴茨这里来的。更确切的说，是到你的停尸间。”

“如果你同意的话。”John仓促补充。

“我不管你同意还是反对，他都会来的。熟悉尸体最好从宝宝抓起。”Sherlock又继续忙他的实验了。

“是吗？”Molly问，听起来她似乎不太明白应该对他的观点持什么态度。

Sherlock灵活的身形一滞，他突然停下，好像无意间突然受到了巨大打击，John知道，他的心里大概有些退却了，一切又退回到曾经那个是不是应该把Oliver交给其他人「用正常方式」抚养更好的问题。

John坚定地说：“他可是Sherlock Holmes的儿子，我们没必要让他习惯尸体。我们以后让他离这些远远的他还不乐意呢。是不是，Ollie？”

Oliver摇了下拨浪鼓。

“他觉得我说的对。”John说。

Sherlock没有再反对。

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 解释下最后那部分Molly给宝宝取的可爱昵称~~
> 
> Ollie-Ollie-oxen-free：一般是小孩子们玩捉迷藏时候的结束语。意为“啊！找到你啦！”“好了好了，被你抓到了。”“行了出来吧，我认输了。”表示听到此句再出来的话没有被抓的危险。因为是口语用法，Ollie这里大概也可音译为其他类似olly的单词，Molly有可能是听到Ollie之后的条件反射~
> 
> widdle Ollie-wollie：昵称。“臭小孩”，“乖宝宝”都可以称作widdle baby，适用年龄大概是还会尿床的小屁孩。至于，wollie 的话，大概只是为了押韵吧（TAT我猜的）
> 
> 总之都是表示喜欢啦！！！！Johnlock家的Ollie最萌了！！！！！


	10. Chapter 10

带着解决了的案子回到公寓。Sherlock一如既往的被那种破案后的余热影响着，现在，他正在用浮华的词藻自顾自的和双眼睁圆的Oliver滔滔不绝地介绍着花粉、鸢尾花，还有雄性大黄蜂。John简直无法相信Oliver怎么还能把眼睛睁的那么大。毕竟现在连John都已经完全不是之前那种因为肾上腺素的刺激而达到的兴奋状态，即便这才仅仅二十四个小时----而他记得之前他还有更长时间一下都没合过眼----那也足够长到让他觉得精疲力尽了。Oliver的休息时间一点都不够，他几乎一直都十分机敏的四下观望着，还出人意料的没有闹脾气。显然，他已经从源源不断的外界刺激中找到了巨大乐趣，例如Sherlock做完实验又把他们拖回苏格兰场，接着开始在附近四处打探各种花房，等到Sherlock真的找到他要的那个，John早就数不清到底进过多少间了，之后他充分利用那个女服务员对Oliver的喜爱，成功的完全吸引了她的注意力进而取得了自己想要的信息，当然，这用Lestrade的话来说是违法的，虽然John只是说这可能有点不道德，与此同时，情绪高涨的Oliver一直对大家保持愉悦的笑容。所有这一切都让Oliver那么开心，以至于John只能无视了自己所有应该做的正确决定，比如把他带回家让他有些规律的适当睡眠。John大概是有史以来最不称职的家长了。鉴于那些无论何时何地都能分秒不差送到John身边的新鲜母乳和尿布，John觉得Mycroft绝对会认同这个评价。

John跟在抱着Oliver的Sherlock后面到了221B的时候，Oliver已经开始有点闹觉了。

“他要先洗澡。”John打着哈欠提醒，“在上床之前。这可是你的责任，所以你负责解决。”

Sherlock没再抱怨，因为Sherlock喜欢给Oliver洗澡。事实上，只要是关于Oliver的事Sherlock几乎都喜欢。那么John也就任由自己瘫在沙发里，听着浴室传出的Sherlock和Oliver就某些奇怪的东西交换意见的声音，Sherlock深沉而有磁性的低语间杂着Oliver婴儿特有的的愉悦叫喊，偶而还有些拍打水花的声音。

“John。”Sherlock轻柔的低声叫着，温和的语调仿佛在John耳边落下一吻。

“嗯？”John随意回应，因为多说一个字对他来说都太累了。

“偶尔睡睡沙发还可以，但如果你养成了这种习惯，你的脖子会和你抗议的。还有你的后背。可能肩膀也一起。”

“哼？”John意犹未尽地伸了个懒腰，然后睁开眼。

Sherlock正蹲在他面前，壁炉里的火花在他的身后闪烁着。他看起来更加超凡脱俗了。Sherlock「总是」非同一般的。Sherlock「确实」不同凡响。而这样的他居然不知道怎么就成了John Watson最亲密的朋友。就在那一瞬间，John清楚的感觉到，自己爱上Sherlock Holmes了。也是，他， 一个纯粹的凡人，究竟如何能有其他选择呢？

“去床上睡。”Sherlock说着，给了他一个温柔并且随意的微笑，这就如同模糊的梦境和现实的边缘，你无法抓住那种感觉，但是却知道它曾经是「如此」的美好。

John觉得自己不能再看他了。于是闭上眼睛。

“好了，”Sherlock用肘轻轻推了推他。“快起来。Oliver，和Papa说他必须去床上睡觉。”

听到这句话，John张开眼睛，开始四下寻找宝宝的踪迹，他正四肢伸展着趴在那张元素周期表毯子上，手里还在撕某些科学期刊上扯下来的论文，显然那里面是有些让Sherlock不认同的观点，于是就直接被贬为婴儿玩具了。

“他怎么会不觉得累呢？”John听着Oliver咯咯的笑声忍不住问道。“我是说，如果是刚刚解决一起案子的话，你确实是从来没有觉得累过，哪怕你应该是累了的；把你累倒肯定是要比普通人花的时间更长。但他还是个「婴儿」啊。”

Sherlock的给了他一个更灿烂的微笑。“他是我。”Sherlock提醒他。

「真受不了」，John这样想着，又闭上了眼睛。

“快过来。”Sherlock一边催他，一边用力把他从沙发上拉下来。“今天晚上你就睡我的床吧。”

“你也得睡觉啊。”John口里还半推半就的拒绝，身体却已经跟着往Sherlock的方向去了。

“还得有一会儿呢。”

“Oliver累了。”John告诉他。“虽然他现在是有点兴奋过度，但他要睡觉了。你不能让他熬夜，你必须让他到床上去了。”

Sherlock把John放倒在他床上。John也就在那儿躺好了，因为Sherlock的床实在舒服，而且它就在身下。“嗯。”Sherlock说，“当然。我会哄他睡觉的。”

“你现在怎么这么好说话了，”John嘟囔着。“向来是我说什么你都不听。”

“我一会儿会去给他拉小提琴。”Sherlock说着，帮John把羽绒被拉过来盖好。 #突然想到之前微博热搜的话题～有一种冷叫你妈觉得你冷~现在这种对话，明显是有一种累叫我家John觉得我应该累了那我就睡觉吧～嘤嘤嘤想想都好甜#

John睁开眼。Sherlock卧室里的窗帘还拉着，但是仍然有几缕光透过缝隙洒下来，掠过正在倾身为他整理羽绒被的Sherlock的脸颊，温柔的笼罩着他们。Sherlock的一头卷毛乱糟糟的，显然还是在之前破案的时候被蹂躏的状态。John看着被他毁的不成样子的头发，忍不住叫道，“Sherlock，”然后，然后他并不知道该说点别的什么了。他的视线从Sherlock的头发移到他的眼睛，他想着，「我想用手帮你把头发整理好。我想成为那个能这样做的人。我想要的远远超出我所能表达的范围。我自己恐怕都要被现在这种对你的强烈占有欲吓坏了。」

然后，Sherlock温柔的声音传来，“快睡吧，John。”

***

在Sherlock的床上醒来。John意识到，他真的太有必要去克制住自己那种即将养成的在Sherlock床上睡醒的习惯了。

繁华城市里的车水马龙依旧川流不息，而那些人声鼎沸的嘈杂似乎都被窗子阻隔在外，公寓里却一反常态的静谧而平和，John用一小会儿享受的静静发了下呆，然后忍不住翻身下床，想着去看下外面的情况。

Sherlock和Oliver一起进入了他的视线，他们躺在Oliver的元素周期表毯子上，身上盖着的大概是随手扯过来的沙发巾，在起居室的地板上熟睡着。那段他们之间空出来的距离应该是仔细测算过的，不会太近以至于呼吸不畅，也没有远的感受不到彼此的气息。Sherlock侧躺着，面对Oliver蜷缩成一团，他的一只手放在他们中间空出来的地方，半边脸都埋进了被他当作枕头的沙发垫里。Oliver在一旁平躺着，小脑袋歪向Sherlock那边，微微张开的娇嫩唇瓣里传出轻柔而平稳的呼吸声。

John思考着他们有可能是什么时候睡着的，然后无奈的对着他们摇了摇头。

洗完澡，John默默地给自己泡了杯茶，他的两个Sherlock Holmes们还好好的睡在起居室里。于是，他觉得也许自己刚好可以下去拜访一下Hudson太太，只可惜，他楼梯刚刚下到一半，就发现Mycroft Holmes已经占据了前厅的有利位置，故作随意地倾身拄着他的伞站在那里。John禁不住回想起当初他第一次在某间废弃仓库里见到Mycroft时的情景。时过境迁，好像一切都不一样了。不过也可能没什么不同。Mycroft还是和影子似的出现在幽暗的地方发号施令，即便有时候这个幽暗的地方是John的门厅。

John的脚步逐渐慢下来，然后在楼梯上站定，他试着不去皱眉头，但是他本来可以拥有一个愉快的早晨（或者是晚上，这取决于他们中间有没有谁的作息时间能正常一次而不是一直乱七八糟的），不过通常情况下，Mycroft的出现总是能让贝克街任何一个早晨/或者是晚上/也可能是一天里随便什么时候的和谐美好的气氛灰飞烟灭。

“真是想什么来什么啊。”Mycroft发表评论。

“这么说你能站在我家里也是挺走运的，不是吗？”John顶回去。

Mycroft给了他一个怜悯的微笑，一如每次他觉得John想要故作聪明的时候。“我想我们也许可以聊两句，”Mycroft建议道，只不过还是那种不咸不淡的命令口吻。

“那也不能在这儿。”John回应，“我不可能让你吵醒Sherlock的。”

“哪个Sherlock？”

哪怕他们之间常常开这种玩笑，但那也仅仅限于他们之间，John看着Mycroft，严肃地说道：“你说的名字叫Sherlock Holmes的楼上只有一个。剩下的那个叫Oliver Watson-Holmes。各是各的。”

现在Mycroft的脸上则换成了每次他嫌弃John又变傻瓜的时候那种专属笑容。不过看起来倒是在一自在点儿也没那么碍眼了。“你说了算，”他说的好像是在故意纵容。

John咬牙切齿的说。“我该去拿我的大衣了。”

“不用了，”Mycroft回答，“我的车在外面。”

那是自然，John边想边开始下楼梯，下到楼梯最后一级的时候，刚巧赶上Hudson太太推开了她的门。

“Oh，我就觉得听到了什么声音，”她说。“你好，Mycroft。”然后，转而用更热络的口吻问John，“嗨，亲爱的。我们的小可爱还好吗？”

“在睡觉，”John答道。“我跟Mycroft马上要出去进行一场全世界最简练的详谈。不过应该在他俩醒过来之前我就回来了。”

“Oh，不用担心这里。如果Ollie比他爸爸先醒，我就把他抱下来。”

“麻烦你了，Hudson太太。”John说完，跟着Mycroft到了大街上，然后钻进了在门口的等着的车里。

“Ollie？”在车子平缓的滑离路边的时候，Mycroft表示疑问。

“有些时候只不过是Ollie更合适些。”John回答，他希望自己的声音听起来别太有防御性。

Mycroft眯起眼睛，一言不发地审视着他。审视着，继续审视着，仔细审视着。

John想问他自己的脸是不是睡醒了就和以前长得不一样，还是别的怎么了，Mycroft盯着它的时间简直长得令人发指。“听着，我受够了，我不想再做这种伪间谍工作。他是你侄子。你要是想知道他过的怎么样，就来串个门，看看他，和他说说话，或者抱抱他。你永远不会被我们拒之门外的。”

Mycroft发出了一点噪音，如果这声音是个没那么尊贵的人发出的，John大概会把这种声音认作是那种不屑的用鼻子发出的哼声。“我倒是不介意你们试试看。”

“不，”John语气平和但是毫不犹豫的说，“你不会的。”

Mycroft又更仔细的审视了他一会儿之后，深吸了口气开始了他们的谈话，“你昨天让他待在犯罪现场一整天。你还让他参与案件调查。通宵。一个宝宝，一个只有三个月过三周又三天的宝宝。”

“你不会还真觉得除了在闭路电视上监视我的行踪以外，没什么更有意义的事情做了吧？”John想让这个问题听起来轻松一点，但他能感觉到自己的神经已经紧张起来。关于让Oliver过前一天那种生活的决策是不是英明这件事情，他早就在怀疑自己了。他不觉得自己现在能抵挡住Mycroft的语言攻击。

“正如你也许能想起来的那样，你收到新鲜母乳和尿布的时间像生物钟一样精准，所以也许你应该对我选择偷懒做这件事和耽误我的时间表示感谢。” Mycroft平静的指出。

“如果昨天你不想让我带他去新苏格兰场，你就不应该送新尿布过来。用完了尿布的话我们自然很快就会回贝克街了。”

“我只是还不确定什么「控制」住了你的心智。这原本是个一直严格遵守最规范时间表的宝宝。结果现在还不到一个月，你们就让他在警察局的会议桌上打盹了。”

“他是Sherlock Holmes的儿子，”John提醒他，“他喜欢警察局。而且他讨厌时间表。我现在拥有一个幸福快乐的宝宝。他会大笑，会微笑，他对一切都感到好奇。我敢打赌，你让他在你的不管什么机构里按他的严格时间表生活的时候，他肯定不是这样的。”

“啊哈，你忘了。他可不是Sherlock Holmes的儿子。他就是Sherlock Holmes。到此为止吧，我说完了。”

“这个区别对我来说并不重要。你停下这种把他们混为一谈的行为越快，我们就越容易接受你。”

“我只是想说明一下因为他是Sherlock Holmes的「儿子」那句，是，人家可能会希望他被带到犯罪现场去。但是Sherlock Holmes自己，在他是个宝宝的时候，可没受到过这种待遇。”

“你大概漏掉了一点，”John声音尖刻，毫不留情，“起码Sherlock和我抚养他的时候会让Oliver做他自己。到此为止吧，我也说完了。”John说的讽刺。

“在警察管制区域里呢。”

“只要他想，哪里都可以。”

“那要是他并不想在警示带里又如何？”

“那他当然不用去了。我不知道为什么你始终都坚持认为我很愚蠢，就算经历过这么多事情之后。”

“我没往那方面想。”Mycroft说。

“哦，你肯定想了。你觉得从来没有过哪怕类似的念头出现在我脑子里，有可能，即使你给了他Sherlock的DNA，但是通过合适的抚养，给他那种应该接受的正确教育，那么最终有一天你会看到一个快乐，适应能力强的人，他不会喜欢犯罪现场，也不会被人叫做‘怪胎’。”

“Sherlock以为他现在有了朋友。一个陪他胡闹的兄弟。「玩伴」。”

“Sherlock把他当作一个「孩子」。而且如果你能不再这么鬼鬼祟祟的说这些有的没的，抽空去看看他们的互动，只需要两分钟就能意识到这一点了。不过既然你觉得我们不能胜任这个工作，你到底为什么要告诉我们他的存在？”

“我没想过你会由着他的性子来。”Mycroft答道。

John眨了眨眼，因为这种答案远超出他的预料。“什么？”

“我告诉他是因为我必须告诉他。我怎么能瞒着他呢？先不管你会怎么想，一旦我确定了宝宝已经幸免于难并且健康成长着，在我的脑海里就绝对没有对他隐瞒宝宝的存在这个选项了。虽然我知道Sherlock绝对会冒出这种鲁莽又愚蠢的念头，Sherlock太任性又以自我为中心，不用说自然也会认为自己是抚养这个孩子的最佳人选。但是我还以为你会冷静思考或者现实一点儿，像你平常表现出来的那样。我也以为你会指出来你们没有正常的生活习惯，你们不能像这样抚养一个孩子。我没有料到的是，你一看到这个孩子就完全「失去理智」了。”

客观上来说，John明白Mycroft的话确实有些道理。这也许，如果是其他情况的话，John会在Sherlock做出这个非常不切实际的决定之前把他拖回正轨。但是他无法想象在「这种」情况下Mycroft还能认为他会这样做。

一会儿之后他才艰难开口，“难道你看到他的瞬间没有爱上他吗？你怎么做到的？”

“这不是在说对这孩子的爱，”Mycroft的声音几乎算是温柔了，而过后John才意识到，怎么说他都是第一次听到Mycroft真的承认自己对什么的爱意。“而是在于是否想要保证这孩子能过上最好的生活。”

“而你觉得这种生活与Sherlock无关？”John几乎在谴责，他的声音听起来虽然刺耳却十分痛苦，好像Mycroft同时也给了他一样的评价。

“如果我让你把所有你认为Sherlock能做好的事写出来，你能填满整个笔记本，但里面不会有‘养孩子’这一种。”

“那我大概是写错了。”John说。

“好吧。”Mycroft说。虽然这听起来并不像是与John达成共识了，反而更像是为了确切证实别的什么，那些John没有公开的事情。Mycroft的灰色眼睛一如既往的审视着他。然后继续说，“我想我没有期望过你会与他建立信任，然而你做到了。我不知道为什么，经历过这么多事情，你的忠诚仍然让我震惊，Watson医生。只是因为他说他想养个孩子，你就立刻认为他会做好这件事。甚至因为Sherlock忙着凿柏油马路上的线索，你只能在无人居住的胡同里换尿布的时候，你的信念还是不会动摇吧。”

“Oliver被爱着，”John说，“Oliver被「热爱」着。他饿了有人喂，衣服脏了有人换，他需要的时候我们会抱着他给他安全感。如果他哭了，我们总会有一个人去哄他，如果他笑了，我们也会有个人回应他更灿烂的笑容，他永远不会因为不知道自己是那样被珍视和爱护着，变成一个孤独的小男孩，然后长大，成为一个孤独的男人。我们在警戒线的哪边都无关紧要，他在哪儿打盹，想睡多久也都无所谓。最重要的是他会一直被爱着，而他会感知这一点，无论他身处何地。这场谈话到现在为止已经足够了。送我回家。”

Mycroft目光如炬的凝视他，John甚至觉得他连眨眼睛都是按节拍来的。他说着话，但是大多数心思却好像没在这里，“这就是你的解决方案，是吗？只要足够爱他，一切都会迎刃而解。”

John不确定Mycroft指的是自己对Oliver的爱，还是对Sherlock的，他也没兴趣问。他刚刚想再说一遍自己要回家，车就停下了，John看了眼窗外，发现他们已经停在了221B门口。 于是他打开车门。

“你如果下次再去犯罪现场的话，最好保证尿布带了超过三片。”Mycroft建议。

“我保证会让Oliver对最近的摄像头挥手的。”John一本正经的回道，然后下了车，回到正常世界的感觉简直如释重负，每次困在Mycroft那辆令人窒息的黑车里的时候，他总觉得到哪儿都和精神失常一样，反正是绝对不会有这种感觉的。

John刚站到贝克街的门廊上就听见楼上传来的乱七八糟的声音。先是Oliver，一直含糊不清咿咿呀呀的大声说着什么。接着是什么东西砸在地板上的声音，也可能就是Oliver扔的。还有Sherlock在起居室里沉重却坚定的踱步声。Hudson太太温柔的说话声夹杂在中间，应该是在安慰着其中一个或者他们俩。

John闭上眼听着那些声音，只用听觉去感受这一切，让那些声音洗涤他的心灵，那些来自家庭和亲人的声音，他的「生活」之音，他懒得再为了其他人的需要去定义，分类或者描述它。或者说甚至他自己也不想再纠结这些了。一切都自然而然的发生着，一会儿他就能到楼上去，Sherlock会听到他的脚步声，然后迎面而来的就是他对某事发表的滔滔不绝的长篇大论，Oliver也会叽里咕噜的和他打招呼，而Hudson太太会为他准备好茶，他热爱自己的生活，哪怕是其中的某一件小事，他才是自己人生的主宰，让这个星球上的其他什么人都见鬼去吧。

John踏上第一级台阶，然后再一步，朝着楼上家的方向走去。

***

在这一天余下的时间里，Oliver的小情绪可是一直持续到了晚上。能让他开心的事情可以说是屈指可数，大多数时候，他写满了不可思议的小脸都皱成一团，好像在说，「我简直不敢相信你们俩怎么能这么无趣。我的生活怎么会无聊到如此地步？这种日子你们怎么忍过来的？」

Oliver这种简直和Sherlock像到不能再像了的小脾气显然惹恼了他，不过这也是预料之中的事，他觉得，宝宝是故意给他添麻烦的。

“我们昨天才刚刚解决完一起「谋杀案」呢，”Sherlock一边说着，一边试图让他玩John的笔记本电脑以转移注意力。“好吧，就算这次的谋杀案一直到最后都不是很有意思，但再怎么说也还可以接受吧，Oliver。” 

「噼啪，噼啪」，Oliver用力敲打着John的键盘。 

刚刚在厨房里洗完奶瓶的John重新回到起居室里，然后弯腰从Oliver手里把自己的笔记本拿回来，这让Oliver又开始不高兴了，他踢蹬着小脚不停抽噎。 

“Oliver正玩呢。”Sherlock的声音从Oliver旁边的地板上传来，一般来说，只要Oliver在地上玩，他几乎也一定会坐在地板上陪着。 现在，他正皱眉看着John。

“这可不是玩具，Sherlock。” 

“好吧，那这也简直不能说是真正意义上的电脑。你只有在看色情电影和写你那个讨厌的博客的时候才会用它一下，而且你的密码简单到连Oliver都能在这个月里把它破了。” 

John感觉脸上有点发烧，还有点烦躁。“我不用它看色情电影。”John态度坚决的申辩，因为这的确是事实。自从他意识到Sherlock用他电脑的次数有多频繁的时候，或者说，自从他意识到自己搬进贝克街之后的网络生活有多么公开透明的时候，就已经自觉的不干这种事了。

“我知道啊。”Sherlock回答。

「那干嘛要那么说？」 John想问，但他更想结束这些关于情色文学的讨论。于是，他把在一边哼唧着表示不开心的Oliver抱了起来，因为他的抽噎已经开始变成心不在焉的哭号。 

“你需要睡个觉。”John和他说着话。 

Oliver还是哭。 

“他没事儿。”Sherlock说。 

“不，他有，他已经累坏了。而且你已经完全打乱了他的睡觉时间。” 

“你还抢了他的玩具呢。”Sherlock生气的反驳。 

“那是我的「手提电脑」。” 

“我不明白，你为什么无论如何都一门心思的想要给他定各种时刻表。你这样和Mycroft一样讨厌。还是说你其实一直想要当个私人助理？” 

“说起Mycroft，”John开口，他把怀里的Oliver上下晃悠着，他的哭号开始渐渐弱下去，开始不停的打嗝。 

“唔，这次他倒是一反常态的还算让人可以忍受，毕竟他免了我和他正式会面的礼仪。” 

“你们的父母到底对你们两个做了点真是活见了鬼一样的什么啊？”John突然崩溃了般的呵斥，虽然原本他并没打算这么唐突无礼的，但是显然之前和Mycroft的谈话突然无意识的触动了John某根神经。每次提到和Oliver有关的事情，每次想到要确保他永远不会像Sherlock曾经那样不幸，他都觉得自己是好像在摸着石头过河，这对Oliver不公平，因为Sherlock明明就在这里，他本可以「告诉」他们，这样自己就没必要这样盲目摸索了。只要他肯「说出来」就行。

Sherlock眨眨眼，明显是被这个问题吓了一跳。

“我的意思是，”John继续说道，“没关系，你知道的。我不介意。无论过去发生了什么，那都已经是过去的事了，那些对我来说真的没什么，但是对Oliver来说却可能很重要，因为这会影响你对待Oliver的，还有Mycroft对待Oliver的方式，我希望你能「告诉」我。就说些，‘John，他们就是些彻头彻尾的混蛋，他们把我们锁在托儿所里还扔掉了钥匙，保姆们每次还要爬窗户进来给我们送吃的东西。’之类的。然后至少我就能明白自己在处理什么状况了。“ 

Sherlock闪烁的眼神中写满了警惕，这是一种John难得一见的表示告诫的信号。“你是在‘处理’什么？”他重复着。 

John假装看不懂他的威胁，毕竟他总是对外保持着警惕，反而选择继续逼问。“你不觉得你对父母的态度影响着你抚养Oliver的方式吗？” 

“我不知道这怎么能联系到一起。” 

John爆发出尖锐的笑声。“这种话怎么有可能是你说出来的？” 

“我当然能，因为我不是他们。”

“那你应该还清楚的知道，你和他们的相似度越低，他和你的差异就越大，对吧。”John指出问题所在。

“你这算是威胁？”

“当然不是，这充其量算是个「事实」。你变成现在这个样子不见得是因为你的什么DNA，你清楚的。至少不完全是。你的头发和眼睛还有颧骨，那才是基因决定的。至于其他的部分，都由那些我一点儿都不了解的东西影响和塑造出来的。你知道这种感觉有多挫败吗？”

Sherlock坐在地板上静静的盯着他，不过John不敢说这种平静下是不是有什么小脾气正在酝酿着，还是那些不愉快已经消退了。 “为什么会那么挫败？”

“因为你了解我的一切，你总是如此，你从我在巴茨医院拉开门的那一瞬间就观察的清清楚楚，你甚至还不知道我的名字就已经把我看透了。但是我却对你一无所知。你从来就没想过要多说几句话来告诉我点儿什么。我们的关系完全就是单方面的，这不公平。”

屋子里一片寂静，很长一段时间，两个人都陷入了沉默。Oliver把手指塞进嘴里，看起来像在专心的用力咀嚼着爆米花，不过他的注意力已经从John转向了Sherlock，好像在等着他的回应。

Sherlocks终于说了句，“这和Oliver 有什么关系？” 

John眨眨眼。“什么？”

Sherlock最后还是从地板上站起来了。“你说的那些和Oliver有什么关系？你深入分析了关于不了解我的童年这件事对你来说有多么的不公平，但是这和Oliver的童年并没有什么直接联系。我们会用我们的方式抚养Oliver，不管结果如何，他有多么像我或者一点儿都不像，我们都会一样爱他。关于为什么你理应介意我的童年这件事，我问你了一个十分中肯的问题，而你的回答是因为我了解你，还有‘我们的关系完全是单方面的。’那又怎样，我只能再问，这和Oliver有什么关系？因为你刚刚所说的一切听起来都是关于我的，可能这更像是与你和我有关，和Oliver并没有什么关系。” 

“我们在「抚养」他，”John指出来。“「一起抚养他」。你怎么能告诉我说和你我有关的事情和他无关呢？现在我们就是他。不是克隆意义上的那种，但是毕竟...我们是他接触到的整个世界。你看不出来吗？我们不得不...就关于他的事情达成共识。”Sherlock走过去站到他面前，John只能稍微把头微微往后仰着和他对视。他能听到自己讨厌的那种处于绝望边缘的声音。他想让自己冷静下来保持理智，但是他开始这场谈话的时候已经不能把自己过于激动的情绪拉回来了。他意识到自己现在只能张口结舌的尽量把自己的观点论证清楚。

“那我们出现分歧的根源是什么？”Sherlock问的温和。

Sherlock越平静，John的反应就越显得慌乱。他讨厌Sherlock对他的这种影响。“什么？”他重复了一遍，然后意识到自己这样活像个傻子。John眼角的余光能看到Oliver，他不可思议的小眼神好像在说，「这是真的吗？你就只能做成这样？至少也要坚持演完你的小剧场啊。」

“你希望我们能在关于Oliver的事情上保持一致。可是我们什么时候有过不同意见？”

“我不知道，我...问题现在还没显现出来。但是有这种可能。我们还没讨论过...学校。” John终于因为找到了个看起来合适的话题而松了口气。

“他不会离开这里的。”

“他不会去上学吗？”

“他不会去很远的地方上学。他会上走读学校的，就在伦敦的什么地方。不管我们想让他上哪所学校Mycroft都能让他去，所以我们现在还不用担心这个问题。看吧。完全一致。除非你难道想让他去很远的地方上学吗？”

“当然不是＿”

“那不就得了，”Sherlock自信的结束了这段讨论。“我们还是一致的。”

“你讨厌离开家去上学，”John说着，因为这看起来实在太明显了，还有，他该死的想知道这些事情，还有，为什么Sherlock在经历了所有他们的这些时光之后，还是不肯信任他？

“为什么你会在意这些？”

“因为「他」。”

“为什么Oliver会在意「为什么」我不会让他到远处上学？当然我不会这样做对他来说可能确实有点意义。”

“好吧，” John打断他。 “确实。是我在意这些。”

Sherlock挑起眉毛。“为什么你居然会在意这些？”

“因为，我们在一起这么久，我们经历了「所有」那么多事情之后，你还是不信任我。”

Sherlock僵住了。不是因为他之前在动，而是因为John了解Sherlock，John能感觉到自己成功的惊到了他。Sherlock 就那样一动不动，似乎是在消化震惊。然后他说，“我当然信任你。你觉得我不信任你吗？”

“你是信任我，但那是在出去买牛奶，点个外卖还有泡茶的时候。你也相信我会跟着你去任何地方，或者，你哪里都不去，你相信我也会在这里。但是你的信任不足以告诉我关于你的一切。关于你的所有事情—「所有」—都太来之不易了。”

“呦吼，”Hudson太太一边说着，一边迟疑着把头伸进起居室的门。 她看起来有点不确定。“这儿一切都还好吗，孩子们？”

John意识到他们刚刚肯定和对方嚷嚷了。他之前甚至完全没感觉。Oliver正看着Hudson太太，嘴里含着自己的小指头念念有词，显然是正在试着概括整场争论。

“我们没事，”John的声音显得很消沉，他把视线从正盯着他的Sherlock身上移开，Sherlock的眼睛里闪烁着的应该是那种叫困惑的东西。 “抱歉。大概这个公寓里的所有人现在都需要小睡一会儿了。” John说着从Sherlock后面绕出来，试图给Hudson太太一个微笑。

“可能你们只是需要来点儿茶。”Hudson太太建议道。她听起来有些说不清的焦虑，这让John很奇怪，因为他和Sherlock吵架相当正常。难道就只是因为这次他们是当着Oliver的面吵的？是啊，John想起来，这正是Sherlock最不想发生的。.

“来杯茶这个主意不错。” John赞同道，因为他并没有什么更好的事情可做。“我去给咱们沏点儿。”他退回到相对安全的厨房，专心泡茶。Oliver还是依偎着靠在他身上。John已经习惯了一只手做这些事情。

Oliver似乎叽里咕噜的想给John点儿明智的建议。无疑是关于他们关系的。「你可全错了呀，Papa。让Daddy向你敞开心扉的方法可不是对着他大喊大叫。」

不幸的是，John从来不知道怎样才能让Sherlock卸下心防。Sherlock对于John一直像座冰山。John只了解他的一小部分，剩下的他一无所知，无处了解，只能等着某些意外让他动摇甚至引起某些诸如假装自杀之类疯狂的后果。而且这件事，Sherlock在某种程度上，是对的。这有什么可在意的呢，如果John只是他的室友？但是John并不仅仅是他的室友。而且他想「知道」。他想要了解Sherlock Holmes，不是因为想解开这个谜团，而是因为他希望Sherlock「愿意」让自己知道，不介意自己知道，足够信任他而能让他知道。 

最后，John终于知道了，其实他想让Sherlock说的是，「嗯，我也爱你，这就是我的心，现在它是你的了，我也得到了你的，一切都会好起来的。」既然John从没对Sherlock说过这样的话，那么他现在要求Sherlock这样做是有多过分呢？ 

John深吸了口气，把茶沏好，他来回徘徊了几圈，试图在重新回到起居室之前能消除自己的紧张情绪。Hudson太太已经离开了，显然她认为他们自己能处理好这次纠纷。Sherlock四肢伸展着躺在沙发上，双手合十，指尖顶着嘴唇。Oliver嘴里咕噜咕噜的比划着什么。

John坐在他自己的扶手椅上，Oliver靠在他旁边，眼睛却一直盯着沙发上的Sherlock。过了一会儿，他冒险开口：“我觉得Oliver可能已经开始长牙了。”他觉得Oliver应该会是一个可以料聊的安全话题，特别是他也没有接着问「你是什么时候开始长牙的？」 

但是Sherlock连一点点反应都没给。 

“我错了，”过了一会儿，John说道。“我知道你不想再在Oliver面前吵架，而且我真的没想着要和你吵。Mycroft弄得我很不爽。你知道那种感觉的。“ 

“我信任你和Oliver在一起。”Sherlock说着，但是他的目光仍然盯着天花板。“Oliver就是……我相信能把一切都交给你。” 

“我知道。”John说。过了一会儿之后，他继续道，“谢谢你能信任我。” 

“你认为我有「选择权」。你以为我说的信任你——关于Oliver，关于所有事情——是我所做出的一个决定。当这其实是习惯的时候。我从来没想过关于你的事。你一直就「在这里」。我不知道关于这种事情你怎么能这么迟钝。” 

典型的Sherlock，John想着，就算夸他也不忘羞辱他。John低头看了眼Oliver，他正打着个大大的哈欠。 

“我们带他出去走走吧。”John突然说。 

“嗯？”

“散散步。他喜欢这个，而且他太累了。咱们走不到半条街他就能睡着。” 

“好。”Sherlock还是盯着天花板，他伸出一只手向John的方向招呼了下。“那你带他去散步吧。” 

John站了起来，他往Sherlock的方向看了看，温和地说，“和我们一起吧。” 

沉默了一会儿，Sherlock转过头迎上了John的目光。Sherlock一直是让人捉摸不透的。不过话说回来，那不正是这场争吵的原因吗？Sherlock是看不透，理解不了，变化无常的。这真是见鬼的让人沮丧。

但是这次，他们对视了几秒之后，Sherlock还是站了起来。 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 忍不住的碎碎念，最近已经不知道看了多少遍神夏（原本计划翻译的时间都用来追剧了...），说是练听力纠发音看到最后还是忘记了原本定下的目标只顾着看剧情，虽然奇怪的每一季的第二集都有点恐怖色彩（也可能我的接受能力...比较差...）但是酌情快进也又看了三四遍，看的次数越多，也更能脱离翻译过的字幕去听原本剧中人物想表达的真实意思和情绪甚至是可以从容的去观察他们的表情，然后无数次被感动，N&N翻译到这里，忍不住再次表白作者的文，第一次看文的时候，居然没有体会到Mycroft的苦衷，甚至觉得他无情，是这篇温馨日常文里的大反派（麦哥我错了嘤嘤嘤TAT）直到真正仔细的一遍遍看过神夏，才能深切体会到，Mycroft的最大安全漏洞，他的软肋，他唯一关心的也是唯一可以骗过他的，只有他的Sherlock。虽然Sherlock唯一在意的却是John Watson，之前擅自翻译的婚礼致辞，还有最后为John开枪打死除了莫娘之外应该算最厉害的犯罪首脑...M, S, J这种放到任何一部剧里都看起来很狗血的三角关系，在神夏里毫无违和，只有动容。福华和麦夏的坑，应该是无论如何都爬不出来了啊
> 
> 第四季真的吃了官方玻璃渣了......


	11. Chapter 11

John睡的很不踏实，可以说是一夜都在做噩梦，根本没睡好， 他梦见自己被Sherlock的大衣纠缠到喘不过气，但是每次他想要触碰它，试图把它从自己身上扯下来透口气的的时候，它又像烟雾般消散在梦里了。当他醒过来的时候，发现床单全都被自己一圈又一圈的裹在身上，他觉得自己大概是把被子裹太紧了，于是赶紧挣扎着从里面爬出来。然后朝楼下走去。

厨房里传来叮叮当当的声音，还有什么东西正在砰砰作响。 John把头探进去打量情况。Sherlock正坐在餐桌上，手里忙着搅拌放在各种厨具里的东西，一旁还摆着显微镜。John在脑海里默默记下晚些时候一定要把那些碗处理掉，因为Sherlock在把一些看起来和某种动物器官诡异的相像的东西切成小片，然后像配菜一样的点缀在那些碗里。Oliver一只手攥着勺子坐在他吃饭用的高脚椅上，Sherlock的头骨朋友放在他面前的小餐盘上陪着他。他坐在那儿，一会儿敲敲盘子，一会儿打打头骨。看到John下来，他用勺子敲的更起劲儿了。

“早上好呀，”John说道。

“嗯，”Sherlock应了一声，拿着叉子戳了下某只碗。John只得又默默的记下一会儿还要顺便把那些叉子也毁了。 

John瞥了一眼Oliver，他还在拿勺子敲东西玩儿，于是他又把目光移回Sherlock。他还是读不懂Sherlock的心情。Sherlock昨天晚上散步的时候一直没说话，回来之后也没怎么出声，但有时候Sherlock就只是单纯的想「安静」一下。所以说如果Sherlock太专心于他的实验懒得和John说早上好，也没什么不正常的。

“我们要做什么？” John问道，他希望自己的声音听起来没那么犹豫。说老实话，他并不能完全确定昨天发生了什么，或者说他要怎么解决那件事，还有这到底是应不应该由他自己一个人来解决。

“我们在验证一种假设” Sherlock回答.。“告诉Papa，Oliver。‘演绎推理’，来跟我念。”

“你居然想让‘演绎推理’是他学会的第一个词。”

“这个词和其它的一样不错，不是吗？甚至比大多数词都好太多了。”

“你可以先从简单的开始教起。一些少于四个音节的词， 或许也不错。”

#这里作者用的假设(hypothesis)，因为中文不够四个音节，我就意译了一下～脑补一下侦探教小宝宝说 演绎推理 的时候那种傲娇的语气，好萌呀嘤嘤嘤～#

Sherlock嫌弃的皱起鼻子。“我绝对不会从什么‘Dada’开始教他的，这种事提都不要提。”

“我正要提议，‘头骨’怎么样。”

Sherlock的脸上恢复了正常情况下心满意足的表情。“还凑合吧。”

“很开心你能这么想。那就这么定了，Oliver。你的第一个词就是‘头骨’了。如果你有不同意见，只能去找你父亲商量。”

Oliver手里敲着勺子，咕哝了一句什么，听起来很像是在说“头骨”，但又似乎不是John吓了一跳，下意识的看向Sherlock，他正看着Oliver，显然十分愉悦。

“Oh，太棒了，”他说着。 “干得漂亮。那现在我们来试试‘演绎推理’吧。”

“这只是个巧合。”John反驳。

“这可不是巧合。这是他说的第一个词。我一会要在他的电子档案表里记下来。” Sherlock俯身过去吻了一下Oliver的太阳穴，就好像这是世界上再正常不过的事情，John回想起当初Mycroft还指出自己对于Sherlock 育儿能力的推测是多么的有问题，忍不住笑了起来。

Sherlock忙着做实验，Oliver在他旁边敲敲打打，正当John沉浸在面前温馨甜蜜，令人愉悦的如同梦境般朦胧的景象中时，头也不抬的盯着他的显微镜的Sherlock突然开口道，“今天诊所里需要你帮忙。”

John一惊，这才注意到他的手机就压在Sherlock的胳膊肘下面。“Sherlock，说真的，你不能再偷拿我的手机了。”

“我才没偷，是你把它留在起居室的。”

John昨天上床之前肯定还是思绪混乱的。至少John自己这样认为。

“我听到它响，” Sherlock继续说道，“所以我就接了”

“然后是你和Sarah通话的？”

“当然不是。我看到是诊所来的电话。显然，有人需要你诊断脓毒性咽喉炎的才能。”

“可不仅仅只是什么脓毒性咽喉炎。” John发着牢骚走进厨房拿回手机。上面显示语音信箱有一条未读，他点开听了一下。正如Sherlock之前推测的那样，Sarah来问他能不能去一趟。其实应该说，是求他去一趟。显然，他们已经手足无措了。John把手机放下。“你说对了，”他承认道。

“我当然是对的，”Sherlock说着，用移液管往一支碗里加了点什么。

“不是关于脓毒性咽喉炎的事情。”

Sherlock含糊的哼了一声。

John看着Oliver，他正一边胡乱把勺柄往嘴里塞，一边满足的安心看着Sherlock做实验。他不愿意离开他一步。

“你不想走，”Sherlock在一旁评论。

John看着他，他还是专注于他的实验，并没有看他一眼。“我不是担心他和你单独待在这儿。”

“我知道。”Sherlock说。

虽然他显然不相信。显而易见，无论John说什么或者做什么，Sherlock还是仍旧怀疑John确实觉得他能照顾宝宝这件事。

或者也可能「Sherlock」才是怀疑这件事的那个人。突然，他意识到这件事对他有多重要。

John把椅子拉到Sherlock旁边坐下。

“嘿，”他说。

Sherlock没给他回应，所以John 伸手过去按在Sherlock放在桌子上那只手上。Sherlock一滞，讶异的盯着他们交叠的手。.

“你真的做的很好，你知道的,”John说。 “可以说是惊人的好，真的。”

安静了一会儿之后。“你这样认为吗？”Sherlock问道。

这又让John回想起几年前的某个时刻，在他称赞他的演绎法的时候， Sherlock的回应也是，好奇的问他，「你这样认为吗？」

“当然，” John的回答十分坚定。 “我当然这样想。不过平心而论，这还真是不公平。”

Sherlock发出咯咯咯的笑声，然后John移开他的手，这次他可是相当肯定的给出了自己的观点。

“我讨厌离开他是因为我舍不得离开他，”John继续趁热打铁。 “不是因为我离开他就意味着他要和你独处。”

Sherlock终于抬头迎上了他的目光。“那，别走了。”

“然后扔下一个没有我诊断脓毒性咽喉炎专长的诊所吗？” John轻轻站起来，柔和的问。

“那谁来拯救伦敦啊。”Sherlock干巴巴的说。

“正是。” John在离开厨房的时候用手抚过Sherlock的肩膀。Sherlock需要安慰，John对自己说，而且这样的动作可以给他鼓励。然后，他在Oliver的头顶印下一吻。

***

在繁殖引起脓毒性咽喉炎的链球菌的过程中，John有意无意的就和Sarah说起他和Sherlock已经收养了个孩子的事情。那些话仿佛就好像是自己从他口中冒出来一样。他还因为自己连一张照片都没有往手机里存而感到难过，因为这样他就没办法在介绍时把宝宝的信息补充完整。他想到处去炫耀他。他怀疑自己是不是早已经成为「那种」父母中的一员了。

Sarah就只是说，“哦，我真为你们两个高兴。不过鉴于你居然真的会在我们第一次约会的时候就带着他，我想我一直都知道他才是你最后的归宿。”

“我没带他一起，当时他就自己突然出现了。”John第不知道多少次解释了。 “而且这事不是你想的那样。.”

Sarah正在给自己泡咖啡。她一边搅拌着咖啡里的糖一边看着他。“不像哪样？”

“不像你正在想的那样。我们没在一起。”

Sarah挑了下眉毛。“你们就只是一起收养了个孩子，但是你们没在一起？”

这件事他还要解释多少次？为什么人们就不能简单的理解呢？两个普通朋友一起收养个孩子又有什么奇怪和不正常的？

好吧，这可能确实有点奇怪和不正常。但是如果他们其中一个是Sherlock就另当别论了。

Sherlock是John自知已经爱上的人，是John应该会一直陪伴着却不能告诉他的。

“不是那种在一起。” John坚定的表示。

Sarah就默默盯了他一小会儿。然后继续说，“公寓里只有两个卧室，不是吗？”

这和那有什么关系？“对啊” John 答道。

“啊。那，所以说你要搬走了？”

“搬走？”

“好吧，宝宝在哪睡觉？”

“在Sherlock的房间。.”

“他不能一直睡在那里。最终你们还是需要给他准备另一间卧室的。但是贝克街那儿只有两间。”

她说的确实也有点道理。事实上，应该说她的话太有道理了。贝克街对他们来说实在太小。不是指现在，而是最终，在之后的某些情况下，它对他们来说会太小。为什么John之前没有意识到这些呢？Sherlock打算过搬家吗？John无法想象Sherlock住在另一间公寓，还有另一位房东太太。他也无法想象Sherlock能想到这些。但是如果Sherlock没有搬家的打算......

John突然想起那天早上在厨房被他亲眼所见的脆弱，那对他来说几乎是不祥之兆。虽然至少目前，Sherlock 还对独自照顾Oliver并无信心。但是他总有一天能做到。John知道他会的。John还曾在那个早晨助了他一臂之力。Sherlock会习惯Oliver，也会习惯做为一名父亲考虑事情；毕竟，这才只是一个月而已。最后，Sherlock肯定会能轻松应对的，而且Oliver将会需要一间自己的卧室，不管 到那时Sherlock觉得John在他们的生活中有多么重要，Sherlock和Oliver将会组建一个完全独立自给的小家庭。他们还会需要John的卧室。

John之前从来没有担心过Sherlock可能会让他搬出公寓。从他踏入公寓的那一刻开始就没有。Sherlock想让他待在那里，这一点从最初就十分明显。John从来没想过这种想法会出现在Sherlock的脑海里，但他始终知道，如果他威胁说自己要离开，Sherlock会在精神上崩溃的。John会担心他神奇而不可思议的生活中其他可能出现的无数离奇事件，但是他从来没有担心过有一天Sherlock会把他从家里扔出去。

不过他现在开始担心了。他能去哪里呢？他到底还没不能想起没有Sherlock的那些日子要怎么度过？他曾经做到过，但是当时Sherlock已经“死了，” 而他怕极了那种日子，周围的寂静几乎让他窒息。他怎么还能再过一次那样的生活？何况那将会更糟糕，因为他同时也离开了Oliver。他连离开Oliver一天都几乎做不到。又怎么能直接永远离开他呢？

John坐在办公室里，表面上，他看起来是在吃午餐，但实际上，他却一直盯着自己放在桌子上的手机，告诫自己如果直接给Sherlock打电话说，「我完全不能想象我的生活里没有你，你知道的，不是吗？所以我们需要去找一间大点儿的公寓了。」那绝对不会是个好主意。手机就放在那里，好像在嘲笑他一样。Sherlock没发信息。John收到的是一堆Harry的请求—她仍旧想看看Oliver—还有Lestrade的邀约—他提议他们最近可以出去喝一杯。或许他们可以讨论一下John和Sherlock恼人的非情侣关系。

John理解了为什么有时候人们因为一点沮丧就会尖叫。John 突然对那些人们产生了一种亲切感。他盯着自己的手机，希望它因为新信息震动一下，但是它没有。

就算Sherlock一天都没有给他发信息的话，也不能就说那完全不正常。有些时候，如果Sherlock觉得无聊或者想要他的注意力放在自己身上，他的手机能因为新信息从早震动到晚，但是也有些日子，如果Sherlock一下都没有召唤他，那大概是因为Sherlock专心研究某个实验了。他的时间被Sherlock和Oliver占的满满当当。Sherlock没有无聊，所以不会给John发短信，也是有道理。但是不知怎么的，这让John觉得自己被排斥在外。早晨，John走出贝克街，就等于走出了Sherlock和Oliver的生活。没有他，他们已经可以过得很好了。John完全不知道他们现在在做什么；他已经离开了他们的圈子。

John深吸一口气，把手机拿了过来。他烦躁的用手指敲着桌子，然后新建了一条信息打算发给Sherlock。他盯着空白的屏幕，开始小心翼翼的打字。「你是对的–大量链球菌引发了咽喉炎」这不是严格意义上的事实，但是足够接近，而且意味着谈话的开始。

John站起来，开始在办公室走来走去，他想知道自己这到底是怎么了。自己现在的表现真是见鬼的像个毛头小子。他所做的事情只是给自己的室友发信息而已，这个活动简直太平常不过了，但是现在他却担心自己做错了，如果Sherlock不会给他回复，「而如果真是那样，又意味着什么呢」。John无意识的撕咬着自己拇指的指甲，当他意识到的时候，他连忙放下手，一脸震惊。他这是「怎么」了？

桌上的手机震动了一下。John看了一眼，然后几乎是扑了过去。

「不出所料。–SH」

John咬着嘴唇看着那行字，思考他到底应不应该回信息。他还能说什么呢？Sherlock回信息的速度太快了，不过那正是John发信息的目的。不是吗？

手机又震动了一下。

「已经和Oliver解释过了，你正忙着把全世界的人们从脓毒性咽喉炎的危害中解救出来呢。–SH」

John仔细思考着信息的内容，然后斟酌如何回复。这是讽刺吗？责备？还是Sherlock因为更希望John在家所以故意闹别扭？John几乎希望就是那样。

他正想着，手机再次震动起来。

「或者说至少是世界上某块以你的诊所为圆心，六街区为半径的区域。」 –SH

John想到了合适的回复，那既不会让他听起来绝望，也不会有某种感觉困窘的潜台词「就算你已经有了个克隆宝宝，也别把我从公寓里踹开。」

「说良心话–半径至少有十个街区。」

John的信息几乎是刚刚发送，Sherlock的下一条信息就来了。

「我刚刚给他解释了一下脓毒性咽喉炎，不过Oliver一点都不为所动。–SH」

John仔细考虑着。要么就John目前的职业进行深入讨论，要么纯粹评价Sherlock对Oliver的影响。

手机又嗡嗡响了起来。

「我们刚好对川崎（日本本州岛东南岸港市）的疾病感兴趣，如果你碰巧遇到某个案例的话。–SH」

John看着屏幕摇头。

「我绝对不会把有传染性的细菌带回家给你们研究。」

手机的震动表示已经发来回应。

「Oliver特别失望。他问我如果不是为了带细菌回来给我们研究的话，那你为什么要出门。–SH」

John笑着，打出来一行字，「拯救全世界的脓毒性咽喉炎患者，十街区的半径内。」

他放下手机叫了下一个病人，手机最后震动了一次，他看了一眼。

「最多八个。–SH」

John感觉自己的下午过的比上午好。

***

下班回家的路上，John停下来给Sherlock买了个礼物。因为，因为他这个人真是荒谬可笑。至少他自己已经承认了这一点。不过，如果自己已经疯了但还有自知之明，是不是就也还好？John并不敢肯定这种观点。

John走进起居室的时候，Sherlock正在看某些无聊透顶的电视真人秀节目。Oliver在他的大腿上，听着Sherlock的谆谆教诲，“一看她选的那件衬衫，就能看出来她对他不忠。”当John进来的时候，他的目光转向了他，然后微笑，那一瞬间，John感觉...心里有什么微微一动，好像又往某方面倾斜了一点。他想不出其他形容词了。Sherlock总是对他微笑，但是这个笑容，对于和他分开了一整天，正在担心Sherlock或许可能永远不会再关心他的John来说，让他有种如释重负的感觉，还有种让他头脑发晕的幸福。“看那儿，Oliver，Papa回家了，”Sherlock说着，把Oliver给John递过去，这种邀请太明显了。

John情不自禁的回给他一个微笑，然后把装着礼物的袋子靠着门放在地上，大踏步穿过房间把Oliver接过来。他闭上眼睛，感受他的气息，那是一种奇妙的Sherlock身上的味道—淡淡的昂贵古龙水，隐约掩盖住了总是沾到身上的福尔马林的味道，还有Sherlock最后制造那场爆炸残存着的硝烟—混合着婴儿爽身粉和宝宝娇嫩皮肤的奶香气。Oliver闻起来就是这个家的味道，John这样想着，感觉自己慢慢放松了下来，紧张感悄悄从肩膀溜走了。

“Oh,”然后，他听到了自己的声音。“我真想你们。”

“我们也想你，”Sherlock给了回应，他的声音很轻，于是John连忙张开眼，却发现Sherlock并没有在看他，他正把电视关了，然后站起来，而就在此时，Oliver的小手一把抓住John的头发开始扯起来，拉回了John的注意力。“八个脓毒性咽喉炎病例，三条你姐姐发来的信息，还有一条是Lestrade发的。”

对他这一天的评价准的令人不安，不过向来如此。于是John用最简单的方法回击。“还有一截断指扔在那呢。”

“不错嘛，”Sherlock说着，站到了他面前。“我让Hudson太太帮我们看着Oliver。包里装的什么？”

“一个礼物，”John说。“什么时候让她看Oliver？”

“今晚。实际上，应该是现在。”

John很惊讶。Sherlock看起来十分平静，就好像什么不正常的事情都没发生一样。“现在？为什么？”

“因为我们要出门了。那个礼物是给我的，还是给Oliver的？”

“去哪儿？等等，你不能推理出来礼物是什么吗？”

Sherlock皱起眉头。“我当然能推理出来礼物的相关信息。”然后他顿了一下。“我们要去Angelo那里。”

“去干嘛？”

“我觉得我们能用一个晚上休息一下。”

John想说「但是我才刚到家。」不过也可能是—很有可能—Sherlock需要放松一晚上。毕竟，他刚刚才独自和宝宝待了一整天。即使John知道Sherlock很喜欢Oliver，但不管是谁，揽上这事也够受的。

“我来带孩子就好，”John提议。

“你要去Angelo那里，怎么带孩子？”

“不，我是说我留下来。和宝宝一起。”

Sherlock又皱起眉。“你是不想去Angelo那儿吗？”

John感觉自己似乎从踏进屋子的那一刻起就思绪混乱，状态不佳。不过他也许已经这样过了好多年，只是现在才开始意识到这一点。“当然不是。我只是觉得你大概需要一些…” John说不下去了。强调「独处时间」对Sherlock Holmes来说似乎太可笑了点儿。每当Sherlock需要所谓独处时间的时候，他就独自离开了。他从来没有因为这种行为而不好意思，John也没发现Oliver的出现改变了什么。

Sherlock眯起眼睛，似乎在怀疑John的精神思和想是否还健全。“需要些什么？”

Oliver精力充沛地使劲扯着John的头发。显然，对于那些他不是大家关注焦点的时间，这就是他能忍受的极限了。有其父必有其子，John一边畏畏缩缩的躲避，一边想着。 “没什么，”John说着，转而把Oliver抱在怀里 in his arms. “不用在意。晚上出去玩这个提议不错。Hudson太太也会很乐意帮我们带Ollie的。是不是呀，Oliver？如果你现在对Hudson太太表现的乖一点儿，等你再大些，她会做最好吃的小饼干给你吃。”

“不管怎样她都会给他烤小饼干的，他勾勾他的小手指头，她就会围着他转了。”Sherlock不屑的说。

“我在试着鼓励他有良好的品行，” John告诉他。

Sherlock哼了一声，他的目光游移 到门边的袋子上。“那礼物…”他开口。

“啊，”John说。“我们去Angelo那儿的时候我会带上的。”

Sherlock微微点了下头。“好主意。我们走。”

“等一下。你把东西打包了吗？”

“我们是要到Angelo那儿去，不是什么过夜的旅行。”

“我说的是给Hudson太太的东西。”

“Hudson太太也没什么旅行计划。”

“我的意思是「Oliver的东西」，” John解释着，他已经有点恼了。

Sherlock的样子看起来十分困惑。 “Oliver不会在Hudson太太那里过夜的。我还没有这种安排。”

“我说的东西是类似于尿布，奶瓶，备用衣服还有玩具什么的。”

“她就在楼下，她可以上来拿任何她需要的东西。”

“我们给她打包好需要的东西是「礼节」，”John说着，把Oliver递给Sherlock。 “我得给你准备好要带的东西，Oliver。Daddy打算什么都不带就把你送下去给Hudson太太。 ”

Oliver瞪着Sherlock，显然是不高兴.

“我会保证让头骨先生陪着你的，” Sherlock告诉他，虽然他的声音听起来同样生气。

Oliver看起来似乎感觉有些安慰, 因为他开始对着Sherlock咕哝着什么，还用手拍了拍Sherlock的鼻子。Sherlock欣然接受了这个道歉，然后回以微笑，这让John感觉胸膛隐隐作痛起来。从什么时候开始，Sherlock已经成长到怀里抱着个孩子还可以如此「自然」？作为所有孩子里最奇异的存在，他们两个的一切却看起来如此完美和正常。

John把自己的思绪从眼前的场景里拉回来，拎起装着礼物的袋子走向Sherlock的卧室，准备打包Oliver的东西。

“你要拿着他去哪里？” Sherlock喊道。

“别偷看！” John喊回去

***


	12. Chapter 12

他们到那里的时候，老位置上已经有一支蜡烛在那儿随风摇曳了。John简直不忍再看那蜡烛第二眼。

Sherlock给他们要了瓶葡萄酒。还有些食物。John兀自沉思着，有了孩子这件事，大概是从根本上对Sherlock的情绪产生了，竟然如此深刻的影响。他不禁惊叹，连Sherlock都开始有规律的按时吃饭了。他还有点怀疑现在他算不算是已经慢慢的被Oliver的作息时间表所同化。

这样想着，John脱口而出，“Oliver今天有没有听你的话乖乖吃饭？”

“你不觉得到现在为止，Oliver早就已经把母乳吃腻了吗？每顿都是一样的食物，我都不敢想那有多无聊。就算它再好也不能天天吃啊。”

“鉴于我们已经喝了那么多茶，他可能对于我们喝茶这件事也持同样的观点。”

“我真想给他尝一口茶，只可惜不管我读的是什么似乎都坚持着某种「几个月大」的宝宝应该一成不变的喝牛奶的论点。”

“这对他们最有好处。”

Sherlock做了个鬼脸。“据所谓的‘专家’说的吧。他们怎么可能比你和我还专业？”

“但是他们研究的婴儿比一个要多，这是事实。”

“对于Oliver，没人比「我」更权威了。”Sherlock嗤之以鼻。

“除了我以外的话，有可能，” John愉快的指出，正好这时候 Angelo拿着酒回来了，他一边给他们倒酒一边冲他们两个挤眉弄眼。

“Lestrade想出去喝几杯，这是自然, ”Sherlock说着晃了晃酒杯，让酒沿着杯壁转了几圈，然后呷了一口。“而你姐姐想见见Oliver。但是这两样你都不想。”

“我可没这么说，” John否认。

Sherlock冲他挑了下眉毛。

“好吧，” John只得承认。“是，我一样都不想做。”

“原本是你想让你姐姐知道Oliver的存在。”

“那是之前。”John说

“什么之前？”

Sherlock的目光锐利，仿佛早已洞悉一切，他几乎总是如此，John把嘴里的酒咽下去，告诉自己不要显得坐立不安。他大概早就应该见鬼的已经习惯这种表情了，难道不是吗？而他知道自己并不想回答这个问题。「在她指出我对待我们的关系有多么言不由衷之前。」但是他用了另一种说法，“在她醉醺醺的到咖啡馆和我见面之前。”

Sherlock没再说什么，但是John毫不怀疑Sherlock对这个故事还有更多了解。Sherlock总是什么都知道。“那Lestrade的酒场呢？”

“你想让我和Lestrade约酒？”

“是你喜欢和Lestrade喝几杯。然后你俩坐一块儿聊些毫无意义的话题比如什么足球和橄榄球，还有我。”

“还有你？”

“当然有我。”

“因为你总是人们必聊的话题？”

“因为我是你们两个的交集。”

这确实是真的。他和Lestrade是挺友好，但Sherlock是对的，他是他们联系的唯一纽带。在之前Sherlock已经“死亡”的那段时间里，他们并没有保持联系。不过话说回来，在Sherlock假装“死亡”的时候，John谁都没有联系过，所以可能这也不能说明什么问题。

于是，John说，“我们会谈谈Oliver。”

“他有多聪明？”Sherlock轻声建议。

“你知道，我们要谈的不是这个。”Angelo把面包放到桌子上，John用比需要的还大的多的力道把面包撕开，好像在朝面包撒气。

“你们应该谈这个。”

John把他毁成小块的面包放回自己的面包盘里。“这从来没有让你觉得困扰吗？”他气极了，也好奇极了，所以才突然问这个问题。

“什么？”

“谈论我们。”

Sherlock看起来十分困惑，似乎被问住了。“我什么时候说起我们了？”

“我的意思是和其他人说。那些人问起关于我们的事情的时候。你不会觉得不舒服吗？”

“其他人的想法和我有什么关系？”

Sherlock当然会这样想。Sherlock真的不在意，至少大多数时候都是这样。John只能盼着有一天他能厌倦这种想法。然后接着郁闷的撕他的面包。

“那这和「你」有什么关系？” Sherlock问道，语气比John能想到的还要轻柔。

John的眼睛盯着他的面包。“我不知道，”他承认。“这就是有关系。这还会和Oliver有关系的。”

“这当然不会。 我不在意这些，而他是我。”

对于此事，或许Sherlock是对的，但是John不敢确定。他完全深信Sherlock曾经是个敏感的孩子。任何一个和Sherlock有着同样敏锐的推理能力的孩子都会被迫如此的。“我们的卧室不够用。”John说。

“你似乎更喜欢沙发。”Sherlock答道。

“我是认真的。卧室确实不够。”

“然后？”

大多数情况下，Sherlock应该都是这个星球上最会激怒别人的物种，John咬牙切齿的想着。“你的解决方法是什么？”

“我的解决方法是，等到真需要解决这个问题的时候再想办法。我们身边有那么多容易出现实际问题，你又何必提前自找麻烦？”

这个回答倒是有一定意义，该死的。John讨厌那种无法反驳Sherlock的时候。他最后咬了一口他的面包，以此掩饰自己确实没什么可说的了。

“John，「你」觉得幸福吗？”

John原本正在漫无目的地看着餐厅的装潢，其他食客，还有他们吃的东西，听到这话，他猛地看向Sherlock。他把酒杯拿了起来，好像准备抿一口，顺便越过酒杯上沿注视着John，而John，目光撞上他的视线，就再也无法移开了。“你为什么会问我这个？”他之前一直觉得这个问题的答案很明显，特别是对Sherlock Holmes来说。

“因为这才是我唯一会在乎的问题，”Sherlock的回答很严肃。

John感觉血液上涌，心跳一滞，他的心脏在胸腔里缓慢的跳动着，仿佛正常的星移斗转和万事万物的运行速度都慢了下来。John看着Sherlock的眼睛，说道，“我很幸福。”

“即使算上最近的所有…分歧？” Sherlock似乎在找一个他喜欢的词来用。

“我爱Oliver。我也爱有他在的，我们的生活。”

“然后你似乎就开始连无关紧要的事情都开始乱七八糟担心一大堆了。把你的酒喝了。”

John无视了他的命令。“那「你」幸福吗？”他问。

Sherlock对他微笑，正赶上Angelo拿着吃的过来。真不会挑时候，John想着，因为他们陷入了沉默，开始专心各自解决盘中的食物。还想着各自的心事，John觉得。当然，思绪在他的脑子里迅速地旋转翻腾，他甚至不抱期望自己能压抑住其中一个，或者随便抓住哪个仔细研究一下。Sherlock坐在桌子对面，继续不急不缓的吃着他的食物，John太爱他了，甚至有点头脑发昏。「告诉他」，他想着。这是绝佳的时机，在气氛浪漫的餐馆，还有食物和红酒，几乎可以算是一个正式的约会了，然而John的舌头却仿佛在口中打了结，他甚至不知道应该如何开口。「你问我是不是幸福。这儿有一件能让我感觉更幸福的事情...」

Sherlock突然开口，十分唐突的打断了让John感觉恐慌的混乱想法。“他们本不应该有孩子的。”

John眨眨眼，他太过沉浸在自己的胡思乱想里，以至于他甚至懒得去思考Sherlock刚刚想的什么他可能错过了。 “啊？谁？”

“我的父母，”Sherlock回答的十分随意，好像这并不是什么世界上最重大的独家内幕，也不是什么就在前几天John才刚刚恳求他告诉自己的信息。Sherlock咬了一口他的牛肉饼，和他有生以来嚼其他任何一口牛肉饼没什么两样。

John试图不要看起来目瞪口呆。John在努力想着下一步该说什么。他决定了，“你为什么说这个？”

Sherlock给了他一个嫌弃的眼神。显然，他之前期待的是比这更明智的反应。“因为这是事实。”

John 深思熟虑着。他觉得，Sherlock这次的声明可能有两种含义。Sherlock的意思可能是说，他们本不应该有孩子是因为孩子的教育方式，或者是说，他们本不应该有孩子是因为他们不适合为人父母。就此刻而言，John觉得后者更有可能。“他们…自私吗？”他猜道，希望大概能再多了解Sherlock一点儿。.

Sherlock冲着他的牛肉饼发出了某种似乎在思考问题的声音。“不完全是这样。他们只对他们感兴趣的事情感兴趣。他们对孩子就不感兴趣。”

“那他们怎么会「有了」孩子？”

“到如今，你肯定已经推断出Mycroft和我都属于某种类型。即便是你都不可能意识不到。”

“为了延续家族姓氏的产物？”

“名字，历史，遗产。还有一幢在康沃尔的恐怖屋。” Sherlock做了个鬼脸，继续慢条斯理地解决他的牛肉饼。

John从来没带着这样的目的看着Sherlock吃东西。与此同时，John几乎没碰自己的食物。他看着Sherlock，甚至不敢呼吸，生怕Sherlock愿意给他透露点儿什么的兴致过去了。

“他们都是科学家，” Sherlock继续道，然后John想了想，「当然。」“化学家。他们在旧的马厩里有个巨大的实验室。那是整个庄园里待遇最好的东西。那里的一切都是那个时代的艺术品，熠熠生辉，令人心动。那儿不允许我们进去，所以那也自然就成了整个星球上我最喜欢的地方。我的童年就是无数的运筹帷幄，想着怎么进去进行我自己的实验。”

“那你做到过吗？”John听的有些出神。

“当然。他们发现的时候非说我污染了正在进行的化学反应，但是他们的方程式就不对，所以这不能算是我的错。”

“你和他们说了吗？”

“你难道觉得，即使我那时候还小，我会很擅长不告诉人们他们很愚蠢的真相？”

John试图想象没有这种特质的Sherlock。Sherlock是对的，他做不到。这就是Sherlock的最简单「一部分」。但是对化学的热爱，用他们自己的厨房改造地实验室，现在看起来，似乎都充斥着情感。他是化学家的后代，所以无疑某些东西是遗传的，但是他父母难以接触的实验室，最明显的作用就是瓜分了那两个不专心的父母的注意力, 这似乎也就能解释Sherlock对它的喜爱有多「强烈」，因为没有发泄的出口，他又变得多么难以捉摸。

“我想象不出来他们能完全接受。”

“真的吗？” Sherlock听起来很惊讶。“那你就肯定觉得他们对我说的一切都有在意。”

John意识到了那会有多糟糕。他突然完全明白了，Sherlock 的行事有多张扬，Sherlock又做过多少无法想象的气人的事情。他显然是在孩提时就养成了这个习惯，作为一种手段，试图以任何方式引起注意，John明白那肯定是一个很难改掉的习惯。

“至少，”Sherlock继续道，他的声音依旧是「那么见鬼的随意」，“这还好，真的。 保姆们都太蠢了，所以我就做我乐意的事情，直到我离家去上学。但是学校太无聊，单调乏味，好在那儿有实验室和科学最后是化学，再之后就是解决案件了。这是你的故事开始的地方。也是你的故事来源。你不知道的那些，现在也知道了。”

John一直盯着Sherlock。他并不是想—他并没想着让Sherlock不自然或者不舒服—但是他对Sherlock居然被抛在一边不闻不问这么多年感到奇怪，包括John知道的沾染毒瘾和有自毁行为的那些年，而Sherlock「知道」John是知道那些的。Sherlock基本上只是揭示了他之前的生活完全是孤独和不幸的，在John介入之前，而现在他正在坚定的假装那不是真的，假装那个脆弱的小男孩之前从来没有被彻底伤害过，而且永远不会痊愈，也绝不会停下来不再掩藏自己的脆弱。虽然John觉得Sherlock会对关于他的生活的这种描述感到震惊，但是John没有责备他。所有这些迂回曲折造就的现在的他们，不是为了拉到强光下给人观察的。

但是Sherlock为了他这样做了。因为他问了他。因为这让他困扰。John看向对面的他，想表达的意思不仅仅是说出来的两个字，“谢谢。

Sherlock把牛肉饼在盘子里推来推去。“呃，你觉得这会对Oliver很重要。需要知道。所以。” Sherlock耸耸肩。

John感觉就要被 Sherlock刚刚表白和分享的深刻程度压垮了。 他清清嗓子，试图想出他有没有什么东西与那同等重要。「我爱你」，他想说，然后Sherlock会抬起头，接着…什么？John不知道。但是他又觉得在那种时候说这个就好像试图去抢Sherlock的风头。Sherlock刚刚所说的一切都姿态惊人，John一点都不想影响它的力度。

John突然想起来礼物就在他旁边的袋子里。“Oh,”他说着，把它拿起来朝桌子那边推过去。“给你的。”

Sherlock脸上浮现出一丝愉悦，更像是松了口气。他显然记着让一切步入正轨。 John看着他把本子拿出来，思考了一会儿什么，但是看不出表情。

“这是个本子，” John解释着，试图打破沉默。“我的意思是，可以跟踪记录Olive成长历程和重要事件。你一直在用电子表格做这件事，这太像你的风格了，但是我觉得你可能会想用正式的记录本来粘贴电子表格。一切还是非常科学的。” 本子有一些预设的页面需要填写，但是后面有很多空白页，是John想着给Sherlock的表格留着的地方。而且那并不是特别幼稚。那是一本看起来十分成人化的婴儿记录册，所以John觉得Sherlock会欣赏这样的东西

Sherlock慢慢的翻阅着，看起来对它充满好奇，最终，他把本子合上，然后说，“谢谢你。这会派上用场的。”

“你喜欢吗？”John问，他尽量让自己的声音听起来没有自己感觉的那么绝望。

“嗯。Oliver也会喜欢的。”

“因为他是你。”

“而且他品味很好，”Sherlock表示赞同，然后把书放在他旁边的桌子上。之后Sherlock把话题转而引向和他们一同到餐厅的其他人，像往常他们出去吃饭的时候那样炫耀自己的能力，但是John注意到，他一直在不停的偷看那个本子，他觉得自己有些心醉。

***

那晚结束的时候，John感觉自己有些飘飘然，即便他并不确定自己喝醉了。是有葡萄酒，没错，但是也有咖啡，还有一大堆让人意犹未尽的甜点，不过并不是说他自己意识到了这些。Sherlock指出来的，他扫了一眼手表，然后提议回去和Hudson太太换班，John也低头看了下自己的表，然后被表上显示的数字惊呆了。他环顾四周，发现发现偌大的餐馆里只剩下他们两人。大概Angelo早就应该把他们踢出去了。

让他感到非常尴尬的是—那种在他们准备离开时无可避免的情形，Angelo一副什么都了然于心的样子，看起来还有点想往外赶人—所以在Sherlock坚持付账的时候，John选择了留下奢侈的小费。Sherlock扬了下眉毛，但是什么也没说。

在走回贝克街的路上，John一直在Sherlock的旁边出神，而Sherlock也保持着缄默。John想知道这个特别的晚上到底与以往有什么不同。如果说这一切都是真的，那Sherlock是已经开始比John以往看到的他变得更坦诚了吗？也许这就是他会觉得周身围绕着一种十分亲密的感觉的原因吧。Sherlock似乎一直安逸自在，无拘无束，他也一向诙谐幽默，机智风趣，John只需要一直坐在那里，一边听他讲话，一边看着他。天鹅绒般的声音被包裹在那么优雅的举止当中，在那一刻，仿佛世界就是因他而存在的。John试图跟上他每一句话最后的余音，但是这整个晚上下来他觉得自己好像在犯蠢。

就吃晚饭这会儿功夫，Sherlock嫌弃了多少次他的愚蠢？他们第一次在Angelo那儿吃饭，当他笨拙的询问关于Sherlock的性生活的时候，他是怎么想自己的？

这种想法迫使他打破了沉默。“我们头一回到Angelo的店里吃饭那次，”他开口。

“嗯？”

John没有转头，但是尽量从眼角的余光里偷瞄着Sherlock的情况。Sherlock正看着他们前方的路，看起来对他选的这个聊天话题毫无兴趣。 “你对我的看法如何？”

Sherlock转而看着他。“我觉得你是个十分聪明的人，只可惜有个一直和你作对的大脑。”

这可不是John期望听到的。“你是什么意思？”

“你的走路不协调，John，” Sherlock提醒他，看起来几乎是被他忘了这事逗乐了。

但是，算在发生在他身上的所有那些事情之中，他确实「已经」忘了这件事。“Oh, 上帝啊。”他说道，“那都是「过去」多久之前的事情了，不是吗？你觉得如果我没有遇见你的话，到现在我还是个拄着拐杖跛子？”

“对，”Sherlock答的轻快。

“真是感谢您的支持与信任。” John也回的一本正经。

“Oh，别这样。你当时的生活简直一团糟，而且你那位专家就是个白痴。她根本就没有发现过你的问题。”

“那我的问题是什么？”

Sherlock一个急转弯进入贝克街，在他们进去的同时嘴角勾出一个愉快的弧度。“你还没遇见我。”

“你就是个自大狂，你自己知道吗？”

“我只是说实话。在遇到我之前，你其实有大把大把的时间可以用来「思考」。但是我敢确定你不会这样做。”

“那种工作肯定是很繁重的。”John严肃的评论。

“能多个Oliver帮我分担真是太好了。” Sherlock表示赞同。

“我们很久之前就应该想到去克隆你了。”

“一个Sherlock Holmes可是居家必备。”

“死了这条心吧。”

“世界上的愚蠢会少之又少呢。”

“不，那只会有更多的人组团抱怨世界的愚蠢。” John跟着Sherlock到了221B的门口。

“你是有多么愤世嫉俗啊”Sherlock说着，把钥匙插进门里。

“你的克隆体可能会成立个什么互助小组。他们还会给你讲恐怖故事。‘这个人的WiFi密码居然就是“密码”这个单词’ ‘那个人的动词时态一直用的第三人称，但是却用第二人称代词”

Sherlock一边大笑着打开门，一边伸出手臂，示意让John先走。“‘他甚至都没注意到她是管用左手的。’”

John咯咯咯的笑着，这绝对不是他第一次在公寓的门厅里咯咯笑，他也希望，这不是最后一次。“‘还有，亲爱的上帝啊，那儿可再也没有谁会做好吃的咖喱了。’ 你会把印度餐馆开的到处都是。还有中餐馆。” John敲了敲Hudson太太的房门。

“她在楼上，” Sherlock告诉他。“她会把Oliver放到自己的小床上睡觉的。而且开餐馆还得我们自己做饭。”

John开始上楼梯。“我赌你们中的某些人可能没你懒的那么离谱。毕竟可不是谁都有个我来供他们榨干精力的。”

他说的轻快，因为他就是随便开个玩笑轻松一下，但是Sherlock却说，“那我们就不得不顺便把你也克隆上了。我们可不能让那么多Sherlock Holmes在没有你的监管下到处乱窜。那他们会成什么样啊？”

听到这话，在楼梯顶端的John转过身来。Sherlock在他身后差不多两级台阶的地方，这意味着他们现在的告诉基本持平。他试着说点儿什么，“他们会是光彩照人，喜怒无常的天才。”

“他们会觉得「孤独」，” Sherlock严肃的说，他的目光坦然，平和而又真实。

John凝视着他，大脑飞速运转，如果倾身过去投入他的怀抱，然后告诉他，他永远都不会再独自一人了，那么一切都会变得容易起来，因为John是永远不会离开他的。John觉得他当时可能就站在楼梯上踌躇不前，也可能已经调整重心，把自己的身体微微倾了过去。然而紧接着，从起居室里传来了Oliver辨识度极高的声音，他正颇有见地的自言自语。

John眨眨眼，身子往后一撤，匆忙朝起居室看去。然后视线回到Sherlock身上。 “Sherlock—” 他开口。

“Oliver正在对BBC的某档深夜节目发表他的机智见解。”Sherlock说话间从John身边掠过。

John看着他进了起居室，心里忍不住咒骂自己，但是他并不能确定为什么要自己和自己生气，因为刚刚没有吻他，还是因为明明差一点就能吻到他。考虑到他一时半会儿的也想不清楚，因为他确实到现在还没解决这个问题，他就只是跟着他进了起居室。

Hudson太太正坐在John的扶手椅上，好像是睡着了，而坐在她大腿上Oliver却十分清醒。他确实在看BBC的某档节目，手里紧紧抓着Sherlock的头骨朋友，但是，一看到他们走进房间，他的注意力立刻回到了他们身上，小手抱着头骨精力旺盛的和他们打招呼。

Sherlock朝他伸出手，小心翼翼的把他从Hudson太太的大腿上抱下来，顺便接过头骨。Oliver冲着他咯咯地笑容，无疑是在描述没有他们的夜晚。Sherlock，似乎是完全下意识的，自然而然的在把Oliver递给John之前随意吻了下他的额头。

“你好吗，小家伙，” John热情的和他打着招呼，在他的鼻尖落下一吻，然后享受这一举动引起的充满信赖的咯咯笑声。“你比Hudson太太还厉害呢。”

Oliver的小脸上写满了自豪。

“意料之中，”Sherlock说。

“该给他换尿布了，” John说。“好好把Hudson太太叫醒，轻点。”

Sherlock给了John一个每次他觉得John 低估了他行为举止像个正常人的能力的时候都会用的那种眼神。John想知道Oliver将来会不会也学会这种神情，如果他会用到的话。

John抱着Oliver进了Sherlock的房间，让他躺在Sherlock的床上，因为他们一直没有费心去找个合适的更衣桌。John忙着换尿布的时候，Oliver心满意足的对着他喋喋不休，虽然含混不清，但是毫无疑问在给John讲晚上发生的一切，而John在适当的时间也会发出一些表示感兴趣的声音鼓励宝宝说话。接着，他给Oliver的睡衣拉上拉链，然后停了下来, 低头看着他。Oliver的小嘴裂开了一个满足的笑容。他叽里咕噜说的更大声了，还伸出手试图触碰John的眼睛，显然是很喜欢John。

John把他抱起来紧紧的搂在怀里，想着所有他不得不说的事情，所有Sherlock这么多年来一定要说的话，可以在这个没人能听到他说话的地方说出来。“我们会认真听你要说的每一句话，”John激动的对着宝宝耳语着。“你的小脑袋瓜里装着的任何一个想法我们都会重视。以后还会有犯罪现场，也少不了各种实验，但是不会出现什么比你更重要了。我向你保证。绝不会。我们会让你感受到我们的喜欢和爱，也让你「永远不会孤独。」你能懂我的意思吗？”

Oliver停下来，不再咕哝什么，小鼻子往John的脖子上喷气，John觉得那可以翻译成「当然，你正犯傻呢吧，我早就知道这些了」。他抱着Oliver的手松了松，方便Oliver扭着身子，伸手想要触及卧室的门和外面的世界。

John就这样屈服于他的请求，在遇到Hudson太太时和她打了声招呼。

“你好，” John愉快的问候。

“你好，”Hudson太太回应，然后点了点Oliver伸着的小拳头给了他一个微笑。“小淘气。就是不睡觉。”

Oliver开心的咧嘴笑着。

“他听你的话吗？” John问道。.

“他就是个小天使，” Hudson太太很是宠溺的说。

“真的吗？那估计克隆的时候肯定有什么地方出了问题，Sherlock Holmes的DNA里可没有像天使的那种基因。”

Oliver瞪了John一眼，他知道Sherlock也正在一墙之隔的起居室里试图用眼神杀死他。只可惜Sherlock出现在了起居室门口，不过，是的，就是那种眼神没错。John露齿而笑，顺便吻了下Oliver气鼓鼓的小脸蛋，因为他不能吻Sherlock的。

“Oh, 你啊，” Hudson太太满是爱意的责骂“你们的约会怎么样？”

“Oh,”John呆呆的回应，因为他还没有把这个晚上分类为约会，所以Hudson太太这样一说，他就很困惑她会这样想，因为，Hudson太太知道他们不是… 她知道吗？“这…这是…”他回头朝起居室门口看了一眼，Sherlock已经不在那儿了。“这是个不错的晚上。”

“真好。我真替你们开心。我还想着你们这两个孩子昨天吵过之后，会出去一晚上呢。”

“只是某个愚蠢的分歧而已，” John道。

“这当然是了，我亲爱的。” Hudson太太拍拍他的胳膊以示安慰。“我说过啦，家里多了一个新生儿，很容易会有紧张感的，争吵也在所难免。但是你们两个现在看起来已经放松的不错了，也挺开心的，所以我也很开心那么玩儿的愉快。晚安，亲爱的，”John还没来得及插句话，她就已经说完了，虽然John其实还没想好自己打算说什么。“晚安，小可爱，” 她和Oliver说完，又转过身喊了句，“晚安，Sherlock!”

“晚安，Hudson太太！” Sherlock吼回去。

John看着她走下楼梯，他在拖延时间，因为他打算走进起居室问问Sherlock他们刚刚是不是约会。他们有可能在约会吗？Sherlock Holmes有没有和别人「约会」过？像今天「那种」约会？难道Sherlock真的有意把一个浪漫的晚上和之前的不愉快混为一谈吗，为吵架道歉，为了John漫长的工作日，还是为了安抚他毫无安全感的整个下午？难道那才是今天晚上发生的事情吗？

John若有所思的回到客厅，正赶上Sherlock开始拉小提琴。“Sherlock,” 他慢慢开口。

“我想来些莫扎特的曲子，你觉得如何？和这种夜晚呼应。你能说‘莫扎特’吗，Oliver？你应该可以的，这才两个音节。” Sherlock发表这通演说的同时手里没有丝毫犹豫的演奏着。

Oliver打了个大大的呵欠，倚着John的力度越来越大，既然大家都回来了，也就可以准备打瞌睡了。既然他们的家庭还是完好无损，大家也都安然无恙。

John坐在他的扶手椅上，Oliver依偎着团在他旁边，听着Sherlock的演奏。直到很久以后，Oliver靠着他进入了梦乡。

***


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的章节小记：  
> 抱歉这一章发的晚了！
> 
> 多亏了flawedamythyst做出的无私贡献我的英式英语才得以保障，很好，更英式一点！
> 
> 译者的话：
> 
> 久等啦！！！
> 
> 因为这一章作者的分节字数差太多，所以说就决定都译完一起发了，这样也好保证连贯  
> 性嘛【不用多说了都是借口( ´A` )ﾉ（#）≧皿≦)／

翌日，去度假的外科医生就回来了一个，也意味着诊所不再需要John了。这很好，因为他们的门铃在上午就响了起来。在那之前，John一直尝试说服Oliver，让他相信其实他是想稍微睡一小会儿的，而Sherlock却一直在和他唱反调，坚持反对睡觉的必要性，毕竟那样的话Oliver就有可能错过Sherlock正在进行的水果霉菌实验激动人心的进展。厨房里混杂着Sherlock的无休止的抱怨和Oliver不住的哭号，只留下John在中间焦头烂额，不过多亏了这一片混乱，让他无法顾及昨天那些乱七八糟的想法，比如他对自己和Sherlock目前的关系有多困惑，还有他们俩现在算不算是，莫明其妙的，在约会。

然后门铃响了。

Oliver停止了哭泣。Sherlock也不再抱怨，转而看向也正看着他的John。

“客户，” 他们异口同声的说。

Sherlock突然爆发出一阵喜悦。他把Oliver从John的怀里拉出来然后抱着他欢快的蹦蹦跳跳穿过厨房进入起居室。

“一个客户，Ollie!” 他喊道。 “现在有个新词需要你学了。‘「客-户」！’”他仔细的强调着每一个音节。

John觉得那意味着门就得他去开了。

敲门的是个看起来心烦意乱的青年男性，他跟着John上了楼，然后进入起居室。Sherlock还是坐在原来的位置上，大腿上的Oliver显得尤其突出，这两个都是满脸期待的看着来客。John觉得这是他有生以来见过最可爱的一幕。但是，那个才刚刚踏进起居室的客户骤然顿住了。

“有什么问题吗？”Sherlock扬起眉毛，语气委婉的问道。Oliver也设法把眉毛竖起来。

“那儿有个婴儿。”那个客户指出来。

“对，” John表示认可，然后从他旁边绕过去走到自己的座位上。“你不必担心在他面前讨论案情，他的保密性堪称完美。”

“这是谁家的孩子？” 客户还是怔在那里。

Sherlock看起来像是被冒犯了。Oliver也愤愤不平的咬着嘴里的手指头。

“当然是我的孩子，” Sherlock驳斥道。“老实说，如果你一会儿还是这样愚蠢，我甚至都不想听你的故事了。”

Oliver表示反对的噗噗声也传神达意的强调着这一点。

“不是的，Holmes先生。对不起，Holmes先生。我不是那个意思—我很抱歉—我真的需要您的帮助，对不起，Holmes先生。”

Sherlock皱起眉，上下打量着那个男人，然后说，“你在担心你的妻子。”

他看起来目瞪口呆。 “你是怎么知道的？”

John觉得要不是他接下来说的内容，Sherlock马上就要宣布，「无聊」，然后打发他走人了，“她一直收到这种信件。”

“信件？”Sherlock重复道， “真正的纸质信件？”

他急切的使劲点头，“我知道。很奇怪，不是吗？而且它们都画着跳舞的小人。”

***

Sherlock把那个男人带来的所有信件粘在镜子上，接着后退几步。John抱着Oliver站到了他旁边，现在，三个人一起注视着那群跳舞的小人。

“你得解开这个密码，” John评论道。

“这很明显，” Sherlock 轻蔑的说。“但是为什么人们看不出来Oliver是我的孩子？”

“什么？”这个问题问的John猝不及防，因为他觉得Sherlock应该早就已经沉浸在破解密码的世界里了。

Sherlock已经微微俯下身来，他的脸几乎贴着Oliver的小脸，镜子上那群跳舞小人间的缝隙里映出他们的样子，而他正对着那几乎可以说孪生的模样皱眉头。“这毫无道理，”他说，“我们是「克隆和主体」。他「当然应该和我看起来完全一样」。”

“他还小，Sherlock,” John告诉他。“而你已经不是孩子了。一些人并不善于看出来婴儿和成人面部特征的相似之处。”

“似乎每个人都觉得难以置信，”他若有所思的继续说着，好像刚刚John光张嘴没出声。“所有的证据就摆在我们眼前，那个宝宝看起来和我像的不能再像了，但他们却不认为他是我的孩子。为什么会这样？” Sherlock突然站起身看着John，目光闪烁。“我能生儿育女就那么不可思议吗？”

“Sherlock，自从我认识你以来，你和谁发生过性关系吗？”

“这和那有什么关系？”

“这和生育这种行为关系大了。.”

“显然不是这样。” Sherlock用一只手指戳了戳Oliver顺便表达观点。Oliver含混不清的咕哝着支持他。

“普通人突然看到一个孩子的时候，是绝对联想不到克隆的。你没有女朋友，所以就他们而言，这个宝宝的来路并不够明显。”

“那个客户对我一无所知。就他知道的所有情况来说，他甚至可能觉得一半儿的伦敦人都我发生过性关系。”

“我从来没在博客里写过你在一半儿伦敦人做爱。.”

“你「怎么会」呢？这可和你讲的那些枯燥无味的故事一点儿关系都没有。一直以来，你的博客里就没写和我私生活有关的任何事情。那为什么一个只能像「侦探」一样仅仅通过你的描述来了解我的客户会自动认为我没有珍爱的另一半为我生下这个非常漂亮的孩子？「为什么？」”

John看着Sherlock，兀自思考着这个问题。因为Sherlock非常引人注目，还有十分迷人的独特魅力。虽然Lestrade和Molly也对宝宝的存在感到惊讶，但是好歹说的过去，而刚刚见到Sherlock 的人为什么会认为他不是孩子的父亲，尤其是在他们都无法否认那个孩子确实和他极其相像的情况下？莫非John在博客里记叙有关于他的事情时，总是用些表达占有欲的描述方式，从而让人们都像这样强烈的认为他们是一对？

Sherlock突然宣布，“我们要做一个实验。”

“在什么地方？”John问。

“我们两个分开。你单独带Oliver出去，然后记录下有多少人认为你是他的父亲。然后我也做同样的测试。”

“带Oliver去哪儿？”

“随便你喜欢哪儿都行。好吧，不要去那种儿童游乐园或者父子集会还有什么会让这看起来太明显的地方。你总是有各种各样的‘差事’要做，”Sherlock犹豫着选了个词，好像他从来没觉得John能把那些事情如实相告。“你就做那些事情的时候带着Oliver就行了。”

“Sherlock，我们为什么要做这种实验？” John问道，因为他不喜欢这种实验。他不想做这种明知道结论，还要等到他回家证实，的确，这一天里碰到的每个人都认为他是这个顶着一头乌黑的卷毛，眼睛炯炯有神的孩子的父亲，而没有一个人联想到同样有着如炬目光, 有浓黑卷毛的Sherlock.

“多愚蠢的问题，”Sherlock说着给了Oliver一个诉苦的眼神求安慰，Oliver也乐意给他个眼神安抚他。不过这次Oliver没有摇头对John的愚蠢表示沮丧，不，他也可能摇头了。“现在，”Sherlock继续道，显然为了转移话题，“你对这个密码有什么看法？一种置换密码。你觉得呢？”

John闻言顺从的看着纸上的跳舞小人。“完全没有头绪。会不会是像盲目的银行家那个案子里提到用书破译密码的那种？”

“不太像。而且我在问Oliver的意见。”

“你当然在问他。我猜，Oliver应该会认同你的观点吧？”

“显然如此。” Sherlock转身把Oliver放到高脚椅上，Sherlock早就把它搬到了起居室。虽然John已经明确说了高脚椅是用来吃饭的，但是Sherlock却反驳，如果不这样的话，起居室里就没有Oliver坐的地方了。事实上，这一点显然更重要，所以Sherlock赢了。“Oliver很聪明，” Sherlock说着，给了宝宝一个微笑。Oliver回以微笑，然后开始敲之前他落在高脚椅餐盘上的头骨玩儿。“所以这个最常用的小人应该代表字母‘e’，” 陷入沉思的Sherlock自言自语，紧接着又沉浸在他的推理演绎中了。

John留下他一个人解决密码的问题。去给自己和Oliver做午饭，然后在客厅里喂Oliver吃东西，因为John通常更喜欢离正在工作的Sherlock 近一些，单就这一点而言，他认为Oliver的想法会和他一样的。他告诉Oliver，在完成密码破解工作的同时也需要休息一下，然后和他一起度过了接下来的那一小段欢乐时光，John把一个不知道是什么微生物的填充玩具藏到沙发后面，逗的Oliver咯咯咯笑成一团。终于，John把Oliver哄睡着，留他自己在小床上睡个幸福的午觉，自己去厨房里拿了一些松饼到起居室，开始仔细思考新发布一条博客宣布Oliver的存在是不是明智之举，毕竟如果这样，新来的客户就不会再认为他是随便谁的孩子而不是Sherlock的。

“就是这样,” Sherlock突然从壁炉前转过身来宣布，那里已经留下了一堆在他推理时的涂鸦。他把注意力完全放到了John身上，然后皱起眉，“Ollie在哪儿？”

“睡午觉呢。” John把一块饼干塞进嘴里。“那个密码把他累坏了。来一块吗？”

Sherlock没搭理他，而是把桌子另一边的椅子拉出来，然后说，“他给我们带来了足够的信息以便我能搞清楚密码的规律。”

John颠三倒四的读着Sherlock写的东西。“‘Am here Abe Slaney’？‘At Elriges’？‘Elsie come’？你对这些有什么看法？”

“显然，那个妻子—Elsie—在某种程度上和这里说的Slaney先生有某种非正常关系。而他现在人在Elriges，还觉得她应该来找他.”

“好吧，” John表示认可。“那他为什么不直接给她发个信息？”

“没有她的手机号。或者她把他屏蔽了。他用密码写信是为了以防万一她的丈夫先看到。”

“她知道这种密码？”

“很明显。不然这样做对那位Slaney先生有什么好处？”

“他们为什么会发明这种密码？”

“Oh，他们可是美国人，他们做任何事情谁能知道为什么？” Sherlock坐到椅子上舒展着四肢。“很好，那么，就这样解决了。我会给Cubitt先生发邮件并且帮他确认他的妻子出轨了。”

“你怎么知道她会被打动，然后去这个叫什么Elriges的地方？”

“数据显示，这种可能性很大。”

“你不能仅仅因为「数据统计」就破坏他的婚姻。”

“你真是个纯粹的浪漫主义者。” Sherlock评价道。

John觉得自己可能脸红了。但是考虑到他脑子里预留给Sherlock的那部分空间现在有多混乱，他真的不想陷入自己浪漫主义的那一面。他否认道，“我不是，我就—”

“总是喜欢相信结局皆大欢喜。忽视Slaney先生的所有诉求，美丽的Elsie还是依旧忠贞不渝。你总认为自己无与伦比的忠诚属于所有人。” Sherlock对着他微笑，好像这一刻，他对于他来说就是一个特别有趣的化验样品。

“你会吗？”John问的直接又突然。

Sherlock竖起眉毛看着他。“有外遇？”

“对。”

“为了欺骗一个对你很重要的人，你就需要有这样一个对你很重要的人，你说不是吗？”

“因为你不会，你知道的，” John替他回答了自己的问题。

那些戏谑的表情渐渐从Sherlock的脸上消失了。他的动作还是一样的轻松随意，但是John能看出来Sherlock藏在表情里的不悦。“啊，这可一直是你的问题，John.”

“是吗？”

“迫使人们成为英雄。”

“你的意思是，你是其中一个？”

“你对所有人都是如此。”

“你不会辜负任何一份信任。那种真正的信任。被你相信着的那种信任。你永远不会背叛这种信任。”

“一段时间之前，虽然也没过太久吧，”Sherlock说起来，他的声音像冰面般平静光滑。“我让你以为我跳了楼。”

John对着他微笑，很开心能看到桌子动了动。“Oh，但是你骗不了我。你那样做才能救我的命。你真就是个大傻瓜，只知道独自承担一切。”

接着，Sherlock确实调整了一下姿势，看起来怏怏的，好像有点不自在。“够了，” 他抱怨道。

“其实是个多愁善感的棉花糖，” John，继续说着，明目张胆的笑起来。

“我能给你的茶里下毒。”

“那你还要先给我泡杯茶，” John忍不住拆穿他。

Sherlock把之前John留在桌子上的报纸扯过来，把它举到面前。“这种对话真无聊。” 他闷在后面以给自己安全感。

John笑着把笔记本拉到自己面前，打开一条新的博客，小心翼翼的键入主题。

“你在打什么？” Sherlock疑神疑鬼的问。

“一条博客。”

“关于什么的？”

“我在写关于什么的博客？”

“你会写一堆什么胡言乱语—”

“Sherlock Holmes可不想让你知道这些，不过他人倒是很好又特别心软就是了。” John说。

“你绝对不可能打出来这些。你打不了那么快。”

“他会停下来救一只被困在树上的小猫，” John继续道。

“我「讨厌」猫。”

“我还见过他扶老太太过马路。”

“我「绝对没有」干过这事。”

“那如果他们刚刚好有你需要知道的重要信息呢？”

“那要完全另当别论。”

John含糊的应了一声，继续打字。

Sherlock站起来，开始在John身后走来走去，然后，当他看到John实际上在输入的内容时，John能从他的声音听出明显的不赞同，“「John」。”

“好让人们知道其实你也是人类，” John欢快的答道。

“你为什么总是这么「说」？” Sherlock抱怨着抢走了John的电脑，带着它急匆匆的走了。

“嘿，”John惊呼，试图憋住笑不要破坏他表示反对的效果，然后跳起来跟上Sherlock。

Sherlock把它举到John够不着的高度，这真烦人，然后在窗边停下来。“我会把它从窗户里扔出去的。”

“那我就用你的电脑发条博客呗。”

“说的好像你猜得出来密码一样。”Sherlock不忘嘲笑他。

“我知道你的个人识别码，我会用你的银行卡买个新笔记本的。” John一边反驳一边跳起来够他的笔记本，用那只靠近一点儿的手往下拉。

Sherlock并没有放手的意思，但是他把胳膊放低了些作为回应，而John使劲拉着笔记本想把它扯出来，这些动作都紧紧贴着他的胸口，几乎能算是拥抱了。Sherlock也抓住电脑使劲往回拽，然后突然，就像之前一样，Sherlock的手贴紧了John的胸膛，他的脑袋向John的方向倾斜着，两个人之间毫无空隙，没有任何能让John突然意识到自己不想失去理智的「空间」，因为那时，除了「Sherlock」，似乎一切都消失了，世界上到处都是Sherlock， 家里，外面，让他无路可逃也无法抗拒。

John抬头望着Sherlock深不见底的眼睛，感觉自己的呼吸都加快了。“Sherlock，”他的声音低沉粗重，他感觉自己应该是舔了下嘴唇，他敢发誓这引起了Sherlock的注意，他的黑色瞳仁转移了焦点。

Sherlock做了件John一辈子，好吧，至少是在他们住一起的时候，绝对想不到的事情。他突然低下头，这让John不禁屏住呼吸，想着自己大概是快要被吻了，但是Sherlock却只是和John蹭了蹭鼻子。这还不如被吻了呢，John想着，闭上眼睛。这更亲昵，更「迷人」。 John的心早就已经被Sherlock踩在脚下，但是现在，他感觉自己的心已经碎成了无数片，再也无法复原了。

“我们在约会吗？” John 听到自己脱口而出，然后又默默「恨」自己不争气，但是这个问题似乎效果显著，就在那一瞬间，被Sherlock Holmes一蹭，头天晚上Hudson太太的评论就又在他脑子里撒欢儿了。

“我们在「约会」吗？” Sherlock重复道，他的声音听起来带着些调侃，John并不能确定和他说这个到底对不对。

宝宝的哭声传来。John眨眨眼，不确定的四下打量，从传出Oliver哭号的Sherlock房间看回到Sherlock，可能它已经稍微离他远了点儿。也可能没有。John看着他的唇，而Oliver一直在哭，John觉得自己是「最」不负责任的家长了，竟然像这样拖延时间。

“这就明白了：他绝对不是真正的克隆人。”Sherlock的声音在他头顶轰鸣。

这根本不是John希望听到他说的话。“为什么这么说？”

“因为我绝对没有这么可怕的时候。”

“我会去看他的，”John说，因为现在Sherlock还在「开玩笑」，当他们两个的距离近到John能感受到Sherlock吐出的气息喷在他皮肤上的时候，这让他的大脑「完全不能」正常运转。

Sherlock的卧室似乎占据了所有新鲜空气，或者说Sherlock的「亲密举动」把所有新鲜空气都吸走了。John把这种想法压下来，抱起正在哭的宝宝放在肩上，胡乱哼着什么安抚他的情绪。 尿布脏了，John意识到这一点，虽然决定不再责备Oliver在这么重要的时候捣乱，但还是有点哀怨。

打算给他换尿布，Oliver抽噎着，基本上已经控制住了情绪。

John扣上他的婴儿服，低头看着他，他四肢伸展着，满足的躺在Sherlock的床上。“我不知道这对你来说是好事还是坏事。”

Oliver一脸无辜，天真又茫然。这是Oliver极少出现的表情，Sherlock也会有这种表情，不过那只在他既不无辜，又完全知情的时候才会有，所以John不知道是不是应该相信他。接着，Oliver给了他一个灿烂的微笑，John一下子觉得自己是个可怕的怀疑论者，赶紧把他抱起来拥在怀里，亲了亲他的小脑袋，这让Oliver开心的喋喋不休起来。

“我觉得你应该完全醒了。真是个短暂的午休。”

Oliver继续说着话，无疑在表示肯定，而John站在Sherlock卧室前的走廊上想着一会儿回到客厅里要说些什么。「不，等等，我是说，我们在约会吗？」他不知道要怎么表达出自己的意思。「而且Sherlock Holmes有过约会吗？」Sherlock没有回应他的问题，像什么他觉得他们在约会之类的。但是Sherlock又确实蹭了John的鼻子。虽然那不是一个吻，但却是表达喜爱的方式。不是吗？它必须是。通过身体传递的那种感情。超出了简单的室友之情的那种喜爱。就像他们生活的其他部分那样交织在一起，真的。总是那么简单。

Sherlock从起居室跳了出来，John试图想出个理由来解释一下他为什么站在门口。

“是一条信息，”Sherlock说着拿出手机炫耀。“不过不是什么好消息。你好呀，Oliver,” 顺便回应挥着小手打招呼的宝宝。

John尝试着不要因为Sherlock的话感到困惑。但显然没有成功。“什么？”

“一条「信息」，John！跳舞的小人！你不会已经「忘了」吧？”

John 想指出，就在此时此刻，和他们讨论关于跳舞的小人中间那段时间里，他们几乎吻了彼此。但是可能Sherlock 已经放下了，正在转移话题，所以John也不想再提起这个尴尬的问题。“新的信息来自哪里？”

“他发给了我。‘准备迎接你的缔造者吧，Elsie。’有希望，你说是不是？”

“我会说相反，Elsie会绝望，” John说。

“一定要去诺福克，” Sherlock说着，把手机放回大衣口袋。

“你应该给Lestrade打电话，”John回击。

“已经打了。” Sherlock把外套穿上。“就知道你想让我打电话。但是这种威胁太可怕了所以不能留给警察。” Sherlock迈出第一步，然后停下来，转身看着John，他的眼睛睁得很大。“我们不能带着Oliver。这太危险了。”

“对，” John表示赞同。

Sherlock看着John怀里明显表示出浓厚兴趣的宝宝。“Hudson太太，” Sherlock开口。

“出去了。书友会。记得吗？”

“对。” Sherlock咽下了要说的话，看着Oliver. “那你就要和他一起。当然。”

“是的，”John说，因为确实如此。现在这种情况也没有其他办法了。大概可以联系到Molly，甚至Mycroft，但那都需要一定的时间，而他们不可能每次有了案子都把Oliver扔给别人照顾。他们需要解决这个问题，既然John是他们这个组合里稍微不怎么重要的那个，那么John就应该留在家里陪着宝宝。

“嗯。对。是的。那么，” Sherlock说完，突然俯身下去吻了一下Oliver的脸颊。Oliver看起来有些措手不及。“不错。”Sherlock完成了他要做的一切，爽快的跑下楼梯。

Oliver看着John，好像在说「什么？没有你的告别吻吗，Papa？」

“安静，”John咕哝着抱着他进了起居室。

***


	14. Chapter 14

过了整整两分钟之后, John才陷入恐慌，Oliver心不在焉的对不被允许和Sherlock一同出门表示抗议，直到John把他放在他的周期表毛毯上。被一大堆科学论文围着让他心满意足，更何况他最爱的头骨先生就放在他旁边。不过Oliver为了他的面子还是又假装哭叫了一会儿，只是同时还不忘兴奋的把手里的纸撕碎。John走向他的椅子，但是当他看到原本属于Sherlock的椅子空空如也的时候，一阵巨大的恐慌向横冲直撞的卡车一样向他袭来。

「他让Sherlock一个人独自陷入危险之中了！」

「保护Sherlock」的这些年，他几乎把这当作「工作」对待，但是他刚刚就这样「让Sherlock走出门去」，而没有做出其它选择，也不尽然，他们现在是监护人了，他们有Oliver需要考虑，但是Oliver的存在意味着，通过某种奇怪的方式，他和Sherlock之间的关系，对两个人来说都比之前有了更紧密的联系，同时他们也以从未有过的方式分开了。John一点都不习惯当Sherlock置身于危险之中的时候他不能陪在他身边。John「存在」的意义，从他自己还没有意识到的时候开始，就是保证Sherlock在任何情况下的安全，但是现在他没有陪在Sherlock身边，谁来保护他的安全呢？

John看向Oliver，他的大脑一片空白，激增的肾上腺素让他的冲动愈加强烈，却找不到宣泄的出口。他现在拥有了两个Sherlock Holmes ! 这是他的两份责任，但是他不知道将要如何同时保证他们两个的安全。这似乎是不可能完成的任务。换言之，他别无选择，也必须做出选择，因为大多数情况下，他只能保护他们其中一个而让另一个完全暴露于危险之中。

就在刚刚，他已经做过一次决定，让Sherlock独自出门，「他甚至都还没有对Sherlock讲出他的感情」。他们已经浪费了太多时间，如果Sherlock这次在诺福克出了什么事，他将没有机会告诉Sherlock，而他永远都不会知道＿

这种恐慌越来越强烈的向John袭来，几乎要将他吞没了，而他的手机也早在不知道什么时候就已经被他无意识的拿在手里。他盯着它。说什么呢？他真的可以给Sherlock打电话然后说...

他还是选择了发条信息。他告诉自己，这是因为Sherlock更喜欢打字，绝对不是因为John其实就是个懦夫。「小心。」他发了过去，然后恨这句话听起来有多么的没用。

「当然。–SH」，他收到了回复。

John挫败的叹了口气，他真想大喊，那不是他的意思，为什么Sherlock 不能理解那简简单单的两个字里包含的一切呢。「不。」他回道。「我是认真地，我需要你完好无损的回来见我们。」

「我暂时没有危险。–SH」

顽固的混蛋。John咬牙切齿的想，然后回复，「诺福克绝对有危险，不然你也不会去。」

「那威胁是给Elsie的。我会很安全。还有你快失去理智了。–SH」

John盯着手里的手机。Oliver一边满足的和放在他旁边的头骨说着话，一边把手里的纸撕成两半，John闭目养神了一会儿，深吸了一口气，发送。「有点儿事情我得告诉你。」

「没什么是我真的不知道的。–SH」

John转了转眼睛。「不，这个你不知道。」

「John，你能不能花点儿时间想一下，有什么事情是你能在我知道以前告诉我的吗？–SH」

“你是怎么爱上他的？” John自言自语道，他平复了下呼吸。「当然，我确实有。」

「你错了。 –SH」

「简直忍不了你。」John回复道。他的脾气瞬间爆发了。

「我也爱你。–SH」

John盯着那条信息。

继续盯着那条信息。

仔细盯着那条信息。

他一直盯着它，直到Mycroft Holmes简单的拍了下起居室的门，温和的问道，“我来的不是时候吗？”

***

John没有再回复。

Sherlock盯着手里的依旧没有震动的手机，抵制着把它扔出窗外的冲动。如果他能打开窗户的话。「他怎么能不回短信呢？」这对John来说是个不可原谅的过失。对于这件事他唯一能接受的合理解释就是John在想要回复的时候突然受了重伤。但是这个想法刚刚冒出来，Sherlock就后悔了。不，他当然不想让John受什么重伤。他只是想让John能「该死的给他回个信息」而已。

John对今天这整件事太迟钝了。甚至，比他以往还要迟钝。等待John完全弄明白自己心意这么些年，已经完全超出了Sherlock忍耐的极限，因为那其实很明显，John爱着他，Sherlock确信这一点，他还知道John是在Oliver来到这个家里之后才意识到这些的，John的各种行为早就像是一面代表他意志的红旗在那儿迎风招展了。「为什么他就是不承认？」

Sherlock凝视着窗外，思考着。他想，等他从诺福克回去，他就要吻John。不再和他废话，也绝不允许John犹豫不决。如果他等着John来为这件事做决定的话，他们估计都已经老到两鬓斑白，甚至Oliver都从大学毕业了也说不定。他甚至不会提前透露给John，告诉John只会给John留下思考的空间想着如何去争辩，他会觉得这是一个问题而不是什么「事实」。他会吻John，就一下，然后他就给John充足的时间来根据目前的情况来做出选择。

对，就这样，Sherlock想好了。

他的手机突然在手里震动起来，惊的Sherlock差点摔下火车的座位，然后，他环顾四周，假装刚刚什么都没发生。他不需要担心：就像他想的一样，他周围的人都没有观察出任何端倪。一群傻瓜。

不是John发的信息。相反，是Lestrade在给他打电话。

Sherlock皱起鼻子，考虑了一下自己现在有没有心情来应付Lestrade。好吧，理论上说Lestrade确实能促进Sherlock和诺福克警方的相互联系，所以他认为自己至少应该和他说两句（虽然Lestrade的沟通并不是特别有用，或者说甚至没有必要，但是John想让Sherlock这么做，所以他就假装他们有帮助，因为Sherlock会做John喜欢的事，而John「到目前为止本应该知道这是什么意思，真是愚蠢到让人愤怒的人类）。

“怎么了？”Sherlock语气不善的接了电话。他想让Lestrade听出来他这可是正在给John留着的专线，他不想用这个手机和任何不是John的人通电话。

“你在哪儿？” Lestrade问。

愚蠢的问题，Sherlock想着，不过他还能希求什么呢？在去诺福克的火车上。正如我说的那样。你肯定还有印象。”

“我还盼着能赶在你上车前联系到你呢。”

“为什么？” Sherlock不耐烦的问。

“因为没什么叫你去诺福克的理由了。Elsie Cubitt杀了她的丈夫，然后开枪自尽。”

Sherlock从座位上坐了起来，凝视着窗外，顺便消化这些信息。 “但是她为什么这样做？”他问道，和问Lestrade相比，他更像是在问自己，因为Lestrade永远不会有回答这种问题的能力。“这没有任何意义。”

“我完全想不出来她为什么这样做，但她确实这样做了。”

「白痴」，Sherlock鄙视的想着，没有深究这到底是在说Lestrade还是他自己。“告诉他们什么都别碰。犯罪现场的任何一件东西都不行。我需要所有东西都好好的待在原处，听懂了吗？”

“Sherlock，你又能—”

“告诉他们别碰任何东西就行，” Sherlock强调完就挂了电话。

然后他继续凝视着窗外，脑子里一遍又一遍的循环回顾着一切。Elsie Cubitt先杀了丈夫，然后自杀。但是这说不通。那不是本应该发生的事情。而他如此轻率的送走了Cubitt。难道他真的低估了那个人用奇怪的老式信纸上形态各异的跳舞小人作为威胁的严重性？难道他真的「错」的离谱吗？

***

看着站在他们起居室门口的Mycroft，John本能的反应就是把手机放进裤兜里，好像生怕Mycroft会看见Sherlock那句爱的宣言。(真心话？玩笑？鄙视？挖苦他？John毫无「头绪」。)

Oliver翻了个身，姿势改为平躺，他伸在空中的小手把一块纸片揉成团，嘴里还叽里咕噜的说着一些类似于“你好”之类的话，当然也有可能是什么“赶紧拿好你的伞见鬼去吧。” John觉得既然他是Sherlock克隆出来的，那这两种情况可能性应该差不多。

Mycroft惊奇的看着Oliver。“他看起来很好。”他这话说的，好像他在盼着他不好一样。

“我们在照顾他。” John回答。“喂他吃饭，给他洗澡，也做其他剩下杂七杂八的事情。”

Mycroft迅速的转了下伞，顺便给了John一个微笑，然后自信的走进起居室，屈膝蹲在Oliver旁边。而Oliver正在尝试把纸吃掉，这让John觉得Oliver受到的所谓照顾会被质疑。

“那个不行，Ollie,” John说着，试图用最快速度把纸从Oliver的手里弄出来，虽然Mycroft早已经看的一清二楚了。

Oliver用哭声表示抗议，John连忙把他抱起来安慰，想让他平静下来，Oliver一脸不高兴的无情拉扯着John的头发，John觉得这对他不公平，而且Oliver估计能算是有史以来最不合作的人类了。不过考虑到他的基因来源，这也完全说的通。

“如果你进来之前就在贝克街上坐在车里等到Sherlock离开，他会注意到的。” John一边说着，一边试着调整抱Oliver的姿势，让他没那么容易就能够到他的头发，只不过在他各种折腾的过程中，Oliver发出的表示各种不满的噪声也一直没停下就是了。“所以说你肯定是租了马路对面的公寓，或者是做了其他什么一样让人毛骨悚然的事情。”

“舍弟那堆乱七八糟的阴谋论看样子可是都传染给你了啊，” Mycroft对他说。

“我当时说的你可以顺便来拜访一下，是指Sherlock在家的时候。” John终于成功的把Oliver的小爪子从自己的头上拿开了，不过这让Oliver真的大哭起来。“因为Sherlock出去了，所以他有点烦躁。” John解释着，不过他有可能只说对了一半，还有一半原因是Mycroft在这里。可能还要再加上另一半—请自动忽略事实上到底有多少半—其实就是John不允许他吃纸而Oliver已经习惯了得到他想要的一切。大概自己早就已经想方设法的把他宠坏了，John想着。

“我给他买了礼物，”Mycroft说着把他自从过来就一直提着的袋子放下, 然后从里面拽出来一个中等大小，包装精美的礼物盒。“这个能帮的上忙吗？”

Oliver还是一直哭，好像在说那东西绝对一点儿用都没有，不过John明显听出来他的哭腔越来越假，因为Oliver虽然很不情愿对它表现出一点儿兴趣，但是已经揉着眼睛，紧紧盯着那个礼物了。

John把礼物拿起来。“嗯哼，” 他说着，把怀里的Oliver微微向一侧倾斜，好让自己能打开它。Oliver的哭声已经逐渐减少到几秒一下了，而且还是在他不小心想起来自己应该不高兴的时候。等到John把一整盒元素周期表的积木给他看的时候，Oliver已经彻底止住了哭声，转而睁大眼睛愉悦的盯着那个盒子了。

John把他放回元素周期表毯子上，屈膝蹲在他旁边，然后把积木都倒出来散开放在他旁边围住他。Oliver坐在那儿看着它们，似乎还不能相信自己怎么突然一下子就变得这么富有。

John看着他肉嘟嘟的小脸，和他父亲一样神奇的颧骨位置上还挂着几条泪痕，他轻轻擦去还留在他娇嫩肌肤上的泪珠。“真拿你没办法，招人疼的小东西。谢谢Mycroft伯父。”

Oliver生气的瞪了他一眼，明显在说「等Daddy回来我会把你的话告诉他的。」

John叹了口气，然后站起来看着Mycroft。“谢谢你的礼物。但是你不必每次来都带东西的。” John想知道这是不是Mycroft曾经想对Sherlock做的事情，或者说这是不是Mycroft唯一能想出来的表达感情的方法，这种想法很可悲，但是考虑到Sherlock之前形容过的冷漠疏远的父母，可能事实就是如此。“你也不需要等到Sherlock出去了才来。”

“他很少出去的时候后面没有你们俩跟着。那个跳舞的小人就那么有意思吗？”

“如果你想知道关于案子的细节，你应该去找他。” John回答的很坚定，然后，因为Mycroft在这里，而且John的鸵鸟心态让他更想用接待Mycroft来逃避那条Sherlock的信息，“下午茶？”

有什么东西在Mycroft的脸上一闪而过。愉悦？难道他之前觉得John会打算把他扔出去吗？“谢谢，” Mycroft说。

John走进厨房，往壶里装满水，拿出来合适的茶杯，然后把茶包放进去，接着再也无法抗拒自己的冲动，又把手机掏了出来。「我也爱你。–SH 」嗯，还是那句话没错。

“这到底是在见鬼的胡闹什么啊，Sherlock,” John低声咒骂，他闭上眼睛捏了捏自己的鼻梁，试图弄明白他的意思。为什么他会以这种方式说出来，第一次说，还是通过一条信息，就这样？除非他不是那个意思？但如果他是呢？

John不得不重新烧水，思考花了他太多时间，他都快想不起来自己是在沏茶了，他觉得Mycroft会挖苦他一番，只不过当他走进起居室的时候，却发现Mycroft正坐在John通常坐的扶手椅上，聚精会神的看着Oliver。而Oliver正在拿着两块积木互相敲打，显然也没忘了给和他一起待在毯子上的头骨先生解释这个过程。

John从来没想过他会对Mycroft产生过这种感觉，但是，就这样看着他，有某种应该叫做同情的感觉突然爆发出来。Mycroft也是Holmes家族的一员。Mycroft拥有的童年也和Sherlock的一样。谁知道Mycroft又形成了什么样的自我保护机制来捱过那段日子呢？谁知道Mycroft有多么的想去爱Sherlock，去宠Oliver，但可能他只是苦于不知道如何表达？John，作为一个最近突然坠入爱河，甚至自己爱的人有可能刚好也爱着自己，却仍未能把这种感情表达出来的人，觉得自己可能对Mycroft有那么一点儿感同身受。

John什么都没说，放下茶杯，坐到Sherlock扶手椅里。

“他看起来和Sherlock一点儿也不像。”Mycroft突然惊讶的说。

“你说真的？”这也惊到了John。因为他常常觉得Oliver看起来完全就是Sherlock的小型复制品，每一天，那双不同寻常的眼睛无疑都由纯粹的湛蓝变得更神秘莫测一点儿，慢慢的，那头乌黑的卷毛日益浓密起来，肉肉的婴儿肥也渐渐褪去身形愈发明显，更别提那些每天多到快要把John淹没的翻版Sherlock式「表情」了。

“我不记得Sherlock有过这么…” Mycroft没有说完，John看向毯子上生气勃勃的Oliver，他正兴致盎然地和他的头骨先生说着话。Mycroft清清嗓子，“我不记得他曾经这么无忧无虑过。他还是个孩子的时候一直很安静内敛。”

“恕我不能认同，” John的目光没有从Oliver身上移开。“我觉得他一直就是这样的，只不过当时从来没有人注意过罢了。”

“你脑子里那堆乱七八糟的想法，” Mycroft生硬的说，“都是我从来没有—”

“我对你什么想法都没有，” John打断了他，如实相告。“你当时自己也还是个孩子。你能做什么呢？你被送去寄宿学校的时候他几岁？”

Mycroft看起来很困扰。“呃，他当然还是个婴儿。”

“当然？” John又跟着他说了一遍。“那你几岁？”

“八岁。我们都是八岁开始住校的。家族历来如此。”

John回想起Sherlock的种种，显然，他甚至直到现在还需要熟悉的环境给他慰藉，他还喜欢把自己那堆杂七杂八的宝贝扔的到处都是来渲染家庭氛围。他想着当初那个小男孩在八岁就被送去住校。他也想知道曾经到底有多少次Sherlock讲出了他的孤独，他想起当初Sherlock表示不会把Oliver送去寄宿学校的时候，那种坚定的态度是不容置喙的。John瞥见了正心满意足的敲着积木玩的Oliver，他看起来很开心。

“很好，” John听到他自己说，“我们肯定不会这样做的。”

“真不知道妈咪和父亲会怎么想，”Mycroft评论道。

John讶异的看着他。“你们的父母还健在？”

Mycroft回以同样吃惊的表情。好像觉得John早应该知道这些了。“当然。”

Sherlock几乎从来没提起过他们。曾经那仅有的一次还没有用现在时态。不过显然Sherlock并不喜欢他们，所以这可能也没什么值得惊讶的。“你们有谁说了他们有孙子这事吗？” John问道，他快被自己发现的这个惊天秘密弄晕了。

“他们没有孙子。” Mycroft轻声说道。

“不，他们「有」。” John咬牙切齿的反驳。“而且这件事应该有人告诉他们。”

“确实如此，当然，不过讲故事的任务应该是Sherlock来做。”

大概也许可能是应该由他来做，John不情愿的承认，但是他最讨厌Mycroft说的有道理那种时候，所以他故意刻薄的说，“我真不敢相信你没有立刻打电话和他们吹嘘首例克隆人实验的成功。”

Mycroft叹了口气，十分疲倦的看着John。“恕我直言，但是他们不会因为Sherlock的基因被复制了而感到开心。他一直，对他们来说，就是个异类，一直如此。”

“那些检查，” John突然意识到了，他记起Sherlock在Oliver刚刚到贝克街时提到过那些测试。“他们觉得他不正常。然后送他去检查。”

“你难道从来都没想过Sherlock那个高功能从反社会型人格的诊断是哪里来的？”

“我还以为是他自己给自己封的名号，因为那个结论显然「有误」。”

“在你眼中的他，和世人眼中的他截然相反。” Mycroft兀自说着，然后开始冷静的研究起John来。“我一直奇怪你为何如此。从最一开始，你的脑子里就没有过任何质疑。你看着他，就仿佛在看一位王子，而当其他所有人都告诉你实际上他只不过是个贫儿的时候，你反倒觉得困惑了。”

“那是所有人都不了解他。” John一字一顿的说。“而且显然这种误解从他还是个孩子的时候就开始了。如果你们的父母要继续用同样的言行来对待Oliver的话，那他们最好一辈子都不知道他的存在，因为哪怕是一秒钟，我都绝不会允许他们让Oliver觉得自己哪里不正常，无论任何方面都是如此，因为他确实很完美。”

John的手机响了。John惊讶的盯着它，屏幕上闪烁着的「Sherlock」吓得他都忘了自己正在气头上。因为Sherlock只要可以发信息，就绝对不会打电话的。最后一条信息是Sherlock发的。而John一直没回复，因为当时Mycroft已经到了门口然后又忙着争论「那些事」。Oh，「上帝啊」，John觉得无论如何他都应该回点儿什么的。但是他又不知道那条信息究竟是什么意思，所以他也不知道怎么去—

“你不打算接吗？” Mycroft好奇的问。

“不，” John说，他觉得听起来很奇怪，即便那是他自己的声音。他清清嗓子。“接，”他说着站起来，“你看着孩子，”然后胡乱下了指令，精神恍惚的到了走廊里，把手机放到耳边。“喂？”他试图让自己的语气保持正常。还是说其实他不应该正常的太不正常？「他到底应该怎么办？」说话间，他已经到了Sherlock的房里，然后把门关上。

“我「错了」。” Sherlock的这句话还不如咬John一口。

John想着Sherlock最后那条信息，感觉好像被人当头泼了一盆冷水。John把自己重重坐到Sherlock的床上，吞了吞口水，淡定的说，“你...错了？”

“Cubitt「死了」。” Sherlock继续说。

John眨眨眼，开始艰难的在脑海里搜索这个名字，因为他刚刚一直忙着思考关于… “他「死了」？”

“对，” Sherlock声音听起来很紧凑，还有点儿不耐烦，John甚至可以想象到他正在迅速的来回踱步宣泄过剩的能量。

“谁杀了他？”

“警方给的结论是Elsie。” Sherlock的鄙视溢于言表。

“那Elsie自己怎么说？”

“Elsie也死了。”

“什么？那是谁杀的她？”

“她是自杀。这是一起谋杀之后畏罪自杀的案子。他们是这么「说」的。”

“谋杀之后自杀？” John重复道。“为什么？”

“正解。这根本说不通。那只是几个跳舞的小人而已，还有无聊的婚外情，我怎么会判断「失误」呢？我让他离开，我送他回家，我告诉他不用担心，然后他的妻子就「开枪」杀了他？「为什么」？我错过了什么？”

“Sherlock,” John打断他。“深呼吸。你现在在哪儿？”

“还在火车上。”还有句「显而易见」暗藏在语气里，但是John已经挺感激他这次用的是暗示了。

“好吧。去犯罪现场好好看看。对于发生的事情警察可能完全判断错了。”

“那两个人还是已经死了。”

“你并不知道那是不是因为你确实判断失误。去现场，然后观察一下情况。”

Sherlock深吸了一口气，甚至连电话这头的John都听的无比清晰。“我这里需要你。” 他说。

John看着Sherlock卧室墙上挂着的元素周期表，突然想起来正在元素周期表毯子上玩元素周期表积木的Oliver。“你想让我去—”

“不，” Sherlock突然厉声打断他，“当然不行。你不能过来。但是我想让你陪我。我已经很久没在身边没有你的情况下—你很擅长给我一些合适的愚蠢想法。”

“谢谢，” John怀疑自己这么说对不对。

“你很善于「倾听」他人。你也很会和人们打交道。我旁边都是些让我忍不住反对的讨厌警察，你知道我讨厌他们，我还可能会因为指出他们的无知而被送进监狱—”

“你一到现场就给我打电话，我会替你和他们说 。我也会和「你」说说话。告诉我你看到的一切，然后我告诉你我那些恰如其分的愚蠢想法。”

之后的一段时间，两个人都没有说话。John想知道Sherlock在做什么 ，他试图想象他正坐在火车上的场景。

“没事了，”Sherlock突然说。他听起来好了些。还是略显疲惫，但是不那么心烦意乱了。

“我不介意，” John如实说出自己的想法。

“虽然，这很好。我没事了。对不起。我只是…”

“出了点小错” John替他说完了。“没有处理好这件事。”

“你和Oliver都好吗？”

“我们怎么会不好呢？”

“因为我把你们留在了伦敦，因为我觉得你们在那里会很安全。”Sherlock说的像自嘲一般。“这也正是我让Cubitt回家的原因。如果我今天已经错了一次…” Sherlock意有所指的没有继续。

John想起了另一间屋子里的Mycroft，但是他觉得，即便是有个Mycroft在另一间屋子，他和Oliver也确实什么事都没有。“我们很好。我们俩都挺好的。去犯罪现场吧，如果你需要我，就给我打电话，如果事情有了转机，就回家。我会等你回来。”

“你会试图等我回来，” Sherlock心不在焉的回应。“然后在沙发上睡着了。”

「今晚不会了」，John想着，Sherlock的短信一直在他脑子里挥之不去。“Sherlock,”他开口。

“她那个情人哪去了？Abe Slaney？如果她确实有了婚外情，为什么她杀人之后要自杀？难道杀了她的丈夫之后不是应该会去投奔情人吗？”

这和他的短信风简直马牛不相及，John觉得这不是提这事和恰当时机。“如果有需要就给我打电话，”他又重复了一遍，相当于是说再见了。

“我不会有事的，” Sherlock告诉他，那种轻蔑和刚刚在电话里对他表现出慌乱的好像不是同一个人。

“只要你「想」找我，就给我打电话。” John说。

沉默了一会儿。“嗯，” Sherlock回应。

John挂断电话，他深吸一口气，然后走回起居室。

Mycroft坐在地板上。确实坐在地板上。Oliver在他后面一点儿，嘴里咬着积木的一角，谨慎的观察着他。说实话，Mycroft看起来同样小心翼翼。

“他没捣乱吧？”John问。

但是Mycroft的答案让他始料未及，因为他说，“我从未见过这么开心的Sherlock。我从学校回来，看到他是个那么小，那么安静的婴儿，即便是在那时他也很瘦。一个字都不说。甚至连声音都没有。直到五岁，在第一轮医生检查分析他到底出了什么问题的时候，他才开口讲话。他们怎么会是克隆出来的？他们看起来完全是两个极端。”

John不知道Sherlock童年时期到底沉默了多久，但是这已经足以让他心痛了。一个婴儿，要孤独到何种程度才会甚至懒得去发出声音。“这是一场遗传基因和生活环境的较量,” John 很高兴他的声音听起来十分平静。

“你在进行属于自己的小型实验。”

“不，我只是在抚养孩子。” John纠正道。

Mycroft的目光一直没有从Oliver身上移开。沉浸在看他的这项活动中，十分热切，全神贯注，这让John想知道，Mycroft回到家看见自己处境悲惨的幼弟会想些什么。他突然对Mycroft的遭遇感到同情，毕竟，他们两个拥有同样的父母，那对让Sherlock遭遇不幸的父母。也许不想做一个普通人并不能说是Mycroft的错。他只是不小心用错了方法，而且也没有另一个John来爱他。

“你想不想抱抱他？”

Mycroft惊慌失措的看着他。Oliver的表情也如出一辙。“上一次可是有点不尽人意啊，”Mycroft怀疑的说。

“别一副好像我要让你去帕尔摩街（伦敦，以俱乐部众多而闻名）裸体游行的表情，” John说着俯身过去把宝宝抱起来。“你的Mycroft大伯还不太习惯你这种小宝宝呢，” John告诉他，“所以说，请对他好一点儿。”

“我完全有能力—” Mycroft从地板上站起来坐到沙发上，嘴也没闲着。

“闭嘴吧，” John说着把Oliver送到他怀里。

Mycroft和Oliver看起来同样迷茫，但是至少他们俩都没哭，这就是好事，John想着。

“看吧？” 他说，“很简单的。”

Oliver生气的瞪了他一眼，好像要说，「托您的福，我现在心情很复杂。」

Mycroft的回答让John觉得自己从来没听过Mycroft如此严肃谨慎的声音。“他「小」的不可思议。”

“他体重刚好，” John说， “事实上他已经比同龄人高了。而且发育良好。不过Sherlock会告诉你他是人类有史以来出生的最聪明的小男孩。而且就只因为他是Sherlock的克隆体。”

Mycroft还是一直看着Oliver。“他各方面都好吗？”

这个问题让John有些困惑。 “他看起来不好吗？”

“我的意思是说…” Mycroft终于肯看他一眼了。“John，我知道你不喜欢，但是你必须承认他是克隆人。他应该做定期确保他的身体没有任何异常—”

“不。” John坚决摇头。“绝对不行。”

“John—”

“在你刚刚才和我讲过你们的父母让Sherlock看各种医生之后？还有，他们是怎么让他觉得自己古怪还没有价值的？你希望我把我们的儿子交给他们吗？让他觉得自己有理由越来越害怕？”

“他需要。”

“他「不需要」。他是个非常健康的小男孩。他的医疗记录同样可以证明，我们也会仔细观察他的状况。他很好。”

“我希望你能让医生—”

“不，” John还是态度坚决。“他已经被人随意摆弄的够多了，而且那些还是冷酷无情对他毫不关心的医生。他不再是实验品了。他是个人。我绝对不会再让他觉得自己是什么病人523号。”

Mycroft看了他很久。终于，“你觉得我没有把他当人看？” Mycroft 直截了当的问。“我正在拼命地想办法让他在这里活下去。”

“那些他们在巴斯克维尔收集的数据并不是毫无益处。” John拖着长声。

“当然，我们绝对不会再让他去巴斯克维尔了。”

“他已经有了一个做医生的父亲，还有一个是科学天才。我觉得他会被保护的很好，Mycroft。”

Mycroft板着脸。他看着Oliver，他也回看着他，还试图流点儿口水表示挑衅。“如你所愿，” Mycroft生硬的说。

John叹了口气，觉得自己的精力要被耗尽了。两个Holmes在同一个下午同时决定感情用事绝对不是什么理想的情况。“我知道你是好意。”他说。

“是吗？” Mycroft冷冷的说。

“嗯，真的。我是这个公寓里唯一一个从来没有质疑过你良好初衷的人，即便你接下来总是用最愚蠢的方式毁了你的好心。”

Mycroft似乎因为他用了「最愚蠢」这种说法有些炸毛，正如John知道的那种情况。 “我—”

“如果Oliver的情况让我们有一丝犹疑的地方，甚至他无缘无故的多打了一个喷嚏，你难道觉得Sherlock和我会什么都不做以确保他的健康吗？你觉得我们第一个要找的人不是你，还是我们不会要求你动用所有政府资源来救我们的孩子？你不会真的有这种想法吧？你难道真的笨到这种程度吗？”

Mycroft生气的皱眉。Oliver机灵的说着一些什么类似于「ba ba fa fa ba」的东西，不过很显然，他的意思是「Papa说的对」。

“你要相信我们。虽然这是你最不擅长的事情。但是你需要相信我们。”

“你很享受这个小型演讲吗？”沉默了一会儿，Mycroft突然干巴巴的问。

John考虑了一下。他觉得自己现在比几分钟之前轻松多了。“说实话，感觉不错。”

Mycroft不耐烦的轻叹一声，然后看着Oliver，目光坚定的审视他。“他看起来好极了。” 他宣布，好像是要结束这个话题，然后笨拙的抱着Oliver站起来。

Oliver不高兴的挣扎着胡乱踢腾，对于自己被这样抱着发出不满的噪音。

John站起来把他从Mycroft的怀里救出来，抱着他轻声安慰。

“我该走了，” Mycroft宣布。

“感谢你能来顺便看看，” John在说了他愚蠢，笨和有信任危机之后给了很官方的送别。

Mycroft扭头走出了起居室。

John呼了口气，他甚至没意识到刚刚自己一直憋着气，然后低头看着Oliver，他小脸上的表情和平常Sherlock在Mycroft来过之后的表情一模一样。John刚想说点儿什么，就发现Mycroft走回了起居室。

“你说的对，你知道的。” 他突然开口。.

John看着他，先是被他突然折返吓得不轻，然后是他说的内容。“什么？”

Mycroft眼睛一眨不眨的盯着毛毯上散落的积木。“虽然这不全是我的错，但是对第一个Sherlock Holmes的教育很不成功，所以第二次我们要避免这种事。目前为止，我承认你参与的价值。”

John盯着他，因为如此柔情的一面是Mycroft从未展现过的。但是，在他反应过来之前，Mycroft已经转身离开了公寓。而且这次，他是真的走了。

John低头看着Oliver，不过他看起来无动于衷。

“今天真是怪事特别多啊，Ollie,” John恍惚的说。

***


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者的话：恭喜Watson＆Holmes“互通心意”成就------达成！

看着因为Sherlock的离开而总觉得像缺了一块儿的公寓，Oliver表示很不高兴。而随着时间的推移，他也嚷嚷的越来越厉害了。Hudson太太从书友会回来，探头进来关心了一下情况如何，Oliver就像在和Sherlock抱怨的时候一般，向她罗列John的各种罪状，John解释了一下Sherlock的去向，不过显然这又惹得Hudson太太感慨万千了，“Oh，我的小可怜，他只是更喜欢一家人团聚啊，是不是，小可爱？”

Oliver目前还不知道怎么点头，但是John能想象到，他内心其实很想要拼命点头来回应Hudson太太的问题。

John给Oliver洗了澡，这让他看起来有了点儿精神，然后John带他出去散步，这也是他很喜欢的活动之一。路上，他愉悦的咿呀声逐渐减弱，然后慢慢安静下来，John偷偷看了一眼婴儿车，发现他已经安详的睡着了，而且似乎睡的很踏实。John对此感到有些宽慰。于是转身回了家，小心翼翼的把宝宝放到他的小床上，看着Oliver睡的更香更沉，John想着，他的两个Sherlock Holmes们，总算是有一个彻底安然无恙了。

至于剩下的那个，John对于他在Mycroft走后就没再来过电话感到十分沮丧。John坐在自己的扶手椅上，看着静静待在那儿的手机，考虑着要不要给Sherlock打个电话。但是说什么呢？「我其实就只是想确定一下你没事。你还好吗？是不是已经在回家的路上了？你真的爱我吗？你到底是想表达个什么意思？」

John没忍住还是爆了句粗口，他用力抹了把脸，决定做点儿别的什么事情，而不是像个情窦初开的毛头小子一样只知道盯着手机。这时，视野里出现的那个他送给Sherlock的本子引起了他的兴趣。它被Sherlock归置在桌子的一角，John想了想，觉得那里面大概没什么他不应该看的。

他把它拿过来，坐回自己的扶手椅上细细浏览。说实话，这里面的内容让他很是吃惊。那些看起来有点儿蠢的一大堆关于琐事的数据记录倒是在John预料之中：打印出来的表格上详细记录着给Oliver换尿布的频率，Oliver咬各个拨浪鼓的次数和时间。他还记下了一些其他事情：有些表格上记录着Oliver每天睡多久，什么时候睡和在哪儿睡着的，有些记录着他吃了多少，什么时候吃和在哪儿吃的，还有每天同一时刻测量的身高和体重。但是还有一些John怎么都没想到的，那些充满情感的傻事让他小小的惊讶了一下。Sherlock一直注意观察着Oliver的微笑。还有一大串Sherlock猜测的Oliver打算表达的词。还有一张对折的纸片，Sherlock在正面写着「JW 对OWH的影响」，在标题下面紧挨着就有些字迹潦草的时刻和关键词，像是安抚啊，激励啊，迷恋啊之类的。John并不清楚这些词是怎么来的。纸的背面也有Sherlock写的「OWH对JW的影响」。不过除此之外，就只剩下让人讨厌甚至有点沮丧的空白了。John真不知道这是为什么。

本子后面记录的都是些医学符号，Sherlock用的是那种速记时候给自己看的标注。大概是些基本的比如体温和心率的数据。参照着那些那些互相关联的代码，John意识到，那是其他克隆宝宝的数据，那些在Oliver之前被克隆出来却不幸死亡的孩子们。Sherlock一直在跟踪对比Oliver和那些宝宝们的数据，Sherlock曾经立誓要护Oliver周全，他也这样做了，用那种他唯一知道的方式：数据采集和数据分析。

John想起了Mycroft的提议。他大概不应该随便就拒绝的。可能他们应该让Oliver接受英国政府所能提供的各项检查。或者说他们也许应该尽所有可能密切的注意他的身体状况。Sherlock不仅仅是个父亲，他还是个天才；为什么要让有限的数据成为他的障碍呢？

他们得谈谈这件事，John想着。以组建家庭中家长的身份严肃讨论一下这个问题。开门见山。直入主题。

他们绝对没干过类似的事情，John想着想着，差点笑出声来，觉得自己大概是魔怔了。什么时候他的生活就成了现在这样？在他毫无察觉的时候，一切都已经悄然发生了改变。想当初，他从阿富汗负伤回来，无事可做，无所适从，然后，不知怎的，他竟最终成了一个克隆宝宝的父亲，还和他的室友一起养孩子，更何况那个室友刚刚才通过一条信息向他表达了爱意，虽然他们俩紧接着打的那通电话就已经完全忽视了那条信息的内容。

坦白说，这其实只是Watson-Holmes一家普通的日常而已。

John合上了Oliver的成长记录本，把它放在书架上，然后拿出手机。

「我也爱你。–SH」

嗯，还是这句话。

John点击“回复”。然后盯着空白的回复框，即便如此，他还是不知道自己想表达什么。“我也爱你，” Sherlock是这么说的。就好像先吐露心声的是John一样。所以说，John应该…再接着说一遍？发个信息？就像Sherlock那样，把那些他想说出来却一直压抑着的话，就…用电子设备传输到Sherlock现在可能在的不知道什么地方吗？

John挫败的长出了一口气，他看了看表，然后把手机放在一边，开始查到诺福克的火车时刻表。他不想发信息问Sherlock是不是准备回来了，因为他不想让自己显得「招人烦」，但是他真的希望现在Sherlock就在「回家」的路上。不过为什么呢？他想着。为了能进行他们必需的几场严肃谈话？还是这样他们就可以继续回避那些问题，继续无视那些早已和他们一起栖息在起居室里的那群大象？

#“房间里的大象”：英国谚语，指人们在私密生活和公共生活中，对于某些显而易见的事实或者一个明明存在的问题，集体保持沉默或者刻意回避及无视的情形。#

John基本上一点儿都不在乎Sherlock回家之后会发生什么，他只是觉得Sherlock在家里就会让他感觉好些，或者说只要Sherlock「在家」，他的心情就好。

221B的大门打开了。John听着楼下的动静，把笔记本放到一边，紧张地期待着，但是楼梯间里并没有传来脚步声。事实上，应该说连一点声音都没有。

John真希望自己的枪没有落在楼上的卧室里。他怎么能把枪忘在那儿呢？上楼去取势必会让Oliver独自暴露在Sherlock的卧室里，这显然行不通。

John拿上壁炉里的拨火钳，悄悄的溜着边儿摸了下去，尽量把自己隐藏在阴影里。

Sherlock就在门厅里，一动不动的站在楼梯下面，看起来似乎在仔细研究楼梯上的栏杆。

“Sherlock？” John试探性的叫了一声，语气有些疑惑，不过他攥着拨火钳的手无意识的放松了些。

Sherlock闻言抬头，看着John的脸上写满了不可思议，好像他怎么也想不到John会在这里。但他还「能在」哪儿？在沙发上睡觉吗，John想，因为之前Sherlock是这么猜的。

Sherlock慢条斯理，不慌不忙的上楼梯，他的眼睛看着自己的脚，一步一顿的走着，这太不正常了。

John不太确定这是怎么了，Sherlock到了楼上的时候，他终于开口，“你还好吧？”

Sherlock突然一把圈住John，把他按在门前的墙上吻了他。

John想反应一下现在这是什么情况，但他的大脑完全就是一片空白。他的背后是冰冷的墙壁，前面却是热情的Sherlock，更何况Sherlock的唇还紧紧覆在他的唇上，认真而笃定，John的脑子，已经「彻底死机」了。

等到突然恢复「所有意识」的那一瞬间，John脑中的冲动已经完全控制了他。他扔掉拨火钳，双手抓住Sherlock的衣领把他拉的更近了些， 然后就在那里回吻了他。

没有什么古怪的，一切似乎都很正常。这也仅仅只是一个吻而已。而且，再说，这个吻早在很久很久以前就应该发生了。John花了太多时间担心吻了Sherlock Holmes之后，一切就会超出自己能控制的势力范围，还可能会有什么「其它」无法预知的事情，但事实刚刚好相反，取而代之的感觉，是无比的圆满和空前的完美。John早已坠入爱河，但是在那一刻，John算是彻底「沉醉其中」了。他感觉自己身体的每一寸都融化在那让人意识朦胧的火热激情之中，缓缓向Sherlock的方向飘去，困在他制造的独特磁场里。在此之前，John的日子当然也就那么得过且过着，但是他已经完全记不得自己是怎么过的，因为现在他心里只有眼前这件事情，这一切太美好了。毫无疑问，如果有背景音乐的话，小提琴声部进入渐强篇章，合唱团的曲目也一定到了高潮。

Sherlock往后退了一点儿，这让一些类似于氧气的东西重新进入了John的口鼻，不过他现在不在乎这些。

“壁炉里的拨火钳？”他喑哑的声音里有几分戏谑。

John没搭理他，用攥着他衣领的手重新拉他回来，这个吻已经变质了，经历过刚开始令人脸红心跳的「这是真的，这竟然真的发生了」那种愉悦感，到「真该死，这还不够，这应该可以更快的」。那一瞬间，John觉得这要是电影的话，镜头应该可以切换了，因为他们已经进行到了湿吻，凌乱不堪，急不可耐，莽撞粗鲁，充满色情。而现在，则是John觉得最奇怪的时候了，他的手抚上了Sherlock宽阔的胸膛，那里没有一丝一毫的玲珑曲线，但是John的脑子里却只有一个念头驱使着，他想把那些讨厌的充满色情扣子扯下来，然后好好品尝他的味道。Sherlock的硬物已经抵住了John，明显的勃起即便是隔着那么多层衣物也还是感觉的到，但是John一直在等着的某种警告却并没有出现，他的大脑已经一片混沌，他现在只想知道自己能不能用各种方法让Sherlock 因为极致的愉悦而感到「疯狂」。

Sherlock结束了这一吻，但是他的身体却一寸也没有移开。他俯身将John压在身下，将他整个人抵在墙上，他把脸埋进John的颈间，吻了那里一下。一个轻柔的，不掺杂任何情欲的吻轻轻擦过，好像只是在宣誓所有权。

突然间，John觉得自己可能快要站不住，直接砸在地上了。或者会泪流满面也说不定。他紧紧闭上眼睛，把自己的手指插入Sherlock浓密的卷毛里，让他离自己更近一点儿。Sherlock「爱着」他，他突然意识到了这一点。Sherlock一直「爱慕着」他。一切都明摆着。自己怎么会错过他这么久？

他想说对不起。但是他却说了那一句他早就应该说出来的话。“我爱你，”John突然说。

Sherlock抬起头看着他。「直视」着他的眼睛。他的唇被吻的有些红肿，瑰丽的颜色十分诱人，还带有些许湿意，他的瞳孔不可思议的放大，头发还有些杂乱，他身体的每一寸都属于John的，而这种认识是那么的…那么…不争的事实。这是他一直都知道的吗？他是不是一直陶醉其中却从来没有意识到那是什么？

“你怎么能问我们是不是在约会这种问题？”Sherlock听起来还是有些缺氧，“我们已经「结婚了」。”

“我就是个傻瓜，” John说。

Sherlock真的翻了个白眼，这让John突然想起来他们两个所处的位置的现在的姿势，他觉得他们两个这样子真的很好笑，然后爆发出一阵笑声，接着就笑的一发不可收拾了。Sherlock拧着眉毛，并不明白他这突然的笑点是那里来的。

John用手捧着Sherlock的脸，在咯咯笑着的间隙细细密密的吻着他。“我们应该—先记上瓷器—天知道—你真是经常—毁了它们，”他艰难说完，然后笑的更欢了。“新的烤面包机，”他喘着气，“弥补一下你把老鼠尾巴放进去那次。”

“刀叉，” Sherlock补充。“一套好刀具”

“新毛巾。一定得要。”

“针织套衫。”

“你总不能在新婚礼物上写针织套衫吧。”

“我们是要写上。你的针织衫实在「惨不忍睹」。”

“白痴，”John说着，Sherlock又吻了他，似乎急于品尝幸福平和的味道，然后他们分开，这一次，他们的吻不再急切，而是重新回归于平静的喜悦和慵懒，感受二人之间缓缓散发出的幸福光芒，John感觉自己有些眩晕，他希望自己永远都能拥有这种凌驾于幸福之上的感觉，他想永远「享受」这种幸福。“要喝茶吗？” 趁着Sherlock后退了一点儿，John问道。

Sherlock对着他微笑，“要～”

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 新婚礼：在美国，新人会本着“为我所需”的原则收礼，人们也不会为结婚送礼而苦恼，多数人会选择送陶瓷、床上用品等来表达对新人的祝福。而新人也会提前在一家很大的百货商店里的婚礼登记处登记自己需要的东西，然后通知亲友们他们已经在某家商场做了预定，以便亲友们知道需要到哪里为他们挑选新婚礼物。通常，在每家连锁百货公司的婚礼登记处，朋友们会用电脑查询新人指定的物品清单，以便了解新人的实际需求，然后从中挑选出自己愿意购买的物品送给新人，礼物的金额则是根据自己与新人的关系程度来决定，因为每种物品的价格都清清楚楚地列在清单上面，看起来一目了然。


	16. Chapter 16

John给他们两个泡了茶。这和John以往给他们泡的任何一杯茶并没有什么不同，应该说，除了在泡这杯茶之前他们给了彼此长时间的拥吻之外，一切都和往常一样。简直不可思议，这原本应该是多么令人难以置信情况啊，然而现在，他就站在他们的小厨房里，悠闲自在地给他们俩泡着茶，却丝毫没有觉得他们的生活中发生过什么不同寻常的事情。所有出现在他生命中的人和事，都是那么恰如其分的完美。一时间，整个世界仿佛只剩下匆匆掠过的模糊光影，只留John Watson独自停在原地，静静地享受着那种与世隔绝的满足感。

他端着茶出去，和Sherlock一起坐在起居室的长沙发上。他们的腿纠缠着交叠在一起，不过，好像同坐一张沙发的时候，他们的腿是经常像这样相互搭着的。这种姿势一点儿特殊性都没有，他们之间历来如此。一切都如同他们在221B共同生活的那么多个晚上一样。

Sherlock像往常一样吹了下茶水。John也像往常那样看着他，看着他那微微翘起的薄唇，他这样做过很多次，只不过现在，那双唇瓣刚刚才吻过他，而且他也吻了回去，思及此，John想停一停自己的思绪，他想知道此刻的自己除了满心的愉悦还能不能感受到别的什么，只可惜他没能如愿，他的整个胸膛已经被一种令人兴奋的幸福感填满，留不出容的下其他东西的任何地方。

“那个案子怎么样了？” John问道。

Sherlock做了个鬼脸。“杀人的其实是Abe Slaney。”

“他们俩都是他杀的？”

“表面上看起来就是一起谋杀案加上畏罪自杀，这太明显了，如果你是白痴的话自然会这样想。”

“当然，” John表示赞同，对Sherlock的那种满满的爱意让他总是觉得Sherlock的一切怎么看都是那么的让他爱不释手。

“这案子，我觉得吧，在我看来确实有那么一点儿侮辱我。你应该会满意我的表现吧。” Sherlock自我陶醉的呷了口茶，看起来对自己的智慧决断很是骄傲。

Johnw不禁怀疑Sherlock口中说的那种那一点儿侮辱指的到底是什么。

“但是我并不想，” Sherlock继续说着，“我不想让你觉得我这句话的意思，是说我应该在无人监管的情况下出现在所有犯罪现场。”

“我不会这么想的，”John答道。“事实上我恨死了自己昨天让你一个人出门。”

“我们还有Oliver要考虑，” Sherlock说。

“嗯...船到桥头自然直。”

“还是你那种一如既往的冲动让你相信什么英雄主义，” Sherlock叹了口气。“你这个乐观主义者还真是不撞南墙不回头。”

“尤其是今晚，” John说。

“不，你总是这样。你绝对不知道我觉得这有多可爱。”

“你竟然觉得我可爱？” John不想承认这个形容词让正在他胸口乱蹦的心脏漏跳了一拍。但事实确是如此。

“我当然觉得你可爱，” Sherlock的声音听起来像和自己怄气，似乎一点儿都不想承认他发现John那么招人喜欢。“你「就是」可爱。”

「Sherlock Holmes觉得我可爱」，John想着，不知怎的，实际上，这竟然让他觉得自己的肺里好像充满了氦气一样，浑身轻飘飘的。

“Mycroft又想怎样？” Sherlock说着抿了一口茶。 

John反应了一会儿才强迫自己换成了和他一样的脑回路，然后环顾四周寻找公寓里留下的蛛丝马迹。“你怎么知道Mycroft来过？”

“当然是因为那些新积木。你一直都是勤俭持家的那种人，你从来没有也绝对不会在没有我的时候带着Ollie去买东西，更别提买一些毫无用处的新玩具了。而Hudson太太又不会买元素周期表的积木。因此：是Mycroft来过了。他又想干什么？”

“来看看他的侄子。”

Sherlock的眼珠转了转，又喝了口茶。“他的兴趣爱好里面不包括侄子这一项。”

“我不这么觉得。我认为他爱Oliver。”

“你还觉得他爱我呢，” Sherlock满腹狐疑的提醒他。

“他确实爱你。”

“乐观主义，” Sherlock委婉的对他的这种评价表示控诉，一只手却不老实的抚上了John的小腿。

再怎么往轻了说，他这种行为也都该死的太让人分心了。John看着Sherlock在他腿上游移的那只手，觉得自己需要摇摇脑袋清醒一下来确定这不是在做梦。“他是提出来了一些事情，不过，我倒是觉得他说的那些可能确实值得讨论一下，” John犹豫的提出建议。

Sherlock的手转而揉了揉John的脚底心，这感觉简直不能再好了, 他觉得这比他可能想到的那种好还要好一万倍，然后他挑眉看着John。“Mycroft说的什么东西让你觉得「有用」了？”

“他觉得Oliver应该接受定期检查。”

Sherlock一把丢掉John的脚，对于John来说，这种行为他一点儿都不喜欢。“为了查他的反社会倾向？”他的语气生硬起来。

“当然不。只是为了...为了「所有可能性」，我想是这样的。为了任何情况都值得这样做。”

“Mycroft解决所有事情的办法都是做测试。他把那些所谓“专家”的意见看的太重了。”

“你也在担心，” John尽量保持着平稳的声音打断他。“我看过了Oliver的婴儿记录薄。你在跟踪记录那些数据。你在记录你能收集到的尽可能多的数据。并把它们和之前那些克隆宝宝的数据做对比。你同样关心甚至担心着那些可能会发生的事情，你也在尽自己的最大努力去预防所有可能的情况。而这些数据正是你那位哥哥所能提供的。”

Sherlock盯着地板，满脸都是那种山雨欲来的不开心。鉴于Sherlock在刚刚结束他们的初吻之后那么快就那副表情，John觉得自己现在还真是一点都不激动了，毕竟这次讨论，他觉得，是一场万分重要的讨论，至于他的性欲什么的，和这些比起来大概要靠边儿站了。

“我选择跳楼的那年，是31岁。” Sherlock突然说。“三十一岁，我才把那些头发给Mycroft，也就是那些用来克隆Oliver的DNA。总而言之，无论从何考虑，这都意味着我们的Oliver，只是躺在那儿就已经三十一岁了。他的人生相当于从三十一岁开始，他一出生就已经缺失了他的前三十一年，那是他再也找不回来更无从弥补的时间，但是这对他没有任何好处，因为，除非我想出办法来改变这一切，Oliver会被剥夺他整整三分之一的生命。英国男性的平均寿命是79岁。这就是说，在Oliver四十八岁左右，他就要面临死亡了。四十八岁，John。四十八岁...还基本上什么都做不了。感谢上帝眷顾，我花了超过三十年才可以说「接近」我想要的生活，而他却会在—”

“你不知道未来会怎样，” John打断他，他觉得那些话他早就已经听够了。那种感觉就好像Oliver的头顶上悬着一块正在嘀嗒作响的时钟一样，他们不能过一辈子这样的生活。“他是一个健康的小男孩，你并不清楚—”

Sherlock抬起头，目光炯炯的盯着John。“我清楚，因为这是科学，John。除非我找到某些方法来改变这种技术现有的局面，不然事情一定会朝着我们所不希望的那方面发展。考虑到我目前甚至不能解释他怎么能够活到现在，我的确不知道如何来解决这个问题。我只知道我绝对不想让他在什么政府实验室里被人来回摆弄，还要试图得出一些大家希望听到的结论，以便他能被轻易放回家来。如果他的生命只剩下四十八年，那将会是他最快乐的四十八年，他会拥有整个地球上所有人都难以企及的幸福。”

“对。” John接话。“你说的很对。很好。我完全同意。” 而接下来，John做了他一直想做的事情，他想了很久，久到他都记不清楚自己没想过那些事情的日子了。这是第一次，他放任自己倾身过去，用手掌抚平Sherlock的那些卷毛，又顺势将手置于他的颈后，希望自己的安慰能给他一些慰藉。Sherlock闭上眼睛，偏头抵住他的手，John觉得自己的安抚似乎奏效了。“我支持你的观点，” John重申了自己的立场，他深吸了一口气，轻抚Sherlock的头发，他试图让自己不要沉浸于此，因为那种亲昵会让他忍不住感到头晕目眩。“我回绝了Mycroft。” John又深吸了一口气。“但是然后我又在想…如果确实有什么…”

“我觉得这可以我们自己来，” Sherlock说着，却没有睁开眼睛的意思。

“你觉得我们可以做什么？”

“我们可以用圣巴茨的实验室。我们把他带去，然后给他抽血化验，我需要研究血样，用他的血做实验，而他也不会害怕，因为是我们两个在那儿。他会觉得这只是…Daddy在做那种疯狂的实验，因为Daddy一直在做那种奇奇怪怪的实验，而Papa还在旁边陪着他，不过Papa好像也一直都在陪着他。”

John沉默了，因为这些他一点儿都没想。“你一直在考虑这些，”他突然意识到。就在John手足无措，甚至忙着担心立场问题的时候，Sherlock早已为拯救他们儿子的性命制定计划了。感谢上帝，他们拥有Sherlock。

Sherlock睁开眼睛看着他。“提取血样的话，我觉得应该月检。这样会比较合理，而且也足够用了。至少目前来看。我们只需要很少的量。”

John回望向他，思索着，是从什么时候开始，Sherlock的眼睛就成为他所见过最令人惊奇的景色了呢，虽然现在，它们早已成为「家」的象征：拥有那种熟悉的令人心痛，却又无法解释的亲切感。John用仍留在Sherlock发间的那只手轻轻搂他过来，吻了上去。

这早已不再是他们的第一个吻，也不是第二个，那种「感觉」甚至，仿佛他们多年来吻过彼此很多次，而 他们现在做的这件事也十分平常，不过那感觉却是令人难以置信的棒极了。Sherlock的吻技完全超出John的预料，John的吻技很好，在他年轻时，在那令人陶醉，容易冲动的少年时代，他还曾以此为荣。但Sherlock的吻带着那种令他无地自容感染力，他的唇舌可以说十分「灵巧」，等到Sherlock结束这个吻的时候，John发现自己已经完全仰躺在沙发上了。Sherlock在他的上方帮他掌握着平衡，而John却只能眨眨眼睛看着他，浑身飘飘然的平复着呼吸，那种近乎「疼痛」的空虚感让他的心底叫嚣着某种渴望。

“我的上帝啊” John喘着气说道。

Sherlock露出微笑，接着又吻了上去。John已经被上上下下里里外外吻了个遍，整个人的凌乱不堪，但是他决心要控制住自己，重新掌握主动权。最终，Sherlock似乎从喉咙深处发出一声微弱的呻吟，身体挪动了一下，手指绝望的插入John发间，甚至抓紧了他的头皮，John觉得他已经取得了一点胜利。于是他顺势调整了一下位置，反客为主一并施压，将自己的舌送入Sherlock口中，他享受着耳边Sherlock压抑的喘息，因为那听起来简直「不可思议」。不过让他着实没有想到的是，当Sherlock那副结实，坚硬却光滑的平板身材压在他的身上，当Sherlock把自己完全舒展的呈现在他面前的时候，他竟然会有「那样」奇妙的感觉。他早就想拥有Sherlock——这种想法他早已怀疑过，直到他明白了自己的心意，并逐渐接受了它——很久了，但是现在他想要「拥有」他的一切，他的全部，把Sherlock Holmes按在他们的沙发上做到失去意识，好像才是他所有做过的事情里面最正确的一件。

Sherlock稍微往后撤了一点，他的呼吸喷洒在John那微微张开，仍旧有些湿润的唇上。“这绝对是我所有不切实际的幻想里面我「最喜欢」的一个，” Sherlock舔舔嘴唇，他的声音低沉，言语间充斥着满满的情欲气息，那种真正的情欲。

Sherlock曾经「幻想」过他们两个的事情！John抑制着这种想法带给自己的阵阵悸动，想想那绮丽的场面，Sherlock坐在起居室里，沉浸在他的思维殿堂之中，但他想的却不是某次实验，而是一部由他们两个出演的淫秽色情片。那可是Sherlock啊，John想着，他「极其丰富」的想象力几乎无人能及。 而John想要倾听——更想和他身体力行——他曾经幻想过的每一幕场景。

“像毛头小伙子一样在沙发上拥吻？”他一边喘着气一边费劲的说。

“Oh，John,” Sherlock说着往后支起身子，好让John能把自己看的更清楚一点儿。Sherlock顽皮的露齿一笑，邪魅而又充满野性，John看的呼吸一滞，无法再专注于满脑子旖旎的幻想。紧接着，Sherlock 故意缓缓下滑，狡黠灵巧的拂过John的身体，而他的目光却全程一直没有移开John的眼睛，漆黑深邃的眼眸里闪烁着惊人的情欲气息。“远不止是「拥吻」呢。”

John放弃了回应他的凝视，转而绝望的把头扭向一旁，以便自己能「呼吸顺畅」，也为了缓解内心深处的某种紧张，因为Sherlock Holmes居然是，从某种意义上说，是性生活丰富还经验老道的大神或者什么之类的，要是能早点让John知道他是这种Sherlock，估计John老早之前就对他下手了。不排除这种可能。

“我的上帝耶稣啊，”John叹道。

“你应该说，我的Sherlock Holmes啊，”Sherlock纠正他，那声音明显是基本上心不在焉，相比而言，他还是更喜欢专注于给John解腰带这种事情。

John用手肘支起上半身，这样才好看清楚Sherlock正在做的事情。这样也便于他的视线越过正在忙碌的Sherlock去看看门关好了没有，不过如果他去要看其他地方，势必意味着他要把目光从Sherlock身上移开，而他完全不能确定，此时此刻的自己有没有这个能力来顾及世界上其他什么东西。“我们是不是应该去卧室？”他佯装镇定的问道，好像那个垂涎三尺的人不是他一样，因为他显然十分真切的想让Sherlock用嘴含住自己的。

Sherlock扬眉看了他一眼，顺手解开他的牛仔裤。“我卧室里可是有个宝宝。”

“我也有个卧室，”John还是不死心，即使他的胯部已经不自觉的抬起以便Sherlock能帮他把牛仔裤脱掉。

“你那间可是在最上面，” Sherlock倾身向前，隔着内裤用舌尖轻触John已经充血勃起的性器，轻轻挑逗了一下。John瞬间失力，一下子跌进沙发里，他觉得那场面一定算不上优美，甚至可能还有点好笑。“你难道想停下来，然后上楼吗？”Sherlock兀自说着，他的唇并没有离开John的勃起部位，温热的气息隔着那层薄薄的布料喷洒在他的身上。

John觉得，Sherlock这个问题的答案已经十分明显了，当然「不要」。所以他没有再费心去回答问题，他已经自顾不暇了。他的全部精力都用在了保持呼吸这件事情上。

Sherlock开始对John的内裤发动进攻了，John紧闭双眼，一边「等待着」，一边专心进行自我暗示，一会儿一定不要在Sherlock的唇碰到他的一瞬间就缴械了才行啊，毕竟照他现在的状态，他突然觉得这种事真的有可能要发生在他身上了。

“John，”Sherlock突然叫了他一声。那声音听起来就像John刚刚为了他和某人发生了正面冲突，而他此时正试图查明伤情。在如此亲密的情境下他居然还能有条不紊，真是太奇怪了。“看着我，”他继续道。

John睁开眼睛，视线越过自己的身体看向Sherlock。

Sherlock舔舔嘴唇，看起来像是.....紧张了？Sherlock可是刚刚才把他吻到意乱情迷，甚至还扒掉了他的内裤。而现在，Sherlock的头恰好位于John勃起的正上方。

“告诉我…” Sherlock说的小心翼翼，“告诉我可以。”

John知道他想要问的是什么。「告诉我可以这样做，这真的是你想要的。是的，你想要我。那么就告诉我。」于是John望向Sherlock，伸出一只手去，抚触Sherlock早已凌乱的发丝，凝视着Sherlock的眼睛。“嗯。”John回应，他几乎要因为吐露了心声而说不出话来了。

Sherlock闻言又压上来，高大的身躯完全覆住了John的身体。虽然从某种程度上说这一举动完全找错了重点，但是在一定程度上，他必须承认这才是现在最应该做的事情，因为当他们的唇触及彼此的那一瞬间，似乎世间所有最美好的事物都从此消散，再也没什么比得上这片刻时光了。Sherlock粗鲁的拉扯着John的套头衫，接着是他的衬衣，直到他所有可以蔽体的衣物都推被至颈间，呈现出裸露的胸膛，任由Sherlock对他上下其手。其间，在回吻Sherlock的同时，John也在不停的低声重复着他的答案，“是的，我要你，我要你，”接着，Sherlock的唇从John的唇瓣离开，移向了他的脖子，他吻过John的伤痕，继而吻遍了John的胸膛，他的吻就像烙印一般，刺烫着他的每一寸肌肤。「你是我的，我的，我的，我的，」细碎的声音从Sherlock唇齿间溢出，John叹了口气，调整了一下姿势迎合他的吻，声音几乎有些呜咽，“嗯，你的，我是你的，是的。”

当Sherlock终于含住John的勃起开始吮吸的时候，John已经抑制不住自己的呻吟了，这超过了他能承受的极限，John看着这一切，他其实仅仅想要确定这不是在做梦，那确实是Sherlock，他那有着一头乌黑卷毛的Sherlock，John把手插入那诱人的卷发中，情不自禁的拉扯着，如此这般，Sherlock像是受到了激励，忙的更起劲儿了。尽管John尽力保持风度不要让自己噎到他，可「这一切」对他来说已经等了太久，久到现在的每分每秒都无比煎熬，在他达到顶峰的一瞬间，他只能浑身颤栗着，让自己突然拔高的呻吟声闷在沙发的垫子里。

John不知道自己恢复过来用了多久，但是等他足够清醒，有精力查看他们目前状况的时候，他已经一脸满足，四肢疲软的瘫在沙发上了，而Sherlock坐在旁边的地上，闭着眼睛，侧头枕在他的胸口守着他，脑袋不自觉的倚向John正在无意识拨弄他头发的手。

“你不是第一次做，” John看着他给出评价，其实这简直是昭然若揭。

Sherlock的微笑显得十分愉快，甚至有些洋洋得意。“你不会是相信了之前Moriarty说的那些关于处男的暗示吧？”

还有Mycroft呢，John默默腹诽着，但是并没有说出来，因为如果那两个家伙不清楚Sherlock的过往性生活，那真的实在是太说的通了。他轻抚着Sherlock的头发，享受着这一刻的起居室里的静谧和亲昵。他曾经和Sherlock在这里度过了无数个安静的夜晚，但在他的印象中，如此放松的状态是他们两个都不曾有过的。John不禁猜想，是不是从第一次他们两个一起踏进起居室的门开始，这间屋子里就已经充斥了正在蓄势待发的澎湃激情。他刚刚和Sherlock越过彼此的界限，但他却觉得自己像是刚刚从大学毕业，或者说像是被提拔到了一个自己已经觊觎已久的工作岗位，总之是诸如此类的什么感觉。他现在的心情十分雀跃，他为能最终拥有这样完美的生活而感到骄傲。

“在想什么呢？”John终于控制不住自己的好奇心向Sherlock提问，他已经一言不发的保持那个姿势靠在自己身上很久了。

Sherlock并没有立即回答。过了有一会儿，他才慢条斯理的回应，“我觉得我很幸福。也很幸运。但是挺意外的。”

“意外？”John忍不住重复，因为「幸福」和「幸运」才说的通，这也是John此刻的感觉。

“有些时候，John，我确实会出错。”

“什么？不好意思，你说啥？我没听错吧？我能把它写下来吗？”

“闭嘴，”Sherlock笑着说。

John有些顾虑，他想着Sherlock刚刚是不是在回忆诺福克郡那对儿可怜的Cubitts夫妇。John已经把他们完全抛到脑后了。这大概可以理解。如果Sherlock不是已经在想他们的事情，John是绝对不会提起来的，所以他小心翼翼的试探，“你是哪里错了？”

Sherlock这才终于睁开眼睛。他给了John一个标准的夸张而不加掩饰的微笑。“不能让你知道我所有秘密，是不是？”

John宠溺的微笑着放过了这个话题，纵容的摇摇头，然后说，“我带你去卧室。”

Sherlock的神情一变。看起来不再那么无害了。他迷人的眼睛愈发深邃，低沉的声音也似乎在他耳边隆隆作响。“好。”

***

多亏了当年的医学训练，John Watson现在对某些事情十分了解。比如怎样找到一个人前列腺，当他准确无误的找到那一点并持续的无情刺激施压时，Sherlock早已化为一滩春水，只知道胡言乱语的对着他哀求了，能看到Sherlock因为欢愉而浑身颤抖，这绝对是他所有成就里最让他惊喜的一个，John想着。不过Sherlock喜欢在床上占据主导地位，喜欢发号施令——倒也不难料到这一点——他还喜欢用力拉扯着John的头发让他去寻那些他更喜欢的地方，他甚至还有点粗暴，当他到达高潮，喊出了John名字的时候，John还有一点小庆幸，他们那时候和Hudson太太隔着两层楼。

John去拿了条绒毯，顺便到Sherlock的房间里看了下情况。Oliver还沉沉的睡着，房间里传来宝宝平稳的呼吸声，于是John满意的转身上了楼。

“你打算就在这儿睡了？”他问Sherlock，看样子他显然是打算占他的床睡觉的。

“John,”Sherlock的脑袋埋在被他强行霸占的枕头里，声音听起来睡意朦胧。“你不能这么残忍吧，刚刚给了我一个无情的高潮就把我踢下床。”

“无情的高潮，” John说着躺到了Sherlock身边。

“嗯…”Sherlock闭上眼睛哼了一声。

“我爱你，” John吻了下Sherlock的额头。

“哼…”这次，Sherlock露出了微笑。

“Oliver自己待在楼下没事吗？”

“如果他哭了我们能听到的。不过他应该能一觉睡到早上，那时候我就起床了。” Sherlock打了个巨大的哈欠，看起来并不像他信誓旦旦的那样过几个小时就能睡醒。

John看着他，他就躺在在自己的床上，完全赤裸着，脸上是激情过后的餍足和挥之不去的困倦...John突然意识到现在大概是一脸傻笑。似乎感觉到了他的目光，Sherlock睁开眼睛，与他四目相对，他们望着彼此眼中的自己，享受这片刻的宁静时光。

“这很奇怪吗？” Sherlock最终还是忍不住问道。

John开始考虑这个问题，因为他们所经历过的每一件或者目前正在发生的事情都可以说是很奇怪了。不过… “这很完美。这一切都再完美不过了。我觉得好像这就是我们的宿命。”

于是Sherlock又微笑着合上双眼 。“可能从上辈子就开始了。”

“我们可能只是投胎转世中某一生，命中注定会在每一次轮回找到彼此。” John觉得这种设想很合理。这也就能解释他们之间那种微妙的联系了，他想着，他的瞬时反应，还有他从内心深处感受到的那种与Sherlock的心灵相通，让他不得不承认自己的这种想法：Sherlock是宇宙中最不可思议的生物，而正是这个人，将会改变自己的一生。

“典型的浪漫主义，” Sherlock明确指出。

“你才是先提出来这种转世理论的人。”

“那我肯定也是被你影响的”

“话不能这么说，” John反驳，“不过我觉得现在可以开始着手影响了。”

Sherlock轻笑出声，“你还打算睡觉吗？”

“你肯定很欣赏自己这个问题用了反讽的手法。”

“大半夜的讽刺自己的床伴可是很不礼貌呢，” Sherlock顶回去。

John钻进被子里，想待舒服一点儿，而且躺着的话还能看着Sherlock，顺便观察他的表情。过了一会儿，他试探性的轻声说了句 “我很庆幸你能安全到家。”

这次，Sherlock的呼噜声代替了回答。

***

John醒了，John醒来时面带微笑，他侧卧在床上，面对着他的卧室，身后是紧紧缠上来的Sherlock，他的一只手臂搭在John的手腕上，温热的鼻息喷洒在John的颈间。清晨，室外明媚的阳光弄醒了John，因为昨夜，他们两个谁都不记得要拉上窗帘。

所谓的Sherlock Holmes会在清晨起床，也就不过如此嘛，John想着，伸了个大大的懒腰。满脑子都还是昨天冲昏了头脑一样的满足感，他都已经不记得起床是什么感觉了。他觉得自己就像是Sherlock的小提琴弦，在他完美的演奏过后，琴弓离弦，曲调推进，独留自己在原地震颤不止。除非是他们现在这种情况，他的琴弓正紧紧的贴在他身上，还表现得一副永远不打算离开的样子。反正就是差不多这种感觉吧。这种不太恰当的比喻可能意味着他现在已经不能组织好完整的语言了。

John痛恨起床。他想沉溺在这旖旎的气氛中，等待Sherlock一起醒来。不过这可能要等到别的哪个早上实现了，John想着。他们以后还有那么多个早晨。现在，应该有人去看看Oliver了。

John小心翼翼的从Sherlock的束缚里溜出来，随便扯了一件T恤衫穿上，然后套上短裤走下楼。阳光已经洒满了公寓的每一个角落，但是那里依旧静悄悄的，John幻想着，大概他们的公寓此刻，心情也是明媚而满足的，就像John自己一样。而当他踏入Sherlock的卧室那一刻，他才意识到这里并没有他想象的那样平静，因为Oliver已经醒了，正在小床里小声的咿咿呀呀着自言自语。或者是在对着他小脑袋上的太阳系摇铃中某一颗行星说话。都有可能。

John走到床边探头过去看他。Oliver两只小手各抱着一个小脚丫，当他看到John的时候，仰起的小脸上露出愉悦的表情。接着，他叽里咕噜说的更大声，也更起劲儿了。

“你也早上好呀，” John回应道，他从小床上把宝宝抱起来，脸上是抑制不住的微笑。“多谢你让我们能睡个懒觉。”

Oliver又说了些什么，大概意思是「不用客气」，然后顺便用一只手抓住了John的头发拉扯着，这是他比较喜欢的示爱方法。

John给他换了尿布，接着给他准备早饭，顺便烧上了壶水。他刚泡好奶粉，好说歹说才哄得Oliver停下了一早上滔滔不绝的长篇大论的小嘴，张口咬住了奶瓶，Sherlock就从背后紧紧拥住了他，在他的脖子上印下了几个慵懒的吻。

John看着厨房的窗外，他给宝宝喂奶粉时就站在水槽前，抬头就是窗子。他笑着说，“早上好啊。”

Sherlock好像整个人完全崩溃了一样瘫在John身上，John从他身上的重量判断出来。“回床上去，” Sherlock咕哝着。

“我在喂孩子呢。”

“那就到床上喂。”

“Sherlock,”John好脾气的斥了一声，然后就任由自己被Sherlock拖进他自己的卧室了。不过至少他还是穿了件睡袍，不是赤身裸体的在屋里走来走去，虽然不管怎么说他的样子看起来还是彻头彻尾的充满着色情意味，他的头发也到处都是炸起来的杂毛，Sherlock拖着沉重的脚步进了自己屋里，然后整个人瞬间扑到了床上。

Oliver看了看一动不动的Sherlock，然后饶有兴趣的盯着John，好像在说，「介意分享小故事一下吗？」

“除非等你长到足够足够大的时候，” John告诉他，“事实上，不可能，我刚刚说了什么吗？那时候也不会告诉你的。”

“你要不要抱他上来？” Sherlock询问的声音基本上都闷在枕头里。

“他才刚刚下床，” John申辩着，但还是坐在了Sherlock旁边，靠在床头柜上。

Oliver十分给面子的喝完了整瓶奶，于是John让他也坐在Sherlock旁边。起初他还是有些重心不稳，不过很快就掌握了平衡。John伸出手去把Oliver翘起来的头发抚平，心里感慨着时间的流逝。John觉得，他的一切都走上了正轨，比如他和Sherlock的关系终于更近了一步，虽然这早应该发生了，比如他们现在有了Oliver，现在拥有的这一切，正是John 曾经想要得到的。他们是「一家人」，John想着，他们之前当然也是，John 一直知道这一点，但是现在他们的关系更牢固了。一个家。Oliver把手撑在Sherlock的屁股上保持平衡，John考虑着Oliver未来的命运，思索着他们一家人的未来，他们将会幸福而又长久的生活在一起。John希望时间可以慢下来，好让他就静静的躺在这里，和他的家人们一起，直到永远。

他的「家人」。

Oliver一直在用他的小拳头敲打Sherlock的臀部，看起来还异常开心，所以John也就由着他去了，因为这让Oliver看起来那么开心，而且John正和他的Sherlock Holmes一起瘫在床上，除了享受John什么都不想做。

“他很没礼貌，” Sherlock嘟囔。

“他心情很好，” John回应。 “顺便一说，我也心情不错。” John看向Sherlock，他眼睛都没睁一下，看起来怏怏的。“我现在心情特别好，” John继续说，然后忽然低头给了Sherlock一个吻。

他感觉到Sherlock的唇勾起了弧度。“Oh,，是吗？”

“嗯哼，” John嗯了一声，然后继续专注于这个吻。

“昨晚做的尽兴了？” Sherlock调侃，Sherlock Holmes突然转战他的喉咙，一边舔舐一边问他。

John感觉自己耳朵尖儿都红了，他只能认输。“别当着宝宝的面，”他吸着气斥责。.

“你挑起来的，” Sherlock听起来满不在乎。“而且你脸红了。我们的三大洲Watson，你不会真的开始因为性事脸红了吧？”

“我才没脸红，” John矢口否认，然后脸更红了。

Sherlock像猫一样伸了个懒腰，然后把Oliver抱过来放到了自己的胸口，“Papa是不是你见过最可爱的人？” Sherlock问他，顺便亲了一下Oliver握起来的小拳头。

Oliver回应了一大串没什么意义的叽里咕噜。

“他也觉得，” Sherlock替他翻译了一下。

“我简直迫不及待到他十几岁你说什么他都不同意的时候了，” John说着把脑袋往枕头里蹭了蹭，心满意足的看着Sherlock问过Oliver每一根手指头，回应Oliver惊奇的快乐。

“这种事不会发生，” Sherlock不同意，“他可是我克隆出来的。”

“我还是那句话：我等不及了。” John又强调了一遍。

Sherlock郁闷的表情逗得John忍不住露齿一笑，他又想吻Sherlock了。他这么多年都没有吻Sherlock Holmes是怎么忍过来的？他觉得自己需要用余生来弥补这个遗憾。所以只要他有这种冲动，他大概就会吻Sherlock一会儿了。不过他可能会吓到Lestrade。呃，说实话，可能Donovan警官会比Lestrade更容易受到惊吓，如果这种情况真的发生的话。

“我们今天去巴茨医院吗？”Sherlock建议道，他正在试着吹Oliver的每一根手指。而Oliver 在Sherlock胸口咯咯笑着扭来扭去。

“我们还是不去吧，”John说着伸出一只手去护住Oliver的背。“我想让今天是属于我们的。只有我们。可以吗？我就想和你在床上躺着。我想完全属于你们两个人。我不希望今天的我们还背负着整个世界。你觉得怎么样？”

他其实已经准备好了Sherlock回他一句「无聊」，但Sherlock却说，“一整天都懒洋洋的打发时间？你从来不会这样。”

“那我以前真是太不理智了。”

“你不会虚度时光是因为你有「理智」。这是一种逆喻。你整天在屋子里消磨时光才是因为你「失去了」理智所以哪儿都不想去。”

“并非如此。这就是为什么你在无所事事的时候觉得那是在浪费时间，而不是享受这种乐趣。” John转过身去，完全面向Sherlock，用他的鼻尖摩挲着Sherlock的发丝，因为他现在完全可以这样做了。“和我在一起挥霍一整天。那我们就可以给Oliver读书，还可以教他数数。” John把唇贴近Sherlock的耳边低语， “然后我们可以在他午休的时候来一场慵懒的性爱。”

“哈，原来你说的‘打发时间’是‘做爱’的委婉表达啊，”Sherlock大声评论道。

“说了别当着宝宝，” John惊恐的抽了口气。

“你太可爱了，”Sherlock轻轻的摇摇头，然后飞快的给了John一个狂热的吻，John还在恍神的时候，Sherlock早已经抱着Oliver跳下床宣布：“我想是时候吃点儿早餐了。”

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 反意法，逆喻（Oxymoron）  
> 一种矛盾修辞法，用两种不相调和的特征形容一个事物，以不协调的搭配使读者领悟句中微妙的含义。例如震耳欲聋的沉默，悲哀的乐观等。  
> 本文中大概是指：理智的放纵


	17. Chapter 17

John给他们做了早饭。对Sherlock来说，哄着John给他们做早餐是件再容易不过的事，大概只需要几个合时宜的吻，他就屈服了。这并不是说他平常没给他们早饭吃，但是通常情况下，他只是丟给Sherlock几片吐司然后盼着他能吃掉它们。而现在，他正在做的是培根三明治。他手里一边忙活着，一边对着Oliver讲解操作步骤。Oliver坐在他的高脚凳上，手里紧紧抱着之前Sherlock介绍给他的头骨朋友，正看的津津有味。Sherlock坐在餐桌前，整个人都被报纸完全挡住，但是这并不妨碍他不屑的声音再一次传来，内容无非还是说什么，差不多这次之后，Oliver就一定会喝厌了牛奶。John假装没听见，直接把准备好的培根三明治放到他面前。然后看着Sherlock开始一小口一小口的咬着他的早饭。显然，他大概需要一些性事来开开胃。

这场雨已经断断续续的下了将近一整天，雨点打在窗子上，时而急促，时而和缓，发出滴滴嗒嗒的声音。这样的阴雨天总是似乎能让人静下心来，也令人感到十分惬意。John在给Oliver讲着有关一只黑色绵羊的故事。#黑色的绵羊！难道是...小羊肖恩？！#而Sherlock在独自去外面收集了一小瓶雨水之后，就把Oliver从那个关于黑色绵羊的故事里“拯救”了出来，转而开始给他讲解如果用Daddy的显微镜能从雨水中看到些什么。这样一来，John也乐得窝在沙发里，舒展四肢，闭目养神，任由他们的交谈声与窗外依旧淅沥的雨声夹杂着传入他的耳朵里。

Hudson太太突然探头进来，然后看着他们面露喜色，那兴高采烈的神情明显表现了出她对于他们目前的家庭氛围的满意程度，她告诉John，她为他们两个而感到“开心极了”。

John回给她一个礼貌的微笑，等她刚一下楼，John就站起来走到厨房。“她这是什么意思？”他问道。

“给你抱着，” Sherlock强行将Oliver塞到John怀里。“他简直「太难搞」了。他居然非觉得那些载玻片是用来往厨房里到处乱丢的。”

“真是个小淘气，” John故意说的一本正经。

Oliver也毫不含糊，十分明确的表现了一下他有多「难搞」。

“好了，好了，我知道了，”John说着，把Oliver抱进Sherlock的卧室给他换尿片，然后抱着他慢慢地踱来踱去，没有几个来回，他的哭嚎就已经有点心不在焉，差不多抽噎着睡着了。

John回到起居室的时候，他的另一个Sherlock Holmes早已经占据了沙发。“挪过去，” John对他说。

Sherlock坐起来挪了挪，给John腾了位置出来。

“他睡了，” John说着坐下。

“啊哈，那么现在，是时候做点爱做的事了，不是吗？”Sherlock一下子又躺倒在沙发上，脑袋枕着John的大腿。

John差一点就要抗议了。要不是Sherlock还躺在他的大腿上。“这才刚刚是我们真正成为伴侣的第二天，能不能假装一下爱情的浪漫暂时还不是真的离我们而去了。”

Sherlock依旧闭着眼，“我都和你谈情说爱这么多年了。清醒一点儿， John。”

“那你说Hudson太太刚刚是什么意思？”

“嗯？” Sherlock听起来对这个话题不感兴趣。虽然这可能是因为这个问题影响了刚刚把手伸进Sherlock发间给他的顺毛的John，他手上的动作开始有点心不在焉起来，John最近突然迷上了抚弄Sherlock的头发。那种迷恋程度几乎堪比John现在一门心思只想与Sherlock接吻。

“她刚刚过来了一趟，还说为咱俩感到高兴。”

“她当然高兴。她自从「见到」你，就开始想方设法的撮合我们了。你都想象不到你出门的时候我被迫听了多少次她喋喋不休地教训。”

John惊讶的眨眨眼。“为什么教训你？”

“当然是因为你。什么你有多优秀，多吸引人。你怎样点亮了我的人生。你如何让我开怀大笑。你是那么的聪明机智，那么的善良友好，你那么耐心宽容，又是那么坚韧顽强。还有你是多么的英俊潇洒，风流倜傥。之类的等等等等。

“但是...我那时候还不喜欢同性。我没想过这些。我是说，不要说她知道什么了。「我自己」都还不清楚。”

“你已经爱上我了，John，”Sherlock就事论事的解释着。“你知道吗，所有人都清楚这一点，只有你自己不知道。”

“那Hudson太太也知道？”

“「所有人」都知道。” Sherlock重复了一遍。

John 仔细考虑了一会儿，然后问，“Hudson太太还说我英俊潇洒？”

Sherlock戏谑的扬起唇角。“别假装正经的想听恭维了。你很有男性魅力，你自己清楚。”

“所以她知道我们现在是在一起了？那你觉得她…昨晚听到我们的声音了吗？”

“不太可能。我们的声音并没有很大。”

“但「你」很大声。”

“我们中间隔了两层楼板呢，而且那时候已经很晚了。无论如何，至少你不再满脸失意，反而周身都散发出一种满足感，甚至一整天都带着情意绵绵的微笑，所以Hudson太太纯粹只是自然的得出她的推演结果。你知道，Hudson太太还挺擅长演绎推理的。”

“而且你之前从没说过我的优点。”

“我只是实话实说，” Sherlock给了个简单的回应。

John若有所思的梳理着Sherlock散落在他大腿上的一头卷毛。Sherlock看起来很安静，John无所事事的臆想着他是不是要睡着了。他以前对待从来没有如此严肃认真的对待过性事。尽管他本就不会反对Sherlock突然转头扎进工作中，或者是压根就直接一心沉迷于他的某项研究里。但是他现在不仅仅是想要拥有Sherlock，还「渴望」着他的一切，无论哪个对他来说都太过让人讶异了。不过又有谁会想到呢？Sherlock Holmes，其实是一个技巧娴熟的性爱大师。

“你有问题要问，”Sherlock一如既往的注意到了他的状态。

“在我之前，都有谁？” John听见自己的问道。

Sherlock睁开一只眼睛看着他。“我不确定你是不是想要继续这个话题。”

“为什么？难道和你做过的人，可能，有一百万？”

Sherlock用张开的那只眼睛翻了个白眼。能看到这种情形也算是奇迹了。“别净在那瞎胡思乱想了，John.”

“好吧，那么。我们不用说具体的什么「细节」，我就只是想知道—”

Sherlock这回彻底闭上了眼睛。“你在嫉妒，而且占有欲很强，所以我才不确定—”

“我才没在嫉妒，也不是占有欲强！”John态度坚决的申辩。

“你在。注意，我不是在抱怨—”

“我什么时候嫉妒了？我什么时候占有欲强了？那你曾经跟着我去约会呢，你都嫉妒的失去理智了。你还给我发那些荒唐的信息让我从各种地方往你身边赶。”

“我们真是天造地设的一对儿，”Sherlock也懒得否认。“自从认识你，我就没有再约会过谁了，所以你没有必要沉浸在你那些传统意义上的嫉妒里。不过只要我的关注点落到了你以外的地方，你就会嫉妒。虽然不是立马就会表现出来，但是我专注于其他地方的时间越久，你的脾气就越坏，抱怨就越多。”

“呃，这是完全可以理解的啊。被忽视的感觉肯定不爽。”

“当那个忽视你的人刚刚好是你所爱之人的时候尤其如此。而且你一旦认定了某人或者某物是属于你的，你就会下意识充满敌意的捍卫你的主权。如果Mycroft过来，你就会不自觉的保护Oliver。而遇到Moriarty的时候，你总是站出来保护我，向来如此。说实话，你一直都嫉妒Moriarty。我觉得你应该认为，Moriarty作为一个可能比你更吸引我的人，是对你来说唯一切实存在的威胁。一旦你决定了自己想要和我共同生活在221B，你就难免开始与任何和你意见相左还想要给你提建议的人据理力争。就像，举个例子来说，你的姐姐。大概是这样的。你容易嫉妒，占有欲很强，所以我不觉得我们应该讨论什么性史之类的事情。”

“好吧，” John承认。“没错。可能是有点。但这仅仅是因为我在昨天以前甚至保不知道你还有过性史。”

“因为这不值得讨论。普通人把性爱看得太过美妙迷人。从生物学角度来说，这是把复杂问题过于简单化。谁会让自己的脑子因为这种荒唐事而变得愚蠢？我有过性生活，但是我从来没有看到过这件事的意义。”

John继续着手上抚摸Sherlock头发的动作，尽量保持放松，不然Sherlock一定会注意到的。他试图让自己的声音听起来平稳。“所以有些事情你是因为觉得我需要才做的吗？”

Sherlock沉默了几秒，然后睁开眼睛。“不是。我从未领会到其中意味。接着我遇见了你。于是我才突然明白，为什么我身边那么多人把性看到如此重要。因为我想要拥有你，拥有你的全部，我想看你全身赤裸的躺在我面前，然后去细细品味你的每一寸肌肤，直到我闭着眼睛都能分辨出你身体的每一个部位，你会喘息着说出我的名字，你的脑海中除了我一片空白，而我会带给你这样极致的快乐，让你如同吸毒般渴望着我。我当然也希望你能像我渴望拥有你一样渴望拥有我。但我只盼着你能摒弃除了你自己之外的世间一切纷扰，我想让你带我沉浸在感官世界中不能自拔，直到我无法呼吸，只能气喘吁吁的等待解脱，我甚至可能还想要你再让我沉迷其中一些，只因为你可以做到，你会完全属于我，我也会属于你，我们永远不再为了新鲜空气而活，我们会沉浸于此，享受我们给彼此带来的一切。”

John盯着他，有些口干舌燥。他能感觉到自己血脉偾张，他甚至能听到自己血液流动的声音，他不能想象，在此之前，他怎么会意识不到自己有多么一门心思的想要「拥有」Sherlock。其实Sherlock说的对，他对自己来说就是毒品，在久到都快不记得上一次注射时间的时候，他刚刚好出现在了自己面前，让他能对那种美妙的感觉有一些昏了头的期待。“我就是这般想要拥有你，”他的声音低沉而热烈 ，他的性欲有些荒谬的被激发出来，然而他们却什么事都「没有」做。

Sherlock瞳孔有些放大，他转而坐起来，用手抓住John的衣领将他拉近，直到John只能看着Sherlock的眼睛, 和他眼睛里面的自己。“我不是那种随便的人，John,”他的声音不再平静。“我不是那种…「想去」这样做的人。”

“只是为了我，” John忿忿不平的嘟囔，这显然是个问题，然而话说出口却成了要求。

“只能因为是你,” Sherlock证实了这一点，John吻了上去，有点粗鲁和激烈，像是有某种宣告主权的意味，更像是要吻去之前所有留在Sherlock唇上的痕迹。

“没有别人，” John的低语消失在了他们之间稀薄的空气中。

“绝不会，” Sherlock的唇依旧逗留在他的唇上，即便是在他调整姿势完全跨坐在John身上紧紧压着他的时候，他也拒绝中断这个吻。

John能感觉到Sherlock充血的勃起，他的体重，还有他的情欲，他突然想要它，他能感受到紧贴他身体的那个份量，他想把它握在手里，含在口中。John因为这种想法而产生阵阵悸动让他的性器开始有了反应，更何况还有Sherlock紧靠在他的大腿处肆意挑逗。

“上楼。” John用力咬了一下Sherlock的下唇，然后用牙齿轻轻拉扯着，直到他满意的听到Sherlock愉悦的喘息。“现在。”

Sherlock迅速从他腿上爬起来，转身朝楼上走去。后面的John一直到起居室门口才追上他，他将Sherlock一把扯过来面向自己，然后深深的吻了上去 ，舔舐他的唇瓣，吮吸他的津液。Sherlock呻吟着用手抓住John的头发，照原样吻了回去。

John推搡着他。Sherlock的脚触到了第一级台阶，不防被绊了一下，他赶紧跌跌撞撞的抓住一旁的扶手稳住，两个人才没摔倒成一片，不过这一切依旧没有打乱他们亲吻的节奏，于唇舌间互相予取予求。John的手捧着Sherlock的脑后帮他保持平衡，两个人吻的难舍难分，就这样摇摇晃晃的往楼上走去，John到如今早已经顾不上在乎什么这会不会让Hudson太太看出来之类的事情了。

他们一起跌进John卧室的门，John也终于放开了他，转而开始扯着他的T恤将它们拉过他的头顶。 “脱掉，”John气喘吁吁的说。“都脱掉。”

幸亏在这种决定了无所事事的日子里他们都没打扮的衣帽整齐，所以脱衣服也没浪费他们太多时间，John把Sherlock推回床上，Sherlock心甘情愿的顺势躺了上去，接着轻轻拍了下身旁的位置。John却覆在了他身上，两个人的体重让他几乎完全陷入床垫里，他们的勃起互相摩擦着，享受着这一种甜蜜的折磨。

“我的，” John说着用牙齿咬了下Sherlock的脖子，在靠近锁骨上面一点点的地方留下一枚吻痕。

Sherlock压抑着自己的呻吟，不过仍然依稀可以分辨出他在叫John的名字，他的身体朝着John的方向弓起来，胯部时断时续的剧烈扭动，一双大手胡乱抚摸着John的背部。

John匆匆拿开Sherlock的手，将它们举过Sherlock的头顶按住，然后继续舔吻着刚刚咬出的痕迹，Sherlock说不出话，只能呻吟着。

“我不想让你将来会忘记这一切,” John放开Sherlock的手，身体缓缓下移，他的吻也慢慢变成了舔咬揉捏。Sherlock的手只能全程紧紧拉扯着他的头发。“你—喜欢这样—你是属于我的。”

“嗯，是，我是，” Sherlock低吟着在他身下扭动，John用手钳制住Sherlock的腰胯，看着他绝望的呻吟，喘息，想着他怎么会从来没有因为任何人而变得如此「人性化」，也从未如此想要拥有谁。“很明—”Sherlock的声音戛然而止。

John突然含住Sherlock的勃起，瞬间堵住了他还没说出口的“显”字。John现在可谓是雄心勃勃，誓要引导他享受看起来不那么美观的窒息感，但是显然，Sherlock并不在意这些，因为他现在只顾得上不停的喘息，他无意识的叫着“上帝，” 拳头紧紧的攥着身下的床单。

John仔细观察着他的反应，小心翼翼的舔吮着，他尽力制造一些能让Sherlock留在脑子里的事情，虽然John知道在他的记忆殿堂中肯定早已有了自己的一席之地。其实John之前从未做过这种事情—在这一晚之前，他一直避免用咬的，他觉得这样很羞耻也太过私人—而现在他想要对他用这种方式，尝试自己喜欢的种种技巧，试图评判出一种能让Sherlock更喜欢的。

不过这样看来，Sherlock显然是每种都喜欢，因为他的呻吟，他的语无伦次，更因为他紧紧抓住John头发的手，如果不是John沉浸在澎湃的激情中无暇顾及其他，那肯定挺疼的，当然，也可能是他的身体在耽于美色的时候把所有感受都转化为了欢愉。

John放过了他，身体移回来试图和他拉开点儿距离，也让他们两个不再那么失控。

Sherlock抓着他抱怨，“停下，看在上帝的份上，不要继续了。”

John表示拒绝。“感觉不错？”

“你知道的，” Sherlock佯怒道。“别再取笑我了。”

“和我说说，” John命令道。“告诉我是什么感觉。”

让John完全没有料到的是，Sherlock低沉的嗓音在他耳边响起时，他的心里会涌出一阵阵悸动，Sherlock喘息着，用带着满足的气声诉说，他的举止有些粗鲁，莽撞，却让人贪恋深渊，沉溺原罪，“那感觉—妙不可言—我的天—还要—John—我还要—John—”

Sherlock达到了高潮，而John也被他喷出的体液搞得有些狼狈，但是他没心情顾及这些，Sherlock刚刚「那样」叫出了他的名字，这对他来说意味着太多太多，他几乎快要完全不能控制自己。他把头枕在Sherlock的膝盖上，努力平稳呼吸，强迫自己克制，因为他忍的太辛苦，甚至都有些发疼，他更甚至都不敢看Sherlock，他怕那是让他缴械投降的最后一根稻草。

Sherlock无力的躺在他身下，胸口仍在上下起伏，“你爱我的声音，是不是？”

John紧紧闭着眼睛。“别说话。”

Sherlock当然不听他的。“射出来，为了我。”

Sherlock怎么可能会「说出来」这种话？鉴于John现在能正常工作的脑子只有大概百分之二，他能给的反应就只剩下惊奇了。“我的上帝，”John有些哀求的抱怨，“Sherlock，我需要—”他说着，一条腿越过Sherlock，他勃起的部位急切需要一些压力。

“天啊，对，就这样，抱紧我，” John完全无法抗拒Sherlock的这种指令，他又往后撤了一些距离，强烈的摩擦让他倒抽了口气，接着不顾一切的猛插进去，如同过电影一般，他满脑子都是Sherlock的光裸的皮肤，Sherlock向他伸出的手，Sherlock在他耳边流泻而出的声音，John完全不知道Sherlock在说些什么，但是Sherlock一直在讲话，说不定他已经背完了一部《自由大宪章》，虽然在这种时候不管说什么听起来都很「淫秽」，而且John也几乎同时达到高潮。

(《自由大宪章》是英国封建专制时期宪法性文件之一，于1215年6月15日，英国贵族胁迫约翰王在兰尼米德草原签署，习称《大宪章》。文件共63条，用拉丁文写成。多数条款维护贵族和教士的权利。)

他瘫倒在Sherlock的身上，汗流浃背，凌乱不堪，口中低咒了一句。酣畅淋漓，他想着。

“嗯哼，” Sherlock表示赞同，与此同时，John感觉到一个吻轻轻落在了自己的太阳穴。

John温热的呼吸打在Sherlock的胸膛。“「这么多年」没做过，我们是怎么忍的？”

“因为你一直是个白痴。”

John费了半天劲儿，终于从Sherlock身上滚下来躺平，，用手捂住双眼，,感受着自己的心跳慢慢恢复正常。“简直荒唐。”

“是吗？”

“荒唐的惊人。”

“对你来说，经常有这种感觉吗？”

“也不是。通常感觉还不错。但是这次完全是另一回事儿。”

两个人突然都沉默了。“是另一种不错吗？”

John把手拿下来，睁开眼睛。Sherlock就躺在他身边，他一动不动，但是John却能感受到他的紧张和担心。事实上，John可能是唯一一个永远能够感受到他这种情绪的人。“是一种难以置信的美好，”他说。

这个回答Sherlock似乎很满意，John感觉到身边的人放松了下来。

既然Sherlock已经安抚好了，John就心满意足的闭上眼睛，任由自己的意识随处飘散。他知道他应该起床清理一下，也顺便帮Sherlock做同样的事情，但这种氛围实在太安逸了，他们独处一室，一起躺在床上，听着Sherlock柔和平稳的呼吸，而Sherlock就在他旁边...这样想着，在宝宝的哭声从楼下传来之前，John一根手指头都不曾动过。

“你说的对，” Sherlock咕哝着。

“好像不是我常听到的那种哭声，” John伸伸懒腰试图让自己精神点儿，然后迷迷糊糊的翻身下床。“你猜是怎么了？?”

“可能是Oliver没睡够吧。”

John笑得差点从楼梯上滚下去。

***

第二天早上John醒来时，他旁边的位置上已经没有人了，而楼下却传来一阵骚乱。Sherlock在喊，Oliver也在叫。一阵巨大的恐慌让他瞬间从床上爬起来，迅速打开床头柜，胡乱抄起手枪飞奔下楼—

当他一路狂奔冲进起居室打算和入侵者来一场殊死搏斗的时候，他发现Sherlock和Oliver都一脸惊愕的看着他说不出话来，然后用一模一样的惋惜和困惑的表情看着他，好像他们希望他能瞬间明白这里发生了什么，还因为他没有做到而感到失望。

“真「见鬼」，你们到底在干嘛？” John气喘吁吁的说，因为除了他们两个屋里并没有其他人，所以显然没有什么入侵者或者其它麻烦。

“我们在练习大喊大叫，” Sherlock回答的好像他们这么做很合理一样。

“在我想「睡觉」的时候练？”

Sherlock耸耸肩。旁边的Oliver也有样学样的做了个大概可以表达耸肩意思的动作。

John瘫在沙发里叹了口气，“该死的，”他闭上眼睛，深吸了几口气，试图让自己身体里激增的肾上腺素平复下来。他一直希望醒来时Sherlock能再次蜷在他身边，也许可以再来一场清晨的性爱。前一天他们还过的很幸福，他们一起给Oliver洗澡，接着又回到John的房间里继续下一次性事，然后得出幸福的结论，John已经不记得上一次在24小时之内做过这么多次是什么时候了，他想一直醒着，陶醉在这美妙的景象中。

抛开那些不管，他必须承认，这样开始新的一天更适合他，毕竟这才是他们在221B的日常生活。

“Oliver和我都很高兴你醒了，” Sherlock积极表态。

“我打赌，你确实高兴” John嘴上抱怨着，还是从沙发上爬了起来。“茶和吐司，怎么样？”

“那太好了，” Sherlock表示认可。“另外，我们有的忙了”

John在去厨房的路上哼了一声表示听到了，他把枪放在橱柜上，把水装满。然后盯着那把枪。可能他的床头柜确实不应该再放着一把上膛的手枪。Oliver还不能乱跑，不过也快了。他们需要讨论一下枪支安全问题，John想着。

John准备好茶和面包，他发现这可能算一种舒缓心情，重新振作精神的仪式，所以，当他回到起居室的时候，已经平静了许多。他把Sherlock的茶杯放在了Sherlock的椅子旁边，然后俯身过去吻了下Oliver的小脑袋，而宝宝坐在Sherlock的大腿上，手里挥着一个放大镜。

“早上好，亲爱的，”他对宝宝说。

Oliver用放大镜戳了戳他。

Sherlock问道，“我们两个，你是在和谁打招呼？”

John这才突然想起来，这话对Sherlock说也十分恰当。他把目光从Oliver转向Sherlock，给了他一个标准的露齿微笑， “你也早上好，亲爱的。”

“早上好，” Sherlock回应他的还有一个简单的吻。

John在他的椅子里坐定。“你给他吃东西没？”

“嗯。他又多喝了一顿「奶」。”

“如果你喜欢的话可以给他吃点儿别的试试，不过那一天的尿布你负责换。”John抿了口茶，发现温度刚刚好。于是他又多喝了几口。然后继续说，“不过这么忙的日子，你是打算干什么？”

“我们要带Ollie去巴茨医院，然后我们就可以结婚了，之后再把你的卧室改装成育婴室。.”

John眨眨眼，连忙放下他手里的马克杯。“你刚刚说什么？”

“你肯定会同意的，做爱还要先爬楼梯简直太讨厌了。”

“我觉得我们应该停下这种长时间的拥吻然后安全的上楼。而且不能在宝宝面前，你还记得吗？”

“我不觉得这种事情谁还能预测，Oliver，以后估计给你进行性教育的家长应该是我了。”Sherlock评论道。

“我并不介意给他进行一些主题演讲，你知道的，关于那些基本的两性知识，但是要等他大一点儿，而且不能是关于我们，你懂的。现在回到你的第二个话题。”

Sherlock好奇的挑了挑眉。“我们去结婚？”

“嗯。我们要结婚？”

“当然。这难道不是最有意义的事情吗？”

John盯着他。“这没有「意义」吧？”

“我们住在一起，我们还共同拥有一个孩子，而且我们的关系已经进展到了—” Sherlock随便用手捂住Oliver的耳朵—“性关系。所以，当然。我觉得这很有意义。”

“我们共享一间公寓，一个宝宝，还有一张床。”

Sherlock疑惑的看着他。“对啊。这不就是典型的已婚情侣的生活吗？”

“嗯，” John表示认可，然后站起来。“毫无疑问。所有伴侣都是因为这些而决定走进婚姻殿堂的。”他伸手抱过Oliver，把他拉近自己怀里。

“你要干什么？”

“给他穿衣服。” John转身出了起居室，往Sherlock的卧室走去。“今天要给他准备一套能参加婚礼的。” John发泄一般的行为把抽屉震的叮铃哐当直响，他暴力的翻找着Oliver的衣服，直到他终于发现了一套合适的。在他怀里的Oliver全程目瞪口呆的看着这一切。

“你不开心。” Sherlock不知所措的站在门口。

John瞥了他一眼，他的眉毛纠结的拧在一起，好像他是世界上最困扰的人。然后John转回身去，接着用他无情的高效率给Oliver换尿布，而Oliver还是一副瞠目结舌的表情。

“演绎的挺好，” John冷冰冰的回应。

“因为我提议结婚所以不高兴吗？你不想结婚？”

“不。” John解开Oliver连体睡衣上的按扣，往Oliver头上套了件衬衣。 “我肯定想结婚。我也很开心你把这件事提上了我们今天的日程，在给我们的克隆宝宝抽血样和整理衣橱之间。” John给Oliver穿好衣服，就直接把他塞进了Sherlock的怀里。

Sherlock和Oliver看着他眨眨眼，看起来他们两个都被他的这种做法吓到了。

“那你是想要睡自己的房间，让Oliver睡我们的房间吗？” Sherlock冒然猜测着。

John扯过他的外套。“不，不是。你应该做决定。毕竟你最才是最会做决定的那个。”

“那是什么意思？你要去哪儿？”

John一边小跑下楼，一边套上大衣。“我在圣巴茨等你。”

“John，”Sherlock不确定的提高音量。

“回见，亲爱的，” John说着推开221B 的门，不过并没有澄清刚刚那句告别是说给谁听的。


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者小记：
> 
> 前几周忙着期末考试，其实后来又和几个小伙伴一起出去浪了几天><所以…嗯...拖更有点严重了…不过现在已经完全没有理由再拖啦~昨天晚上赶着把18章收了尾，今天争取多一更19章~等着我更新的好消息吧~

等他们赶到的时候，John已经在巴茨医院了。

Sherlock想要假装自己觉得他会在那里，但事实是，有那么一会儿，他确实是在221B的起居室里逡巡徘徊，徒劳的担心着他可能再也见不到John了，不过这一切又应该归咎于什么呢？是他们的进展太快了吗？还是在耐性十足的等了这么多年之后，「现在」的他却有些急于求成了？

Oliver对于Sherlock此时的心情几乎完全感同身受，他开始对周遭的一切感到不满，从上了出租车开始一直到他们停在巴茨医院门口，无论Sherlock怎么绞尽脑汁的哄着想让他平静下来，他的哭声就没停过。事实上，直到Oliver再一次看见John的时候，他的哭声才稍微止住了，而John当时正坐在巴茨的实验室里和Molly闲聊。Oliver开始在Sherlock的怀里不安份的蠕动着，甚至直接伸手朝着John要抱抱，于是John伸手接他过来，把他揽到怀里，用自己鼻尖轻轻摩擦着Oliver柔软的小卷毛，然后迎向Sherlock看着他的目光。

“好啦，好啦，”John只轻声安慰了几句，Oliver就不再哭了。

“那我刚好就，” Molly说完就急忙走出了实验室，她甚至都懒得再编什么借口了。

“我不确定你会来这里，” Sherlock说着，即便这和他原本打算要说的话截然相反。

“我很抱歉，” John开口。“对不起。我本意不是要......我不是故意那么对你们的。”

Sherlock觉得现在这种气氛十分尴尬，而Sherlock最瞧不上这种难为情的感觉。通常，他最喜欢的解决尴尬的方法，就是假装自己不觉得尴尬。所以他淡定的脱了外套扔在高脚椅上，然后说，“我觉得我们应该告诉Molly。”

John还是把Oliver抱在肩上摇晃着，但是看起来却露出了一丝警惕。“告诉Molly什么？”

“关于Oliver的真相。”

John眨眨眼，明显吃了一惊。“真的吗？”

“我们可以信任她。只有她知道了才会对我们有帮助，而且这样她就不会把我们对Ollie的测试说出去了。” Sherlock边说边翻着抽屉，寻找Oliver可以用的针头和收集血样需要的容器。

“她为什么会到处去说这种事？”

“她未必是有意的，在她不知道需要尽少提及和Ollie有关的事情的时候，她有可能不小心说出去。” Sherlock终于发现了一个足够小的针头，他直起身子朝John的方向走过去。

John看起来......「疲惫不堪」。但是他头天晚上明明就睡的很好，Sherlock就躺在他旁边听他打了一晚上的呼噜，所以John看起来这么累简直毫无道理。“我们能不能别什么事都赶在今天做？换个日子再告诉Molly行不行？”

Sherlock仔细的研究着John，试图找到他看起来精疲力尽的原因。他不会是生病了吧，不会吧？“你还好吗？”

John点点头。 “只是不盼着你做这些。” John的表情很严肃。“要我来给他抽血吗？”

Sherlock犹豫了。他决定放弃思考John到底是哪里出了问题。他同时也决定不让John去抽血。John完全能胜任这个工作，但是对于Sherlock来说让John来做是懦弱的表现。于是他摇摇头。“不用，我来。他需要人安抚，这个你更擅长。”

“你也能哄他。”

Sherlock没搭理John，因为John总是这样胡说八道。他拉过Oliver的小胳膊来，一边找血管，一边告诉自己把他当作一个不认识的宝宝对待。他通常不会「谨小慎微」的做事，而他现在却有这种束手束脚想法，这几乎有点可笑。

有那么一会儿，Oliver还饶有兴趣的看着他，好奇Sherlock为什么捉着他的胳膊，直到Sherlock手里的针刺进他的血管，Oliver才受到惊吓，彻底伤心的哭嚎起来。Sherlock有丰富的注射经验—远远比John愿意知道的数量要多得多—但是这种参与者完全不乐意配合的情况是他破天荒头一遭遇到。他完全没有准备好Oliver会异常强烈的挣扎着试图摆脱他，还声音里充满了惊恐的哀号着。

“能抓住他吗？” Sherlock问，他在尽量用最快的速度结束这一切。

“我尽量，” John咬着牙回话，他一只手按着Oliver的小脑袋，低头在另一边不停的落下温柔的吻。“嘘，”他在宝宝耳边轻轻吹着气。“嘘。就快好了。”

Oliver还是哭。事实上，Oliver这次不只是哭了这么简单。Oliver抽噎着，伤心欲绝。到目前为止，Sherlock对于Oliver的哭声已经十分熟悉了，他常常会哭，但是Sherlock从来没有听到过哪一次他是如此发自内心的感觉「受伤」。如果让Sherlock再听到一次这种哭声，他可能会恨不得钻进地缝里，哭着哀求Oliver原谅自己。原谅Sherlock为了拯救他的性命给他抽血。真是荒唐。

取到了足够的血液样本，Sherlock马上用绷带帮Oliver把胳膊上的伤口绑紧，然后迅速转过身去。Sherlock不想看到Oliver在他放开手的那一瞬间彻底扭向一旁，接着完全钻进John怀里，好像想要躲得自己越远越好。Sherlock完全可以想象Oliver现在的样子，他满是泪痕的小脸上一定写着满满的背叛。因为直到现在，Sherlock都仍旧清晰的记得自己第一次被扔到某家医院给人指指点点的情景。

所以这就是为什么他马上去仔细的检测血样，嘴里还故意说：“他太夸张了。根本就没那么疼。”

“他不是因为「疼」，Sherlock。”

当然不是。是因为他的背叛。是因为一个想要护你周全的人在尽力让你远离一切危险。Sherlock这个名字的标签上，现在大概已经被狠狠地划上了黑色的斜杠。

Oliver仍旧在哭，尽管他的呜咽声闷在John怀里听不太清楚。于是Sherlock推测出他应该是被John搂在肩上。John继续说着，“我去找找有没有听诊器。我觉得趁我们在这儿还是给他做个全面的检查比较好。”

Sherlock没有给他任何回应，假装自己好像正专注于读着手头的文件，虽然他甚至都不知道自己手里拿的是张什么纸。他只知道John离开了实验室，身后的门打开了，然后又关上，Sherlock坐着他的高脚凳，用手捂着脸，整个身子都倚在实验台上，一动不动的静静待了好一会儿。他的耳边似乎仍然能听到Oliver的哭声从走廊尽头传来。

门开了，Sherlock猛得抬起头来坐好，自己在这种情况下让John给吓到使他觉得有些气恼。

但来人不是John。而是Molly她坦率地看着他，表现出明显的担忧。

“一切都还好吗？”她迟疑地问道。

Sherlock仔细考虑良久。“不，”他说，“什么都不好了。”

Molly看起来十分震惊。“别告诉我你是要再死一次吧，不是吧？”

Sherlock觉得对于Molly来说有这样的担心也很正常，但是Sherlock现在确实也没有调侃的心情。所以，“不是，”他回答的简明扼要。

“呼，那就好，” Molly开心的说，忍不住神经兮兮的咯咯咯傻笑起来，直到她看见Sherlock不苟言笑的表情，她的笑才渐渐收敛了。“Oliver好像挺不开心，”她试着打破这种气氛。

“你太轻描淡写了，” Sherlock说罢，便不再理会这个话题，因为他不想再考虑和Oliver有关的事情。也因为他突然想起来Molly可能对他目前的困境有点帮助。“我可能惹John生气了。”

Molly眨眨眼。“John？”

“嗯。”

“Oh，得了吧，我敢说你不会的。你从来没有哪次真的气到过John他那么爱你又怎么会生气呢，你知道的啊。”

Sherlock无视了她荒谬的废话。 “我和他说我们该去领证了。”

Molly看起来十分震惊的盯着他。她居然那么惊讶，怎么会呢？这难道还不够「明显」吗？“你和John说了这个？”她试图弄清楚状况。

“对啊。当然了。显而易见。然后他听了就生气了。”

“话说回来，你们两个已经......在一起了？”

“我们当然在一起了。我们还在一起抚养孩子呢。”

“这不是......我是说，是，我知道了你的态度，但是我不确定John会不会觉得—”

“我们也已经做爱了，” Sherlock不耐烦的试图证明什么，“所有人不是都好像，不管是为什么愚蠢的原因吧，觉得这是成为一对情侣最重要的部分吗？”

“Oh，”Molly显然是想接着问些什么，但她现在能说出来的只有，“Oh。”

“所以我告诉他我们该结婚了，然后他就很生气。为什么会这样？”

Molly突然挑眉。“你「告诉」他？”

啊！Sherlock突然想到。 好吧，这话确实说的有些在理。John最讨厌被呼来喝去了，所以可能他把那些话当成了命令也说不定。

Sherlock并不想承认他确实可能，从某种角度来说，是在命令John嫁给他。“好吧，”他说着耸耸肩。

Molly脸上因为惊讶而呆掉的表情十分滑稽，就好像她不小心撞见他在实验室里跳舞，而且他还没穿衣服。“你不能只是和人家说一声你要和他结婚了。这事照你这么办肯定行不通的。这可不是你告诉他让他在回家路上带瓶牛奶，他只需要在购物清单上多加一项那么简单。”

而他早就已经把这件事列入日程了，不是吗？他把这件事扔到了一堆乱七八糟的家务事中不再过问，仅仅当它是多余的某个需要避开的事情。他认为John不会拘于礼节或者和他假装客套，也不需要什么仪式，只是会和他一样认识到让他们俩的关系被法律认可之后的现实意义和实用价值，单是由于Oliver的缘故，也是为了他们自己。但是，也许，鉴于后来John的种种行为，他大概是想错了。

他最近犯的想当然的错误太多了。这真让人窝火。

他用手指敲打着试验台，盯着装有Oliver血样的小玻璃瓶。

“Ollie还好吧，是吗？” Molly试探性的问。

「Oh，作为一个克隆宝宝，他简直棒极了」，Sherlock想着。但是John似乎不太情愿他找Molly倾诉，而Sherlock此刻尤为不想让John比之前还不开心。于是，他唐突的站起来。“他挺好的。只是我还有一点血样的常规检查要做。”

Molly看起来对这一点并不怎么认同，但她只是抿着唇点点头，然后抬头看着他。“我觉得John会答应的。总归会答应的。”

Sherlock几乎完全没有意识到她在谈论婚姻大事。不过，当然，John确实会答应他的，如果Sherlock打算问他一个关于结婚的「问题」，而不是像之前那样单方面的宣布一个决定的话。他怎么会把事情弄到这样一种地步？

Sherlock明显底气不足，但还是虚张声势的对Molly说着。“显然如此。”

***

John本应该能想到他们会遇到Mike Stamford，但是他没有。他沿着长廊走着，怀里的Oliver仍在他耳边哭嚎，直到他撞见突然从转角出现的Mike在他面前顿住脚步，盯着John 和他怀里的孩子。

“啊，”John神情愉悦，好像此刻的状况很正常：他在走廊里哄着他的室友兼爱人的克隆宝宝。“Mike。你好。”

Oliver还是哭个不停，只不过慢慢开始有点儿心不在焉。John能感觉到Oliver开始怀疑他之前想要对自己不开心的强调有没有起作用。

“John，” Mike也招呼道，只是他的眼神却看向紧紧贴在John肩头的Oliver。显然，他想去探究这个宝宝是个什么情况，但他的提问方式还是一如既往的有礼貌，正如他们很久以前在公园碰到的那次一样。“近来可好？”

而John，想到他们在公园偶遇的那天，突然笑了出来。一天，Mike Stamford喊了John的名字，从某种程度上说，正是这一喊造就了现在的一切，也赐予了他这个此刻正躺在他怀里的婴儿。John现在有点和Sherlock闹情绪，因为Sherlock对于随意指挥别人和他结婚这件事迟钝的反应有些恼火，也因为Sherlock不怎么知道要去安慰几乎发狂的Oliver有些生气，不过即便如此，他也仍旧觉得自己不会想要去过其他任何一种生活。John不敢想象，如果那天Mike Stamford没有叫他的名字的话，现在他可能在过怎样一种生活。

所以，John换了一下抱着Oliver的姿势，让他面向Mike，然后，一股自豪感油然而生，Mike显然能够看到，他们的宝宝是多么的机灵和漂亮，“他叫Oliver。”

Oliver鼻子一抽一抽的喘着气，还不忘用那双——对于John来说与Sherlock别无二致的——充满灵气的蓝灰绿色眼睛看着Mike。

Mike显然不知道应该作何反应，他回望着Oliver，然后说“你好呀，Oliver。”

John知道，这需要一个完美的解释。“他是我和Sherlock的孩子，” John继续道，这是有史以来第一次他说的如此坦率，第一次，他感觉自己「有权」这样坦率的说明他的身份，但他确实是应该这样介绍Oliver的，而现在，是时候让大家知道了。

Mike把目光从Oliver移到John身上，然后对他热情的微笑以示接受，却没有一丝意外。“只是时间问题，”他说。

John也承认这一点，半抵着Oliver的脑袋微微扬起唇角。“这是Mike叔叔，” he told Oliver. “是Mike叔叔介绍Daddy和我认识的。”

“所以我想，在某种程度上，我必需要为你的存在负责。” Mike神情严肃的对Oliver说。

Oliver看起来却对这种观点持怀疑态度。

“你们用了Sherlock作父本，我懂的，”Mike继续说。“他只是一个克隆版，是吗？我觉得我不能说你的选择有什么不对，但是也许你最后还是会去调配最终设定吧？”

“也许吧，”John说，因为这听起来比，「我不想被克隆」，好一点儿。

“你带他到这干什么？想让他长大之后当医生？还是你们已经开始带他一起参与调查了？”

“做个常规的血液检查，” John告诉他。“我们在等Sherlock完成所有的项目。”

“这是个赶上进度的好机会，” Mike评判道，“你已经落下很多了。”

John这才发现他已经到了Mike Stamford的办公室里。为了把Mike的注意力从他那些对于自己和Sherlock关系还有Oliver存在的来龙去脉准确无误的猜测转移开来，John借了Mike的听诊器听了一下Oliver的心肺，状况很好，John想着，自己以后要常常在家里给他做检查，既然他们决定更严密的观测Oliver的健康情况。

John把听诊器给了Oliver，通过他击打听诊器的反应来做进一步判断，就在他们刚刚结束这项检查时，Sherlock也在门口顿住了。

John看了他一眼。他看起来身体十分僵硬，还有些尴尬，甚至对自己有些不自信，而John最讨厌看到Sherlock这幅样子了。他对于Sherlock自负要多烦有多烦，不过与所有在他划伤外表时才显露出的潜藏弱点比起来，John更喜欢他的心高气傲。尤其是当这个划伤他外表的人是「自己」的时候。虽然Sherlock用不太恰当的方式和他提了结婚，但是他最近也越发容易生气了。John把这归咎于他近来高昂的情绪状态。

“准备走了？”John尽量用他平常与Sherlock交谈时的心平气和来问他。

Sherlock小心翼翼的看着他，好像Sherlock 再靠近John一点儿，John就会扑上去咬掉Sherlock的脑袋。“嗯，”他慢慢回答。

“恭喜你，Sherlock，”Mike热情的说。

Sherlock把注意力由John转向Mike。“何出此言？”

“当然是因为Oliver，” Mike指了指宝宝，而John刚刚把Mike的听诊器从正拿它往桌子上敲的Ollie手里救出来。

“啊，”Sherlock看起来还是对为什么这种情况下有必要恭喜他显得十分茫然。不过，“对。当然了。”他说。

“好了，我们该走了，” John说着把Mike的听诊器还给他。“说再见，Ollie。”

Oliver嘴里咬着自己的小拳头含混不清的喃喃自语。

“我们会假装你说了‘再见’的，” John说着瞥了一眼Sherlock，他已经急匆匆的冲顺着走廊离开了，连一声招呼都没和Mike打。

“还是赶紧去追比较好，” Mike对他说，“不过，说真的，为了所有值得庆祝的事情，恭喜你啦。父亲的身份很适合你，我觉得你现在看什么都开心。”

因为John第一次遇到Mike的时候心情着实非常不好，所以他对于这种评价有点意外，但他还是回了Mike一个微笑。他一边仓促的追着Sherlock，一边想着Mike的话，他在思考自己是不是真的看起来很开心，是不是，即使在他十分恼火的时候，他还是比其他人看起来更开心一点。John看着Sherlock，虽然他刚刚才有过令人忍不住生气的粗鲁行为，但是John还是喜欢他。John一直喜欢他，就算他经常惹自己生气。不过John觉得Oliver也是和他一条船上的。

“我们是回家吗？”John在他和Sherlock一起走出巴茨医院时问道。

对于Sherlock这种一瞬间的犹豫，除了John之外，任何人都会觉得是不可能存在的。“回家吗？”他说着，伸手招呼出租车。

John坚定地说，“回家。”

***

可以说Sherlock格外擅长的事情完全能罗列一份冗长的清单出来。可是，有一样却绝对不在之列，那就是“认错” 。他紧挨着John坐在出租车后座上，心里压着那些刚刚才从他嘴里讲出来没多久的显然是说错了的话，他不想因为再说错什么而让现在的情况变得更糟了，所以，他宁愿坐在那里陷入沉默，他其实想要做点什么来弥补，但是又怕搞砸了让事情变得愈发不可收拾。

这就是他和John现在的处境。而且还没有算上Oliver的状态，Oliver牢牢的抓着John，身子深深地埋进他的怀里，用他那双写满了控诉的大眼睛看着Sherlock。仅仅一个早上的时间，一个损失惨重的早晨，Sherlock就已经通过自己的“努力”让他生命中最重要的两个人与他疏远了。

到了贝克街，Sherlock一边跟着John上楼一边盘算着要说些什么，突然，John转过身，作势要把Oliver递给他。

“这个早上他肯定累坏了，”John说。“他需要睡一会儿。”

Oliver一脸嫌弃的看着Sherlock。Sherlock烦躁不安的看着Oliver。“我确定他更想让你—”

“他没有，”John说着把Oliver塞进Sherlock怀里。Sherlock本能的赶紧接住他，生怕他掉到地上。“你是他的父亲，他爱你，而且他现在需要你。去哄他睡觉吧。”

Sherlock完全不知道他这有什么必要。他笨拙地调整着抱Oliver的姿势，感觉比以往抱他的时候还要不顺手。“你才是他需要的那个。我—”

“听我说。”John把他的手放到Sherlock的颈后，这是自他们吵架以来John第一次碰他，Sherlock为了让他的手能放的更久一点儿，尽量保持现状一动不动。“不是那样的。我们是他一生中最重要的两个人。我们两个。我们俩是他的双亲。我们两个他都需要。他一直以来都是需要我们两个的。他已经和我待了一段时间。现在他该需要你了。”

Sherlock看着John那双深蓝色的眼睛，感到十分无助。John总是觉得Sherlock任何事情都可以完成，而Sherlock则总是害怕自己让他的这种幻想破灭。“我不想…” Sherlock顿住了。他甚至不知道自己不知道的到底是什么。他要怎么做？他要说什么？

“不，你想。”John给了一个恼人的没有用处还有隐含意义的回答，然后John就隐入了起居室的门中。

Olive发出了点声音表示自己的不快，Sherlock低头看着他。他也抬头看着Sherlock，眼睛里满是受伤和心碎。Sherlock看着他那种不敢置信又充满警惕的表情，感觉自己的心也在微微颤抖着。他深吸一口气，努力让自己坚强起来。如果John非要他现在来照顾Oliver，那他一定会做好的，因为Oliver值得他认真对待。

“换个新尿布，” Sherlock对Oliver说着迅速进了卧室。“然后，Papa说你该睡个午觉了。”

Oliver表示坚决抗议。

“我知道，他坚持要你睡的觉多的过分，我早就已经和他谈过这件事了。” Sherlock动作轻快，给Oliver换尿布的效率极高。

Oliver还是有些抱怨。

“也许，”Sherlock说，“如果你足够安静的话，我们可以就坐在这假装在睡觉。” Sherlock在床上坐下靠在床头柜上，把Oliver揽在怀里。

然后，他犯了个错误——低头看了一眼Oliver。

Oliver望着他，他琥珀般的眼睛里还是有着困惑，痛苦和「悲伤」。

然后Sherlock忍不住「憎恨」自己。

Sherlock还记得他第一次被扔给医生们时的情况。他曾经去过那里三次，他甚至能清晰地记得医院走廊空荡的回声，布满灰尘的办公室里那些巨大丑陋的桌子。他也记得有一群陌生人盯着他，对他指指点点，将他随意摆布，用那种令人讨厌的过分清晰的发音对他说话，好像不这样说他就听不懂一样。那些医生是他最早的记忆。他不记得在遇到他们之前发生了什么。他也不记得是什么让他决定只要他自己可以做到就绝不开口，但是在那些医生一直试图诱哄说些什么的时候，他那种拒不开口的决心最终促成了他现在固执专执的性子。

同样，他也不记得自己什么时候开始觉得孤独，因为他有这种感觉太久了，久到他已经无法分辨孤独到底是一种什么样的感觉，直到他遇到John然后不再感到孤独。曾经从一开始，这种孤独感就仿佛是他的一部分，他也能记起对医生这种职业的强烈不满，他从没有真正理解过发生了什么，那里没有人和他解释，更没有人在意他是不是觉得害怕。甚至没有一个人告诉他这一切都会没事的。

Sherlock不说话是因为那里没有可以说话的「对象」。

Sherlock低头看着Oliver，思忖着自己想要对他说的话。“对不起，”他说。“对不起。”

Oliver眨眨眼，也许因为呼吸不畅轻轻打了个嗝。

Sherlock把他拉近了一点，抱到肩头，将自己的脸埋进Oliver柔软温暖的发间，让那小小的一坨趴在自己肩膀。“十分抱歉。我必须要，保证你的安全，我不得不这样做，我别无选择。我只是想要让你一直健健康康的，这就是我所有的愿望。因为我爱你简直到了最荒谬的地步，我决不允许你有什么不测，我会一直保护你，让你不被任何人事物伤害，只要我还「活着」。我向你保证，无论我做什么，初衷都是因为「我爱你」。你永远不会独自一人，我会一直陪在你左右，我会一直爱着你，无论发生什么，无论你将会长成一个什么样的人。我这样爱你。你能懂我吗？”

Sherlock屏住呼吸，在吐露心声之后如此紧张让他觉得自己有点可笑，，好像Oliver真的能给他回应一样。但是Oliver 却真的发出了“Da”的声音。虽然Sherlock知道Oliver说的绝对不是「Daddy」，顶多是Oliver真的快要说出之前教给他的「头骨」，但是Sherlock也知道，他还不至于对自己置之不理就是一个好兆头。还有一个更好的信号是Oliver开始依偎在他身上，小拳头抓着Sherlock夹克衫的布料，脑袋也窝在了Sherlock颈间，表示亲近和信任。

Sherlock闭上眼睛，把一直憋着的那口气长长的呼了出来。也许，这一天他并没有毁掉他在自己生活中最看重的每一段关系。“所以你原谅我了？”他问Oliver。

Oliver没有回应，但是没关系，因为Oliver心满意足的蜷伏在Sherlock的肩上，他的呼吸越来越重，越来越沉，他开始昏昏欲睡了。Sherlock抱着他，一边沉醉于他的睡颜，一边考虑着他和John的另一个问题。

John很爱他。John也是这样说的。而且John在以往那些比这个求婚还要糟糕的情况下都依旧坚持着这份爱。（与其说这个求婚很差劲，还不如说他根本压根儿就没有认识到他应该去求婚。）但是John有些守旧。Sherlock知道这一点，但是不知何故总是尽量去忽略这一点，大概是因为他的愚蠢。John过时的可爱，他有着独特的那种女王与国家至上的想法和理想化的忠诚，像一个守着法典的中世纪骑士。此外，John还是一个「浪漫主义者」。他总有一些会令人柔软下来的想法，比如灵魂伴侣，比如在沙发上相拥而眠，比如晨起慵懒还带有一丝困意的早安吻，比如在雨中漫步。而Sherlock却像那样，对一个成年人，扔给了他一句，「我们要去登记结婚」。这就是问题所在。

Sherlock被自己这种无可救药的愚蠢惊到了。

Oliver显然是靠着他睡着了，所以，他除了把Oliver放下然后去找John解决他们的问题之外别无选择。他需要道歉，就像他刚刚和Oliver道歉那样。而这次他将会正式「询问」他的意见。规规矩矩的问。委婉有礼的问。

他把Oliver安置在他的小床上，然后从卧室出来向起居室走去。

起居室里，窗帘已经被拉上了。昏暗的房间仿佛已经进入了傍晚时分，只有零落散布的几只蜡烛在房中摇曳，在闪烁的烛光映照下，房中几乎到处都是歪歪斜斜的阴影。顷刻间，Sherlock 有一种迷失感，因为他没有料到迎接他的是这样一种景象，他顿住脚步，眨眨眼看着微弱的烛光。

“John？”他小心翼翼的问道，他感到有些奇怪，不知道将会发生什么。

John从厨房走出来，手里还拿着两杯香槟。“他睡了？”

“嗯。” Sherlock机械的回答了这个问题，然后又机械的接过香槟杯。“你从哪…你怎么…？”

“你陪着Oliver的时候我去了超市一趟。”

Sherlock竟然完全没有注意到他出去了，也难怪，Sherlock今天的状态简直糟糕透顶。“John，”他好不容易鼓起一身的勇气，坚定的开口。

“不。我先说。” John把Sherlock的香槟杯从他手里拿走，不过这个行为看起来有点傻，因为Sherlock一口都还没喝呢。他把两个杯子都放到咖啡桌上，转身拉过Sherlock的手放在自己的手心里。“你爱我吗？”

这个问题很好回答。“当然爱。”

“那你想不想和我共度余生？”

又是一个简单的问题。“「想」啊。”

John露出一个微笑，然后捧着Sherlock的手优雅的单膝下跪，“既然如此。你愿意和我结婚吗？”

Sherlock低头看着他，陷入一阵沉默。经过刚刚那些事情之后，现在，「John」向「他」求婚了？ “我愿意，”他终于给出了答案。

“很好。” John重新站起来，双手捧着Sherlock的脸吻了他，他的吻充满了温柔，饱含着爱慕，久久不肯离去。

Sherlock后退了一点，将自己的额头抵住John的，有些颤抖的平复呼吸“你得考虑一下，” 他强迫自己这样说。

“真的？”John听起来就觉得好笑。“今天早晨你还命令我要和你结婚，怎么现在我求婚了，你反倒说让我重新考虑？”

“这正是我为什么要让你再想想的「原因」。我一点儿也不擅长这个，John。”

“不擅长什么？”

“就是…求婚啊。”

“我看出来了。所以我才替你重新来过。”

“不是的。”Sherlock看起来更挫败了。“我不是这个意思。我是想说我「不论什么」都做的烂透了 。我完全不是个称职的…我是…我甚至不知道你今天早上为什么和我发脾气。我还要问过Molly才知道。”

“你告诉Molly，你今天早上命令我和你结婚？”

“对啊，”Sherlock有些生气的回应。“那里又没有别人可以问，而我想解决我们之间的问题。”

John又吻了上去，简洁却又充满疼惜和深情，“我很抱歉让你因为这件事那么的不知所措。还有今天早上的反应过度，我也很抱歉。这对我来说还是破天荒头一遭。你有那么长的时间来习惯和适应你爱我这件事，但是我才刚刚意识到没多久，很多时候我对这些事情的反应可能显得有些愚蠢。但是我也会控制不住自己。其实你比自己想的要好得多。就好像你比想象中更能胜任父亲的角色。现在。”John说着，好像这样说完，他们之间的矛盾也就宣告结束了。而且很可能，Sherlock也承认，这确实达到了这样的效果。“你刚刚答应了一个非常英俊潇洒刚刚还给你倒了香槟的男人一场相当可爱的求婚。那么你知道接下来该做什么吗？”

“喝香槟？”

“忘了你的香槟吧，我们的其他消遣就够你忙的。”John的一只手滑进Sherlock的裤子，显然，他觉得Sherlock可能会抓错重点。

Sherlock当然绝不会错过。“Oh，”他说，“真讨人喜欢。”


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者小记：
> 
> 下周我就要到去离家1300英里（约合2000多公里/千米）之外的地方了。我觉得到时候可能会有些乱七八糟的杂事，所以我也许不会更新了。祝我一切顺利吧！

Sherlock爬上床的动静有些大，当他挪到John身边，其实是压在他身上，胡乱在他身上落下细密的吻时，John已经醒了。

“嗯哼。”这是John这一瞬间能给出最清醒的反应了。

“Oh，” Sherlock说。“我没想着会把你弄醒。”

“你都趴到我身上快把我全身亲过一遍了吧？”John眨眨眼，试图让自己更清醒一点儿。“你就没想着把我弄醒？”

“没有啊。”Sherlock翻身从他身上滚下来，紧挨着他躺在床上。“我本来在楼下待着，但是你在这里睡觉，我就突然想到如果我想我就可以上楼来吻你。你肯定是「允许」的”

“嗯，”John试图重新找回刚刚的睡意，但是他发现自己的困意早已经散去了。“嗯，理论上来讲，你说的很对。”他打着哈欠，把脑袋往枕头里埋了埋。在John睡觉的时候，Sherlock一直在拉小提琴。如果沉浸其中的话，他能一直演奏好几个小时。所以，John同他一起睡觉的幻想破灭了，不过说真的，这样也不错，因为他不管怎么说都应该睡个好觉了，于是他独自一人上了楼。 他都不记得上次他一个人上楼睡觉是多久以前了。

Sherlock看起来似乎不是为了性事才到床上找他的，虽然就算是，对John来说也可以接受。他们最近做爱的次数可不少。哪怕就只是想象着和Sherlock一起躺在床上，或者想着这会成为「常态」和「自然而然」就会发生的事情，这些时候总是会对John有足够的吸引力。Sherlock贴的他很近，所以John闭上眼睛，身心放松的享受着房间里舒适。

“不过Mike为什么要恭喜我？”Sherlock突然问道。“就好像他觉得Oliver是我生出来的一样。他是不是觉得Oliver是我造出来的孩子？”

“不是，”John否认。“不全是。他恭喜你只是因为你有幸拥有了Oliver而已。”John顿了一下。“当然，还有你也有幸得到了我的心。”

“你告诉他我们的事情了？”

“对啊。没道理再否认了，不是吗？毕竟，我们都要结婚了。”

“其实，你很久之前就没有再否认过了。”Sherlock指出来，听起来倒是很有道理。然后，又过了一会儿。“你想不想…要那种大型的…「场面」？”

“大型的什么？”John有些摸不着头脑。

“那种盛大的婚礼。”

“你想现在就开始筹备婚礼？”

“不是。我就是问问。我…之前就没有意识到…你会想要一次…浪漫的求婚。所以…”Sherlock有些不确定的没有继续说下去。

John伸出手去，在黑暗中握住Sherlock的手，慢慢的揉捏着安抚让他放心。“不关浪漫的事，Sherlock。我真的完全不在乎烛光还有香槟。我出去买了那些东西，只是因为我有时间，而且我觉得如果我要这样做那就要做全套的。其实我真正想要的，就是你说的那句你爱我而已。你爱我，想要和我共度余生，还和我一起养我们的孩子。这些对我来说，都是婚礼上会说的话。而你却把它们说的那么…现实。那么客观。就好像这件事有意义合逻辑所以我们应该去这样做。但是在那种时候我不想要什么道理。我不希望你想和我结婚是因为这合情合理。我希望你想要和我结婚是因为你爱我到几乎失去理智。”

Sherlock沉默了一会儿。“这两者并不矛盾。”

“我知道。我就是有点…条件反射。如果伤害到了你，我很抱歉。”

两个人又陷入了沉默。Sherlock接着说，“你要知道，在我们接下来的那些日子里，不管什么时候，无论我说什么或者做什么，永远不会有我不爱你的时候，哪怕一瞬间。这一点永远不会变，但是我忘记了你并不清楚这一点。但这是真的。”

“我知道。”John低声说道，因为他确实明白这一点，在他的内心深处，他一直都知道。“抱歉，是我忘记了。”

房间里十分静谧，只能听到肩并肩躺着的两个人发出的均匀的呼吸声。

Sherlock问道，“所以你想要大型的那种吗？”

“上帝啊，当然不要。 不过我觉得我们至少应该计划一下。不要那种大排场，但是我们的立场也还是要表明的。到时候Oliver如果问起来我们的婚礼，我可不想说什么，‘有一天我们俩睡醒了然后就决定去结婚了。’ 我想让他知道我们有多看重这场婚礼，这对我们们来说多么有意义。我们需要让家人和朋友们到场。我们应该邀请Mycroft来。” 

John本来想着Sherlock可能和他争论让Mycroft参加的事情，但他没有，取而代之的则是Sherlock说，“Oh，我想让Mycroft来主持婚礼。这可是英国政府授予他的权力之一，而且他能帮我们办妥所有的纸质材料。”

这太有价值了。“那么我们来挑个日子吧。我们要根据Mycroft的时间表来选。看什么时候他觉得自己可以胜任这项工作吧。反正我们也就请几个人：Hudson太太，Lestrade，Molly。还有我姐姐。”John停顿了一下。“你的父母？”

“不用了。”Sherlock立刻回道。

John任由它去了。无论如何，他都再也不是那么迫切地想要见Sherlock的父母了。“我们要去买戒指。我想被别人嫉妒能够拥有你，而且要让所有人都知道你是我的。”

“我也一样。”Sherlock回答。

“我觉得我还应该在博客上发表公告。”

“婚礼公告？”

“还有，也要宣布Olive的存在，我觉得。”

Sherlock没再说话。

“你不觉得至少我应该要提到他一两句吗？迟早有一天，会有哪个大吃一惊的客户把这事告诉在媒体或者报社工作的人，你难道不希望让我们自己来掌控这个故事的发展吗？”

“你会说什么？”

“就说你和我已经结婚了，还收养了一个孩子。我会在一切都尘埃落定之后再发布的。就这一句。不再说别的了。其余的事情他们无需知道。”

“不说他的名字？” Sherlock问道。“也不写他的长相？”

“什么都不说。”

“不说他是个克隆宝宝？”

“当然不说。”

“因为他是「我的」孩子，这足以让他成为众矢之的了。”

“他不是什么会被人攻击的对象，Sherlock。”

Sherlock持怀疑态度的哼了一声。“你已经成为别人攻击的目标了。”

John知道Sherlock确实是这样想的。但同样的，他不知道如何让Sherlock停止这种想法，虽然Sherlock很有可能是对的。但是John觉得，和Sherlock之前坚持认为没有人在乎他相比，自己更喜欢他现在这种想法。他沉下心，深吸一口气，然后说，“所以，我觉得你告诉Molly很正确。就像你说的，我们可以信任她。在巴茨医院有个自己人是很有用的。”

“确实如此，” Sherlock心不在焉的回应道，就好像他这一说法的正确性他早已给出评判，而他的脑子里已经开始想着其他更重要的事情了。

John叹了口气，他早就应该知道这有多气人，但是他情不自禁：他「爱着」他。而且他就要和他结婚了。他总是怀疑自己的下半辈子不会一直和Sherlock Holmes在一起。他从未想过他们两个会步入婚姻殿堂并且拥有自己的孩子，而现在，这些都发生了，这些还都令人吃惊的感觉是无可避免的事情。他怎么会错过中间所有的线索呢？

“这真的应该改成婴儿房。这件比我的那间更适合一点。”Sherlock突然说。

John没搭理他。“待着。”他说。

与其说他是看到的，还不如说他是感觉到Sherlock转头看着他。“待在哪？”

“就这儿。现在。别再回楼下拉小提琴了。就在这呆一会儿，等我睡着了再说。”

“那些噩梦还是像以前那样困扰你，是吗？”Sherlock的声音听起来很疑惑，也很担心。“我还以为你的睡眠质量好些了。”

“是好多了。” John向他保证。“我就是觉得如果我睡觉的时候你在我旁边更好。我其实真的挺喜欢和别人共享一张床的，你知道。”

“是吗？” Sherlock温和的质疑。“你几乎从来没有和你的任何一个女朋友分享过它。”

这种说法简直难以置信，John现在懂了，他怎么能这么「快」才认识到这一点呢？这简直超乎他的想象。“但是我没有和她们任何一个订婚啊。”

“我会在这儿待着的，”Sherlock向他保证“但是明天我们一定要换房间了。”

***

John再醒来的时候，旁边的位置已经空了。Sherlock在楼下，已经从他的卧室里打包好了各种Oliver的生活用品。这主要包括乱七八糟丢在走廊里的那一大堆东西，而Oliver正大声嚷嚷着表示它们放错了地方。余下的一天中，他们都在忙着完成搬房间的各种事项，这其中的高潮部分包括John坚持需要认为他们需要投资置办一个婴儿监视器，然后以Sherlock和Mycroft一场简短的关于是否应该通过监视器进行干预活动的争论而告终，“Oh，等你一有时间我们就准备结婚了，所以把你的日程表清一清准备做司仪吧。”

“你就打算用这种态度邀请出席我们婚礼的所有人？”等Sherlock挂了电话，John故意一本正经的问他。

“嗯，反正我肯定不会亲手派发请柬的。”

“也许我可以来解决邀请宾客的事情，”John决定。

Sherlock耸耸肩，显然是对这事完全失去了兴趣，然后完全瘫倒在了沙发上。Oliver在他旁边的元素周期表毯子上对他的头骨先生说着话，大意是Daddy对于发表结婚声明这件事简直糟糕透顶。

“明天，” Sherlock突然宣布，“我们要去做实验。”

“实验吗？什么实验？”

Sherlock给了他一声表示受够了，还有「为什么是我」的叹息。“那个「实验」啊，我来照顾Oliver一天，然后看看人们对我们的反应。”

“Sherlock，” John叹了口气。“我不觉得我们需要—”

“不。我们需要。这很「重要」。”

“怎么重要了？”

Sherlock 对着John摆摆手，表示这个问题太愚蠢了，他甚至不需要纡尊降贵给他一个答复。

John又叹了口气。他不喜欢他这种想做这种实验的想法，但是他不知道如何劝阻Sherlock放弃一种想法，一旦他有了某个想法之后。至少到目前为止他还没发现诀窍。

次日清晨，天灰蒙蒙的，有些沉闷。John想着也许这样的天气会让Sherlock放弃那种念头和宝宝待在房间里，但是Sherlock似乎对天气毫不在意。他给Oliver穿好衣服， 把他固定在怀里宣布道，“我会晚一点回来。”

“晚到什么时候？”

Sherlock耸耸肩。“这取决于实验的进展情况。我会打电话的。”

“那我应该考虑着准备自己一个人吃完饭吗？”

“你通常都是一个人吃饭的，” Sherlock指出来，这话简直对的不能再对了，因为一般都是John在吃饭，而Sherlock就在他旁边啄食John摆在他面前的食物。

“那你带够尿布了没？”

Sherlock暗示了一下挂在他肩上的包，John就把这当成他给的肯定回应了。

John希望外面足够冷到他能要求让Oliver呆在室内。外面可能足够潮湿吗？“你真的要带他在雨里乱逛吗？”

Sherlock和Oliver给了他几乎相同的表情，意思大概是「难道你是刚刚搬到伦敦生活吗？」？“外面几乎没「下雨」。”Sherlock说。

Oliver摇了摇他最喜欢的大黄蜂拨浪鼓。

John想说，「不要让其他人的想法影响到你。他们都是白痴啊，记得吗」？但是他不觉得Sherlock会领他的情。或者听他的话，说真的。所以他只是又叹了口气，说，“好吧。小心点儿。玩的开心。”

Sherlock有些戏剧化的将大衣转了一圈披上，临走前又在房间里扫视了一圈，John环顾四周，看着空荡荡的房间，他有一点所有亲人都离他而去的失落感。他以前这种时候一般会做什么呢，在他拥有Sherlock之前？或者是Oliver？他甚至都记不得了。

怎么都无所适从，于是他决定去敲敲Hudson太太的房门，看看她想不想来杯茶。但是John前一天晚上就已经告诉了Hudson太太婚礼的事情—Sherlock当时正在那做某个与把吐司烤焦的重要试验，他还在满是焦糊味的厨房里喊着确认了这件事—所以John觉得Hudson太太会叽叽喳喳的和他讨论婚礼的事情。她之前似乎认为他们应该用一样的领带，不过Sherlock却说，“我不会系「领带」的。”John当时只能设法转移了话题他真的不想再讨论一遍这个话题了，即使Sherlock出门去了。

想到婚礼，正好提醒了John。他拿出手机给Lestrade发信息。「今天打算去喝两杯吗」？


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者小记：
> 
> 感谢大家的祝福和对于搬运方面的建议！进展一切顺利！

Sherlock不喜欢这间咖啡馆，屋内的光线十分暗淡不说，还有些脏兮兮的。他闻了闻杯中的咖啡，然后忍不住皱起了鼻子。他把Oliver从自己身上卸下来安置在自己的大腿上，然后对他说，“真不确定我们应不应该碰这张桌子。这地方简直就是细菌的温床。既然人们都能在「这种」地方吃饭，Papa怎么能总是抱怨我们厨房的状态呢…”

Oliver没搭理他，用他的拨浪鼓敲打着桌子来测试它的弹性。Sherlock认为这个实验比较合理，所以决定不去阻止他。

邻桌的女人远远地朝他这边看了看，但不幸的是，她对于他的儿子只字未提。咖啡师也是同样的情况。好吧，她其实还温柔的说了一句，“你是不是「最可爱」的呀？”但是这句话没有透露出一点儿她对于Oliver身份的判断。Sherlock想知道这次的实验是不是要以彻底的失败而告终，因为这样他就不能和人们讨论他们是如何得出他们的结论的。Sherlock当然可以进行他的演绎推理，但是，不管怎么说，如果只依据他的演绎法来判断，基本上就得算是伪科学，不过John之前又是怎么演绎的呢？不过如果Sherlock直接走过来说—「你觉得我和这个孩子是什么关系？」的话—肯定会影响实验结果的。

邻桌的那个女人又看了他们两个一眼，这次，她是在瞪着Oliver的拨浪鼓。

Sherlock皱眉看着她，故意大声说道，“嘘，Ollie，我们旁边那桌的阿姨需要集中注意力来创作她正在写的那篇同性题材的色情小说。”

那个女人的脸涨得通红，有几个已经在这间阴郁的咖啡馆坐了一会儿的顾客饶有兴趣的抬头看着她，Sherlock则享受到了他那种任何事情都会略胜一筹的优越感

然后，紧接着没多久，Harry Watson走了进来。

她迟到了—像往常一样—当她认出他的一瞬间，她脚步一滞，接着是一个明显的吞咽动作，然后朝他们这桌走来。他之前特意选了一张距离门口最远的桌子，他看着她一路摇摇晃晃地在桌子间穿行，迈着有些蹒跚的步子向自己走来。他皱着眉头看着她在自己对面坐下，又看着她的眼神在Oliver身上定住，然后就再也没有移开过，仿佛看着他出了神。「她想和Clara要个孩子」，Sherlock这样想着。「Clara说除非Harry能控制住自己的酒瘾，不然他们是不会有孩子的。Harry一直没有做到。」。

Sherlock觉得，毕竟那些都是些关于孩子的假设。也许，让一个活生生的孩子出现在她面前，结果将会有所不同。

Harry继续盯着Oliver，而Sherlock则把她的状态尽收眼底，从她乱蓬蓬的头发到她布满红血丝的眼睛，还有她那双从未如此微微颤抖的双手。Oliver坐在他的大腿上，也几乎如出一辙的审视着她。

“你喝醉了，” Sherlock温和地说。

Harry看起来有些畏缩，仿佛Sherlock伸出手打了她一样，充满防备地瞪着他。“我没「醉」。我得喝一杯才能稳定自己的情绪去出来见你。你知道的，你完全不受人欢迎。”

Sherlock挑起一侧的眉毛。“一杯？”

Harry的眼里闪过一丝明显的恨意。“你就是个冷血无情又令人讨厌的怪胎，” 她骂道。

“别在宝宝面前说这种话，”Sherlock告诫她。

“Oh，上帝禁止任何人说任何话来反对伟大的Sherlock Holmes，”Harry怒道。

“我指的是你的粗俗，不是你的观点。我们不能在婴儿面前吵架或者骂人。实际上，这是你弟弟定的规矩。我觉得恐怕你应该找一些不带什么颜色的方式来表达你对我的厌恶。”

Harry瞪着他，但是什么都没说。转而把目光又放回到Oliver身上。

Sherlock觉得他们还是和平相处干点正事比较好。“这是Oliver，”他通过介绍表示友好。“Ollie，和Harry姑姑问好。”

Oliver看着她，又看看Sherlock，他的小脑袋歪向一边，表现出十分困惑的样子。

“Papa的姐姐，” Sherlock解释道。

Oliver又看回Harry。然后试图将拨浪鼓塞进嘴里。

Sherlock吓了一跳，赶紧把拨浪鼓从他手里夺过来。“抱歉，不过这个拨浪鼓碰过桌子已经脏了。”

Oliver立刻抗议起来，嚎啕大哭。

“我都告诉过你不要把拨浪鼓放到桌子上了，”Sherlock说道。“我说过别碰桌子的。”

Oliver还是哭啊哭啊哭个不停。

“Oh，该死的，” Sherlock一边嘟囔着一边翻自己的大衣口袋，直到他找出了自己的放大镜。他把放大镜递给Oliver，Oliver的情绪立马和缓下来，他几乎瞬间止住了哭声，开始高兴的对着放大镜叽里咕噜的说话。

Sherlock把自己的注意力转移到Harry身上，她还是一直盯着Oliver。“你有什么问题要问我吗？” Sherlock礼貌地问道，然后对自己的表现感到很骄傲。

Harry眨眨眼，又看向Sherlock，看起来有些不知所措。也还是醉醺醺的。“关于什么的问题？”

“很显然，关于Oliver。”说真的，这个女人到底是醉到了什么程度？

“我倒确实有个问题，你为什么会刚刚好在「这里」。你出人意料的突然发信息给我，好像我应该期待你的信息还是怎么的，而且在此之前你从来没和我联系过，还说什么 ‘Oh，想见见你侄子吗？’

“我并没有说任何关于我要带着Oliver的事情，”Sherlock平静的指出。“不过鉴于上次你见到他时的震惊，我觉得你其实就能直接得出我会带着他的结论了。所以你今天才会在甚至不知道我可能说什么的情况下到这里来。你很勇敢，或者说你的好奇心重的有些愚蠢。基于你们同样的DNA，我说了‘勇敢’，但是你还没有证明自己和John有那么相像。”

“我「弟弟」，”Harry有些讥讽。“他真的那么「勇敢」吗？你是这样认为的？我之前在气头上的时候发信息给他，他甚至都不敢让我停下。他有多懦弱，甚至连个「信息」都不敢「回」，更不要说亲自和我见面了。我觉得他就是派你来做信使的。”

“他甚至都不知道我在这，”Sherlock告诉她。

Harry刚刚才说道兴头上，完全没有注意到他说了什么。“而且你知道他为什么不和我说话吗？因为我告诉了他「真相」。关于他，也关于你，还有你们惹出来的一堆乱七八糟的事情。”

“我坐在这里，” Sherlock冷冰冰说。“是为了向你伸出橄榄枝，虽然我认为十分没有必要，你也不值得。你应该重新考虑一下你想讨论的话题。”

当然，Harry醉酒的程度已经让她无法及时采取他明智的建议了。“你知道，他爱上你了。至少「你」也应该是知道的吧？总不会你们两个都懒得关心「你们俩已经成了这种见鬼的关系」这个事实了？还是你们两个都自以为是的觉得其他人对你们这种败坏道德的越轨行为视而不见，自顾自的沉着冷静地避开了那些评论？”

Sherlock看了她一会儿。John之前提了一句要邀请她参加婚礼，所以在某种程度上说，他显然有意告诉她，但他还是没说，Sherlock想着这事还是得John来做。因为从一开始Sherlock偷偷带Oliver到这里来就已经是冒险而为。但是由于某些血缘还是什么别的的原因，John爱着Harry，而且Sherlock知道一个人的力量—一个比瘾君子的毒品还重要的人的力量—能有多强大。一些对于其他事情的想法，欲望和渴求。Harry一直想要孩子。Harry至少能有一个侄子。

“我到这来，” Sherlock说，“是因为我爱着John。”

这让Harry无法再继续按着她的思路继续下去。她屏住呼吸，震惊的盯着他。

这反应让Sherlock很高兴。同样也让Oliver显得很满意。Sherlock感到自己微微放松下来，然后才意识到自己刚刚面对这个陌生女人的谩骂已经变得紧张起来。

“我爱John，”Sherlock打破沉默继续说道，“而John爱你。所以我才到这里来。这是Oliver。Oliver，这是你的Harry姑姑。希望她现在能平静一点儿了。”

Harry尽量让自己看起来有些羞愧。

Oliver看着Harry眨眨眼。

Harry盯着他。她咽了咽口水，又舔了舔嘴唇，犹豫的抬眼看了一下Sherlock。“你为什么带着他？”

“因为我觉得如果Oliver对你来说不再是只在想象中存在的话，那么我要说的话会比较容易被接受。”

Harry的注意力又回到Oliver身上。“你要说什么？”听起来现在她的注意力已经被待在他大腿上的宝宝分散了。

“你肯定已经彻底意识到John对于让Oliver接触你这件事的犹豫。”

Harry一下子被激怒了。“这太可笑了，”她大发雷霆。“我一点问题都没有，是他反应过度—”

“你有一个问题，”Sherlock平静地打断她。“你越早承认，你就越有可能开始被允许见Oliver。因为我对自己说服John的能力很有自信，我会说服他应该允许你和Oliver一起玩，只要你能不再喝醉，保持头脑清醒。我对于你是否能做到这件事所持的态度并不十分乐观，但是我觉得我应该给你个机会，因为你和 John之间的关系永远破裂并不是我期望看到的；从长远来看，这会带给他比现在还要深的伤害。而应该知道：Oliver完全就是个开心果。对Oliver一无所知将会是你这一生中犯下的最大的错误。而且你已经犯过这样一个错误了。”

“人无完人，” Harry绷着脸喃喃自语。

“这一点我并不否认，” Sherlock回道。

Harry盯着Oliver。“保持清醒，”她重复道。

“立刻。虽然你不知道，但是今天早上你就是最后一次喝酒了。如果你想再见到Oliver。”

Harry深吸了一口气。然后她冒然问道“我能抱抱他吗？”

Sherlock犹豫了。说真的，他不喜欢让人抱Oliver。他更想让Oliver总是待在自己或者John的怀里来保证他的安全。Hudson太太的怀里也同样还可以接受。但是也许Harry需要更真实的感受到Oliver的存在。Sherlock仍然清楚地记得自己把Oliver抱进怀里，目光与他相触的一瞬间就爱上了他。所以Sherlock点点头，小心翼翼的把Oliver递过去。

Harry小心翼翼的抱着他，好像稍有不慎就会把他弄碎。Oliver好奇地抬头看着她。然后Harry的表情瞬间亮了起来。Sherlock知道这种表情，因为他很幸运的能够经常在John的脸上看到。

“你好，Oliver，”她咧着嘴冲他笑，嘴里低语着。“我是你的姑姑Harry。”

Oliver的眼睛还是不时看看Sherlock，好像在检查一下他是不是还在这儿，然后又看回Harry。他简单的说了两句什么，然后就把拳头塞回了自己嘴里。

Harry看起来有些陶醉其中，坦白地说，Sherlock认为这是在别人看着Oliver时他唯一可以接受的反应。 “他眼睛像你，” Harry评论道。

「他哪儿都像我」，Sherlock这样想着，但是什么都没说。

“你是不是最可爱的呀？” Harry对Oliver说着。“你不完全就是个「小天使」吗？” Harry抬头看向Sherlock，她的眼睛都在发光了。“Oh上帝啊，他太「漂亮」了。”

Sherlock想知道Harry如果知道了Oliver的基因来源还会不会给出同样的评价。他只能承认，因为无论Oliver是不是克隆的宝宝他无疑都是世界上最漂亮的孩子。“对啊。他很漂亮。”

“这对我来说很有意义，”Harry严肃的告诉他。她全身都在颤抖，但是Sherlock不确定这是因为感情还是因为酒精的作用。“真的。你会这么做。为了我。这对我很重要。”

Sherlock无动于衷。如果说他有什么感觉的话，倒是有一点不舒服。 “别让我失望。也别让「他」失望。”

“不会的。” Harry使劲的摇头。“不会的。我不会让你们失望的。我向你发誓。那你会告诉John吗？”

“我会告诉John的。”

“我只想让他「幸福」。” Harry恳求道。“如果和你住在一起却不能拥有你，我不认为他会「幸福」。你懂我的意思吗？我只是想要—”

“你觉得我不希望他「幸福」吗？” Sherlock干脆的打断了他的话。

Harry有些犹豫，她支支吾吾的说，“不是…”

“我和Oliver差不多该走了，”Sherlock决定，他提起Oliver的包扛在肩上。“今天忙了一天，是不是，Ollie？”Sherlock伸手把Oliver接过来，让他选了个舒服的角度躺在Sherlock怀里，就好像他本来就是属于那里的，不过从他的表现来看，显然他就是这样想的。

Harry愉悦的表情一下子消失了。“Oh，”她说，“对。是。当然。”

“说再见 ，Oliver，”Sherlock说。

Oliver固执的继续沉默着。

Harry对他微笑的说，“再见，Oliver。见到你真是太开心了。也许，我们会很快再见的？”她抬头看着Sherlock试图求证。

Sherlock想起来定于下周二的婚礼。“很有可能，”他给出回应。“但是，Harry。” 他直视着她的眼睛。“我会知道的。如果你不遵守我们的约定。我就会知道的。”

Harry咽了口唾沫，使劲点点头。Sherlock也向她点头示意，然后大摇大摆的走出咖啡馆。Oliver就安稳的待在他怀里，然后，等他一出去，他马上停下来赶紧大口呼吸了几口新鲜空气。一个人以爱之名做的事情，Sherlock思忖着。因为那些事无疑十分讨厌。

“好吧，”他摇摇头赶走结束这场会面之后就一直挥之不去的那种浑身不愉快，然后问Oliver，“我们现在能继续我们的实验了吗？”

“Do do do do do do do，”Oliver显然是兴高采烈的问着关于姑姑的他问题。

“不，” Sherlock表示认同。“我现在没什么心情。不过也许这次是我们错了，嗯？”

“Ba ba ba，” Oliver疑惑地咕哝着。


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于结束了期中考试，大三的生活简直太可怕了......
> 
> 大家久等了！

Lestrade到酒吧的时候，John已经坐在桌边品着他自己的那一扎啤酒了。#一品脱约合500毫升，所以，貌似是扎啤呢…#于是，他也去吧台要了一扎，然后朝着John走去。

“现在就出来喝一杯有点为时尚早啊，是吧？”他愉悦的问。

“对「我」来说可不早了，” John说着举起自己那半杯酒向他致意，然后又喝了一大口。

“Oh？你手头有案子？要在另一个时区办的那种？”

“那倒没有。只不过是今天有点难熬罢了。”

“那Sherlock现在在干嘛？”

“做实验。”

“嗯，这确实很常见，” Lestrade说着呷了口酒。

“这次是去考察为什么人们不觉得他是Oliver的父亲。”

Lestrade挑了下眉。“这有什么疑问吗？他看起来甚至都像克隆出来的。”

John差点笑出声。他戏谑的抿了一口酒，对他的观点表示赞同，“对啊。确实如此。这正是为什么Sherlock在一些人不觉得他是Oliver父亲的时候会觉得自己被冒犯了。”

Lestrade看起来有些不知所措。“什么人？”他茫然的问。

“比如，一些客户。客户们在看到Oliver的时候都不知道作何反应。”

“好吧，你也不能怪他们吧？你从来没有提到过孩子的事情。所以他们没有心理准备。”

“那是「我」知道啊。但是怎么把Sherlock说通呢。”

Lestrade点点头表示理解。“那他的实验是怎么个做法？”

“我不知道。” John揉揉自己的后颈。“他估计正…正带着Oliver在市里到处乱逛，然后…做点儿什么吧。我不知道。跟踪记录人们的想法？总会有什么办法吧？谁知道呢？但是，不管怎么说，这个下午我是自由了，而且你不是一直想出来喝一杯…” John深吸一口气，然后缓缓呼出来，他试图让自己看起来没有那么紧张，好像跟Lestrade喝杯酒和上刑场一样。

“我还以为你要一直假装没看到我的信息呢，” Lestrade一边喝酒一边说。

“我不是没看到，我只是…” John又深吸一口气，试着理清自己的思路。“我知道你要和我说什么，但是我又不知道我要怎么回答，所以我才没有…”�

而在他讲话的过程中，Lestrade就在一旁仔细的盯着他看。有时，John仅仅把Lestrade看作自己的朋友 ，但是其他更多时候，John都能强烈的感觉到Lestrade其实是一位十分机敏的探长。虽然他还达不到Sherlock的那种水平，但是并不比他差多少。John周围的这些人总能看穿他试图掩盖什么的种种伪装。他整个人都要完全精疲力竭了。“我们不是必须要谈那些事情的，”Lestrade说。

“不，我们必须谈。我们当然应该谈。特别是现在，因为我知道我要说什么。”

“好吧，”Lestrade缓缓答道。

“我们要结婚了，我和Sherlock。”John说。“下周二。如果你能来的话，我们会很开心的。”�

Lestrade盯着他看了一会儿。然后，他不可思议的眨了眨眼。接着又问了一遍，“什么？”�

“我们要结婚了，”John重复道。这句话一说出口，他着实感到自己舒了口气。不，这甚至比如释重负的感觉还要来的更轻松些。John觉得自己有点「头晕目眩」。但是这种感觉的存在不仅仅是因为他喝了酒。John意识到，他甚至无法控制自己脸上浮现出的那种明显的微笑。他喝了口酒，试图掩盖自己的笑意，不过，他觉得自己应该做不到。

“但我觉得你们不是…”Lestrade十分困惑。“你说你们不是…”�

“我们曾经不是。然后。现在。我们在一起了。我们花了那么久的时间，足以来说服我们自己接受它，你不觉得？”�

“好吧。” Lestrade回道。

“Oh，得了吧，我知道，苏格兰场可是拿我们俩的关系做赌局好几年了。我们已经晚了不少，不是吗？”�

“对我来说，我之前给你们俩挑的日子前前后后得有百八十遍，真多亏了你们之前一直没有发生什么，哈，要不然我现在能赚多少钱啊。”�

“对不住。这倒说明我和他的进展确实有点慢。不过现在我赶上进度了，所以说，我不觉得有什么原因能拖延我们的婚期。他也是。我想，说实话，他早就应该和我结婚了。我觉得他肯定认为我这种磨磨蹭蹭的态度完全没必要，说不定还觉得十分荒谬。我之前就是个傻瓜，可能，我这么多年就是傻着过来的。现在我们有了孩子，所以我觉得这件事比以往更重要了。”�

“包括...幸...性生活？”�

“十分和谐。”�

“算了，我不想知道，”Lestrade决定不再过问。

John抿了口啤酒，感觉非常得意。

Lestrade被他的这种反应惊呆了。“你这也太......「淡定」了吧。”�

John思考良久。“这对我来说很好，”他最后说。“自从我遇到他，我一直很平和。我的生活也比之前那些年要安稳的多。我感觉，很安定。就好像我已经没有什么想要追寻的东西了。我的一切都在这里，这儿也有所有我可能想要的。有一种中了头彩的感觉。或者，说的更准确一点儿，就好像知道自己多年前有一张中了头奖的彩票，然后突然有一天你发现你一直把它装在自己的口袋里。”�

Lestrade不再惊讶。他微笑着说，“你很幸福。”

“我太开心了，”�John说。“我不知道我这辈子，我长到这么大，有没有这么开心过。但是我知道我确实比以前更开心了。他会做世界上最荒唐的事情，比如这次他正在做的这个鲁莽的实验，我告诉自己‘这个主意糟透了，他不仅不会得到任何有意义的结论，反而还会因此闹脾气。’显然我是对的，但是这又有什么关系呢，我会放任他这样做，正是因为他如果不再时不时地做那些荒谬的事情，我反倒可能没有这么爱他了。”John知道这听起来很傻，他也知道必须让自己那些像十几岁小伙子一样不切实际的冲动平息下来，但他就是情不自禁。他从来没真正有过这种让他可以和谁「讲一讲」自己这些想法的机会，那些想法也就一直禁锢在他的脑子里，直到现在才意识到。

“你们俩，”Lestrade说道，“应该是我这辈子见过的最幸运的混蛋了。世界上有几十亿人，也不知道怎么就让你们两个遇到了。真是幸运的讨厌鬼们，”他喃喃自语地啜饮着他的啤酒。

他们确实挺幸运，也确实挺混蛋的，所以John没有反驳，也拿起杯子喝起酒来。

“下周二，是吗？”Lestrade问。

“你会来吗？”

“当然了。你在开玩笑吗？我说什么都不会错过的！”

***

Sherlock带着去了大英博物馆。显然，这两位都对那些展品毫无兴趣。但Sherlock还是在公共卫生间的附近兜着圈子来回溜达，等着看会有多少人称赞他家Oliver。如他所愿，很多人都对宝宝表示了不同程度的恭维，而且这些人中间还有相当可观的一部分明显是把他当作了Oliver父亲。还有一些人甚至谈到了他们俩的相似程度。

游客们，Sherlock想着，显然对这些事情有着相当精准的评判。

在大英博物馆收集到了足够的调查结果之后，Sherlock决定是时候换个地方了。超市吧，他想着。大概在卖乳制品的地方。

Sherlock踏上人行道，外面的雨水迫使他加快了步伐，被淋湿的Oliver不满的发出声音表示抗议，Sherlock皱了皱眉，他伸出一只大手挡在了Oliver的头顶上，四处观望着有没有出租车。

这时，一辆黑色的小轿车停在了他的面前。

Sherlock嫌弃的对着它皱起了鼻子。

车的后窗摇了下来。“你确定要站在外面淋着雨表示对我的厌恶吗？”车里面传来Mycroft的声音。“你会让你家孩子得肺炎的。”

Sherlock想说这不是肺炎的传播方式，但是他不想冒任何风险，尤其是在涉及到Oliver的免疫系统的时候，所以他虽然眉头皱得更紧了，但还是粗鲁的扯开了车门。

Oliver又开始喋喋不休的讲话了，他似乎很开心能进入温暖，干燥的车里寻求庇护，Sherlock看着他想，「叛徒」。

“要我送你回家吗？”Mycroft温和的问。

“我们要去超市，”Sherlock不屑的说。

Mycroft用他那种故意挑衅一样的方式挑了挑眉，“买什么？”

“牛奶”Sherlock挑衅的怼回去。

Oliver感受到了Sherlock的情绪，自导自演的用Mycroft的方式吐出了几个音节，然后挥了挥自己的小拳头。

Mycroft看了宝宝一眼，然后又看回Sherlock“你不觉得背着他和他的姐姐见面很鲁莽吗？”

Sherlock态度强硬起来。每次他和Mycroft谈话的时候，他都觉得自己不可能比这次更生Mycroft的气了。但实际上每次Mycroft都用事实证明他错了。“你是不是「永远」都不会觉得监视我是个很累的事情？”Sherlock问道。“你就「真的」完全没有什么更好的事情要做吗？”

“在咖啡馆，你的举止中透露出来的内疚感足以说明你自己也不确定和她见面算不算好事。”Mycroft继续说着自己的看法，好像Sherlock刚刚没说过话一样。

Sherlock的坐姿有些紧张起来。“我大概应该挑起一场战争或者什么的，”他自言自语。“这样估计就能让你稍微忙一点了。不是那种很严重的，就是一点那种小的冲突。” 

“我觉得全球性的政治问题对你来说也不在话下。”Mycroft评论道。

“当然「如此」。”Sherlock瞪着他表示肯定。

“那你之前都在想些什么？”Mycroft问他。

Sherlock什么都没说，因为他无法回答这个问题。他之前满脑子都是他爱惨了John；Harry的酗酒让John不开心；他无法忍受看着John不开心；而且可能他能为此做些什么；还有如果在他的力所能及的范围内，他必须为此做些什么。可能那些想法太正常了，不过它们是来自于他的「心」，而不是「大脑」，而且Sherlock已经准备好接受Mycroft式的嘲笑了。

“小心行事，你会注意吧？我可不想刚刚见证了一场婚礼就签离婚文件。”

Sherlock瞬间炸毛了。他想说，「我和John会永远在一起的，」然后又觉得自己这样说话显得太幼稚。所以他换了一种说法，“Oliver，快往Mycroft的鞋上吐口水，如果你会吐口水的话。”

Mycroft 翻了个白眼，叹了口气说。“真可爱啊。”

“既然你已经打乱了我的今天的计划，又对我和John的关系指手画脚了半天，那现在你能不绑架我们，顺便把我们送去最近的超市吗？”

“这不是我今天主要想找你聊的。”

“但是到目前为止这是我们讨论的唯一内容。”Sherlock尖锐的指出。

“下周二。”Mycroft说。

“Oh，上帝啊，你有没有什么可笑事情刚刚好是冲突的？比如那种不能另行安排的新衬衫试穿活动？”

“当然没有，”Mycroft说。“我早就把时间给你腾出来了。”

这句话让Sherlock微微一滞，因为他从来没有真的期待着Mycroft会…这样做。但是Mycroft没有给他时间来消化这句话，因为Mycroft并没有停下来。

“我想和你谈谈有关婚礼的事。”

“Oh，”Sherlock摆摆手。“这件事你最好还是去和John商量，虽然他似乎没有太多明显的偏好。至少在「我」看来，婚礼只能比你想的更简单。而且只会有极少数的一些人来参加。”

“父亲和妈咪？”Mycroft的声音粗重起来，Sherlock知道这才是他们这场冲突的重点。

“拒绝。” Sherlock干脆的打断他。

Mycroft面无表情地看了他一会儿。“你觉不觉得你应该—”

“不觉得。我认为没什么事我应该做的。你知道，我说过的，我已经和他们没关系了，以后也不会有。” Sherlock可以感觉到在他腿上的Oliver一动不动，津津有味的听着他们的对话，显然是想要试图弄清楚他们说的每一个单词的意思，Sherlock讨厌极了Oliver的一生中可能会出现的哪怕是一丁点儿与Catherine和 Cecil Holmes有关的事情。

“自从那时候开始一切都和以前不一样了—”

“你和他们说起过Oliver吗？”Sherlock问道。

“没有。”

Sherlock不太确定这个答案有没有惊到他。他思考了一会儿。“为什么没有？”最后他还是问了。

“因为我觉得我们应该先讨论一下。”

“真的？”Sherlock怀疑的扬起眉毛。“你觉得你在把事情决定好之前应该和我「讨论」一下？”

“我们之前说好了，不是吗？”Mycroft提醒他。

他们确实有过约定，一个古老的，但是Sherlock却永远不会忘记的交易，因为那是在一间戒毒所里定下的，那时的Sherlock已经几乎耗尽了精力整个人蜷缩成一团，对Mycroft的恨意也达到了仅次于对他们父母的那种程度。而约定的内容则是Sherlock要戒掉毒品—而且再也不碰毒品—只要他做到了，他就再也不用和他的父母说话。Mycroft已经达成了协议，而且那些都已经结束了。他想过Mycroft和他们的父母谈起过自己，但是他并没有问过他，因为他真的一点都不在乎。

“是。”Sherlock哼了一声。

“我一直信守这个约定，我做到了吧？”

确实如此。而且还做得很好。不过这种话Sherlock是绝对不会说的。他眨眨眼，看着Mycroft，因为Mycroft知道他也在信守诺言。

“我不会强迫你邀请父亲和妈咪的。”

“但是你会告诉他们我要结婚了。”

“我必须告诉他们。”

“为什么？”Sherlock挑衅道。

“因为你是他们的「儿子」。”

“他们才不会关心—”

“你想象一下，如果Oliver到要结婚的最后一刻都没有告诉你—”

Sherlock愤怒的抽了口气，连忙捂住Oliver的耳朵。“请「不要」把Oliver搅和进来。我和Oliver的情况跟我和我们父母的情况完全不同。「一点都不」。”

Oliver伸出小手去抓Sherlock的小拇指，他似乎并没有不开心，反倒看起来挺感兴趣。Sherlock动了一下手指，把手放在Oliver的小脑袋的两边。

“别告诉我他们会在乎我有没有结婚。也别说什么他们会在乎多了一个Oliver。”

“Oliver会对这件事感兴趣有一个非常实际的原因，”Mycroft的声音严肃而平稳，他的眼神从未离开Sherlock的脸上。

“因为他是克隆出来的？”Sherlock问道。

Mycroft摇了摇头。“因为他是你的儿子。”

“然后你就觉得他们会突然在意起自己多了个孙子吗？”Sherlock表示怀疑。

“正是此意。你别忘了，在康沃尔有一幢大房子, 还有一个历史悠久而辉煌的家族即将消亡。除非。”Mycroft的目光停在了Oliver身上。

Oliver正试着把Sherlock的小拇指塞进自己嘴里。

“难道在缺少继承人的情况下，”Mycroft继续道。“他不是最好的继承人的人选吗，Sherlock？这些难道现在不都是属于他的？这不是他的权利吗？我们没有可能再有其他孩子了，你和我都是如此。所以只能是他。”

Sherlock从来没有真正想过此事。其实他是真的不愿意想到这些事。于是他戒备的说，“他不属于Holmes。他是Watson Holmes。”他知道，这只是一个听起来十分愚蠢的最表面的区别。作为一个婴儿，Oliver的Holmes特性已经不能表现的再明显了，他比任何Sherlock或者Mycroft可能拥有的自然分娩出的孩子还要更像Holmes。但是这涉及到了John，所以对于Sherlock来说，这就完全不同了。Oliver拥有「John」。而这将会挽救他的命运，使他免遭Catherine和Cecil Holmes的荼毒。

Mycroft没有再说什么。他看着Oliver。Sherlock的手已经从最开始的地方滑落了一点，Oliver正在开心的啃着Sherlock的小拇指，发出满足的咯咯的笑声。他很「开心」。这一点毋庸置疑，他确实很「开心」。Sherlock和婴儿接触的时间十分有限，但是他可以肯定，他从来没有看到过哪个婴儿和Oliver一样开心。而这正是他对Oliver的唯一期望，在那些幸福的泡泡里没有什么康沃尔的大房子，那个空荡荡的，已经几乎废弃了的，充满潮湿气味的大房子。

Sherlock闭了一会儿眼睛，他感到自己被一股古怪的水流淹没了，毕竟这些年来，光是「想到」会再和他的父母谈话都会让他陷入恐慌，当然现在的感觉只能说是有过之而无不及。「他」是开心的，因为John下周就要和他结婚了，而且他们还有了孩子。这一刻，一切似乎都是那么的脆弱，正像他刚才想到的气泡一般。

他深深地吸了口气，然后睁开眼睛。因为他没时间再让自己幼稚的恐慌下去了。他有了自己的孩子需要保护。“我不在意什么康沃尔的房子，”他坚定地说。“我希望那房子最好是垮成一摊碎石。Oliver永远都不会踏进那房子一步的。他甚至都不会走进它。你不要和他们提起Oliver。「永远不要」。”

“Sherlock。你已经小有名气了。你不可能永远把Oliver的存在当成一个秘密。你觉得他们不会发现吗？”

Sherlock想起John做好打算要在他的博客上发出公告了。他怀疑他的父母其实也会看John的博客。“我不在乎，”他重申。“那就让他们和其他人一起发现好了。我不想让他们觉得自己有什么「特殊」。”

Sherlock和Mycroft对视了很久。两个人都对自己的想法十分固执.直到Mycroft点了头。“好吧。”他的声音几不可闻。

Sherlock放松了一点。他之前都没有意识到自己在这场谈话中有多紧张。直到现在谈话结束，他才感觉自己精疲力尽了。“很好，现在送我们回家。”

Mycroft挑了挑眉。“我记得你们不是要去超市吗？”

这家伙。他确实打算去超市的，不是吗？但是他现在已经到对这个实验完全丧失了兴趣。他只想要John。他想把自己拖进公寓然后随便瘫倒在哪里，John不会介意原因，John甚至不会问他为什么，John只会一直「爱」他。Sherlock花了那么多年去渴望在需要的时候自己可以瘫倒在John身上。

“回家。”Sherlock说，他选择性的忽视掉了原本他要求去超市的事实。

Mycroft也就由他去了。

***


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 开学快乐！

Sherlock拖着沉重的步子抱着Oliver走进公寓的时候，发现John并没有在家。Sherlock有些迷茫地眨眨眼睛环顾四周，然后大声的咒骂了一句，因为，其实说实话，他并不介意在Oliver面前大吼大叫。确实有些话Oliver是不应该听「我」到的，比如一些关于他的爷爷奶奶的事情，而余下的那些，被他听到其实也不要紧。但是Oliver仍然睁着大大的眼睛看着他。一副「只要我一学会说话我就会告诉Papa你说过什么的」那种表情。

“我们俩应该团结起来的，你和我，Sherlock提醒他。”“你是我「克隆」出来的。”

Oliver怀疑的抽抽鼻子, 他四处看着，显然是在找John。

Sherlock知道那种感觉。不过他觉得自己本来不应该对于John不在家的事感到惊讶的，因为是他之前告诉John他会出去一整天，但是就算这样他还是觉得有点小情绪。他把Oliver放到他的那张周期表毯子上，而他刚一放手，Oliver就开始兴冲冲的和他的头骨先生，水分子公仔，还有之前Hudson太太给他买的毛绒长颈鹿讲起他们令人激动的一天，比如今天他们偷偷背着Papa出去玩，还有后来听到的关于一幢在康沃尔的恐怖的大房子的故事。

Sherlock先给John发了条信息。「你在哪？——SH」

然后，Sherlock又溜达着走进厨房。他盯着水壶看了一会儿，发现自己对于不是John泡的茶毫无兴趣，于是又溜达回了起居室。Oliver正拿着头骨砸长颈鹿。Sherlock觉得这个活动还算有点价值。那个长颈鹿的眼睛看起来啥都不懂而且长得就傻乎乎的。

Sherlock的手机震动了一下。「打发时间。你回家了？」

「嗯。——SH」Sherlock回复，他原本打算发「快点回来。」，但是没有。因为他觉得这样发好像在暗示什么。

Sherlock把正利用水分子模型作杠杆到处滚来滚去的Oliver扔在那儿让他自娱自乐，独自站到窗边看着楼下的行人，这样只要John到了贝克街他就会知道了。然后Sherlock舒了口气。他感觉自己这口气从上了Mycroft的车就一直憋着。

John一路小跑着上了楼，而Sherlock就这样站在窗边等他。

“嗨，”他语气轻快的冲着Sherlock的方向招呼了一声，紧接着，他径直走向了正在地上玩儿的Oliver。“你好吗，Ollie。我可没想到你会这么早到家。”然后John转身冲着Sherlock问了句。“你的实验进展如何？”

Sherlock穿过房间走向John，然后整个人都瘫倒在了他的身上。John被突然承受的重量压得惊呼了一声，但是他还是撑住了Sherlock。Sherlock紧紧地搂着他，将自己的脸埋进John的颈间，深深呼吸着他的气息。

“没事的，”John说着，身体已经不自觉地做出了安抚他的动作，他伸出手去抚摸Sherlock的头发。

Sherlock闭上眼睛，静静地「呼吸」着。而John什么都没说。John只是站在那回抱着他，用手指在他的头上画着圈圈，听着Sherlock的「呼吸」。

过了一会儿，John才试探性的问，“你还好吗？”

Sherlock贴着他的脑袋动了动，做出点头的动作。

“好吧，嗯，这虽然明显没什么说服力，但是，暂时就让它过去吧，”John说着，在Sherlock耳旁的卷毛上印下一吻。

Sherlock深吸一口气，强迫自己振作起来从John身上挪开。他现在确实感觉好多了，毕竟他已经像之前一直渴望的那样钻进John的怀里求安慰。“不，我没事，”他固执的坚持着，虽然他感觉自己的所作所为在John的注视下显得和白痴一样。“只是今天过的太慢。Oliver想你了。”

“是吗？真高兴你们俩还能有一个想我。”John用一个露出牙齿的微笑表示自己在开玩笑而且知道Sherlock想他了。“你们吃过了没？”

“我不饿，”Sherlock说着，让自己的身子向后仰倒在沙发上。

“那Oliver呢？”John蹲下身去抱起Oliver。

“我在大英博物馆喂过他了。”Sherlock把双手合十，指尖相对，将手抵在下巴上盯着天花板，心不在焉的说。

“大英博物馆。”John用那种他用来暗示再也没什么能让他感到意外语调重复了一遍。然后继续问道，“多久之前去的？”

在开始和Mycroft的整个谈话之前去的，Sherlock想着。

“玩的怎么样，Ollie？”John轻声细语的逗着宝宝。“要不要我给你弄点奶喝啊，小可爱？”

John抱着Oliver去了厨房。Sherlock默默的给他的步子计数。然后他闭上眼睛，听着John对Oliver喃喃低语的说话声和Oliver的回应。家的氛围紧紧地包裹着他，坚实的压在他的身上，Sherlock平稳的呼吸着。

***

John从厨房出来再回到起居室的时候，Sherlock已经睡着了。Oliver正窝在他的怀里抱着奶瓶喝的起劲。John觉得自己早该料到。John走进来看到Sherlock的时候，他看起来就似乎已经精疲力尽了，Sherlock一看到他进来就放松下来，好像随时都能倒下，随便在哪都能睡过去。

John决定让他继续睡，于是便找了些事情好让自己忙活起来，比如，把头骨藏在一堆乱七八糟的玩具后面。整个过程中，Oliver都几乎歇斯底里的咯咯笑着表示愉悦。当这一切都结束的时候，落日的余晖也即将散尽，他们的影子渐渐拉长，起居室也慢慢暗了下去。John给Oliver洗了澡，抱着他去楼上新安排好的育婴室。然后John便坐在那里给他念故事书里一个关于紫色大象和蓝色小卡车的书。刚刚开始，Oliver还好奇的睁着大大的眼睛，而当John差不多读完的时候，他已经睡着了。John吻了下宝宝的太阳穴，然后小心翼翼的把他放进自己的小床里，接着转身下了楼。

Sherlock继续睡着，他并没有叫醒他，而是坐在一旁的椅子上读着那本《弗洛斯河上的磨坊》。他试图看下去这本书很久，久到他都觉得现在也差不多是时候该放弃了。又读了几页之后，他觉得，好吧，毫无疑问，他再也不会读这本书了。然后他想着打开电视看些无聊的节目打发时间。他觉得少了Sherlock没完没了的评论，看电视肯定会变成一件值得开心的新鲜事, 但没过多久，他却发现这真的是太枯燥太无趣了，所以他最后决定，他大概还是参与一下另两位的家庭活动，睡一觉好了。

John关掉电视站起身来，他走到沙发旁边，低头看着熟睡的Sherlock，犹豫着到底要不要叫他起来回床上睡。Sherlock的睡颜看上去十分年轻，一如既往。他看起来和Oliver像极了。 这虽然是意料之中的事，但是有时候他们两个那种极度的相似仍然会让John有一瞬间感到措手不及。

Sherlock今天应该过得不太好，John心想。想想他刚刚回家的时候，Sherlock是多么紧密的依偎着拥抱他。去做那个什么破实验的想法真是愚蠢至极，John想。他伸出手去，轻柔的抚摸Sherlock的头发，又用一根手指描绘着Sherlock颧骨的轮廓，Sherlock抽抽鼻子翻了个身，但是他并没有醒过来，至少John觉得这表示他没有醒过来。所以他就把Sherlock独自留在了沙发上，一个人去了Sherlock的卧室，躺在了Sherlock的床上。

John上床的时候并没有觉得特别累, 但他绝对想不到自己会几个小时睡不着。而且他确实没睡着。他怀疑是不是Sherlock的床对他来说还是不够熟悉，所以有点认床。或者是因为最近将要发生的大事，那件，不知怎的，神奇的，又真的发生了的事情，莫名其妙的进入了他的生活。John平躺着，看着月光和星光照在Sherlock的天花板上，形成不断变幻的图案，听着婴儿监视器里传来的Oliver的平稳的呼吸。

不久，Sherlock就回来睡觉了。他跌跌撞撞的走进卧室，然后倒在床上留给他的另一边。即便他一直静静躺着一动不动，John也敢说他并没有再睡着。

John转过身去面对着他。“你想和我说说今天发生了什么吗？”他的声音温和而轻柔，但是公寓安静了太长时间，这让John有些犹豫，他担心自己听起来像是对Sherlock大喊大叫。

Sherlock并没有否认今天确实有事情发生，而这正是John最期待看到的反应。但是又过了一会儿，Sherlock却只是摇了摇头，John并没有看到他的动作，但是能感觉他应该是在摇头。

John并没有给他压力。“好吧，”他说完之后停顿了一下。“但是你知道你是「可以」告诉我的，对吧？你知道的，无论那件事是什么，无论如何，你都可以告诉我，而我并不会介意。我也不会离开。我会一直在这里陪着你，下周还要和你结婚。无论怎样，我都依然爱你。

当Sherlock开口时，他的声音十分平静。“你觉得我在担心你会离开？”

John犹豫了一下。“嗯。”

“为什么？”

“因为我也在担心同样的事，”John承认。

“你担心「我会」离开你？”Sherlock的声音中充满了不可思议。“你担心的事情实在太蠢了。”

这么嫌弃的打击对John来说实在太有效果了，他心里有些想打退堂鼓。“如果你之前已经「担心」过这件事的话，再看起来，这种担心就没有那么愚蠢了。”John有些生气的打断他。

两个人都没有再说话。又过了一会儿，“那不一样。”Sherlock说。

“没什么不一样。”John没办法再好好的控制自己的音量，说实话，他现在也顾不上在意那些细节了。他激动的声音在寂静的卧室里格外突兀。“你抛下了我。我一点都不关心你这样做的原因。但是你就这么消失了。你从我的生活中离开了，全世界都好像—它是那么—而我—你就那样走了。你留下我一个人，让我每一天，每一「分钟」都在担心，如果你再像之前那样离开我，我要如何在这世上生存。所以, 如果你真的认为今天发生的什么事会让我离开你，那你以后就不要再对我和Oliver说教一些什么要善于观察之类的话了。

Sherlock没再说什么。整个房间突然陷入一种完全的静谧之中，间或夹杂着John粗重而急促的呼吸声。然后Sherlock翻了个身蹭到John旁边，他迫切的需要依偎在John身上寻求安心，从而消除他在起居室的时候就流露出了的那种脆弱和绝望。John之前应该猜到过Sherlock会渴望通过现在这种肢体接触得到安慰。Sherlock早就已经一点点的挤进了John的私人空间。John也早就应该意识到他自己有多想让他们之间的关系更进一步。

“别生气了，”Sherlock的声音从John旳颈间传来。

John叹了口气。“我没生气。没有那么生气。我完全接受你认为应该做这件事的原因。我也很高兴你回来了。我不是生气。你要知道的是，我爱你，我就要和你结婚了。”

“我今天见了Harry，”Sherlock说。

在所有John觉得Sherlock会告诉他的那些行程中间，这件事排在倒数。John想了一会，有些刻薄的说，“我想，你的意思不只是想说你不小心在地铁上撞见她了吧？”

“不是，”Sherlock喃喃的说，他低沉的声音被闷在了John颈间，因为他还是埋着头没有看John。“我是特意给她发信息的，然后我们约了地方，这样她就可以见到Oliver，然后，我瞒着你是因为我知道你不会想让我这样做的。别生气。”

“听听你刚刚都和我说了些什么。你做的是一件你「明知道」我会生气的事，但你还是做了，这也就算了，但是你做了这件你「明知道」我会生气的事，现在还想让我不要生气？”

“你理解错了—“Sherlock想开口解释，但是John动了下身子打断了他。

“抬起头说话，这样太可笑了。“John厉声说。

Sherlock抬起头。屋子里十分昏暗，他们并不能真切的看清彼此，但是John希望Sherlock至少能感觉到他一脸严肃的表示不赞同。

“你做的不对，”Sherlock说，“一直不让Harry 见Oliver。”

“让我提醒你一下，第一开始是「你」先这么说的，”John的声音短促有力。

“是。但是后来我也说了我觉得也许—”

“你说就算除了他那个酗酒的姑姑之外，关于上瘾的事情Oliver已经有很多地方需要注意了。”

“我知道，但是—”

“你说我对于Harry的酒瘾程度过分乐观。你当时就是「这么说的」。”

“是，但是你是对的，”Sherlock生气了。“我「告诉」过你了。”

“没有，你只说了我是错的。”

“你从一开始就是对的。从你想要把Ollie介绍给他的时候。这件事你是对的。”

“你说让我放弃。”

“我不应该那么说的。”

“所以是你错了。”

Sherlock犹豫了。“我那是—”

“你那是「错了」。”

“可能。有一点。但其实我后来已经修正了我的推断。而且我告诉你了。”

“是。你说了一些很可爱的话，关于什么需要一人来给你某个理由来改变你的生活。你在说我们两个的关系的时候，这些话对我来说很受用，因为你说我对于你很特别，你之前并没有遇到像我这样的人。但是Harry不同，一直以来，我都在她身边。一个值得她变好的人。但是她并没有—”

“我也有Mycroft。一个不怎么听比他聪明的人说话的大红人哥哥。”

“她也有Clara。她有一个「妻子」，一个对她来说重要的人，一个爱她并且应该被她爱着的人，一个比酒精更重要的人。所有的瘾君子都各不相同，Sherlock。而我姐姐不是那种会因为别人有了孩子就能把自己的生活清理干净的人。这种悲观主义对你来说可以吗？够了吗？”

Sherlock沉默了一会儿。“我只是不想让你再失望一次。我只是想尽量帮你完成心愿。”

“那和背着我带Oliver去见我姐姐有什么关系？John问道。

“Harry想和Clara要个孩子。你知道吗？”

“不知道。”John有些困惑。“我们没说过这个话题。”

“Clara在Harry戒掉酒瘾之前是不会和她要孩子的。”

John消化了一下这些信息。“Harry「告诉」你这些的？”

“当然不是，”Sherlock不耐烦的说。

John不想问Sherlock是怎么知道的，因为显然Sherlock早就已经清楚地推断出了一切。“好吧，”John的语气平静下来。“所以她戒不掉酒瘾，即便是为了她所渴望的孩子和她爱着的女人。这都预示着Oliver对她的影响，不是吗？”

Sherlock流露出明显的挫败感，他摇了摇头。“那些都是想象中的孩子。如果只是在理论阶段的话，那些所谓的吸引力都是很容易失去的。Oliver不同，他是活生生的人。他有生命，他会呼吸，而且还能被她抱在怀里。他是真真切切「存在」的。他是能让她看到，能让她触碰到的实实在在的人。也许Oliver并不会带给她什么影响。可能她会继续喝酒。即便真的这样，也没有人会比现在的情况更糟糕，Oliver也不会因此受到什么影响。但是这会让她知道除非她不再酗酒，不然她再也见不到Oliver了，也许这对她来说会有影响也说不定，也许这会给她动力来戒掉酒瘾。这是有道理的，John，这样做没有任何负面影响，只会给她的改变提供积极的可能性。

John想了一会儿。“好吧，”他接受了这种说法。“这样说确实有道理。但是。”John探过身去打开了一侧的床头灯，因为他们需要一场能「看到」彼此的交谈。Sherlock小心翼翼的注视着他，他那蓝灰绿色的眼睛里几乎可以看出他的担惊受怕。这在Sherlock身上可以说是从未发生过的，John想着。他还是一直犯这种错误，他不禁担心自己刚刚毁掉了一切。

John伸手握住Sherlock的手。“我不会离开的，”他说。“但是这种事以后就别做了。我们是搭档，对不对？我是说，我们一直都是很好的搭档，但是现在我们要结婚了，而且我爱你，你也爱我，我们都「知道」那种感觉，这一切都意味着我们无论做什么都要在一起。尤其是涉及到Oliver的事情。我们必须一起做决定，对吗？我们是家人。这就是家人的意义。”

Sherlock垂下眼去，目光落在他们交握的双手上，但是John知道他在认真听自己说话。John 提醒自己，就他所知道的Sherlock的童年生活，Sherlock对于一个家庭应该如何让运转知之甚少。

“所以我们什么都要告诉对方，好吗？我们也要保证会倾听对方说的话。就像今天晚上这样，我听你讲今天白天发生的事情，我也相信你带Ollie去见Harry有你自己的理由。你只要在带他赴约之前告诉我一声就行了。”

沉默了一会儿之后。“好吧”Sherlock说，他的声音听起来怏怏的，有些闷闷不乐。

John想哄他开心。“好吗？”他俯身过去，稍微偏了下头，在Sherlock的下颌差不多到脖子的地方落下一吻。Sherlock也无意识的仰头接受了这个吻，这正好达到了John的目的，让Sherlock的目光从他们的手上移开。

“嗯，”Sherlock说。  
。  
“很好。”John松开Sherlock手，以便能抓住Sherlock的衣领把他挪到一个合适的位置。只有Sherlock连外套都懒得脱就直接上床睡觉，那个，裸睡什么的就先不提了。“维持健康而稳定的关系的秘诀就是沟通。”

“你是通过在此之前所有成功的关系里面总结出的经验吗？”只有Sherlock在问出这种问题的时候能表现出单纯的求知欲。

而且也只有Sherlock能说一些冒犯他的话还能逗他发笑，就像这样“你真是个混蛋，”他宠爱的骂了一句，然后把他推回床上。

Sherlock抬头看着他，眼神中有些挫败和惶恐。“谁在这方面不擅长？”他继续问。

“好吧，和你这次是我唯一算得上成功的一段关系，不过几天前，我还甚至不知道我一直拥有这种关系，”John答道。“别告诉我这就是为什么它能成功的原因。”

“它能成功可能很大一部分取决于我死了很长一段时间，”Sherlock坦率的说。

这惹得John又笑了起来，因为他们俩的这种情况可以说是荒唐的令人难以置信。他把头靠在Sherlock的肩膀上，紧紧的贴着他身上的昂贵布料，心满意足的叹了口气。“我爱你，”他说。

“我也爱你，”过了一会儿，Sherlock回道，他的声音听起来像是不清楚自己应不应该紧接着他的话吐露心声。

“这不就得了，”John抬起头。“要沟通。”说着，他俯身向前吻上了Sherlock，他轻轻地啃噬着，直到Sherlock为他开启了双唇。

Sherlock愉悦的哼了一声，他挪了挪身子让自己完全躺在John下面，修长的手指插进John的发间，似乎有意加深这个吻。“这算是好好沟通了吧？”他在John的唇边轻轻地呢喃。

“你开了个好头，”John低声向他保证，然后他打算把嘴用到其他更重要的地方去。

“开了个好头？”Sherlock的声音及时阻止了John的这种想法。“你还想要什么？”

John停了下来，低头看着身下的Sherlock“我想要你的一切，”他知道，自己确实迫切地渴望着。

“那如果我说我们的感觉一样呢？”

“这就是好好沟通。”John说。

“你开了个好头。”Sherlock答道。

***

John睁开眼睛的时候，发现Sherlock还在床上，紧挨着蜷在他身旁。这并不常见，通常John起床时Sherlock早就起来了，毕竟Sherlock鲜少会在床上一觉睡到天亮，但是只要Sherlock睡到早上，他就会Sherlock发现紧紧贴着他，所以John才会老是一睡醒就觉得热，还有一点被挤着睡的后遗症。不过因为这些是Sherlock带给他的，所以他也觉得挺值，更何况Sherlock那么多别的事John都能忍下来，睡觉的时候被抱紧一点简直就是微不足道了。

婴儿监视器里传来Oliver自言自语的声音，似乎在说他对现在的生活心满意足，于是John又重新闭上眼睛，放任自己再神游一会儿，他感觉自己现在的生活就是一个奇迹。尤其是他还能有那么一会儿能奢侈的用来发发感慨。

过了一会儿，他翻身下床，临走前还不忘在Sherlock埋在自己枕头里的脑袋上吻了一下。这种想法简直可耻，John一边想着，一边打着呵欠准备去抱Oliver，他们居然还没怎么享受过这样的生活，Oliver就来到了他们生活中。不是说John希望他们的生活中没有Oliver，也不是因为别的。他只是想能在早上的时候和Sherlock一起赖床，而不用顾忌他们有照顾宝宝的责任。他想用缠绵慵懒的吻将熟睡中的Sherlock叫醒，再不慌不忙的来一场清晨朦胧的性爱。他觉得他们已经错过了一些这样的事情，他们确定关系之后的蜜月期被迫缩短了。 

蜜月，John一边爬楼梯一边一边思忖着。他有了个主意。他们应该去度个蜜月。当然，他们也会要带上Oliver一起，这样，他们的蜜月之旅肯定变得全然不同，但是John正忙着幻想他将会在咖啡馆和旅游景点享受生活，或者是哪也不去就在酒店的阳台上品着红酒远眺，比如巴黎，比如阿姆斯特丹，或者布达佩斯，而宝宝正在另一个房间熟睡着。

Oliver一看到John就咧嘴笑了起来。他挥着拳头，胡乱踢蹬着自言自语，精神头特别好。John 看着他，忍不住也笑了起来。

“早上好呀，小家伙。”他说着亲了亲Oliver肉嘟嘟的小脸蛋，Oliver在他头上捶了一拳作为回礼。   
他给Ollie换了尿布，穿好衣服，一边喂他一边盯着手机。Oliver瞪着他那和Sherlock别无二致的眼睛看着John，大口大口的喝着奶。他与众不同的眼睛仿佛闪烁着智慧的光芒，仿佛能洞察一切。「你是个胆小鬼，Papa」他的眼睛仿佛在说，「我昨天见过她了，她看起来人不赖。」

“她又不是你姐姐，”John对他说。

「对，她是我姑姑，」Oliver对着他眨眨眼。

“所以说完全不同。”

Oliver看起来不高兴了，这种表情John常在Sherlock脸上看到，他觉得自己最好能快点习惯他们各种一式两份的表情。Ollie把视线从John的脸上移开，四处打量着厨房，John知道他这是的意思。「你已经变成那个迟钝又愚蠢的Papa了，我现在要找点别的乐子。」

于是，John决定，是时候勇敢起来，给他大姐信息了，「今天有时间吗？出去喝一杯？」

他抱着Oliver到了起居室，放下手机坐到椅子上，他刚刚把Oliver在他腿上安顿好，手机就在桌子上震动起来。John眨眨眼。“真快，”他对Oliver说。

Oliver吞下嘴里的奶，看着John的小眼神显然在说，「我已经不关心这件事了，我正吃东西呢。」Oliver对于食物的热情可是一点都不像Sherlock，John想着。

John站起身，从桌上拿起手机。

信息是Sherlock发的。「回床上来。–SH」

John笑着回复「我正喂你的小克隆人吃东西呢。」

「他吃得够多了。把他带上。–SH」

“Daddy醒啦，”John对Oliver说。“你想去看看他吗，还是强迫他穿好衣服下来找我们？”

Oliver看起来不知道选哪个，于是John就擅自替他决定了，因为他觉得如果待在客厅里他会一直想着Harry给他回消息的事情，还有她发信息的时候是不是清醒。所以他进了卧室，抱着Oliver在床上坐下。Sherlock不动声色的往他这边挪了挪。

“你吃的太多了，”他对着Oliver说

“才没有，”John说，“你别招惹他了。”

Oliver的视线越过奶瓶看向Sherlock，一脸的不开心，就和之前看着John的时候一样。John不知道Oliver现在就已经不再给他的双亲留下一些深刻印象意味着什么。

“你老是给他吃东西。他消化那些东西的时候就会削弱他的精神官能。”

“不会的。那些是你脑子里产生的错觉。”

Sherlock哼了一声，John知道这其中一定有些什么意义，但是他没理解，也不打算再追问。

“Lestrade听说我们结婚的消息是什么反应？”Sherlock问。

John都不打算问Sherlock是怎么知道自己昨天见了Lestrade的。在和Sherlock Holmes生活这么多年之后，你也会不再问这种问题的。“他说他会去的。”

“你见你姐姐的时候想让我带Oliver吗？”

John叹了口气，无奈的摇摇头。“哪怕就一次，你有没有想过不去推理，而是让我给你提供这些信息？”

“我想可以。天哪，John，昨天我带宝宝出去的时候你都干什么去了？”

John笑了起来。“得了吧，”Oliver 喝完了奶，John把奶瓶放到了床头柜上。

Sherlock伸手接过Ollie，调整了一下姿势给Oliver拍嗝。“Papa早上给你喂奶的时候还能做点什么呢，Oliver？”

“你就是个混蛋，你自己知道吗？”John问他。

“你怎么能在一个婴儿面前说这么低俗的话呢，”Sherlock故作清高的责备他。

John情不自禁的俯身向前吻住了Sherlock的唇。Sherlock显然没有料到这个吻，因为他小小的惊呼了一声，在回吻前还给宝宝换了一个姿势。

“我爱你，”John拉开距离对着他微笑，“但是这并不能改变事实，你还是一个令人难以忍受的混蛋。现在也是。”John说着翻身下床，心满意足的欣赏着Sherlock由于刚刚的亲吻而染上了红晕的脸颊，“起来穿衣服，我可不能让你给孩子树立一个整天无所事事的坏榜样。”

“你「鼓励」这种行为还没过几天呢！” John转身去了起居室，留下Sherlock在后面嚷嚷。

John没搭理他，顺便瞟了一眼手机来满足自己的好奇心。一条未读信息。John有些忐忑的打开它。

「有！今天随时都可以见面！你什么时间方便？很期待和你见面！:) 亲亲抱抱」

John试图读懂这条信息传达的意思。他想像Sherlock那样推理出一个结果。然后他惨烈的失败了。于是他带着手机进了卧室。Sherlock还在床上。他把Oliver抱在怀里，“十根脚趾，看到没？一，二，三—”他扭过头看到John走进来，疑惑的挑挑眉。

John拿出手机。

Sherlock放下Oliver的脚，接过手机看了看信息，然后又还给John。“我什么时间都行。”

“你怎么想？”

Sherlock这次两边的眉毛都挑起来了。“你这就没道理了。”

“你觉得她喝醉了吗？你有超能力你推理一下。她是喝醉了还是清醒的？

这不是「超」能力，这叫「观察」。所有人都能做到，只要你们有人能—”

“对，是，”John不耐烦地打断他。我对你的讲座不感兴趣。“但是你对这条信息怎么看？”

Sherlock看着他。过了一会儿，Sherlock说，“去看看就知道了，John。”


	23. Chapter 23

John一想到要见Harry就觉得莫名紧张。他觉得可能因为这也许是Harry能把酒瘾戒掉最后的机会了。如果Harry这次不能为了Oliver重新振作起来—是的，为了「Oliver」, 在John的心里，他可以客观公正的说Ollie是整个世界中最重要的存在—那么恐怕Harry将永远不能振作起来，开始新的生活。John将只得甘心忍受自己未来将会看着Harry在一条不归路上走得越来越远，即使那条路的末端便是她生命的尽头，更不幸的是，那将会让她一辈子都得不到真正的幸福。John花了很长一段时间来说服自己，他甚至已经完全接受 了这个现实，但是现在看来，这种结论显然是不对的，正是因为他对Harry还抱有「希望」，他才会大惊小怪的抱怨这里的茶让人不快到肚子隐隐作痛。

Harry走了进来，坐到了John对面。她看起来状态极差，面容憔悴，疲惫不堪，她的眼睛下面早已形成了浓重的阴影，皮肤上也有了斑痕，但她是清醒的。彻底的，痛苦的清醒着。

她望着对面的他，挤出一个体面而灿烂的微笑，然后招呼道，“嗨。”

John深吸了一口气。这么多年来，第一次面对着一个这么清醒的姐姐，他完全不知道该说什么。他想着，“最近怎么样？”

Harry用手把掉落的碎发别到脑后，她的手紧张得有些颤抖。“Oh，”她说。“你知道的。”

“Sherlock说他和Oliver昨天跟你见面了。”

Harry点点头，她看起来还是很紧张。“对，”她说，“是的。”她舔舔嘴唇，紧接着又急忙补上一句，“他很漂亮，John。他简直「漂亮」的不可思议。他可能是我见过最完美的存在了。”

John试图让自己的笑容显得没有那么骄傲，毕竟他和这个孩子的出生没有任何关系。他用幽默转开了话题。“你说Oliver还是Sherlock？”

“得了吧。你知道我在说什么。他真的挺可爱的。”Harry犹豫地深吸一口气，坐立不安的用余光瞟着着John，还有他丢在一边的茶匙。“Sherlock…都告诉你了？”

“他说你们达成了什么协议。”

“我会遵守的，”Harry说着，她的声音带着一丝绝望，John甚至都不忍心听下去了。“你能相信吗？我昨天见过Sherlock之后滴酒未沾。我发誓。”

Harry的声音突然拔高，引得咖啡馆里一些人投来好奇的目光。

“好吧。” John压低声音。“嘘。我相信你。这很明显。”

Harry稍稍放松了些，她稍稍舔了一下干裂的唇。“只是…这次我是认真的，John。真的。他是我的家人。他可能是唯一可能够拯救我的家人。

John没说什么，因为他之前听过太多Harry严肃认真的保证了。当然，Clara也是。这也是为什么Clara最后还是离开了她。谁都不能忍受这么多次反反复复的誓言。但他还是想让Harry认真起来。Harry「看起来」很认真，而且似乎十分诚恳，这让John的内心又重燃了「希望」，不过可能正是这种诚恳使John对她接下来的话感到十分不爽。

“我甚至不在乎他不是你的—”

“他是我的。”John厉声打断了她的话，他的眼神让她感到有些局促。“他是我的孩子，这是不容置疑的。关于这件事我不会给你任何讨论的空间。如果你只是觉得他够好，认为他刚刚够得上做我儿子的资格，或者把他当成一个「替代品」，我是不会希望你成为他生命中出现的。”

Harry的眼睛瞪的大了些。她眨眨眼，结结巴巴地说。“不会的。”

“很好。”John深吸一口气，抿了一口咖啡强迫自己镇定下来。然后接着说，“如果你是认真的，那戒毒所—”

“Oh，”Harry说，“我不知道—”

“我知道一些比较不错。我会帮你联系的。这会让你让你尽快好起来。我觉得你应该去。”

Harry看着John。John也看着她，他的目光平静而又执拗。John觉得，自己可以比谁都固执。只要他愿意，他有时甚至可以拗得过Sherlock Holmes。这酒瘾君Harry一个人是戒不掉。即便John再乐观也觉得这是不可能完成的任务。

Harry最后还是点了点头，她的下巴微微动了动。“嗯。好吧。行。我可以…嗯。”

“我会把一切都安排好的，”John继续说道，“把下周二中午的时间空出来给我。”

“Oh，”Harry含糊其辞地说，她显然不知道为什么而且并不想现在就定下来下周的安排。

“对。因为我觉得你下周二会愿意来我的婚礼。”

Harry眨眨眼，显然，她感到十分惊讶。“什么？”然后接着，她明显兴奋起来，尖叫道。“「什么」？”

“嘘，”John说，但是他脸上却露出了微笑。他明显是情不自禁。光是提起这件事他就很兴奋。他怀疑自己的耳尖都红了。

“我就「说」嘛！”Harry激动地说，但是她并没有义正辞严或者想要报复的意思，她的语气十分轻快。John突然意识到自己有多么期待她能理解这件事情。他们刚刚才立下某个重要的约定，不过那些都不重要：她还是他的姐姐，他唯一的亲戚，他当然希望她能到场，微笑着祝他幸福。

“我知道啊，”他说，他想让自己的声音听起来有些懊悔，但事实上，他的语气十分轻佻，仿佛对这件事并不在意。

“上帝啊，你一旦决定了，就会认真去做，对吧？”

“嗯，为什么要继续浪费时间呢？我觉得，在Sherlock眼里，我们早就结婚了。这一切对他来说不过是个形式罢了。”

“那你呢？你怎么想？”Harry看起来十分精明。

John想了想，仔细的组织了一下语言。“我知道他的想法。但是我就是…特别渴望走这个程序。我…我们的关系永远都不会变，我们对彼此十分重要，我们都很珍视这段关系，但是我「想要」每个人都知道这一点。”

Harry面带笑容地看着他，她微微上扬的唇角让John觉得他们仿佛回到了他五岁那年。“你还挺守旧的。”

“好吧。”John现在十分「确定」自己的耳尖红了。“是这样。”

“这对你来说是好事。你幸福吗？好吧。我甚至都不用问了，是吧？” 

“我很幸福。”John说。“我特别幸福。我拥有了我想拥有的一切。我甚至还拥有了我都没想过能属于我的那些幸福。”

“你真幸运。你现在选择的生活比你本身可能会过得那种要好得多。”

“这大部分都是Sherlock带给我的，”John承认。他停了一会儿，继续道，“你还是要去的，你心里明白。这是你往正确的方向上迈出的第一步。当初刚刚从阿富汗回来的时候，我决不可能想到我会着过现在这样的生活。”

“或者是你以为Sherlock死了的那段时间。”Harry 犀利的补充。

“嗯。”John清了清嗓子，瞥了一眼窗外。

“从来没想过你会和一个男人过一辈子吧？”

John笑了，他有点感激Harry换了话题。“一个男人和一个孩子。”

“看看你，原来那个到处找刺激，还跑到国外挨枪子儿的John Watson。现在倒成了天天积极往家跑的顾家好男人了。”

“真丢脸啊，是吧？”John笑道。

“我为你骄傲。”John惊讶的发现Harry的眼中盈满了泪水。“你刚刚从国外回来的时候，你还是那么的…你找到了你需要的东西，你也已经紧紧的抓住了属于你的幸福生活，我真的很羡慕你—”

John突然伸出手去，用力握住Harry的手。Harry眨眨眼，使劲盯着桌面上他们交握的双手。

“你会好起来的，Harry，”John认真的对她说。“我不是唯一一个能抓住机会拥有美好生活的人。这是你的机会，你的机遇，只有你才能把它变成属于你自己的东西，对不对？”

Harry双唇紧闭，默默的点点头。但是John现在却比以往任何时候都要更相信她。

回家之后，他很感激Sherlock没有问他进展如何，他甚至庆幸Oliver让自己抱他，而当Sherlock抱住他们两个的时候，他更觉得自己无比感激这一切。

***

婚礼的前一天晚上，John一夜未眠。他躺在Sherlock的床上, 望着窗外，思考着自己怎么就要结婚了。对，「结婚」。就在明天。

John之前也想过结婚的事，只不过从来没有过特定的对象。他从未遇到过他的真命天女，作为一个成年人，他自认从来没有遇到过一个人能让他对安逸的居家生活有所向往。不过在十几岁的时候，他也确实有过这种想法，他也曾想过和拿走他童贞的Dora Duncaster共度余生，他以为这样她就会得到他永久的忠诚。直到有一天，当他遇到Anna Mitchell并发现自己渴望和她有鱼水之欢的时候，一旦被他发现世界上其实还有别的女人会和他发生关系的时候，他才意识到自己对Dora的爱慕并没有看起来的那样持久。

他从来不是什么心思缜密的少年，至少在他自己看来。但他感兴趣的一直是女人。从来如此。所以他思考自己的婚姻时，哪怕只是想一些模糊的大概情况，他设想的另一半也都是女人。

在他去阿富汗之前，结婚这件事从不在他的考虑之列。那些年少轻狂的日子里，他总是专注于他的事业，接着又加入了军队。直到他入伍了，发现自己整日与黄土和沙漠为伴，他才想着自己为什么当初没有留在家里，遇到一个好女孩，然后结婚生子。他本可以扮演一个坚实可靠的角色，照顾他的温馨的小家，然后和这位不知名的妻子生一双儿女，这一切看起来是那么的完美。可惜他却选择了去阿富汗。他当时估计是脑袋坏掉了。

接着，等他从阿富汗回来的时候，他的脑子里已经空无一物。是的，「空无一物」。直到他见到Sherlock那天，他的世界才又重新填满了色彩。但是在与Sherlock共处的那段时间里，John也没有特别去想结婚的事。有时候他也会出去约会，趁这时考虑一下她是不是会和自己过一辈子的人，然后他们就会搬出221B，断了和Sherlock的联系。不过他也只是想想。接着，他得到了Sherlock的死讯。然后突然想不顾一切的找个人结婚。他实在是太孤独了，那种寂寞几乎快要把他吞噬，像是在被淹没在水里，挣扎着却无法呼吸。这样勉强度日的时间久了，他感觉死亡似乎离自己越来越近，而他却已经绝望到无法寻求解脱。他想，如果结婚的话，他就不会再感到孤单了。他无法忍受自己的家是那个空荡荡的公寓，那里再也不会有乱七八糟的实验，也没有一片狼藉，甚至连一点生活的气息都没有。

但是在他以为Sherlock死了的那段时间，他并没有结婚，因为那些人都不是Sherlock，那个他唯一想要的结婚对象。或者说，他其实早就应该意识到这一点。 但是他没有。也不能完全那样说，只是他唯一想要的朋友，唯一想要让他填补自己生命中空白的人，就是Sherlock。其他人都做不到Sherlock对他的那些影响。只有Sherlock死了，他把自己的注意力完全放到了Sherlock身上，他才意识到了自己内心的想法，没有再把其他人扯进这一次灾难性的抑郁之中。当Sherlock终于回来的时候，John早已在那等候多时了，John  
没有再想过和任何人结婚。他甚至连约会都再也没去过。这一切难道还不够明显吗？

John不得不承认，他也不再想要孩子的事了。他本来也不是那种非得要孩子的人。虽然他很喜欢孩子，他还曾经设想过，如果他遇到了那个命中注定的女人，他们一定是会要孩子的。他一直期待着成为一个父亲，但这种愿望并没有那么迫切。Sherlock的出现让那些本就模糊的对未来的设想黯然失色，John几乎没有再想过要孩子的事，他觉得有Sherlock的生活足以让他放弃这一切。在这个世界上，他对Sherlock的渴望超过任何事物。他一直以来最想要拥有的只有Sherlock，而不是这个世界上别的什么。

但是现在他有了孩子。而且还要结婚了。恐怕这个世界上最差劲的算命先生就是John，他甚至从未想到过现在「这一切」。

黎明悄悄潜入昏暗的房间，天灰蒙蒙的，隐约能感觉到一丝雾气。John没有考虑过结婚这天的天气情况，不过看着笼罩着窗户的雾气，似乎还算合适。

卧室的门被Sherlock推开了，他走进来把门带上，然后直接滚上了John的床，他压在John身上，把脸埋在他的颈间，如果你去问John的话，他会告诉你这是Sherlock最喜欢的地方了。爬到John床上还毫不客气的把他吵醒是Sherlock的一贯作风。他似乎完全不知道人们熟睡之后一般情况下是不喜欢被吵醒的。John不是没吼过他，有时候他也非常暴躁，甚至大发雷霆，但是Sherlock总是能用性爱来分散他的注意力，有时候被他这么一闹，John就会忘记了自己是在深更半夜被吵醒的，甚至有时候他一个人睡还会觉得自己好像被忽视了，然后开始期待Sherlock能来把他吻醒。

Sherlock用唇瓣轻轻磨蹭着John的锁骨。慵懒又漫无目的轻轻啃噬着那里。

John笑了。“我们见面都不吉利，更别提做爱了。”

“为什么不吉利？”Sherlock咕哝着吻上了John的下巴。

“因为今天是我们结婚的日子。”

Sherlock的唇一滞。Sherlock随着自己的兴致在John的脖子上响亮的亲了一下。“啊。结婚的日子。对。如果婚礼之前新郎和新娘见面的话是会不吉利的。”

他说这话的样子好像在念百科全书，念他思维殿堂里的那些对于「迷信」啊，「婚礼」啊，或者诸如此类的定义。John觉得有些好笑，Sherlock居然没把这些东西给删了。

“正是。”John说。

Sherlock摇摇头，他的鼻尖划过John的肌肤。“如果新郎和新娘见面是不吉利的。但是没有说两个新郎的话会怎么样。”Sherlock转而吮吸John的耳朵。

John不得不承认Sherlock的论点找得很好。不过这肯定和他回应给Sherlock表示欢愉的咕噜声没有关系。

“不管怎么说，”John的手紧紧抓着Sherlock的头发，努力挤出一句完整的话。“你什么时候开始相信运气了？”

Sherlock停下了在John肌肤上游走的唇。 过了一会儿，Sherlock把头从John身上移开，低头望着他说。“我相信运气。”

“你相信？”John表示怀疑。“这位先生，世间万物-皆有其-道理, 阁下-能否-让我-推理出-其究竟-为何故？”

“那天我刚巧遇到了Mike Stamford，又无意间提起我在找室友合租。就在同一天，在机缘巧合之下，在人来人往的伦敦公园里，在形形色色的人群中，他又正好碰见了之前一起在医学院读书却已经多年没见的——甚至实际上这些年来连想都没有想到过对方一次的——老同学。你来说服我这一切不是因为运气。如果这都不是运气的话还能是什么。如果我再晚一点告诉Mike，他就已经和你见过面了，你们分开后什么都不会发生。如果我再早一点和Mike提起，他遇到你的时候可能已经把这事给忘了。” 

“如果我那天不想喝咖啡，”John接过话头。“ 或者不想穿过公园。”

“正是。我们一直非常幸运。”

看着Sherlock的脑袋，John的脑海中突然闪过一个场景：客厅的沙发上，刚刚经历过高潮后的Sherlock头枕在躺在他的肚子上昏昏欲睡地说他很开心，很幸运，也很意外。

他讲给Sherlock听，顺便帮他把额头上的散乱的卷发打理好。“开心，幸运，意外。”

“嗯，”Sherlock表示认同。.

“因为幸运觉得意外？”John推测道。

“也许，大概吧。”Sherlock对着他微微一笑。“我会告诉你是什么让我意外的，就当做是结婚礼物吧。”

“Oh，”John很开心他能挑起这个话题。“是什么呢？”

Sherlock低下头，将John的双手从他的头上拉开，把它们压在John的头两侧。然后说，“是你啊。你总是能带给我惊喜和意外。”

***

John穿着一套西装。一套崭新的，专门为某个特殊场合定制的西装。Hudson太太之前就提过建议，而且，当John和Sherlock提起的时候，Sherlock表示强烈支持，还给了他一间萨维尔街上的裁缝铺的名字。John不禁怀疑Sherlock从他们第一次见面的时候开始想要不顾一切的做这件事。那套西装贵的离谱，但是Sherlock看到John穿上它的那一刻，就觉得这钱花的值了，当然，是John这么想的。那是一套浅灰色的西装，内搭更浅一些的灰白色衬衫和一条与Sherlock的紫红衬衣相呼应的渐变梅子色领带。与之相反，Sherlock却没有为了婚礼添置什么新的服饰。他说他平常穿的衣服都足够好了。不过他紧接着问John，“是吗？”他看起来有些焦虑的盯着John，仿佛担心自己说了什么越界的话。不过John回道， “是啊。穿那件紫色的衬衫。”然后，他们就这么决定了。

【萨维尔街(Savile Row) ，又称“裁缝街”，是伦敦西区一条两百多年历史的小街，街上的店铺都是老字号，以手工制作男装为主，每家店都以创始人的名字命名。从19世纪初，这里便逐渐聚集并培养了世界一些最顶尖的裁缝师，现在这里也成为高级定制男装的圣地。】

Sherlock也给Oliver买了一套西装。这完全是无稽之谈，太荒唐了。那是John见过最迷你的西装，但是对于Oliver来说还是太大了些。 Oliver穿着它就好像在里面游泳一样。Sherlock放下手里的领带，嫌弃的批评着外套的裁剪，好像它是因为没裁好才穿着不合适的。Oliver的目光从Sherlock移向John，他的小眼神明显是在说，「快把我从这个疯子手里救出去。」

“Sherlock，”John说。“这衣服实在太大。”

“Oliver早就受够了老是穿这种无聊的连体睡衣了。”

“我真不觉得他是这么想的。”

“他也喝厌了牛奶。”

“不，这个也没有。”

Sherlock把Oliver抱起来举到镜子前面，给他看自己的样子。“看那儿。你觉得这身怎么样， Ollie？虽然确实还有一些地方不尽人意，但是这个「想法」大体上还是好的吧。”

Oliver并没有看镜子里的自己，而是看着镜子里的Sherlock。他用表情告诉Sherlock，「你疯了，快把我从这一身衣服里面掏出来。」

“Sherlock，我不觉得宝宝们会想要穿西装。”John说。

“胡说。”Sherlock稳稳地托着Oliver的屁股把他从镜子前面挪开，这让John惊奇的意识到一个事实，现在的Sherlock已经可以随意而又自如的抱孩子了，而且还是那种下意识的自然举动。“他不是宝宝了，他是我。”

“那难道你想整个童年都穿着西装长大吗？”

Sherlock的脸上闪过一丝困惑，这让John认识到他从来没有这样想过这个问题。John突然开始好奇Sherlock到底是从什么时候开始穿的如此刻板。这到底是关于品味和偏好的问题，还是他在努力掩饰着什么，或者是直到这一刻之前Sherlock都不曾意识到的一种角色扮演？

Sherlock似乎很快就已经摆脱了自我反省的状态。“就一天，John。他不能穿睡衣参加我们的婚礼。”Sherlock坚决的把Oliver递给了John。而这样一来，这个问题似乎就这样定了。

Oliver看起来完全放弃了抵抗。John给了他一个「我尽力了」的表情，然后把Sherlock的头骨朋友拿来逗他开心。Oliver叽里咕噜的对着头骨先生说话，无疑是在刨根问底的抱怨着为什么这个头骨今天就不用刻意打扮。

John无意间抬起头，发现Sherlock正在目不转睛的盯着Oliver。John低头看了他一眼，又抬头看看Sherlock“怎么了？他应该没事，是吧？”所有的血样检测结果都十分完美。至少这在John的理解范围内，表示他们拥有一个完全正常的孩子。而且实际上还有一点超前发育。就是比正常的孩子还要再好那么一点儿。

“他没事。我只是在想：我无奈之下不得不去伪造我的死亡，正好我的哥哥在英国政府工作，这个政府又碰巧对某些科学家的实验视而不见，而且我的DNA又刚刚好在合适的时间出现在实验室某个合适的地点，然后…”Sherlock看了一眼Oliver。

Oliver机灵的回应Sherlock，“Ba da da da ba ba。”

John理了理Oliver小脑袋上的一撮Sherlock式的小卷毛。“很幸运，对吧？”

Sherlock俯身过来，在John刚刚抚平的卷毛上印下一吻，然后又深吸一口气去感受Oliver身上那种令人上瘾的婴儿味，John知道那种味道有多令人着迷。“到目前为止，”Sherlock说。

“得了吧，”John坚定的告诉他。“今天不能这样。今天我们要结婚了，我们得为彼此许下一个美好未来的承诺，一个只有美好事物的未来。”

“我怎么觉得我们的誓言应该是‘无论顺境还是逆境’”

“Sherlock，我更想觉得我们两个早已经过完了那些不顺的日子。”John一本正经的说。

“希望如此，”Sherlock的语气非常认真，但是他看着John的深灰色的眼睛充满了焦虑。

“「当然了，」”John坚持道。“你这话又是从何说起呢？”

“开心啊。”Sherlock答非所问。

“你这样想是没有意义的，”John告诉他。“那就开心点。别再想那些事情了。”

Sherlock又看了他一会儿，表情严肃而庄重，然后他把目光转向Oliver。“你怎么想，Ollie？准备好参加婚礼了吗？”

Oliver咕哝着说了些什么，不过他意思表达的很明显：「当然。」

“我们去找Hudson太太吧，”Sherlock提议道。他一边说着，一边穿上他的大衣。虽然他并不需要穿外套。室外的雾气出人意料的早已散去。阳光异常明媚，甚至有些耀眼，但是温度却格外怡人。John打开窗子，让暮春的暖风吹进公寓。然后给Oliver拿了一条薄毯，虽然他觉得可能根本用不到。

Hudson太太从她的公寓里出来，刚刚进门厅就看到有三个人站在那，瞬间一脸惊悚。

“你们俩！”她骂道。“你们不知道这样不吉利吗？”

“那是说如果新郎和新娘见面，Hudson太太，”John自作聪明的告诉她。“不是说的两个新郎。”

不过Hudson太太看起来并不吃这一套。

Sherlock这次倒是没耍任何小聪明，“看，Hudson太太，这是Oliver，” 他几乎是把John推到了Hudson太太面前。

不过这确实达到了他们的目的，Hudson太太完全忘记了他们打破迷信做的事情，她伸手接过宝宝，咕哝着和他问好。

Sherlock打开门走出去。John跟在他后面，看到了一辆正在等他们的黑色轿车。

“你叫的？” John问。

“绝对不是我。我更乐意打车。我觉得打车更适合我们。我们的恋爱期大部分时间都是在出租车上度过的，你和我两个人。”

John更倾向于同意坐出租车的提议，尤其是Sherlock还说了这样这样的理由。但是有专门等着他们的私人座驾也很好，况且这辆车上还有备好的香槟，这就更好了。

“现在喝香槟为时尚早吧，是不是？”Hudson太太现实的问。

“但是Mycroft的心意很好啊，”John说。

Sherlock嗤之以鼻。Oliver也哼唧了一下。John看着他俩无奈的摇摇头。

***


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 恭喜Sherlock Atherton Holmes先生与John Hamish Watson先生喜结连理＼(⊙ω⊙)／

他们的婚礼是在Mycroft的办公室举行的。虽然还有很多更浪漫一点的地方可供选择，但除了Mycroft的办公室，John还真是难以说出另一个他更想去的地方，毕竟Sherlock待在这儿。当他们赶到的时候，他们朋友圈子里的人几乎已经齐了。那些人多到让Mycroft感到明显的痛苦，不过看到他这么难受，Sherlock似乎心情不错. Molly破天荒的穿了一件低胸的吊带礼服，John怀疑她这身打扮可能是因为觉得Lestrade会来。虽然他们到了Lestrade还没到。Mike Stamford也来了，还带着他的妻子。只有Harry一个人非常不自在的站在那里，好像感觉自己和这种环境格格不入。不过既然Mycroft一直皱着眉审视的看着她，这种反应John倒是也可以理解。

“别担心，”他特意跑过去在她耳边说道。“他看谁都那样。”

“连小婴儿都不放过，”Harry给出评论。

John往Mycroft那边瞟了一眼，发现他确实正小心翼翼的盯着Oliver，好像生怕他惹出什么需要他解决的事来。比如，哭，John想，所以，也许Mycroft的表情都是自找的。

“好吧，”John解释道，“婴儿浑身都是不确定性，Mycroft最讨厌不可预知的东西了。”

“但是Watson家的人如果不是充满未知，恐怕一无是处吧，”Harry讽刺他。

“要是你能喝酒的话，我真想敬你一杯，”John回道。

“Oh，不错嘛，”Harry说，“有点酒鬼的幽默。”

Mike的妻子已经把Sherlock逼到墙角了，Sherlock无路可退，只能一脸惊恐的看着她步步「逼近」。Oliver的表情也是如出一辙，虽然这个女人只是在温柔的逗着他玩。显然，Oliver并不是介意这种愚蠢的行为，只是讨厌除了Molly之外的人这样对他。大概是他的克隆属性使然吧，John这样想着，刚打算去把Sherlock从窘境中解救出来的时候，就听见Mycroft说，“我们可以开始了吗？”

“Lestrade还没来，”Sherlock提醒道。

Mycroft刻意地看了一眼手表。“他已经迟到了。”

“倒是你腾出空出来了。”Sherlock哼了一声。

“第三次世界大战快要爆发了，”Harry小声嘀咕道。

想到Mycroft真正从事的工作，“比你想到的可能性还要大，”John低声回道，“不好意思我离开一下。”

“John会希望Lestrade在这里的。” John往那边去的时候，Sherlock正好朝他转过身来。“John。难道我们不等Lestrade了吗？”

John给了Mycroft一个眼神示意，毕竟Sherlock的朋友那么多，就是不算John还有还有三个人呢，他们当然可以等到人都到齐了才开始。

Mycroft长叹一口气，然后翻了个大大的白眼，“很好，那就听你们的，”他的语气仿佛刚刚是在某次政治谈判中被迫做出妥协。

“我还以为你会请一些橄榄球运动员呢，” Mike说道，因为在John悲痛欲绝的那段时间，是他建议John重新开始玩橄榄球，利用运动帮助自己消除孤独感。John总是觉得，自己已经到了这把年纪，身材也走了样，早就应该和橄榄球，甚至是用来消遣，随便玩玩的橄榄球划清界限了。不过他认为这样确实很好，即便现在Sherlock已经回来了，他也应该有一些和Sherlock无关的活动，否则那个男人就真的成了他的全世界。

John摇摇头。“我可不想让这儿变得更挤。Hudson太太，你认识Mike Stamford吗？”

“我不觉得我认识。”Hudson说。

“当然不认识，”Sherlock还是和往常一样乐于助人的说着唐突的话。“他们俩能有什么机会见面呢？”

John直接无视了他的话。

Mike也没搭理他，直接和Hudson太太说，“是我介绍他们俩认识的。所以你可以认为我是他们的媒人”

Hudson太太有点生气。 “要是这么说的话，如果他们没有搬进「我的」公寓，他们可能永远不会擦出火花，所以说。”

这下可好，人们开始争论谁该为他们的爱情负责了，John想着。有点意思。

就在这时，Lestrade风风火火的闯了进来，一边跑一边穿上西装。他顶着一头乱糟糟的头发，手里攥着明显还没来得及打的领带 上气不接下气的道歉。“对不住。对不住。有点事绊住了”

“Oh，那个案子很不错！”Sherlock叫起来。“我早就已经「了解过」案情了。你怎么没给我打电话呢？”

正努力把领带打好的Lestrade听到这话忍不住看了他一眼。“你今天结婚，你还记得吧？”

“Oh，婚可以等等再结嘛，”Sherlock瞄了一眼John的表情。“你肯定不会介意的。”

“说实话，”John讽刺道，“我觉得能把婚礼取消跑到犯罪现场这种事，也就只有你才做的出来了。”

“你整个把它弄的乱七八糟了。”Mycroft说着，直接从桌边倾身过去帮Lestrade把领带迅速的整理好。

Lestrade完全受到了惊吓。John也是同样的惊愕。

John看向Sherlock，这个人明显还在因为没去犯罪现场生闷气。而Oliver则一直警觉的看着Mike的妻子，好像在担心她随时会朝他扑过来。

“额，多谢，”Lestrade一动不动的配合Mycroft的工作。然后对Sherlock说，“你还是得到现场看看，我们已经做了一些—”

“如果你们已经把尸体移走了，我去还有什么用？” Sherlock盘问道。

“我们拍了照，Sherlock。我们也没有那么傻。”

Sherlock和Oliver不约而同地露出不屑的表情，怀疑的看着Lestrade。

John摇摇头，看着Mycroft已经离开了Lestrade，他便说道。“我们可以开始了。”

“太好了。”Mycroft说。

“给，”Sherlock把Oliver向Hudson太太递过去。然后眼睁睁的看着Hudson太太掏出手帕哭起来，“没关系。那就给你吧，”转身把Oliver递给了Molly，她似乎很高兴自己可以担此重任。

Oliver对于这个选择十分满意，得意的向她炫耀一直紧紧抓在手里的头骨，Molly也看起来因为他的友好感到十分动容。Oliver 开心的咯咯笑着，John想，大概他迷上Molly了。

Sherlock转过身去站到了John旁边，John也扭头看着他。突然，Sherlock伸手抓住了John的手。这是理所当然的，毕竟他们就要「结婚」了，但是那种幸福感席卷而来，让John有些措手不及。Sherlock显然是那种感情用事的人，但是他总是习惯于将那些情感掩藏在他活泼的外表下，不过，无论怎么说，就算他们每天的生活都是一团糟，他们的「婚礼」还是如期举行了。John望着Sherlock的脸，试图回忆当初是从何时起，他开始觉得那张奇怪的脸对他有着致命的吸引力。他看着他眼睛，那瞳孔的独特颜色他到现在都叫不出名字，说实话，他已经快不记得与那些「确实」能叫出名字的颜色眸子对视的感觉了。这一切似乎都离他很远。在他过去的生活中，他唯一无法否认的就是Sherlock的存在。而现在，他将要确保他能拥有同样的余生。

“Sherlock，请跟我宣读，”Mycroft尽量说的没那么无聊，至少，他尽力了。“我在这里庄严宣誓。”

“我在这里庄严宣誓，”Sherlock的声音沉稳而坚定。

“我确知没有任何法律障碍，使我Sherlock Atherton Holmes。”

“我确知没有任何法律障碍，使我Sherlock Atherton Holmes。”

“不应与John Hamish Watson结婚。”

“不应与John Hamish Watson结婚。”

“今天，我请在坐的各位来此。”

“今天，我请在坐的各位来此。”

“见证我，Sherlock Atherton Holmes，接受你，John Hamish Watson。”

“见证我，Sherlock Atherton Holmes，接受你，John Hamish Watson。”

“做我的合法丈夫。”

“做我的合法丈夫。”

“John，请跟我宣读，”Mycroft又说了一遍。John试着像Sherlock一样坚定的重复他的话，不过他怀疑自己并没有做到。

接着，Mycroft说，“礼成。恭喜这对新人。”

John看着Mycroft眨眨眼。“就这样？”

Mycroft一挑眉毛。“法律上就是这样，你还想要什么别的？。”

“我们有戒指，”Sherlock从口袋里把戒指掏出来，不耐烦的叹了口气。

“好吧，你并没有告诉我，对吧？”Mycroft反驳道。

“没事儿，”Sherlock说，“我们自己来。给我你的手，John。”

“你的浪漫真是一鸣惊人啊，Sherlock，”John对他说，然后就听见人群中一阵压抑的笑声。John敢打赌那个人是Lestrade。

Sherlock把闪着银光的戒指套进John的手指，然后说，“我给你这枚戒指，意味着你是我在这个星球上最爱的人。”

John一直在看那枚戒指，因为他之前从没见过。Sherlock想到了婚戒，所以John就让他自己去挑。那枚戒指很漂亮，他猜测可能是铂金或者是白金的，戴在手上有些份量。接着，他突然听到了Sherlock说的「那番话」。John眨眨眼，惊讶的抬头看着Sherlock。Sherlock的神情真实而又坦率，仿佛没有其他誓言比这更有意义了。而且John又爱他爱到了骨子里，他觉得自己可能会无法呼吸或者开始流泪，也可能做一些同样尴尬的事情。

“这是你的，”Sherlock说着随手把自己的那枚戒指塞到了John手里。

“对，”John晕晕乎乎的说，他清清嗓子，摇了摇头让自己保持清醒。然后拿过Sherlock伸出的手，深吸一口气。“我给你这枚戒指，也意味着，无论何时何地，无论发生什么，你都是我在这个星球上最爱的人。”John看了看Sherlock手上和自己同样的戒指，然后抬头看着Sherlock。“而且一点儿都不像一个高功能反社会者。”  
Sherlock的呼吸一滞，John能注意到只是因为他是离他最近的人，而屋子里又十分安静，静的连掉根针都听得到。甚至连Oliver都恰如其分的静静看着。

“你可以吻他了，”Harry说道。John觉得自己可能什么时候惹她生气了，但是尽管如此，她还是给了他一个合适的借口，让他能够扯着Sherlock的大衣领子把他拉近点，然后吻他。

Oliver的小手拍打着头骨，咿咿呀呀的表示支持。John则发现自己已经陷入了一轮又一轮的拥抱握手之中，人们对他表示着自己的祝贺，甚至和他合影留念。直到Sherlock的声音突然出现打断了这一切。“犯罪现场。很重要。所有人请马上离开这里。” 

“Sherlock，”John叫道，他完全不抱希望自己能让他知道他这样做很没礼貌。

“嗨，Oliver，”Sherlock说着把他从Molly怀里抱出来。“你准备好和Lestrade叔叔去犯罪现场了吗？”

“Lestrade叔叔？”Lestrade重复道。

“他觉得如果他多愁善感的说了这种话我就会很感动，然后完全赞同把我们结为伴侣的第一个小时用在勘察「犯罪现场」上，John说。

“我可要提醒你，我们的第一次约会就是在犯罪现场。”

“他说的对，”Lestrade说。“那里有足够的生理性刺激让一个男人感到极度不适。”

John惊讶的看着他。“不，那儿没有。”有过吗？尽管如此？“对吧？”

Lestrade甚至都不想理他。“所以为什么是Lestrade叔叔？”他伸手接过完全没有抗拒的Oliver。“为什么不是Greg叔叔？”

“我还是不确定那是不是你的真名。”Sherlock告诉他。  
“那是他真名，”Mycroft适时的作出贡献，他早已经在办公桌后面坐下，投身于一沓厚厚的文件之中，他显然不介意在弟弟的婚礼现场工作。“而且还挺可爱的。”

John好奇的看了Mycroft一眼。Lestrade有些脸红，但还是说，“我们去犯罪现场吧，Watson Holmes大师。”  
“这怕是有史以来最奇葩的婚礼了，”John说话的当口，他刚刚上任的丈夫就跟着苏格兰场的侦缉探长和他怀里的克隆宝宝走出了大英政府办公厅。

“「很圆满」，”在他旁边的Molly说道，John也倾向于认同她的说法。

***

他们在犯罪现场度过了他们完婚后的第一个小时。接下来的十六个小时，他们又在犯罪现场，各色嫌疑人的住所和新苏格兰场之间来回奔波。Sherlock的眼神中充满了激情，Oliver的目光也被眼前所发生的一切吸引，他一直机敏的四处张望着，直到在某辆出租车上，他终于倚在John怀里睡着了。John余下的时间都是和靠着他打盹儿的宝宝度过的，他一边被Sherlock嘲笑，一边还要做出一些常识性的推断，以帮助Sherlock在嫌弃他愚蠢的同时得到断案的灵感。毕竟John一直都知道自己的角色定位。

“有个地方需要监视。”Lestrade重复道。现在已经是第二天早上六点了。Lestrade几乎睁不开眼，John也感觉到精疲力尽，而Oliver早已经进入深睡状态好几个小时了。John已经隐隐觉得，不管他用什么姿势抱着Oliver，他马上就要开始抽筋。只有Sherlock还是到处上窜下跳，精神好的像刚刚注射过咖啡因。不过他并没有摄入任何药物。反倒是Lestrade和John 喝了咖啡还没有他精力旺盛，已经快支撑不住他们过度疲劳的身体了。

“对，”Sherlock点点头。“当然。”

“好吧。我有一个—”

“你不觉得这事就应该我们来做吗？”Sherlock撅着嘴不高兴的打断他。

“不觉得。”Lestrade答道。“我不觉得这是什么严重到别人处理不了的事情—”

“「愚蠢」。”Sherlock一边说一边在房间里绕着圈来回踱步。

“—而且我们累的都快动不了了，Sherlock。”

“你们每个人都「睡」了那么久。”Sherlock抱怨道。

“咱们就这么说定了吧，”John和Lestrade说。

Lestrade不明所以的看着他。

“你带Ollie回贝克街，把他安顿好，你也能稍微睡会儿—”

“在我们床上吗？”Sherlock嚷嚷道。

“说的好像我「想」在你们床上睡觉一样。”Lestrade顶回去。

“—然后我和Sherlock跟一些警员去那个需要监视的地方。

Lestrade看着他him。“真的吗？”

John耸耸肩。“就当这是我们的蜜月吧。”

“这就是你的「伟大」之处啊，John，”Sherlock又开始滔滔不绝了。“虽然大多数事情上你都显得不太聪明，但你的存在总是同样的伟大。”

“谢谢夸奖，我亲爱的。”John一本正经的说着，小心翼翼的把Oliver递到Lestrade怀里。

“我会派Dimmock探长和你们一起的。你需要那种有能力不被他粗暴对待的人。”

“我会管好他的，”John说。

“好像「我」需要被管着一样，”Sherlock不耐烦的反驳。“Lestrade，你听我说，这个真的特别重要。”

Lestrade好奇的看着Sherlock。John也是。

“如果Oliver醒了之后开始哭，你要马上去看他。”

Lestrade看上去十分不解。“我怎么会不去呢？”

“你们为什么会做那些愚蠢至极的事我是很难想象的”Sherlock不屑的说完，像一阵风一样离开了Lestrade的办公室。

Lestrade看着John，然后说，“伙计，你真幸运。”

John举起那只带着戒指的手。“我当然知道。”

***


	25. Chapter 25

John一直觉得监视这项任务既单调又乏味。但是Sherlock却常常忘记这一点。或者说，John觉得他挺喜欢盯梢的，至少前二十分钟是喜欢的。在刚开始的二十分钟里，他总会激动万分，满心期待，急切的希望自己的推理得到证实。过了这二十分钟之后呢，Sherlock也就开始厌恶这种行动了。所以John想着他只要熬过这前二十分钟，Sherlock就会开始抱怨，然后他们就能回贝克街一头倒在床上睡个昏天暗地。好吧，就算John能睡到地老天荒，Sherlock可能还是不会睡很久，毕竟他就是这种人。

他们蹲守在一个小巷子里，那里的环境让人感觉很不舒服。John坐在人行道上，身子斜倚着旁边建筑的砖墙，他已经累到懒得去想那有多脏了。而Sherlock正缩在垃圾桶后面，目不转睛的盯着他们监视的目标。John自信不会睡过任何值得激动的事情或者是任何需要英雄救Sherlock的时候，于是他闭上眼睛，把头也靠在墙上，打了个巨大的哈欠。

他想起早先从Lestrade的办公室出来的时候，Sherlock担心Oliver的哭声可能得不到回应。难道Sherlock还是个孩子的时候就算哭了都没人理他吗？是不是Sherlock的脑海中还模糊的留有那那段记忆？但是不应该啊，John皱起眉。Mycroft不是告诉他Sherlock小时候很安静，不吵不闹吗？他还提到了Sherlock直到五岁才开始说话？Mycroft是这么说的吗？John想着，当时Mycroft应该就是这么说的。Sherlock，沉默。John最讨厌沉默不语的Sherlock了。这是Sherlock的各种小情绪里他最不喜欢的，因为沉默的sherlock最令他担心。当Sherlock突然沉默的时候——当他无精打采的不说话，当他失去了往日的活力，当他郁郁寡欢或是枕着脸生闷气——John总是很轻易的在他身上看到那个瘾君子的影子，那个他从未真正了解，而且说实话也永远不想了解的Sherlock的另一面。Sherlock不说话的时候，就仿佛又一次失去了生命。突然，John看到Sherlock从巴茨医院跳了下去，在时隔很久之后，那仍历历在目的场景，那个自Sherlock跳下去起就一直挥之不去的噩梦，又一次清晰的出现在了John的眼前，他已经「很久很久」没有做过这个梦了，但当他睁开眼睛，他发现Sherlock就在他面前，双手小心翼翼的扶着他的肩膀。 

John并没有觉得自己睡着了，不过他也没觉得自己有多清醒。他颤抖着喘着粗气，好像刚刚跑完一场马拉松似的

“你做噩梦了，”Sherlock不太确定的说。

John喘着气，伸出手拉过Sherlock的衣领，调整了一个舒服的姿势，然后粗鲁急切的吻了上去。他们的身形看起来完美契合。

Sherlock似乎在推断John做了什么梦。这也不足为奇， 毕竟Sherlock总是能通晓一切。他从那个吻中抽离出来，用唇在John的脸上轻轻摩挲着，一边轻吻一边低声安慰道，“我在—我在这儿—就在这呢。”

John想告诉Sherlock让他永远待在他身边，让自己在每一次被噩梦惊醒之后都能看到他，但是他不用这样做，因为Sherlock总是「会」在的，他们才刚刚发过誓呢。

于是他换了一种说法，他故意粗声粗气的说，“我没打算睡着的。”

“回家吧，”Sherlock建议道，这个提议太贴心了，所以John完全可以感受到Sherlock到底有多爱他，那些关切的爱意全部包含在了这简简单单的三个字中。然后，似乎为了掩盖这种情感，Sherlock又补上了一句，“反正这也挺无聊的。”

突然，街对面发生了爆炸。

John本能的一只手护在头上找了个地方躲起来，另一只仍留在Sherlock衣领上的手也下意识的把他扯了过来，毕竟以John目前为止对Sherlock的了解，他的第一反应肯定会是向着发生爆炸的地方冲过去。

然后，就在这时，Sherlock突然跳起来向对面张望，看起来丝毫没有注意到那些仍在掉落的碎屑和残骸。“「那些愚蠢的人们」”，他嚷嚷着朝对街冲过去，眼睛里闪烁着喜悦的光芒。

“该死的，”John喘着气骂了一句，然后又赶紧追了上去。幸好刚刚他的肾上腺素没在关键时刻掉链子，他暂时还能让Sherlock不离开自己的视线，毕竟Sherlock现在还正躲在角落里，盯着什么他看不见的东西。街上人烟稀少，但是早晨上下班的人越发多了起来，从他身边匆匆而过的行人一脸诧异的看着John追着一个身穿夸张又不合时节的大衣的家伙朝他们冲过来的，不停的在擦肩而过的瞬间顺便和他们仓促的说声抱歉。  
突然，在Sherlock身后，一条特别狭窄的小巷里冲出了什么东西，一下子狠狠的撞上John的右肩，直接把他撞到了人行道上。John肩膀着地摔了个仰面朝天，那个跌在他身上的人好像有千斤重，John疼的忍不住低咒了那个人一句。Sherlock一把拎起那个人按到旁边的墙上，力道之大让John都同情的为之一振。

“抓到你了吧，”Sherlock说着利索的用前臂勒住那个家伙的脖子，只要他稍微动一下地方，恐怕就有被勒死的风险。Sherlock愉悦的看着John，那个表情轻松的仿佛他们俩现在是在清晨散步时偶遇一样。

John勉强站起来，他觉得经过刚刚那么一炸，再加上这一撞，自己现在浑身都是淤伤。“你最好告诉我那个人是凶手，你别是因为那个人刚刚撞了我就发脾气这样对人家。”

“他就是凶手，”Sherlock兴高采烈的告诉他。“跟我想的一样，他直接就被你绊倒了。”  
“实际上，从技术上说，他是直接撞到我身上了。真是还要多谢你让我作为一个真正的陷阱参与你绝妙的计划呢”

“但是如果我和你说了的话，你肯定会在最后的关键时刻犹豫不决，然后毁了这一切的时机。”

警笛声由远及近。John低头看看自己，身上那套昂贵的结婚礼服已经被撕破了好几个地方。“这就是为什么我不买好衣服，”他忍不住吐槽道。

“你买的衣服不好是因为你品味太差了。”

“如果你想让我们的婚姻维持二十四小时，”John警告他，“你现在就给我闭嘴。”

Sherlock嘴都张开了，但他好好想了想，还是乖乖的把嘴闭上。

警察开始在他们周围忙碌起来，Sherlock也在得心应手的讲着他刚才抓领子拎坏人的英雄事迹。有人马后炮的给了John 一个冰袋，但John现在甚至不知道自己该把它用在哪合适，勉强决定把它放在了肩膀上。

终于，警察们把杀人犯拷上手铐带走了。John听到Sherlock说，“我们现在不去做笔录。你们看不出来我爱人有多累吗？”

他那句带着一丝骄傲「爱人」让John感到一股暖意涌上心头。John想对很多事情发火，但问题是，在那些恼怒的背后都是他对Sherlock的喜爱，只要稍稍有一点间隙，这种爱意便能见缝插针，立刻喷涌而出。于是John又坐回人行道，肩膀上顶着冰袋，把头靠在另一面墙上让自己从刚刚的睡意中完全清醒过来，然后走向正在等着他的Sherlock。

Sherlock红光满面的对着他微笑，他看起来还是那么的骄傲，但是这次 John却有一种奇怪的感觉。他觉得这次，Sherlock的骄傲是因为这是「John」的成功，而不只是以往那种Sherlock对自己的盲目自满。Sherlock看着他的神情仿佛看着骑着白马的Casanova一步一步走进小镇，但是这时没有Casanova，只有浑身脏兮兮，急需找个地方洗澡的John Watson，一瘸一拐的朝他走去。

#Casanova（1725-1798），意大利冒险家，以所写的包括他的许多风流韵事的《自传》而著称。这里大概是那种看白马王子的感觉你们懂得~#

“回家？”Sherlock带着十分阳光的微笑问道。显然，他现在心情很好。

“Oh，天哪，当然。”John说。

像往常一样，Sherlock随便招手就叫到了计程车。John直接倒进了车里，倚着车门闭上眼睛。他打算在到贝克街之前就这样闭目养神，任思绪随意飘散。实际上，他已经能感到自己的脑袋在隐隐作痛了。他想就这样闭着眼睛，直到爬上床睡觉。

不过，现在有个问题，那就是Sherlock。Sherlock就坐在他旁边，没有碰他，也不说话，他甚至没有用任何方式打扰他休息，但Sherlock本身就一直流动着他向来引以为傲的旺盛精力。他能感觉到Sherlock正在为此沾沾自喜，浑身洋溢着无法忽视侵略性，一如往常每次破案后那样。这种感觉像浪潮般席卷而来，在车内的空气中碰撞出电流和火花。约翰觉得体内的肾上腺素在给他一个令人震惊的答案，他心想：「不是吧？看看你现在的状态。你现在是真在想和他做爱吗？」

John把一只眼睛张开一条缝，偷偷瞄了一眼Sherlock。此时的Sherlock的双手搁在膝盖上，一副完全的乖巧状。John看着他那张开放在裤子上的纤长的手指，John看着他漂亮的颈项和好看的喉结，John看着他精致优雅的轮廓，他隐约显露出沉着自信的薄唇……他想要打破Sherlock的这种状态，他想让Sherlock的脑子里能想一些别的，而不是一直沉浸在他的自我欣赏之中。

「没错，」John想。「只能是做爱了。」他突然意识到，这么多年来，每一次在成功破案之后，他都渴望与Sherlock来一场酣畅淋漓的性爱。怪不得在他们回家之后，就算他应该会觉得筋疲力尽了，他也总是觉得辗转反侧的睡不着。John之前总是把账算在他的肾上腺素头上，怪它们在自己的体内留存时间太长，但是他现在发现，那只是长时间求而不得的性挫折导致的失眠而已。那种冲动一直处于酝酿中的小火炖煮状态，然后突然达到了沸点开始沸腾起来，就像是Sherlock慢慢吸走了车内所有的空气，所以John才会对他昏了头一样。

Sherlock疑惑地转过头看他，John这才意识到自己两只眼睛都已经睁开了，他索性坐了起来，不再假装自己打算一回家倒头就睡。很明显，Sherlock几乎立刻就看出了他的心思，他眨眨眼，那犀利的推理工具转瞬间成为了眼波流转的迷人诱惑，这对John来说太不公平了。

Sherlock的手默默攥紧了裤子的布料。他的呼吸粗重了起来，他深吸了一口气，又深吸了一口气，紧紧地盯着John的眼睛。

当车租车在贝克街221号停下的时候，John几乎是对着Sherlock咆哮着说：“你给钱。”

Sherlock又眨眨眼，他的瞳孔渐渐扩大到了不可思议的程度。John跌跌撞撞的下了车走到门口，开锁推门上楼一气呵成，他自信Sherlock会跟上的。

Lestrade正坐在沙发上打哈欠。“我就觉得听到你们的动静了。孩子在睡觉——”

“多谢照顾，”John说。“回头见。”

这显然是在下逐客令，Lestrade困惑的抬头看着他。但是紧接着，Sherlock跟在John后面走进来，两个人之间剑拔弩张的气场太过强烈，Lestrade刚刚说完“好的，”就连忙以最快的速度从贝克街跑了出来。

John立刻转身面向Sherlock，把他带回房间里，放倒在他们的床上，他躺在那，用一双大而深邃的眼睛看着他，现在的Sherlock看起来没那么得体了。

“别那样做了，”John说。

“做什么？”Sherlock气喘吁吁的问。

“在出租车里勾引我，”John说着，突然一个翻身跨坐在他身上。Sherlock已经硬了，呼吸也急促起来。

“我只是在车里「坐着」，”Sherlock说话间，John已经贴了上来，双手撑在他的头两侧。“我可「什么」都没做。”

“从来就没有停下来过，”John说着。

“但是你刚刚说——”

John以吻封缄，吞掉了Sherlock即将发表的有条有理的抱怨。那个湿漉漉的吻不断加深，柔和而「缓慢」的进行着，直到Sherlock不停地呻吟，呻吟，呻吟，并且不自觉地跟随着John的唇舌的探入的深浅和力度晃动着自己的臀部。 John以这种方式爱着Sherlock，此刻只剩下满心欢喜，甚至无法正常思考。John开始回想这些天来他们做爱时Sherlock的高潮状态，因为只有Sherlock的高潮才能驱使John也达到高潮。只有Sherlock的喘息和恳求才是John最渴望得到的，这种渴望更甚于其他任何事物。Sherlock有时会用那种John确信自己只是单单听到“「John」”就会高潮的嗓音叫出他的名字。但是当他引导Sherlock到了那种状态的时候，他有时不得不停下来，闭上眼睛平复心情，深呼吸让某个地方的血液流回去一些，以便他能更持久一点。而每次他「那样」做的时候，Sherlock都会去抓他，把他拉回来，凌乱不堪的，绝望的胡乱扭动着，撕扯着，抓着John的身体，但是那种疼痛的感觉只要Sherlock再喊一次他的名字—“「John」”—就会消失殆尽， John敢发誓。

“再一次，再叫一次，再叫一次，再叫一次，”他在Sherlock耳边重复着自己的诉求，手上的动作也并没有停下。

Sherlock喘着气紧紧抓着他，口中支离破碎的一连串叫着他的名字。“JohnJohnJohnJohn「John」。” 然后，他突然噤声，一切都仿佛静止了一般，那种突如其来的清醒与充盈在房间里的情欲气氛格格不入，John有些困惑，而就在他没有防备的时候，Sherlock趁机把手伸下去握住他，然后带着某种特定的决心刻意叫了一句“「John」”，只一下，等John反应过来已经太晚了。“上帝啊，”他叫着达到了高潮。

“我说的不仅仅是我的声音，”Sherlock听起来像是在自言自语的话把John拉回了现实，“我说的是你的名字。”他握住John的手放在自己的勃起处，引导着John动作，他现在实在是累到没有精力再帮Sherlock释放出来了。

“你这是犯规，”John气喘吁吁的说。

Sherlock没搭理他，他弓着身子，按着自己引导John带给他的律动达到高潮。

John静静的等着，直到Sherlock瘫倒在床的另一边。“你这算作弊。”

“不，并不是，”Sherlock咕哝道，他的声音听起来有些倦意。“这叫聪明。”

“你肯定要一直用这一招了，既然现在已经被你发现了的话。”John的声音已经褪去了激情。他艰难的思考了一下，还是觉得自己往后的日子肯定不好过。  
Sherlock闭着眼睛，但是唇边的微笑给了他回应。“一直用。每次都用。John John John John John。”

“不是「这么」用的，你又不是不知道。得有特定的情境。”

“我知道啊，”Sherlock说着打了个大大的哈欠。

“睡觉什么的想都别想。你还得去找个毯子把我们清理干净。”

“为什么是我？”

“因为你是盯梢的时候不觉得累的那个。我都快累死了。我本来打算一回家就睡觉的，你还在计程车里勾引我。”

“得了吧，是「你」挑逗我的，所以你没什么好抱怨的，你才应该去把我们清理干净。”

“真卑鄙，”John说他。

Sherlock带着困意的脸上笑意更浓了。“就是因为你最后玩忽职守了。”

“那是因为你「犯规」，我本来打算让你先，然后再解决我自己的。”

“你做个爱还要按秩序排队。真是个英国佬。”

「我恨你」，John话到嘴边说出来的却是“我真是太爱你了。”

他一时觉得自己像个白痴，直到Sherlock张开眼睛对着他微笑，他的笑容不同于自己脸上的那种傻笑，他的眼中闪闪发亮，带着智慧的光芒，这让John不禁想到了Oliver。“新婚快乐，”Sherlock对他说。

“你开心吗？”John问道，他觉得自己需要这个问题的答案。

“我和我在这个星球上最爱的人结婚了，然后去破了案，又和一个我喜欢和他做爱的人做了爱。那个人刚刚好和我的在这个星球上最喜欢的结婚对象是同一个人。

“还好是同一个人啊，”John说。

“这就是我想象中最完美的24小时，”Sherlock告诉他，语气诚恳庄重到令人心痛。

John给了他一个轻柔而又甜蜜的吻，他觉得自己一定要吻他。

婴儿监视器里传来了Oliver的哭声。

John暗自咒骂自己的选择缺乏实用性，要是他当初选择睡觉而不是做爱的话，他至少还能在带孩子之前休息一会儿。 “你去，”他对Sherlock说。“他是你克隆出来到，不好好睡觉的毛病肯定也都是从你那来的。”

Sherlock没再争辩。他翻身下床，消失在了浴室门口， John听着水流的声音突然想起，「哦，对，是的」，然后一条法兰绒毛巾啪的一声落到了他的胸口上。John一边把自己清理干净一边听着Sherlock上楼梯的脚步，然后他听到Sherlock低沉的声音在和Oliver说着什么，让他立刻止住了哭声。John叹了口气，皱着鼻子看着面前一片狼藉的皱巴巴的床单，再一次暗骂自己缺乏实用意识。即便那场性爱真的很棒。John抄起被扔在地板上的羽绒被铺在床单上，然后瘫倒在上面想着自己应该去找个毛毯或是衣服还是「随便什么」的盖在身上，他就这样想着进入了梦乡。


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：  
> 我度过了……一天。一直以来，我收到了各种评论回复，告诉我这篇文章点亮了你们的生活，带给你们快乐云云，我也一直很高兴你们能这么说，但是现在，我突然意识到有一件事应该让你们知道：你们也完全，绝对，彻底的鼓舞了我。有时候我会对自己非常不自信，甚至觉得自己非常愚蠢，反应迟钝，整个人陷入低谷，然后我就会想，“知道吗？你今天晚上要更新Nature & Nurture了，这会让他们*开心*的，然后你就不会觉得自己一无是处了。”事实上，正是你们让我从忙碌的一天中振作起来，有了些积极的想法，为此，我真的很感谢你们。我想也应该让你们知道这一点。（很抱歉，我最近总有些依赖别人。我也对很多事情有各种多愁善感的想法。这次更新也许最后会变成是一篇关于这些想法和事情的文章。）

John从温暖中醒来，身上盖着毯子。很明显，是Sherlock帮他盖的，John想着，把脑袋埋进枕头里，忍不住露出了微笑，Sherlock有时候真的很体贴。然后，John感觉好像有什么东西在打他的屁股。  
John勉强把眼镜张开一条缝想一看究竟。旁边的床上躺着四仰八叉的Sherlock，他已经穿戴整齐了，但是现在却的睡的很熟，张着的嘴巴里传出轻微的鼾声。Oliver正坐在他俩中间的空隙中，攥着一只小拳头捶打John的屁股，另一只手推着扔在床上的玩具球，嗯，就是之前Mycroft送过来长的像砍掉的人头的那些，还有他们第一次去一起购物时买的填充毛毛虫玩具。不过这样一来，John突然意识到，他身上盖着毯子的原因就很明显了：就是单纯的为了把他盖住。（#之前很前面的地方提到过Mycroft送玩具，大概第三章的样子吧如果我没记错，虽然很可能记错了，当时还一起送了周期表毯子什么的，哥哥嘴上不说其实还是心思细腻的嘞#）

John面带微笑的看着他的Sherlock和Oliver，Sherlock的一只手搭在Oliver的腿上，一副在睡着之前一直都有好好抱着Oliver的样子，而Oliver已经发现他醒了，咧着嘴对他一笑，他天真无邪的笑容十分纯粹，好心情一览无遗。然后，他又重重的往John屁股上拍了一下。

“你好呀，”John也微笑着招呼道，他刻意压低了声音，怕把Sherlock吵醒。然后他伸出手，一只手指轻柔的点了点Oliver的鼻子，惹得Oliver开心的咯咯笑了起来。John的笑意更浓了，他拿了一个球推向的Oliver，Oliver又把球推回来，兴致勃勃的享受着这个游戏的乐趣。他们玩了一会儿，应该说，他们玩到John再也受不了继续玩这个游戏了，John就把Oliver抱到怀里，细细密密的啄吻他，惹得他笑个不停，在John的控制下不停扭动着自己的小身板。

John又把Oliver放到床上，让他平躺着，用手去挠他的肚子。Oliver胡乱踢腾着四肢，口中发出一连串咯咯咯的笑声。John这才发现Sherlock已经醒了，正在一旁看着他们。

“Oh，” John说。“抱歉。我本来没打算吵醒你的。我不应该——”

“你爱他，”Sherlock打断了他的话，他的声音因为刚刚透着一丝沙哑。

John眨眨眼，他不确定这句话到底想表达什么意思。难道Sherlock之前怀疑过这一点吗？John低头看着Oliver，他也正一脸满足的看着自己，仿佛有初升的红日在他的脸上洒满阳光。“是啊，”他说。“我当然爱他。Mycroft之前还说我已经完全为他失去理智了呢。” 

John说的轻描淡写，甚至有点玩笑的意味，但是Sherlock的脸色却变得不那么好看了。“Oh，他是这么说的吗？”Sherlock的语气有些挑衅。

John皱起眉头。“我觉得Mycroft在婚礼上主持的不错。”

Sherlock挥挥手说。“婚礼是还可以。”

“那这是怎么了？”

Sherlock一直盯着天花板，兀自想着一些绝对还没告诉John的事情。“没事。就是你提了「Mycroft」而已。”

John完全不相信他这套说辞。“Sherlock—”

Sherlock把Oliver放到自己原本待的地方，翻身滚到John旁边，Oliver不赞同的看着他表示抗议。

“你的头肯定疼死了，”Sherlock生硬的打断了John的话。

“还好，没那么严重，”John说。他的头有些隐隐作痛，但这没什么大不了的。

“嗯……那你伤的大概比我想的还要厉害。”

“你在转移话题。”

“不能在孩子面前起争执。”Sherlock一本正经的提醒他。

“我发现你只在对你有好处的情况下才遵守这条规矩。”John指出来。

“Oliver想他的头骨先生了。”Sherlock说完翻身下床，顺便抱走了Oliver。

John叹了口气，决定还是一会儿再去聊这个话题。他转而去了浴室，却一下子被镜子里的倒映出的自己吓到了。他突然惊觉Sherlock是对的，他的太阳穴附近已经有了一处严重的淤伤。大概昨天撞到头时的力道比他想的还要大。John觉得这应该归功于自己的的肾上腺素，先不管什么原因它们一直挥之不去，反正让他并没有感受到大部分的疼痛，不过保险起见，他还是吃了两片扑热息痛，以防万一。

John先去洗了个澡，然后把给他们准备好的茶和吐司带到客厅里。Sherlock正坐在那儿噼里啪啦的在笔记本上打的起劲儿，Oliver乖乖的坐在他腿上，兴致盎然的盯着看。

“干什么呢？”John把东西放在桌子上，俯身过去看着Sherlock，一只手顺势放到了Sherlock的脑袋上。

Sherlock迎着头皮上感受到的压力向后靠去，然后说，“写博客。”

John饶有兴致的研究了一下他写的内容。大概是某种对于不同细菌出现情况的研究。“这是什么实验？”

“我一直在记录Oliver的奶瓶在你试图给它们消毒之后的清洁度。你知道，有些方法比你想象的效果要差很多。”

John瞪大眼睛。“你「知道」那些奶瓶消毒的还不够干净？那你为什么不「告诉」我呢？”

“Oh，不用担心。上帝保佑，他还是能处理一点细菌的。”

坐在Sherlock大腿上的Oliver扭了扭他的小身板，看着John咕哝了几句什么，表示赞同这种明智的说法。

John摇摇头，叹了口气坐到他的椅子上，打算解决掉自己的面包，顺便再提一下Mycroft的事，然后，他的腿上就突然多了个孩子。

“该你了，”Sherlock说道。“我去冲个澡。”

“好吧，”John话音刚落，Sherlock就消失在了浴室门口。“他今天表现怪怪的，”John对Oliver说。“我打算选择性的相信他这样和我们结婚无关。”

Oliver吮吸着刚刚放进嘴里的手指，好像想说，「你要怎么办呢？我们有时候是会有小情绪啊。」

这时，Mycroft的声音从门口传来 ,“希望我没有打扰到你们度蜜月。”

Oliver有些生气的看着他，用他自己的方式胡言乱语着表达愤怒。John回道，“真的假的？你的监视仪器这么精密的吗，怎么这么刚刚好就在他去洗澡的时候出现了？”

“我想和你谈谈，我还以为你们结婚之后不会这么快就分开的。”Mycroft没等John客气就一屁股坐在了Sherlock椅子上，然后以Mycroft一贯对待Oliver的恭敬态度谨慎的看着Oliver。

Oliver冷冷的看了他一眼，还是生气的在一旁喋喋不休。John不禁想知道平常自己不在时，Sherlock是怎么和Oliver说Mycroft的，他觉得他们应该好好谈谈这件事了。

“你知道，”John说着试图调整Oliver待着自己腿上的姿势让他安静下来，但是很明显这只能让Oliver更挑剔，“我觉得我已经做够你们俩的中间人了。” 

“我之前已经和他谈过。”

「啊，」John想，「这就能解释为什么Sherlock一直想回避什么事情了。」“好吧，什么事？”

“你打算写博客，公开宣布你们的婚讯和Oliver的存在？”

“这才说得过去。毕竟Sherlock已经在写一篇关于如何正确的给婴儿奶瓶灭菌的文章，所以，你懂的，真相已经呼之欲出了。”

“一旦真相大白，你打算怎么对付我的父母？”

John挑了挑眉。“我不会对付他们的。我一般不‘对付’别人。”

Mycroft保持着他一贯轻蔑的口气。“对付Sherlock，你比我们任何人都在行。”

“虽然我知道你想恭维我，但是我不确定我能不能像你说的那么……我只是能和他和平共处而已。”John意识到了这一点。Sherlock有些时候很烦人，这一点毋庸置疑，但是John却不介意Sherlock烦人的一面，因为他喜欢Sherlock余下的全部。Sherlock身上的古怪之处，甚至每一丝都与John十分契合。从他们的第一次对话开始，他们就像两小块紧紧拼在一起的拼图，没有任何理由能够将他们分开；这种契合是十分罕见的。

“随便你怎么说，”Mycroft漫不经心的回道，“反正如果我是你，我就提议带着Sherlock和Oliver去康沃尔。”

“你已经和他谈过了吗？我觉得Sherlock应该对去康沃尔没兴趣吧？” 

Mycroft舔了舔嘴唇，样子似乎稍微有些不自在，他的这种样子只有在极端严峻的情况下才会出现，比如之前Sherlock从楼顶跳下来的时候。John忍不住皱起眉。甚至就连在他腿上扭来扭去的Oliver也停了下来，认真的听着他的话，一双如Sherlock般机敏的大眼睛忽闪忽闪的盯着Mycroft，仿佛在通过观察他微表情中的细小差别研究他昨天吃了多少蛋糕。

“Sherlock和我……曾经签订了一份古老的协议。”

“一份古老的协议？”John重复道。Mycroft的语气太过正式，感觉像是一份和敌人签订的战时条约。“签血书的那种吗？”

Mycroft假装没听见，继续道，“全家只有我和Sherlock说话，你就从来不觉得奇怪？”

“不觉得。”John如实相告。“我很清楚这是为什么。”

Mycroft被他的话吓了一跳。Oliver坐在John的大腿上，扭着身子看向他，表情仿佛在说「你刚刚居然吓到了Mycroft大伯欸！真有你的！」

“你们俩都是傻子，”John直戳要害。“他爱你。虽然他死都不愿意承认。而你也爱他。就算你总有办法去做一些世界上最讨嫌的事情，但是你做的事情都是因为爱他，他也明白这一点，虽然他可能只是潜意识里明白。我知道你一直试图去照顾他，我也知道他背地里其实很信任你这样做。所以我不觉得奇怪，我从来没有怀疑过为什么你是Holmes家我唯一见过的人。我十分明白你们其实是很亲密的兄弟，我只当你们的父母已经过世了，虽然我现在知道了他们还健在。因为我断定Sherlock是「真的」不喜欢他们。而且鉴于Sherlock告诉我的种种，他有充分的理由不喜欢他们，所以我也不打算强迫Oliver接受他们。我和Sherlock已经讨论过这些了。”

“你不会认为事情真的有这么简单吧？”

“对，”John固执己见。“他们从来没有关心过我们的生活，不是吗？”

“你们之前没有孩子。”

“据我所知，Sherlock小时候他们并不关心他。为什么Oliver他们就感兴趣了？” 

“因为康沃尔有栋大房子，他们觉得要找个人继承家产。”Sherlock站在门口说。

John想知道水声什么时候停的。他不知道Mycroft有没有注意到这一点。「他」没有注意到吗，但是对他来说这应该是能注意到的。或者Mycroft其实注意到了，他只是想让Sherlock参与到他们的谈话中来。

Sherlock穿了一件白衬衫，一头卷毛因为浴室的水蒸气变得湿漉漉的，看起来卷得更厉害了。他看上去非常不高兴，不过John也不怪他。Oliver坐在John腿上，双手指着Mycroft的方向，对着他说的起劲。这无疑更好地说明了正在发生的事情。

“我们已经谈过这件事了，”夏洛克生气地对迈克罗夫特说，走进客厅，从约翰的腿上抱起奥利弗。“我已经拒绝了。约翰不会说服我的。“

“我们已经谈过这件事了，”Sherlock生气的对Mycroft说。然后走进客厅把Oliver从John的腿上抱起来。“我已经拒绝过你了。John是不会说服我改变主意的。”

“我没打算说服你，”John连忙为自己开脱。

“你现在可以走了，Mycroft。”Sherlock说着消失在了厨房里。“你没什么要说的了。”

“我理解你为什么不想和他们有任何关系，”Mycroft开口。

Sherlock显然是忍不住又从厨房冒了出来，“他们甚至没有参加我的「葬礼」。”他厉声说道。

确实如此，John突然意识到这一点。他没有花太多时间去想Sherlock的葬礼，因为他更希望自己能忘掉那一段。虽然他对那些场景的记忆大部分已经模糊了，但是他确定自己记得Sherlock的父母没有到场。

Mycroft尴尬的顿住了。“他们送了花，”半晌，他终于回了一句。

“那是我的「葬礼」。”Sherlock说。

“那是「假的」葬礼，”Mycroft指出来。

“他们知道葬礼是假的？”John问道。

“不知道，”Mycroft停了一会儿。“我没有告诉他们。但是他们可能从我的行为举止猜到了。他们一直……很难糊弄。”

“他们「猜到了」自己的小儿子在大儿子的帮助下假装自杀？他们是这么猜的吗？”John难以置信。  
.  
Mycroft直接无视了John，对Sherlock说。“你决定再也不想和他们有任何瓜葛，我也说过我会确保这一点，因为这看起来是你当时迫切需要的。我已经做到过了，不是吗？我甚至愿意承认你是对的，因为你从那之后变得……「更好了」。但是现在有了Oliver，我不知道自己还能不能继续保证下去。”

John看看Mycroft，又看看Sherlock。Sherlock看起来十分不自在，一直坐立不安的样子，Oliver伸出一只手碰碰Sherlock，似乎想要安慰他。这让Sherlock一下子找回了状态。

他傲慢的站起来，“我很荣幸，终于发现了一件你也做不到的事情。”

Mycroft叹了口气。

Sherlock补充道。“而且我注意到你又开始吃碳水化合物了，” 接着转身又消失在了厨房里。

Mycroft皱着眉，站在那低头看着John，脸上带着一丝挫败的忧伤。“和他谈谈这件事，嗯？”

Mycroft出去了，Sherlock一下子又回到客厅，把Oliver扔给John，拿过小提琴拉出一串激烈刺耳的音符然后，然后把小提琴扔到地板上，夸张的倒进沙发里。

Oliver的两只小手拍了拍，显然在对这种拜伦式的戏剧表演表示赞赏。John已经可以预见到他的未来，他会和两个对于夸张艺术毫不感到尴尬的人住在一起，看着他们俩在公寓里比着对各种事情“反应过度”。

#“拜伦式形象”起源于十九世纪英国浪漫主义诗人拜伦作品中的一类人物。他们高傲倔强，既不满现实，要求奋起反抗，具有叛逆的性格；同时又显得忧郁、孤独、悲观，脱离群众，我行我素。#

“情绪过去了吗？”John平静的问。

“我「恨」他，”Sherlock冲着天花板说。

“我知道，”John说，虽然他也知道这不是真的，因为Sherlock显然已经把他真正恨的对象从生活中剔除了。“你得和我谈谈你的父母。”

“他们的事我已经告诉过你了。”

“他们懒得来参加你的葬礼，却会为了Oliver专门从康沃尔跑来吗？”

Sherlock双手合十，指尖抵着下巴做祈祷状。“他们是要来看看能不能影响他。你知道，我是个失败的半成品。”

“我们或许应该给他们寄一张照片。再附上一张便条。‘这是你们的孙子。他很健康，生活也很幸福，在这里送上他的爱意。’这样也许可以安抚他们。”

“让Mycroft去处理吧，”Sherlock随意的挥挥手。“Mycroft就是偷懒了。他能搞定他们的。”

John低头看着坐在他腿上的Oliver，隐隐约约觉得有什么地方不对。他的父母已经去世了，所以Oliver只有Sherlock的父母。“也许他们……感觉到自己错了。你知道的，关于这一切。”他试探性的说，因为他还是对Holmes一家知之甚少。

“他们没有来我的「葬礼」，”Sherlock提醒他。

“我说实话，”John帮腔道，“我也差一点就没去你的葬礼。”

空气突然安静了。过了一会儿，Sherlock转过头来看着他，“但是你来了。”

“很不容易。”

两个人又陷入了沉默。Sherlock看起来欲言又止，似乎是连他自己也不知道自己究竟想说什么。

Oliver用自己的见解打破了沉默。Sherlock温柔的笑着看着他，脸上写满了对他的爱意。John想到有些人在什么地方告诉Sherlock他是反社会型人格，Sherlock那对愚蠢的父母怎么会搞错呢。

John吻了吻Oliver的太阳穴，说道，“我们就让Mycroft去应付你的父母吧。”

Sherlock突然若有所思的盯着Oliver。“除非你觉得Oliver可能会想在康沃尔有一所通风的大房子？”

“Oliver是你，不是吗？”John提醒他。“你想要一套在康沃尔的大房子吗，通风特别好那种？”

“Mamamamamamama，”Oliver说。

“他说康沃尔对他来说一文不值，”John翻译道。

Sherlock笑了。John觉得自己没有听到过比这更动听的声音。

“我们走吧，”他听见自己的声音说道。

“去哪？”Sherlock问。

“我不知道。哪里都行。我只是觉得我们应该去什么地方度蜜月。我们从来没有一起去度假，只有你和我两个人。”

“我们一起去过很多地方。”

“那是犯罪调查，Sherlock，不是「度假」。”

Sherlock看起来是真的很困惑，“那我们假期应该「做」什么呢？”

John拿手捂住Oliver的耳朵，“经常做爱做的事，”他坦率的说。

Sherlock微微皱起眉头。“我们在这儿就能做，不能吗？”

“这有Mycroft突然闯进来担心你和你父母还有他们在康沃尔的什么愚蠢的房子，还有Lestrade打电话来用你感兴趣的犯罪吸引你去解决什么案子，我也会担心在戒毒所的姐姐有什么最新进展，Hudson太太还要在楼下听着我们的床垫吱呀作响。

“我的床垫不会吱吱响。”

“我就打个比方。”

“我讨厌你这样。太像「作家」了。”

“我们刚结婚。一小时后，我们就开始做一直在做的事情。不是说我因为这个不开心，但我在想，如果可以缓一口气，只是单纯的做「我们」自己，愚蠢的坠入爱河，享受彼此带给我们的乐趣，这样不是更好吗。我们现在没有理由再待在伦敦了。我们带着Oliver，搭最近一班火车或者飞机或者汽车也可以，只要「出发」就好。”

“把你的手从他耳朵上拿开。”

John乖乖听话。

“Oliver，”Sherlock对他说。“你觉得去度假怎么样？”

Oliver皱着小脸，用尽所有表情表达自己正在努力思考着这个提议。过了一会儿，他说道，“Mamamamama.”

“是的，你可以带着你的头骨先生一起，”Sherlock回答。

“Mamamamamama,”Oliver继续说着，开始满足的咬着自己的手指了。

“他完全同意，”接着，Sherlock又漫不经心的说，“Mycroft在法国南部有一套房子，他现在欠我的。那怎么样？  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者的话:  
> 借此机会再一次真诚的向一直陪着这篇文的你们表示感谢。我会继续加油的！totally, utterly, completely thank you and love you


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 暑假快乐呀！

John躺在阳台上晒日光浴，在这里，他可以俯瞰整个地中海，或者闭上眼睛，听Sherlock指导Oliver如何爬行。

“不对，不对，不对，”他说着，“你得把身子撑起来才能爬，Ollie”

“Mamamamamamama，”Oliver冲他抱怨。

“我希望你能别再用那个音节了，那是错的。试一下‘da’或者‘pa’？”

“Mamamamamama，”Oliver固执己见。John能听出来他语气中那种Sherlock式的小脾气。

“别烦他了，”John懒懒的插了一句。“他现在还不想爬。也不想说话。现在是在度假呢。他只打算躺在太阳底下打发时间。”

“你什么时候觉得我是在太阳底下偷懒的人了？”Sherlock怒道。

“你应该多体验一下这种生活，”John说。

 

“我会觉得是「煎熬」，”Sherlock指出。

John没搭理他，过了一会儿，Sherlock爬上了John的躺椅， 瘫倒在他身上，吻了吻他的喉咙。Sherlock的脑袋刚刚好枕着John的胸口，John笑了，一只手随意的揉进Sherlock的卷毛。然后他转过头，以便关注被Sherlock留在游戏垫上的Oliver。

“你哥买这个房子干嘛用？”John问。

“度蜜月的时候能不能别提他，”Sherlock回道。

John轻笑着吻了一下Sherlock的头顶。“好啊。这条规矩我可以接受。” 

“你开心吗？”过了一会儿，Sherlock问。

“开心啊。这完全是我想要的生活。”

“那就好。”Sherlock。“我很高兴你能这么说。”

“你都快无聊死了，不是吗？”

Sherlock夸张的呻吟着表示他的痛苦，转身把脸埋进John的胸膛。“这大概是「最长时间」没有命案发生了。”

“前几天你还在咖啡馆和别人谈过另一栋别墅的入室盗窃案。”

“只有一张桌子被洗劫一空，”夏洛克回想着。“上面被拿走的是一本爱情小说，两支祈祷用的蜡烛、一个水晶球和一卷管道胶带。”

“对。你看起来很感兴趣。”

“当然，背后的隐情显然不止这些。”

“专门闯进别人家去偷这些东西确实很奇怪。”

“嗯，是的。很显然这是——”

“只是一次普通的入室盗窃而已，Sherlock。你觉得有什么是因为你总是想多了，让我来分散一下你的注意力。”John低下头，轻轻摩擦Sherlock的耳后。

“你觉得他们会让我介入调查吗？”Sherlock仿佛完全不受影响的问道。

John暂时放弃了分散他的注意力。“如果你对他们多说两句性感的法语，他们可能会同意。”

“法语对他们来说并不性感，那只是他们的语言而已。”

“很性感，因为是从你口中说出来的。如果是我的话，只能听起来像个傻子。。“

“那倒是真的，”Sherlock说。

John笑了。

***

第二天，正当Sherlock一边喂着Oliver，一边长篇大论的教他如何判断在不同的特定天气下发生暴力犯罪的可能性的时候，门铃响了起来。给他们做好早饭又从吃完早饭后就一直替他们收拾残局的John皱着眉走过去开门，因为他怎么都不觉得来敲他们屋门的人能有什么好事。

而看到站在门口的是个警察的时候，John的眉头皱的更紧了。

“请问尊敬的Sherlock Holmes先生在吗？”来人彬彬有礼的问道。

“你不是认真的吧？”John说。“我们在度假。”

Sherlock扔下Oliver，一下子跳到门前，不过Oliver看起来完全不介意他这样做。“有人犯罪吗？”

“其实是一桩谋杀案，”那个警察说道。

“是「谋杀」！”Sherlock几乎一下子就高兴起来。“听到了吗，Oliver？我们终于不会在这无聊死了。太棒了！是一起「谋杀」案，John！”

“是，”显然这件事发展到现在这种地步，John还是没有Sherlock那么有兴致。他并不介意去调查一桩谋杀案——如果他有这种想法也不会和Sherlock Holmes结婚了——但他们现在在「度蜜月」，而且他们还带着「孩子」。

不过这些已经不重要了，因为Sherlock已经跟着那个警察出了门，他们语速飞快的用法语交谈着，John认命的在后面跟着。至于Oliver，他看起来已经完全被迷住了，入神的听着周遭对他来说完全陌生的法国人的语调。在去别墅的路上，Sherlock一路都在车里给John科普他落下的知识点。

“另一起入室盗窃，”他说。

“我还以为是谋杀。”

“是，只不过做家政服务的保姆因为突然出现打乱了行窃者的计划而被杀害，行窃的人也逃走了。”Sherlock完全不想掩饰自己对于这一事件的兴奋，他的激情十分有感染力，Oliver拍着他的两只小手，仿佛在模仿Sherlock的愉悦之情。Sherlock在激动的时候就有双手紧握的习惯，Oliver要么是在模仿他的行为，要么就是这种习惯已经根植于他的基因里了。

“请原谅我，Watson医生，”那个警察操着一口流利的英语说。“我没想到您也不会说法语。”

“没事，”John说，不过他能在到了别墅之后改成说英语着实让他感到松了口气。

“尸体还在原位，”说着，他们已经走到了门口。 “你们可能不想让孩子——”

“他不会有事的，”Sherlock的语气带着一丝轻蔑，抱着Oliver自信的穿过犯罪现场的隔离带。

“他已经习惯现场勘察了，”John对面露忧色的警察说道。至少他看起来对于这个孩子的出现并不觉得惊讶。但是接着，John就开始想那些关于一个大侦探带着他的死党和他的孩子出来办案的流言蜚语会不会已经流传到了大街小巷。毕竟警察已经轻易知道在哪能找到Sherlock了。

“请允许我多一句嘴，Watson医生，我「非常喜欢」您的博客”，那位警察郑重其事的说。

John骄傲的都有些膨胀了，不过感受到远处Sherlock的白眼， “多谢，”他说。

“您是那么的……「下笔如有神」，”警察继续说道。

“是，是，”Sherlock不耐烦的打断，“John就是个文学天才。能不能有谁能带我去一下犯罪现场？”

接着，一直静静待在Sherlock怀里的Oliver突然出声，清楚的说，“死。”

一时间世界都安静了。Sherlock目瞪口呆的眨眨眼第，低头看着Oliver。Oliver正在开心的啃着他的大黄蜂拨浪鼓，Sherlock之前在他们进别墅的时候就从兜里掏出来给他了。

“Oh，”Sherlock说。“对。好吧。我们现在不用再争这个了，Ollie。”接着，他看向John。“看到了吧？这才是他说的第一个词：死。选的不错。”

John对一直看着他们的警察露出了拘谨的笑容。“我们家和平常人家不太一样。”

那个警察回了他一个「这就是生活啊」的标准的法式表情，有人走上前去带了Sherlock到犯罪现场。配给他的助手显然是一个法国版的Anderson。他的英语不太好，磕磕绊绊的叙述着自己想要表达的意思，时不时梗在那些不太熟悉的单词上。不过反正Sherlock也并没有在听他的话。他绕着尸体转了一圈又一圈，认真的低头盯着看，然后又蹲下试图看的更仔细一些，接着站起来从附近的窗户向外望去，皱着眉看着散落的碎玻璃。Oliver还是继续心满意足的啃着他的拨浪鼓，也跟着看所有Sherlock看过的东西。John为了那位苦苦挣扎的专业法医着想，有礼貌的微笑着投以礼貌的关注。

#注：「这里的部分」原为法语c’est-la-vie，大意这就是生活，人生如此#

Sherlock从窗前转过身，兀的出声打断“所以那个保姆听到了窗户碎掉的声音吗？”

“「Oui，monsieur。」”那位法医用法语回道。#注：是的，先生。#

John低头看着他们脚边的尸体。“保姆是男性？”

“进步的家庭，”Sherlock说，而John也说不出来他这句话讽刺的意味有多少。他继续在犯罪现场四处走动，仔细的观察着所有的东西。

在他怀里的Oliver一边晃着拨浪鼓，一边练习着他新学会的那个词。“死 死 死”，他说

John知道，Oliver就算是个克隆出来的天才宝宝，现在让他把词和其真正意义联系起来也还为时尚早，但他还是有一些惊慌，正因为他们说这个词太过于频繁，所以才让Oliver认为这个词是可取的，于是选了这个声音作为他的第一个词，而不是像其他孩子那样选“Dada”或者“Papa”。

Sherlock似乎对Oliver的自言自语置若罔闻。他一边对他分析着，一边用手模拟出当时的情景。“听到窗户被打破，下来查看情况，窃贼被惊扰到了，然后开枪打死他，接着逃离了案发现场。他们是这么说的吧？”

“是的，”最初来找他们并把他们接过来的警察说道。John想着自己一会儿一定要去问了他的名字写博客。

“谁说的，”John。

“Cunningham夫妇。他们是别墅的主人。和你们一样从英格兰来的。”

“他们的土地是不是邻着前几天发生盗窃案的别墅？”Sherlock问。

“那个警察点点头。“似乎是同一个窃贼。””

“他肯定是看完了之前偷的那本言情小说。”John评论。

Sherlock微微抽动了一下嘴角表示认同了这个笑话。“管家在这里工作多久了？”

“有几年了。”

“没抱怨过他什么吗？”

那个警察看起来很惊讶。“你觉得他和那个贼是一伙儿的？”

“如果你是窃贼，在你已经成功闯入了一幢别墅之后，你为什么要去偷他家隔壁”

“和这边的地有关系吗？”John提议。

Sherlock重新站回窗前，望着远方的海面。“这是唯一将二者联系到一起的地方吗？那块地？”

“这就够了，不是吗？”警察说。“确实，他们已经为此吵了好多年。一直因为边界上的那棵柠檬树争执不休的。这太可笑了。”

Sherlock从窗边转过身来，看起来对此很感兴趣。“真的？”

“嗯，柠檬树在法国十分罕见。你应该和Cunningham家的人谈谈。”警察建议。“他们看到窃贼逃跑了。”

“Cunningham家有多少人？”

“「先生」和「太太」。”他用法语说。

“我会和他们谈谈的。不过或许你可以先给我讲讲他们的故事。”

“Cunningham夫人还在床上。Cunningham先生已经醒了，正在书房工作。据说他早上有个电话会议。”

“书房在哪？”

“楼上。”

Sherlock抬头看着天花板，仿佛能透过天花板看到楼上的书房。Oliver也学着他的样子。“好吧。接下来发生了什么？”

“他们听到了保姆的呼救声。Cunningham「先生」跑下楼，刚刚好撞见窃贼对着保姆开枪，然后匆忙逃走了。Cunningham「先生」停下脚步去看生命垂危管家是不是还有救。与此同时，楼上的Cunningham「太太」刚刚好下床看到窃贼从她的窗前一闪而过。她说她看见他跑到了大路上。他之后可能会去任何地方。”

“他们这儿没有警报器吗？或者是安全监控？”

“报警装置没有响。因为房间已经有人在了。”

“隔壁已经有过入室盗窃的案例了，他们不担心吗？”

“他们想不到家里有人那个贼还会进来。隔壁被盗的时候家里是没人的。而且这儿也有报警器，只不过是安在门廊上，窗户上没有。”

“嗯…”Sherlock仿佛没怎么注意听他说话，一直在环顾四周。

“我找到了这个，可能有点用。”那位专业的法医迫切的想参与他们的谈话，他拿出了什么东西，一下子跳到了前面。“我们刚刚找到的。”

John走到Sherlock旁边，这样他就可以在Sherlock把东西拿走之后越过Sherlock肩膀也看一眼。

那是一张小纸片，很小，显然是已经被撕碎了，上面用英语写着「五点四十五分」，「学什么」还有「五月」。

“嗯，这是这起谋杀案最重要的东西了，”Sherlock说的唐突。“你应该早说出来的。你在哪里找到的这个？“

“在他手里，”法医指着地上的身体说。

“他的死亡时间？你之前说过吗？”

“今天早上六点左右。”

“为什么保姆会在早上六点到这里来？这在他们的预料之中吗？“

警察耸耸肩。“他们说他们不确定他的习惯。”

“保姆是法国人还是英国人？”

“他是法国人，”警察说。

“但是他却用英语写便条？”

警察看上去很生气。“当然，他的英语说得很好。他是在为一对英国夫妇工作。“

奥利弗，夏洛克心不在焉地把它递给了他。

Oliver伸手想去拿那张小纸片，Sherlock心不在焉的把纸给了他。

眼看着Oliver一下子就把它揉的皱皱巴巴，还抬头开心地看着他说，“死 死 死 死 死。”那位专业的法医忍不住扼腕叹息。

“我们用个好一点儿的词和别人对话好不好呀，嗯？Ollie？”John说着小心翼翼的把那张小纸片从他手里抽出来。

Oliver大声抗议。

“你是不是觉得这个纸条暗示了保姆和窃贼认识？”John说着把纸片还给那位专业法医。

“如果他们认识，那他为什么不直接把人放进来呢？”

John考虑了一下。“摆脱嫌疑？”

“那如果他们认识，为什么窃贼要杀了他？”

“可能是因为他生气了，比如上次分赃的时候他没有拿到自己那份。” 

“因为没拿到管道胶带所以生气，”Sherlock拖着长音慢吞吞的说。

John没有笑，毕竟在犯罪现场笑是一种很不得体的行为，会被人们投以怪异的目光。于是他把笑声咽回嗓子里，说：“或者是水晶球，有些人对水晶球的也有很高的热情。”

“我们去找Cunningham夫妇谈谈。John，这次蜜月很成功。这太迷人了。“

“他其实心里还是有浪漫细胞的。”John告诉警察，然后突然想起来，他还没有公开宣布他们的婚讯。当他发现警察的眼神已经落在了他们的手上，注意到了他们的对戒时，他想，要在下一篇博文中考虑怎么说这件事了，他得解决这个问题。

“是写便条的人杀了他，”Sherlock悄悄告诉John，然后把Oliver递给他，跟着警察到了屋前。

“那你知道是谁写的吗？”John问。

“我当然知道。”

“当然。”

 

“我们早些时候在太阳底下，”John觉得自己应该接着把这个荒谬的故事编圆。

“我们能做点什么？”警察问道。“洗冷水澡？”

“洗个冷水澡也许能创造奇迹的，”John说。“水越冷越好。”

“但是洗澡的事可以留着回家再做，”Sherlock以惊人的速度恢复了状态，他坐起来。“不过在此期间，我想，不知道我们可否到楼上去。”

“要……躺下休息吗？”Cunningham不解的问。

“如果您允许的话，”Sherlock说。“但是我想去看看你的书房，Cunningham  
先生。”

Cunningham先生盯着Sherlock的眼神仿佛在看一个疯子，不过John也不怪他。“我不觉得有什么——”

Cunningham太太一只手搭上了他的手臂。“如果这样可以帮助他们抓到杀害Guillaume的凶手，亲爱的……”

Cunningham先生叹了口气。“好吧。”

Sherlock从地上一跃而起，作为一个中暑的人，他浑身上下的能量充沛的简直令人怀疑。

“死 死 死，”Oliver责备他。

“还没死呢，亲爱的，”Sherlock告诉他，然后俯身吻了一下他的脸颊。“Cunningham先生，您能带路吗？”

一路踩着楼梯上到最顶层，角落的那间就是书房了。Sherlock往每扇窗的外面都看了一眼，他的双手背在身后，看起来健壮一匹高头大马。没有人知道要怎么去了解这个人，但是John知道，他全然了解这个人，而且John也知道自己绝对是疯了，他心甘情愿的和这个男人结了婚，并且甘之如饴。等他们回了家，他不知道自己是该好好教育一下他这种行为，还是为了他的所作所为直接把他按在床上正法。

不，他「其实」是知道的，而那个答案正是那件最疯狂的事情。

“你当时在屋里是开着灯的？”Sherlock问道。

“是的，我正在工作，”Cunningham先生简短的回答。“听着，我没看到——”

“从窗外可以看到屋子里的光。为什么小偷会进一间有灯亮着的房子？”

“我怎么知道。”Cunningham说。“我又不是小偷，你觉得我是吗？”

“不是。”Sherlock面带微笑的表示同意。“你绝对不是。这扇门通往哪里？Oh，通到卧室的，我看到了。”Sherlock迅速地穿过了那扇门。

“不好意思，”Cunningham火冒三丈。“你这就没必要了——”

“确实没必要，”Sherlock又动作流畅的退回书房。“对不起，我不是故意让你不高兴的。现在，我建议你这样做。”他迅速走到桌前，拿过一张纸和一支笔。

“你会介意吗？”Cunningham先生问道。

“他的习惯是不介意任何事情。”John说。

Sherlock对着John露出了一个微笑，然后他接着说“你应该出奖金悬赏提供有用信息的人。让公众参与进来是最可靠的方法了。John可以在他的博客上发布这个消息。John的博客非常受欢迎，我想，即便在法国也是如此。像这样的东西也许会起作用的，你们怎么看？” Sherlock把一张纸递给Cunningham先生。

Cunningham先生读了一遍。“好吧。嗯，我想这方法也许会有用，但是Guillaume是在大约六点的时候被杀害的。”

“我写的什么？”

“五点。”

“啊，把它改了，然后给John，你可以吧？他负责处理博客方面的事情。”Sherlock摆摆手。

John忍者没提那243种烟草的事情。Cunningham有点恼怒的叹了口气，在那张纸上改了一笔，然后把它递给John。

“现在我们完事了吧？”Cunningham先生问道。

“是的，”Sherlock说。

“很好”

随从们转身出了房间。Sherlock从桌子后面走过来抓过John的手拿走了那张纸条，盯着Cunningham先生改过的地方，那个被划掉的「5」和他写下的「6」。

“啊，”Sherlock突然出声。

“啊什么？”John问他。

“死。”Oliver说。

Sherlock伸手拿过来旁边架子上的特意布置在那的做工精美的插花，然后随手胡乱往地上一丢。瓶子立刻四分五裂，鲜花和水洒了一地。

“Oliver，你真是笨手笨脚的，”Sherlock说。

Oliver瞪着他。

John也瞪着他。

随从们闻声转过身来，大声的嚷嚷着。

“你都「做」了什么？Cunningham太太看着一地的狼藉说。而John只想知道那个瓶子是不是古董。

“对不起，”John说。“我们家孩子——”

“死 死 「死」”Oliver摇着他的拨浪鼓打断了他的话。

“你知道那个花瓶「值」多少钱吗？”Cunningham先生质问道。

“我们会赔的，”John嘴上这么说，心里默默盼着这个花瓶不值钱。

“Holmes先生去哪里了？“警察四下看了看，问道。

“他在我们的「卧室」，”Cunningham先生说。“这男人是「疯了」吧。”Cunningham跟在他身后。

警察望向John，“读您博客里的故事可比过这种生活有趣多了”，他评价道。

从卧室里传来了一阵骚动，接着是Sherlock声音急促的大喊，“John！”

John从门口冲进卧室，发现Sherlock被Cunningham掐住了喉咙钉在墙上，双腿无助的摇晃着。在这千钧一发之际，John和Sherlock对视了一眼，然后目光落在了Cunningham身上。即使手中还紧紧抱着Oliver，他也能轻而易举的把Cunningham从Sherlock身上拉开，手肘抵着他的脖子把他抵在墙上。

他回头看了一眼Sherlock，他正靠在墙上，沉重的喘着粗气。

“你还好吗？”他问Sherlock。

Sherlock没有回答。

“「Sherlock，」，”他叫了一声，Sherlock似乎这才回过神来，点了点头。

“这到底是怎么了？”警察问道，显然，他的反射弧比John Watson长了不是一点半点的，这也正是为什么John一直以来都不放Sherlock一个人出去做犯罪调查的原因 ，John暗自思忖着。

“你搞什么「鬼」，”John厉声质问Cunningham，同时手臂发力，更重的抵住了他的气管。

Cunningham噎住了，双手胡乱挥着，惊恐地望着John。

Oliver扔掉了手里的拨浪鼓，专心的盯着看。

Sherlock干咳着把Oliver从John的怀里接过来揽进了自己怀中。“这就是你要找的凶手，” Sherlock对警察说，“还有你要找的小偷。都是他。”

John看了一眼Cunningham太太，她呆呆的站在门口，仿佛一时间不知所措。警察站在John旁边，尴尬地说，“额，Watson医生。能否让我…”

“我们在「度蜜月」，”John生气地对Cunningham说, 这样说也许很可笑但是看在上帝的份上还好你没有把其中一个在「在度蜜月的人」勒死。

Cunningham只是眨着眼睛看着他。

John深吸了一口气，后退一步，强迫自己的把看到Sherlock时涌上心头的一腔热血压了下来，他那时是那么无助，拼了自己最后一口氧气叫出了John的名字。他看向Sherlock，他正站在门口，紧挨着Cunningham太太的身旁。Oliver被他抱在怀里，小身板有点微微发抖，不过除此之外看起来一切都好。Oliver很安静。他似乎受到了严重的惊吓，连哭都不会了。

John弯下腰，把之前被Oliver扔掉的拨浪鼓捡回来，然后朝他们走去。他感受到两双琥珀般的眼睛紧紧地盯着他。“给你，Ollie，”他尽量让自己的声音保持平静温和。

Oliver一下子睁圆了眼睛，一把接过来塞进了自己嘴里。

John觉得，和目前的状况相比，拨浪鼓是不是干净已经是最不重要的问题了。


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 作者小记：
> 
> 预警：情绪化/虐待型父母

Sherlock拉着小提琴哄Oliver睡觉。John手里拿着一杯红酒，舒展着四肢躺在阳台上看他的笔记本电脑，一边听音乐，一边晒着地中海的夕阳。 当暮色降临，天光渐渐暗下来的时候，Sherlock走了出来，已在阳台的门边站了一会儿。

“他睡了？”John瞥了他一眼，顺便也给他倒了一杯。

“嗯。”

“他看起来还是心情不好吗？”

“没有。”Sherlock舔舔嘴唇。“难道你觉得他应该心情不好吗？” 

“嗯。”John答得倒是坦率。“因为我心态炸了。你过来我给你看看嗓子。”

“我没事，”Sherlock话虽这么说，但还是走到John跟前，坐在他的躺椅边上，让John检查他的瘀伤。

“真是见鬼了，”John嘟囔着抬起Sherlock的下巴，想要看清楚一点。“他到底在「想」什么啊？我们那么多人就在隔壁。要是你真的窒息而死，等我们在他的「卧室」发现你的尸体的时候他要怎么解释？”

“他是个白痴，”Sherlock顿了一下继续道。“他的话，大概会说我是因为中暑死的吧。”

John闭上眼睛，他摇了摇头，然后突然笑了起来。他笑得整个人都直不起腰来，只好偏过头去，把脑袋倚在Sherlock的肩膀上。“我不应该笑的。”他说。“今天过得真是太「糟糕」了。”

“得了吧，今天这可是天赐良机。 这个案子虽然小但是总的来说还不错，我只能假装中暑了。”

“这是我见过最不像中暑的中暑。”

“好吧，但是我不能让那个愚蠢的警察把我们已经找到那张便条的事情说出去。所以我只能想办法把那两个白痴糊弄过去。说真的，都到这个年代了谁还写「便条」啊？”

“然后趁机把那张能证明他有罪的便条塞到他扔在床上的裤子口袋里。”John说。

“正是。这一切都是因为那两颗该死的柠檬树。他们费尽心思闯到别人家里，就是为了找那两棵破树的证据，可怜的Guillaume试图敲诈他们，所以他们设计了圈套将他引过来杀了他。 「一群蠢货。就为了几颗柠檬树。」

John深深闻了一下Sherlock身上的味道，直起身子说道。“今天我把Oliver吓着了。「你」也把Oliver吓着了。他受了两次惊吓。

“我也把你吓着了。“

“Oliver被吓到了才是重点。都这么多年了，你还是经常会吓我一跳。“

“这件事我很抱歉。“

“不，你不用觉得抱歉。真的不用。如果你真的这样想那就不是你了。我不会为了这个世界上的任何事去改变你，这你知道的。“

“但是你本来可以过一个没有谋杀案的蜜月。”

“是。但是这样也没关系。不过，我们余下的这段时间能不能不再参与案件了呢？

“嗯。当然。你觉得的我们会毁了Oliver吗？“

“Oliver是你，而即便是生命垂危的时刻，你也似乎总是能够顺利的度过，这一点你比我们任何人都做的好。”

“我今天差一点就死了，”Sherlock的语气中透着嘲讽。“我窒息到喘不上气。”

约翰闭了一下眼睛。“你是差一点儿。这就是为什么我不让你离开我的视线。如果我今天没有去那里呢？”

“他不会真的在到处都是警察的屋子里杀了我。而且, 不管怎么说, 如果你没有去那里的话, 我就会是另一种表现了。如果你在那儿的话，我只能按照我的风格行事，你知道的“。

因为他知道John始终会在他背后守护着他，一直以来，默默地做他的后盾。

John说“我在写一篇博文的初稿。”

“关于这起案子的？”

John点点头，把笔记本电脑转向Sherlock那边方便他看见。“发表之前，我希望得到你的同意。”

“当生活给你柠檬树？”Sherlock读道。“你认真的？”

“这只是标题，Sherlock。”

那篇博文的开头写道，「我们正在法国南部度蜜月。是的，你没有看错。而且，当然，因为是我们的缘故，所以在晒日光浴和手牵手在沙滩上散步之余，我们挤出了点时间，去解开了一起凶杀案的谜团。」

“好吧，这确实是一种昭告天下的办法，”Sherlock评价。

“我们现在不得不这样做。越来越多的人开始知道这件事了。如果我们能不说的话，其他人也会捅出来的。”

“没关系。我觉得这种方式效果很好。”

“接着看。”

Sherlock继续往下看。他通读了John对整个案件的叙述，直到最后John在结尾处加上的那段用于补充说明的附言。「此外，如果你听到了一些流言蜚语说我们有了孩子，我在这里澄清一下，这是真的。他十分可爱，而且特别讨人喜欢，Sherlock或许会想让我告诉你们他是这个世界上最聪明的孩子。他已经学会了他的第一个词，虽然这个词是“死”。不过，你想怎样就怎样吧，开心就好咯。」

Sherlock笑着把笔记本递回给John。“发吧，”他说，“然后我们也该睡觉了。”

“这个提议不错，”John说着，单击了一下「提交」按钮。“先是假装中暑，然后又打碎了一个人家的古董花瓶，你是想把我吓出心脏病来，好让自己能离开我的视线然后被勒死吗，那你的计划可不怎么样。”

“闭「嘴」吧，”Sherlock低声抱怨着，“然后上床睡觉。”

John笑着按指令行事。第二天早上，当他再看自己的博客时，他发现在一大堆表示祝贺的评论中，除了Hudson太太发的略显责备的评论写着「孩子们！你们应该稍微放松一下！」之外，还有一条来自于Sherlock的，内容是「他的第一个词选的棒极了。」

***

他们最后只在Mycroft的家待了两周。其实他们去那的时候，脑子里也并没有一个成型的计划，因为他们一向过的是随机应变的日子，而且John也已经习惯了这种需要灵活处事的生活。他们去法国的时候就想着，等他们在那儿待够了就回家，而什么时候算是待够了由他们共同决定。John曾经担心Sherlock和Oliver待了没两天就会无聊，但Oliver似乎完全不介意自己在哪儿，只要是有John和Sherlock陪着他就行。实际上在John提议去度蜜月之前，Sherlock已经开始习惯了在几场性事过后懒洋洋躺着休息的日子，甚至觉得那种生活比去度蜜月要好得多。不过最终John和Sherlock意识到他们开始怀念在家的日子，甚至包括回家后的一切琐事。于是，他们就回家了。

从停在贝克街前面的出租车上下来的时候，两个人还在苦口婆心地劝说对方，为点什么外卖而争执不下。

“为什么我们不干脆点两种呢？”John提议道。“剩下的饭菜可以给你留着做实验。”虽然就算他说Sherlock也会这么干的。

“Oh，”Sherlock付了出租车的钱，转头对他露出一个微笑。“你可真聪明。”

John抱着Oliver站在最下面的一级台阶上，夜幕降临，阴影笼罩着他们。他也微笑着看向Sherlock。“聪明？你认真的？小心点啊，这可是会让我飘飘然的。”

“说得好，”Sherlock说着，突然冲过去吻住了他。

John用空着的那只手抓住了Sherlock的衣领，打算将他推开，可惜他的想法并没有实现。“别在这儿，这是大门口的台阶上，”他的话从两人的唇舌间挤出来，即便是在说话的时候，他唇边的笑意都没有停下来过。John之前从来不知道Sherlock会在大庭广众之下如此开放的表达自己的感情，他怀疑Sherlock这个习惯是在他们度蜜月的时候养成的。不过John还没有决定自己是不是要支持他的这种做法，毕竟他自己现在也仍处在一个蜜月期的状态，所以暂时也不太介意他的这种行为。

“Oh，得了吧，我们可是新婚夫夫，”Sherlock说。“再说，我还得保证Mycroft有好节目看。”

“向他展示他的房子对我们的关系起了什么作用？”

Sherlock思索着，拉开了一些距离。“啊。”

“你真的不应该为了一些什么和你哥哥有关系的理由来吻我，你明白的。”John对他说。

“死 死”Oliver机灵的表示赞同。

221B的门从里面开了，Hudson太太看着他们问道，“你们俩在外面做什么？”

Sherlock完全直起身子，拉开和John的距离，一丝真挚的喜悦爬上了他的脸颊。“Hudson太太，”他说着，一下子跳上台阶握住她的手。

“欢迎回家，”她说，许是Sherlock刚刚落下一吻的缘故，她的脸颊微微泛红。“你们玩的开心吗？”

“我们度过了一段「很不错」的时光，Hudson太太，”John真诚的说。

“这儿就是我们的小可爱了，”Hudson太太小声咕哝着逗Oliver。“不管你们两个了，”她说着轻笑了一声，把伸着小手要抱抱的Oliver揽进了怀里。

“死 死 死，”Oliver说着，咧着嘴给了她一个大大的微笑，还把抓着头骨先生的手拿给她看，好像在说「对呀，我和我的头骨先生都去了法国，而且都活着回来了呢。」

Hudson太太挑眉看着John。“你的博客是认真的。”

“我写博客一向认真。”

“只有John的一大批忠实读者才知道的真相。”Sherlock补充道

John看着他，打算斥责他这句话明显有讽刺意味。就在这时，Sherlock的目光突然掠过John，朝旁边的人行道望去，他脸上的神采一下子不见了，连同那个从回来一直挂在脸上的微笑一起，消失的无影无踪，瞪圆的眼睛看起来甚至有些恐怖。

“Daddy和Papa有没有带你去看海啊？”Hudson太太问着Oliver，这一切看起来都十分正常，Hudson太太完全沉浸于和怀里的宝宝对话，Oliver也回应着，“死 死 死 死 死 死，”于是John转过头，想要弄清楚是什么让Sherlock一下子如此警觉。

人行道上站着两个人，一男一女，看起来上了年纪，大概七十岁左右的样子。他们衣着体面，穿着合身的黑色双排扣大衣。那位男士手上撑着一把雨伞，身子微微往旁边倚着，向伞的方向倾斜。他头顶的头发已经脱完了，只留下耳边鬓角处有些许银发。相比之下，那位女士的银灰色头发格外显得厚重浓密，甚至有些奢华，她的头发被严谨的盘在脑后，只是还没有严谨到足以防止所有的卷发偶尔自由的冒出来两根。两个人都神情紧张的看着Sherlock，脸上带着一丝焦虑。

John看了看他们，又看看Sherlock，有些不知所措。

“Sherlock，”那位女士犹豫着开口。“你可能不记得我们，但是——”

“我可能不「记得」了？” Sherlock难以置信的打断了她的话。“Mycroft是怎么和你们说我的？我当然「记得」你们。”

那位女士挺直了身子。“啊。当然，我现在肯定让你开始怀疑，为什么你数十年都不愿意屈尊与我们说话。请我们进去，Sherlock，你一向是这样举止恶劣。

Sherlock的父母，John突然反应过来。他看向Oliver，那个小人儿正兴致勃勃的看着正在发生的一切。

“Hudson太太，”John礼貌地说。“能先带Oliver——”

“Oh，「请」不要这样，” Sherlock的母亲绝望地说。“我们走了这么「远」的路就是为了来看他。”

John犹豫了，他看向Sherlock，想向他寻求意见。

Sherlock的视线并没有离开他的母亲。径直说道，“Hudson太太，你能带Oliver去Turner太太家吗？我想他离开了这么久，一定想去看看的。”

Hudson太太看了一眼John，他微微颔首表示鼓励。

于是她也微微点了下头。“当然可以了，Sherlock。”她说完便匆匆跑下台阶。

他们走的时候，John伸出一只手安抚的揉了揉Oliver的小脑袋，确保Oliver能安心的离开，不会觉得自己被两个父亲遗弃了。

“多谢，Hudson太太，”Sherlock严肃的说。

Hudson太太闻言一滞，回头望着他，对他语气中的严肃表示困惑，因为Sherlock的行事并不会按常理出牌。“不用客气，”她说着奇怪的看了一眼还站在人行道上的Sherlock的父母，然后匆匆忙忙跑到隔壁Turner太太家去了。

Sherlock死死地盯着他的父母，三人相顾无言，一种沉默的尴尬笼罩在他们的上空。John试图看明白Sherlock的想法，但是他完全看不明白。他现在甚至不确定Sherlock此时此刻的心情或者想法他自己能不能明白。

“John，”过了一会儿，Sherlock的母亲突然过分热情的直接叫了他的名字。

John看向她，被这突如其来指名道姓的叫法吓了一跳。

“我们「很」想认识你。”她和蔼的笑着说。

John深吸一口气，然后，他还是不知道自己要说什么。因为这位女士看起来人不坏。但是她过去肯定做了一些不好的事情，因为Sherlock显然一直以来十分不想看到她，而且Sherlock还十分不想让Oliver靠近她。

“他早就应该带你来拜访我们的，至少要比现在早得多，但是你也知道他的，他的行事一向没一件恰当的，是吧？”

John本来会完全同意这一点，他真的会认同这一说法。只是她说话的方式真的很让人生气。Sherlock从来没有做过什么合乎情理的事情，但是正是这种不按常理出牌让Sherlock那么的「不可思议」，这也正是John会如此不顾一切的爱着Sherlock的原因。他是这个世界上最讨人厌的人，但是爱着他的人应该会明白正是这些让他成为了现在的「他」，并且能够在那些坏毛病中发现他好的一面，至少在John看来，Sherlock的优点远胜于他的缺点。

这一点，显然，Sherlock的母亲来说并不认可。

“母亲，父亲，”Sherlock冷冷的说，“能否「请」您二老进来坐？”

“Oh，做得好，Sherlock，”他的母亲说，好像Sherlock是个第一次学会系鞋带的四岁孩子。

Sherlock咬紧牙关，眼睛紧紧地盯着闭路电视。一直对着门口的摄像头刚刚跟着他们的脚步调整了方向。

“请往楼上走，”John给他们带路，然后低声叫了一句“Sherlock，”然后在他父母开始上楼梯之后拉了拉他的袖子。

“你在等什么？”Sherlock用气声说道。“你是战斗英雄，还是个军医，他们当然会「喜欢」你的。”Sherlock转过身来，跟着他上楼。显然是对John曾经是一位军人还是医生感到愤怒。

“太**的棒了。”John喘了口气，发现自己站在的地方位于队伍中间，于是赶紧跟着他们上了楼。

“这儿，嗯，”John走进来的时候，Sherlock的母亲刚好在起居室里转了一圈，说道。“好吧。”她微笑的看着他。“你能这样惯着他的坏习惯真是脾气太好了。”

为什么这个女人说的每一句话都能让John怒火中烧？难道Sherlock的整个童年都充斥着这种充满攻击性的消极言论吗？

“这里头也有我的贡献……”John环顾四周，试图在一片混乱中挑出一些属于自己的东西。那儿是他的椅子，但是它从他来的时候就摆在那没动过。书架上有一些他的书：一些医学方面的书，上面还有John年轻时挑灯夜读写的笔记，有时候Sherlock无聊了会拿出来问他，直到把他问的张口结舌；还有一些悬疑小说，Sherlock总是看一段就能破案，有的甚至不用读完第一段。但是这些也没什么值得一提的。说实话，Sherlock已经把221B发展成了他的殖民地，而John只是搬了进来，完美的融合进了那个仿佛专门给John留下的空间里。很有可能，这里的一切曾经都是以Sherlock为导向开始的，但是现在，这里已经变成了「他们的」：他们的桌子，他们的墙纸，他们的起居室，他们的公寓，还有他们的「生活」。“这种与众不同的装修风格，”John把话说完，虽然这并不是事实。不过从Sherlock母亲脸上的同情可以看出，她知道他没说实话。 

Sherlock在厨房里弄出了不小的噪音。

“我觉得Sherlock是在给我们泡茶，”John说着，发现Sherlock的父亲正皱着眉盯着厨房。

“真的？你会让他做这种事？”

「如果他愿意，我会一直让他这么做的，」John也就是这么想了想，但是没说出来。他看着一脸茫然的Sherlock的母亲，然后说“为什么不呢？”

“嗯，你知道的，”他的母亲说。“他的这种情况。”

“他的哪种情况？.”John不以为然的重复

“当然。我觉得你肯和他打交道真的是太好了。Mycroft一定会给你丰厚的报酬。”

这「一家子」，John想着。他们这都是什么「毛病」啊？“Mycroft一分钱都没有给我。Sherlock也一点问题都没有，”他话音刚落，Sherlock就端着茶盘走了进来。

“你不用担心会伤害他的感情，John，他根本就没有感情，”他的母亲故作聪明的告诉他。

John简直震惊的不知道该说什么好了，好在Sherlock毫不客气的把一杯茶直接塞进了他的手里，一下子打断了他的情绪，“茶，John。” 

“多谢，”John自然的说，然后问道，“你们不能真的相信我的话吗？”

“相信那种说法？”Sherlock的母亲早就自在的坐在John的沙发上，真是完全拿这儿当自己家了。“我们已经拿到了诊断证明。”

John盯着她。「他根本就没有感情。」这种想法居然来自于Sherlock的母亲。John看着Sherlock，手里机械的往茶里加着糖和奶，开始回想Sherlock是多么的感情用事。从许多方面来说，Sherlock都是他见过的最敏感，最脆弱，最情绪化的人，这也正是为什么Sherlock总是远远地逃避那些情绪。因为如果让全世界知道Sherlock Holmes是一个如此轻易就能够被击垮的人，那么对于Sherlock来说，一切只会变得更加艰难。John知道这些关于Sherlock的事情，但是Sherlock的母亲显然对此一无所知。  
她明显是理所当然的相信Sherlock是一个冷酷无情的机器人，John相信，她一定是一次又一次的随便伤害Sherlock敞开心扉袒露出来的感情，直到Sherlock的情绪变得如此暴躁，他的内心也一定伤痕累累，不断泛起一阵阵的疼痛。这也难怪他会染上可卡因的毒瘾了，John想着。

“你是在厨房里做实验吗，Sherlock？”他的父亲张口说的第一句话就是责备。“我们「告诉」过你什么了？”他的父亲沮丧的对着John摇摇头。“因为他总在不该做实验的地方做，我们一遍一遍又一遍的惩罚过他，但是显然他这个毛病还是没有改。”他看起来十分懊恼，一脸歉意，好像是在对因为他们的教育失败而导致John不得不生活在厨房有人做实验的地方这件事感到抱歉。

“那么，你们给过他「应该」做实验的地方吗？”John问道。但他听出了自己语气中的生硬，一下子意识到了这一点。

Sherlock也听出来了，他的Watson上尉不小心跑了出来，拿出了自己气势。Sherlock从对茶杯的研究中抬起头来，直直的盯着John。他张了张嘴，但是没有说什么。John最「痛恨」的就是Sherlock不出声，在Sherlock很长时间沉浸在自己的思维里之后，接下来发生的准没好事。John现在才意识到，就是这些人告诉Sherlock他的一生都是「错的」，无论在哪个方面。John突然觉得自己再也不会抱怨冰箱里突然出现的人头了。

“Sherlock，我们看到了John那篇关于孩子的博客，所以我们不得不来一趟，”Sherlock的母亲显然开始打算切入正题。“那孩子可怜的母亲在哪儿？”

“我就是，”John答道，他觉得自己气的肌肉都在抽搐。他尽量试着强迫自己放松，轻轻的拿着茶杯。

Sherlock的父母笑的合不拢嘴，仿佛他刚刚讲了一个天大的笑话。

“就是我。”John接着说。“如果你们看了出生证明的话就知道了。”

John的语气一定让他们相信了这句话的真实性，因为他们的笑声渐渐消失了，两个人一起皱着眉看他。

“在我看来。”Sherlock的母亲沉思了一会儿，说道，“你有点「太过」纵容Sherlock的反社会倾向了。但是毕竟，我想Mycroft在选择你的职位时并没有太过玩忽职守。”

“好吧，”John坚定的放下他的茶杯，打算认认真真的来一场硬仗。

Sherlock的母亲完全没有意识到她正在挑战某些人的极限，对着Sherlock说。“你看定能理解你是无法抚养孩子的，Sherlock。小孩子需要……一些你给不了的东西——”

“你够了，”John直接打断了她的话，他的语气让Holmes家的二老都跳起来盯着他。“你们已经说的够多了。时候差不多你们也该走了。”

“John，”他的母亲恳求着。“我们只是想——”

“难道这对Oliver来说不是最好的——”他的父亲补充道。

“他是「一个完完全全的奇迹」，John对着他们叫到。

“好吧，对，我们肯定他是，”Sherlock的母亲表示认同，“而我们只是想让他远离那种——”

“不是Oliver，「Sherlock」，Sherlock是「一个完完全全的奇迹」，而你们两个，就是两个「彻头彻尾的傻子」。我简直不能理解你怎么会生出两个这么聪明的孩子。他拥有我所见过的最宽广的胸怀，他也有足够强大的能力去爱人，他爱「我」，他的爱足以胜过以往的任何人，他给我的爱比我能想到的任何人都多，他对Oliver的爱更是难以用语言去形容。你看着他的时候，怕是眼里从来都没有真的「看到过」他吧，不是吗？一次都没有。你眼里只有那些诊断证明，或者是其他一些能帮你确定他不正常的途径。你从来都没有意识到到底是什么让他有自己的完全惊人之处。所以，不行。你几乎已经毁了他。我绝对不会让你用这种毁灭性的方式对待Oliver。就像你已经十分愿意去相信的那样，Oliver的一切都完全是奇迹，我们会让他一直保持这种状态。十分感谢，但是我们不需要任何来自康沃尔的帮助。”John停下来喘了口气，他这才意识到自己的呼吸有多急促。Sherlock的父母瞪着他，张了张嘴，但是没动地方。“我的意思是你们可以走了。”John厉声说道。

过了一会儿，Sherlock的父母把目光从John身上移到了门口。

“Mycroft，”他的母亲一副求助的口吻。

John吓了一跳，扭过头去看着正站在门口的Mycroft。

Mycroft一脸平静的看着他的父母，仿佛这儿并没有什么让他感兴趣的事。“你们没有告诉我你们打算到伦敦来。我们能去喝杯茶吗？”

“「Mycroft，」”Sherlock的母亲站在那儿没动，“你肯定意识到了——”

“对，是的，我们一会儿边喝茶边聊，像文明人那样。”

这种说法似乎说服了他的父母，让他们觉得自己确实应该离开。于是他们怒气冲冲的走了，他们仰着脑袋，边走边盯着John，好像自信他们才是「有教养」的人。

John想说，「太好了终于解脱了，千万别再回来了，」但是他想他大概已经把自己的观点表达的很明白了。当然，这并不是说他的暴脾气可以控制了或者是他的肾上腺素水平已经回归正常水平了。

Mycroft一直等到他们下了楼梯才把目光重新转向起居室里，他先是看了一眼Sherlock，然后又看了一眼John。“看起来Watson上尉把这件事处理的很好，”他评价道。“后面的事情我会处理的。”

John深吸了一口气，看着Mycroft离去的背影，他觉得自己应该和Sherlock说些什么。但是他的脑子现在一片空白，仿佛陷入了各种不可名状的复杂情绪交错的漩涡。

Sherlock从他旁边过去，走到起居室的大门口，砰地一声关上了门。

「很好，」John想着。「他生气了。」或许是他越界了，John自己承认。可能站在他的位置上确实不应该把Sherlock的父母赶出去。虽然他觉得Sherlock从一开始就不想让他们来。

Sherlock从门口转过身，朝John走过来。

“听着，“John开口。

Sherlock兀自朝他逼近。John吓了一跳，然后发现自己被压在了桌子上。Sherlock俯身过来吻住他，手指勾住了他牛仔裤上的皮带扣。他的吻十分有压迫性，甚至微微用上了牙齿。两人挂在唇边的津液闪闪发亮，John感到气血上涌，一时间脑子里天旋地转，有些晕乎乎的，他连忙伸出一只手撑住了桌子。

“Oh，”刚刚被Sherlock放开可以自由呼吸新鲜空气的John还有些呆呆的。

Sherlock的唇边浮起一抹笑意，接着，他把John的衬衫从他身上扯下来。就是字面意思的扯。崩开的纽扣弹得到处都是。

“上帝啊，”John喃喃的说，他试图用另一只手也撑在桌上让自己支起身子，可惜他现在完全使不上力，因为这可能是他见过最惹火的场面了。

Sherlock埋下头，啃噬着John颈肩交汇的位置，John喘着粗气，不由自主的朝他的方向拱起身子。Sherlock贪婪的吮吻着，力道之大足以留下印记，他显然是有意要这样做的。John忍不住冒着跌下桌子的风险伸手揉进Sherlock的发间，叫道，“Sherlock。Oh，我的「天啊」。”

Sherlock拉着John的腰带跪了下来。，John的大脑一下子掉线了，满脑子只剩下无数个「yes yes yes 」在不停的重复。Sherlock抓住John的手，把它们放在了自己的头顶。John顺势攥紧了拳头，拉扯着Sherlock的卷毛。Sherlock明亮的眼睛睁的大大的，一转不转的盯着John的眼睛。John知道自己的肾上腺素水平已经达到了临界值，于是他将自己更深的往Sherlock口中送去，而Sherlock也因此倍受鼓舞。一个想法在脑海中形成，随即，伴随着一声呻吟，John陷入了高潮。

然后他缓缓滑到了地板上，懒洋洋的瘫倒在地，试图平复自己的呼吸。

Sherlock横跨在他的腹部，他的重量对于他现在极度敏感的肌肤来说太过沉重了。Sherlock轻柔的吻着他，羽毛般温柔的吻落在了他的胸膛，接着往上，一路印在他的颈间，脸颊，与他耳鬓厮磨。但即便是他的重量对于现在的John来说并不受欢迎，John也不能忍受自己将他推开，尤其是当他清楚的感受到，Sherlock每次落下一吻，都是在说着「我爱你 我爱你 我爱你」

终于，Sherlock停下了吻他的动作，他俯下身子，脑袋靠在John的头旁边，把脸枕在John的肩膀上。Sherlock的呼吸声从耳畔传来，其间，一声小小的，满足的喟叹让John的心脏漏跳了两拍。他设法微微抬起一只胳膊，确保Sherlock能好好的靠在他身上。感受到他的呼吸声渐渐均匀起来，John说话了。

他说，“我们刚刚在起居室里做了一件这么不该做的事，你的父母要是知道了绝对会特别震惊。”

Sherlock咯咯的笑了起来。没有什么词可以形容这种场景，就仿佛有一些愉悦和欢快的泡泡从他身上冒了出来。那些四下飘散的泡泡掠过John的皮肤，又似乎冲散了Sherlock稍稍显露出的局促，以便他能够再次发起攻势，继续吻着John的每一寸肌肤。他的呼吸让John感觉有些痒，他微微蠕动了一下身体。

“够了，”他说，然后他把Sherlock拉起来，好让自己能够看到他。Sherlock的一头卷毛乱糟糟的，不过John一向认为这是他最喜欢的Sherlock的发型。他温柔的理了理Sherlock额前的碎发，轻声说道，“够了。”

Sherlock快速的吸了三口气调整呼吸，他舔了舔嘴唇，看起来有些茫然。他张开嘴，John也连忙做好接话的准备，然后Sherlock说。“当心瓷器。”

John用了好一会儿去消化他这句话的意思。“瓷器。”他重复了一遍。

“嗯，一个杯子刚刚被你从桌子上推下去摔碎了。

John看着他笑了，然后伸手把他的脑袋拉下来了一点，在他的太阳穴上印上一吻。“我会当心的，”他答应道。

Sherlock紧紧地抱着他，把头埋进他的怀里，John也不强求他说话，两个人就这样静静的待在起居室里。他不知道要怎么评价Sherlock的父母，但是在这件事上，他会完全听从Sherlock的意见。终于，Sherlock转了过来，抬起头看着John的脸。他伸出一个指头，点了一下John的额头，接着是鼻子，最后描摹起了他的唇形。

然后他轻轻的说，“我不知道够了没有。”

“这是好事，”John向他保证。

Sherlock看了他一会儿，对他露出了一个微笑，然后坐了起来。“我们去接Oliver吧，”他说。


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：  
> 这一章比较短。抱歉。因为这就是那样的一周/一天。下周的更新就会恢复正常的长度了，我保证。
> 
> 译者的话：  
> 虽然这一章比较短，但是发生了一件Ollie人生中很重要的事情哦~

半夜，Oliver突然大哭起来。

突如其来的哭声把John猛地从熟睡中惊醒。床上只有John自己，所以Sherlock肯定还是醒着的，事实也是如此，他听到Sherlock小跑着上楼梯的声音，大概是去看Oliver了。于是John打了个哈欠, 又把脑袋倒回枕头上。

Oliver的哭声依旧没有停下来。通常情况下，只要有人把Oliver抱起来，他就不会哭了。John等待着，他现在算是彻底清醒了，他一边听着Oliver的哭声，一边盘算着时间，推测Sherlock大概要花多久才能给他换好尿布。当然，Sherlock现在确实比以前更熟练了些。但是Oliver还是哭个不停。

John翻身下床，正好撞上Sherlock抱着正在哭的Oliver下来。Oliver满面愁容的小脸皱在一起，湿漉漉的卷毛贴在两侧的头皮上，还在不停抽噎的小身板紧紧的贴着Sherlock，他的脸上还挂着泪珠，蜷缩在Sherlock怀里。

“这是怎么啦，Ollie？”John柔声说着，伸出一只手指轻轻摩挲Oliver的小手。

Oliver哭的更凶了。

“我给他换过尿布了，”Sherlock看起来很绝望。

“他也可能是饿了，”John想到，他给Oliver冲了一瓶奶粉，Sherlock就抱着Oliver楼上楼下的跟在他后面吗，试图找一些除了哭之外能让他更感兴趣的事情。

Oliver拒绝了递过去的奶瓶。他哭喊着，这件事让Oliver彻底陷入了悲痛中，仿佛对他们能想出给他「奶瓶」的愚蠢感到绝望

“他说不定是做噩梦了，”John担心的说着，伸出一只手安抚的揉了揉Oliver的小脑袋。

Oliver哭啊哭啊哭个不停。

Sherlock温柔的吻了一下Oliver的卷毛，轻轻呼着气说，“嘘，嘘。有我呢。看，我们俩都在这儿，我们不会让你有事的。

Oliver并不认同这种说法。

“小提琴呢，也许有用？”John说。

他接过满脸不高兴的Oliver，Sherlock把他的小提琴拿过来，悉数演奏了Oliver喜欢的曲目。Oliver胡乱踢腾着自己的小胳膊小腿，还是伤心的哭着。John突然灵光一现。

“等一下，”John说。“我觉得他长牙了。”

“这句话你都说了好几个月了，”Sherlock不耐烦的说。Oliver止不住的哭叫显然让他感觉有些江郎才尽。

“好吧，但是我早晚会说对的。让我来看看这儿有什么，Oliver，”John打开浴室的灯，把他第一次怀疑Oliver长牙了的时候，也就是Sherlock说的几个月之前，就买好的凝胶找出来。不过Oliver当初明显只是太爱流口水了。“来，我们好了”John说着，试图去掰开Oliver的嘴。

Oliver扭着身子躲开他。

Sherlock站在浴室的门口审视着他，说，“他不想用那个。”

“是因为他的嘴疼，所以不想让我碰。”

“那个会有用吗？”

“对。”

“那就是他在无理取闹了。Oliver，别乱动，Papa是想帮你。”

趁着Oliver张开大嘴哭的更大声的间隙，John终于成功的把手塞进了Oliver的嘴里，碰到了他的牙龈，Oliver突然止住了哭泣，惊讶的小脸上稍稍出现了些许令人感到乐观的情绪。他抓着John的小爪子稍稍松开了些，然后抽噎了几下，眨着泪眼朦胧的大眼睛来回看着他俩，小模样看起来格外让人觉得惨兮兮的。

“抱歉，亲爱的，”John亲了亲他的小脑袋。“很快就过去了，我保证。”

“很快「过去」？”Sherlock重复道。“说得好像他只长「一颗」牙一样？”

“和平常一样，你爸总是往好的方面看，”John告诉Oliver。“给，”他说着把Oliver递回Sherlock手里。“现在，他该回去睡觉了。我也要回我的床上去。

John走进卧室, 爬上床。刚刚找了个舒服的姿势躺好，Sherlock就进来了，怀里还抱着已经安静下来的Oliver

“John，”他慌慌张张的说。

“怎么了？”John抬起头，借着走廊里洒下的微弱的光线看着他。

“你确定吗？”

“确定什么？”

“长牙的事。就是，如果因为长牙的事，他这反应未免也太过于大惊小怪了。

“你，牙疼过吗？”

Sherlock看起来似乎被冒犯了。“当然没有。”

John翻了个白眼。“当然没有。好吧，那他大概有希望，也能长一口好牙，但是，就算这样，他也要先把牙长出来，而且，相信我，牙齿的大小和它们能造成的伤害成反比。

“你牙疼过？”Sherlock的语气似乎对此很感兴趣。

“是啊。我还真是平凡的让人失望。

“比枪伤还要疼吗？“

“「Sherlock」，”John生气了。

“呃，我这么问的意思是我这两种经历都没有。”Sherlock抽抽鼻子说道。

“没有枪伤那么疼，好了，深夜访谈结束了。去给Oliver拉小提琴吧。如果他五分钟之内没有睡着，你再带他来找我，我很荣幸可以带着你和Oliver去急诊室。但是他肯定会睡着的，他会闹只是因为牙疼让他难受，而我已经让他感觉不到牙疼了。

Sherlock离开了卧室。然后，Sherlock又折了回来。

“Sherlock，“John叹了口气。

“但是他摸起来有些热。”

“第一，他刚刚大哭过一场。第二，他在长牙，如果低烧也是很正常的。”

“你确定他没有生病吗？”

John又叹了口气，伸出一只手放到Oliver的脖子上感受了一下温度。对于John来说，这个温度不算高。但是Sherlock还很慌乱。“我确定。而且就算他真的病了，也只是普通感冒而已。

“那你「能」处理吗？”Sherlock还是不放心。

“Sherlock。他这一辈子肯定什么时候会得病的。”

“「我」就不会，”Sherlock骄傲的说。

“不，你也会。有一个冬天你得了肺炎，还记得吗？”

“那是因为Lestrade把我推到泰晤士河里面去了。”

“Lestrade没有推你，是你自己摔倒了。”

“我没有摔倒。我怎么会摔进泰晤士河呢？”

“和别人摔倒的方式一样，Sherlock。你是摔下去的。”

“你觉得我摔下去的可能性比别人把我推到泰晤士河里的可能性大？”

“不，事实上，我觉得你更有可能会惹恼某个人然后被他推进河里去，但是那天我在那儿，你确实是摔到了。

“简直「荒谬」，”Sherlock咕哝着。

“Oliver睡了，”John说。

Sherlock低头看了一眼，惊讶的发现Oliver真的睡着了。

“看吧？他没事。把他放回小床上吧，我要「睡觉」了。”

Sherlock离开了卧室。John听着他的脚步渐行渐远，到了楼上Oliver的房间。刚刚就已经筋疲力尽的John现在却盯着天花板，清醒得不得了。脑子里的一些思绪嗡嗡作响。

如果Oliver其实不舒服呢？如果他不只是因为长牙才哭呢？如果他其实有什么更严重的问题呢？他是一个克隆宝宝，如果是他的基因出现了问题呢，如果出现了那些严重的，可怕的，瞬息万变的，随时可能夺去他生命的情况呢？他在床上不停地抽泣着，而他们却没有理解他的诉求，John甚至只为他缓解了一点轻微的痛苦，然后就「告诉Sherlock把他放回小床上去」了？

John试图让那些声音安静下来。他尽量让自己保持理性。如果真的有那些可怕的问题，Oliver会有「表征」出现的，肯定会的。他也不会那么快的轻易睡过去。他肯定会发烧的。他几乎没有发过烧。是吗？他没有过吗？他几乎没有过发热的情况。但是John是刚刚睡醒的状态。可能拿他身体的温度做基准本来就是错的。Sherlock之前觉得Oliver有些发热，Sherlock一般不会随意臆测。

John咬咬牙，他必需承认，如果不再检查一下Oliver的情况，他的大脑应该不会让他睡觉了。他去浴室拿了之前专门为Oliver买的体温计，探头向起居室里张望。他没听到Sherlock回来的声音，空荡荡的客厅很好的印证了这一点

John到了楼上的婴儿房，Oliver在他的小床里睡得正香。Sherlock靠着墙坐在地板上，静静地注视着他。

房间里的夜灯（夜灯是大黄蜂造型的，Sherlock坚持要买这种）发出的昏黄的光，他看到Sherlock挑了挑眉，有些责备之意。“我记得你说过他没事。”

“对。没事。只是检查一下。”

Sherlock给了他一个心照不宣的表情，John只当没看见，把体温计探到Oliver的耳朵。Oliver有些不舒服，小脸不高兴的皱成一团，不过没有醒。过了一会儿，体温计震动了两声，给出了读数。

“多少度？”Sherlock问。

“37度4。37度是正常的。所以他没事。”Oliver的健康让John感到宽慰，他彻底放松下来，开始感觉到精疲力尽了。于是他放下体温计，打算回楼下休息，但是最后，他选择了瘫坐在Sherlock身旁的地板上。

“你不回床上睡了？”Sherlock问道。

John摇摇头。“我觉得我回去也睡不着。我宁愿待在这儿，万一他一会儿又醒了呢？虽然，他没事。他是真的没事。他只是…..长了一颗牙。”John知道自己的判断没有错，只是他现在没办法强迫自己离开Oliver。

“我们明天是不是应该带他去找Molly看看吗？”

“我不知道，”John叹了口气，说道。“也许吧。你觉得我们应该去吗？”

“你才是医生。”

“而你是正在攻读克隆技术的天才。”

Sherlock沉默了一会儿。“我觉得他在长牙。”

“对。”John表示赞同。

“但万一他「不是」呢？”

“对。”John想了一会儿，也表示赞同。

于是两个人都陷入了沉默。

“确实是Lestrade把我推进泰晤士河的，我不只是单纯的「摔倒」了。”

“Oh，我的上帝啊，”John把脑袋靠在墙上大笑起来，眼泪都给笑出来了。


	30. Chapter 30

John醒来时发现自己的头枕在Sherlock的肩膀上。Sherlock已经醒了，不过他也可能一夜没睡。Oliver还沉浸在睡梦中。于是John把脑袋在Sherlock肩头蹭了蹭，把身体的大部分重量瘫在他身上，享受这片刻的温馨。

 

过了一会儿，Oliver醒了。

 

刚刚睡醒的Oliver有些不高兴，小情绪明显的所有人一眼就能看出来。John心想，如果他不这样，那他就不是Sherlock克隆出来的了。他大张着小嘴，上齿龈的地方隐隐约约可以看见一小块乳白色。John指给Sherlock看。“看到了吧？牙。” Sherlock说，“「那个」？就是那点小东西弄得昨天鸡飞狗跳的？”Oliver冲着他哭起来，John知道他这样是在抱怨「我是因为现在不会说话不能和你诉苦，所以我才这样哭一哭告诉你们的」。

 

当John完成所有早上和Oliver有关的例行事项时，一位委托人出现在了他们的门口。通常情况下，Oliver总是对他们的客户很感兴趣，但是现在，Oliver蔫巴巴的，显然不在他最好的状态，更是没有多余的精力为他们的客户操心了。就连John把Sherlock的头骨先生放到他的腿上，Oliver也还是无精打采的。

 

那位委托人看着Oliver，“所以这就是那个孩子了，哈？”这话说得好像Oliver有什么地方和他想的不一样似的。

 

Sherlock皱了皱眉，说道，“他今天有点不舒服。他在「长牙」。这件事「很难」也很「痛苦」。而且很明显是你妻子最好的朋友偷了你的狗。你知道的，她爱你。”

 

委托人瞠目结舌的望着他。

 

“你现在可以走了，”Sherlock厉声说道。

 

“他本来能先把钱给我们的，”等那位客户走了，John才提醒道。他换了个姿势把Oliver扛在肩上，想让他待舒服一点能安静下来。

 

Sherlock无所谓的挥挥手。“他会抱怨觉得我不值这笔钱，因为我刚刚那几句话是编的。他的事肯定很无聊。Ollie今天的状态不好，无聊的客户对他来说没什么帮助，不是吗？”

 

Sherlock伸手去接Oliver，John也乐得把孩子交给他，Oliver哼唧了两下（显然是在说：「对，一点用都没有，他们太可怕，让我觉得生活更痛苦了」，然后抽了抽小鼻子，依偎在了Sherlock的肩膀上。Sherlock吻了一下他的小脑袋。John觉得，在之前对于Oliver长牙的反应处理是否恰当的问题上，他们已经完全原谅了对方。

 

“我们不能帮他做点什么吗？”Sherlock问道。

 

“我刚刚又给他多涂了一些护龈凝胶，我觉得可能会有点用。我之前在冰箱里冻着一个牙环，我去拿过来。

 

Sherlock点点头，John钻进厨房去找牙环。他能依稀听到起居室里Sherlock对着Oliver说话的声音。

 

“Papa有个能帮你减轻疼痛的东西。Papa是个医生，这种事情他都懂的。”

 

John想知道Sherlock说这话的意思是在恭维他还是在解释为什么他的脑子里装满了乱七八糟的东西。

 

“拿来啦，”John把牙环拿给Oliver看。

 

Oliver狐疑的盯着它。Sherlock的表情如出一辙。

 

“这是猫头鹰，”John解释。

 

Oliver看了John一眼。Sherlock帮他说出了这一眼的深意。“Oliver不喜欢猫头鹰。”

 

“他不喜欢「猫头鹰」？他什么时候对猫头鹰有成见了？”

 

“John，他已经六个月大了，“Sherlock如是说，好像这能解释「为什么」一样。

 

“好吧，”John说。“嗯，我现在也没有别的牙环了，所以，也许我们可以先试一下这个猫头鹰的。然后等Daddy有空的时候可以去给你买个你更喜欢的？”

 

Oliver勉强把猫头鹰叼进嘴里咬住。「这只是因为没有别的了」，他用眼神告诉John。

 

“谢谢你呀，”John说着吻了吻他的头顶。

 

“去巴茨医院？”Sherlock问。

 

“去巴茨医院。”John表示认同。

 

他们在门口撞上了正要出门的Hudson太太。

 

“我的小可怜，”她咕哝着逗Oliver。“我昨晚听到他哭了。他在长牙吗？”

 

Oliver把猫头鹰从嘴里拿出来，简明扼要的告诉了Hudson太太他在过去的几个小时里经历了什么。Hudson太太同情的对着他点点头。

 

“你要把牙长出来才能吃我给你做的小饼干呀，”看起来他诉苦诉的差不多了，Hudson太太告诉他。

 

Oliver看起来因为这个问题陷入了沉思，仿佛在Hudson太太帮那颗牙说话之前，Oliver从来没有过有利于那颗牙齿的想法。

 

“我们要去巴茨医院了，”John告诉Hudson太太。“就是去确认一下他这次只是因为长牙，没有什么别的大问题，”

 

“Hudson太太要去约会，”Sherlock帮她回了话。

 

Hudson太太的脸上泛起一抹红晕，叫道，“Sherlock。”

 

“玩的开心！”Sherlock说着，抱着Oliver步履轻快的走出了们。

 

“嗯，”John有些困惑，但还是说，“玩的开心。”

 

“他很好，John，我敢肯定。别担心了。”

 

“谢谢，”John说，因为被人安慰的感觉比去安慰别人要好得多。

 

他走快了几步追上Sherlock，他叫到了出租车，而且已经把Oliver安顿好了。

 

“Hudson太太在和谁约会？”John问道。

 

“还是和她一直约会了很久的那个家伙。”Sherlock漫不经心的说。

 

“什么？我怎么一点也不知道。你为什么不早点「告诉」我这些？”

 

Sherlock疑惑的看着他。“我还以为你知道呢。”

 

“我怎么会知道？”

 

“你不会真觉得她一直是去什么「书友会」吧？

 

“对啊！”

 

Sherlock一脸不敢置信的盯着他。Oliver也一脸惊奇。

 

John气急败坏的对着Oliver说，“不要假装你也知道Hudson太太的感情生活。”

 

Oliver愤慨的咬着他的猫头鹰。

 

“好吧，那个男的是谁？”John问。“他对她好吗？”

 

“我还没发现有什么可以吐槽的点。他没有妻子，不管是地下的还是什么的都没有，所以目前这些情况对他还比较有利。”

 

“嗯，”John表示赞同。“你知道的，说起六个月。”

 

“我们说了六个月吗？”

 

“你之前提到Ollie已经六个月了。”

 

“对。他是六个月了。”Sherlock小心翼翼的打量着John，好像生怕他们会进行一场除了明显的观察结果之外什么都不讲的谈话。

 

“我们要带他去门诊看一下，给他好好做个检查。”

 

“什么？为什么？”

 

“因为我们必须这样，Sherlock。他该打疫苗了，他的医疗记录也要更新——”

 

“这些你就可以做。”

 

“不，我不行。”

 

“为什么不行？”

 

“除了医德之外的原因吗？”

 

Sherlock挥挥手，否认了他这一想法。“Mycroft会给你所有需要的东西。或者我们带他去门诊，「你」来做这些。”

 

“Sarah不会让我给自己儿子打针的，”

 

“那我们就强行闯进去。”

 

“Sherlock，你不想让他受到最好的照顾吗？”

 

“不想，”Sherlock反驳道。

 

John挑了挑眉。“不想？”

 

“不想。我敢说他能接受的最好照顾在巴斯克维尔，而我们不会带他到那附近去。事实上，我们甚至可能永远不会带他到乡下去。那儿离着巴斯克维尔太近了。”

 

“不去巴斯克维尔。当然不去巴斯克维尔。只是去门诊看一下。关于他……的事情我们只字不提”John看了一眼出租车司机。“你知道的。我们只是带他去挂个号然后让Sarah给他打疫苗，然后在官方档案里给他做个记录。”

 

“Sarah，”Sherlock喃喃自语，似乎并没有被说服。

 

“想想看，”John说，他深知什么时候该进，什么时候该退。

 

他们到巴茨医院的时候正好打断了正在进行尸检的Molly。

 

“Oh，”她抬起头，看起来很高兴见到他们。“你们好。我都没注意到你们过来了。这案子是你们负责的？”

 

Sherlock看了看尸体。死者是一位二十多岁的女性，死前应该属于很漂亮的类型。看起来没有谋杀的痕迹。“不是。这案子有意思吗？“

 

“不清楚。她是突然死亡的，真可怜。简直是悲剧。我猜可能是某种尚未确诊的心脏病。”

 

Sherlock的眼睛一亮。“或者是下毒。”他提出。

 

“死，”Oliver咬着他的猫头鹰含糊不清的说。

 

“Oliver很擅长把死亡当做是另一种存在方式。”Sherlock解释。

 

“或者是不存在方式，我觉得，”John说。

 

Molly笑着对Oliver说。“嗨。你最近怎么样呀，Ollie-ollie-oxen-free？”

 

Oliver给了Molly一个灿烂的笑容，因为Oliver经常给Molly微笑，即使是在被长牙的痛苦困扰着的时候。

 

“Oliver在长牙，”John说。

 

“啊，”Molly说。“这可不好玩，对不对？”

 

“死，”Oliver说。

 

“不过，我想，总比死要好一点吧，”Molly总是有些紧张的咯咯笑着，用玩笑来发表观点。

 

John对她微微笑了一下，因为在Molly开玩笑的时候他总是尽量配合。而Oliver和Sherlock只是用同样的神情盯着她。

 

“我们想要做些检查。”John说。

 

Molly的笑容不见了，看起来有些犹豫。

 

Sherlock回道。“没有人会注意的。也没人会「关心」。”

 

“问题不在这个，”Molly说。“就是……”她犹豫了一下，然后飞速的说。“上次你们过来采血，我不觉得结果是……「好的」，不管是对你还是对他，你们有些——我的意思是，你们不需要——我确定他只是长牙了。”

 

John看了一眼Sherlock，Sherlock也回望着他。

 

然后John开口道，“Molly，关于Oliver，有件事你需要知道。”

 

Molly的表情看起来几乎是害怕。“什么？他没得什么病吧，是吧？Oh，天啊，他病了吗？”

 

“不是，”John答道。然后，他实话实说，“不是我们知道的那种。”

 

“Molly，之前伪造我的死亡证明时，因为需要，我给了我哥一份我的DNA样本，这样才能让一切做的尽可能准确。”Sherlock插进话来，客观的陈述了一些事实。“我给了他一些我的头发。”

 

“好吧……”Molly说，她显然不知道他这话从何说起。

 

“那份DNA样本现在已经交给英国政府的存档。而他们用那份样本创造了Ollie。”

 

“好吧……”Molly有些不确定的看着Oliver。

 

John知道Sherlock的想法，他大概觉得，他刚刚那么一说就算把整件事都解释清楚了。于是开口道，“Ollie是克隆出来的。至少就我们目前所知道的，他是世界上第一个也是唯一的一个成功的克隆人。”

 

Molly挑眉看着John。“一个「克隆人」？Sherlock克隆出来的？”

 

John挤出一个微笑。“他俩看起来就是一个模子里刻出来的，不是吗？”

 

“一个「克隆人」？”Molly重复着。“一个「克隆人类」？”她看着Sherlock。“但是你说你捐了精子……”

 

“一个必要的谎言，”Sherlock语气轻快的解释。“我们不能让所有人知道他是世界上唯一一个克隆人。否则他会一刻也不得安宁。”

 

Molly眨眨眼，她瞪圆了眼睛看着Oliver。当事人正毫不知情的默默咬着他的猫头鹰，似乎是在掩饰他有趣的身世传奇。于是她又把目光重新投向他的家长。“所以……那你们为什么要告诉我？”

 

“因为我们觉得有必要告诉你。”

 

John试图把话说的更理性一些。“因为只有这样我们经常过来验血才能有合理的解释。这不仅仅是因为我们……反应太过激了。这是因为他是第一例成功的克隆人。”

 

“其余的人都死了，”Sherlock直截了当的插了一句。

 

Molly看着他。“其余的人？”

 

“你难道觉得他们能一次成功吗？”

 

Molly看着Oliver，他还是缩在Sherlock的怀里，尽量降低自己的存在感。“其他人是怎么死的？”

 

“其他人怎么会「不」死？”Sherlock反驳。

 

“所以你们给他做了目前能做的所有检查，”Molly总结了一下，然后看着John。

 

John微微笑了一下，点点头。他知道这让他们听起来很疯狂，但是他觉得他们做过远与比这更疯狂的事。

 

“可怜的小东西，”Molly看着Oliver说道。话音未落，John就感觉到身边的Sherlock怒气值陡然上升。

 

“这就是我们为什么不告诉别人，”他厉声说着，一手成杯状护住了Oliver的小脑袋。John怀疑他是否知道自己做出了这种下意识的举动。“我不想让人们「同情」他。他不是让人们怜悯的「可怜虫」。”

 

Molly瞪大眼睛，结结巴巴的说，“不，不是。当然不是。我不是这个意思。就是他还这么小就要背负这么多东西。而你，你就在这儿，而他长大后就成了你。这只是有些……一言难尽。”

 

“他很好，”Sherlock坚持道，但是John听出了他声音中透出的紧张。他知道他们应该好好谈谈这件事了。John忍住了将要出口的一声叹息，默默的盼着Molly可以连眼睛都不眨的接受他们告诉他的事情。尽管John觉得Molly能给出的反应是他们能期待的「最好」的反应，这也正好解释了为什么他们不会把这事告诉别人。

 

Molly沉默着点点头，她显然很紧张，生怕自己再说错什么话。

 

John转而对Sherlock说，“这次我来抽血。你可以来安慰他的情绪。”

 

这次，Oliver开始哭叫的时候，John几乎一点都没有想要退缩。几乎没有。

***

回家的时候，Sherlock一路都很安静。Oliver的小脸上还挂着泪珠，带着一脸被人背叛了的委屈神情，脑袋埋在Sherlock旳颈间，紧紧地贴在他身上。Sherlock也紧紧地回抱着他，盯着窗外发呆。John并没有为受伤的Sherlock们闹脾气的事情生气，因为他知道，严格的来讲，伤害他们俩这事他不能负全责，但是他的确希望自己能做些什么来帮帮他们。不过现在他还无能为力，毕竟他们还在出租车里。这可不是一个说些关于抚养克隆人这种奇怪话题的好地方。

 

John跟在他俩身后进了221B。Sherlock抱着Oliver进了客厅。John想着大概喝点茶会对缓和这一局面有所帮助，因为茶能解决一切。他走进厨房，赫然发现桌上放着一个崭新的牙环，牙环的手柄是一个挂着海盗旗帜的骷髅，正好可以让宝宝的小手指伸进去更好的抓在手里。

 

John拿起牙环走到客厅里，把它举起来，“看看我们的公寓里多了个什么。”

 

Sherlock已经把Oliver放到了元素周期表毯子上，Ollie正抱着头骨先生，显然是在戏剧化的呈现他在自己最近状况频发的生活中起到了何种作用。Sherlock仰靠在自己的椅子上，双手合十，越过自己的指尖严密的观察着他的动向。他勉强扫了一眼John。“Mycroft，”他说。

 

“嗯…给你这个，Ollie。”John把它递给还是有小情绪的宝宝，他狐疑的盯着看了一会儿，又轻轻地嗅了嗅，好像在说，【好吧，我允许你把它当做橄榄枝了，至少比猫头鹰好一些】，然后塞进了自己的嘴里。John放任他继续生着他自己那来势汹汹的闷气，走到自己的椅子边坐下，看着对面的Sherlock，试图给他一个微笑。“一个海盗，哈？我们还从来没有好好谈过这个问题呢。”

 

Sherlock摇摇头，看起来像是打算对这个话题避而不谈。

 

“Sherlock。”John把身子往前倾。“之前Molly说的——”

 

Sherlock的目光仍然停在Oliver身上。“我觉得我做的是对的。对他来说。我不想让他孤身一人。”

 

“他不是。他和我们在一起，而且他很幸福——”

 

“你会把他别人领养。你之前就说让我这样做的。”

 

John知道自己的确是说过这话。他看了一眼待在毯子上的Oliver，试图想象没有他的生活。他做不到。他几乎都想不起来自己对Oliver知之甚少的时候，少到他可以考虑建议Sherlock放弃他的抚养权。他收回自己的目光，重新看向Sherlock。“可是，我就是个白痴。”他指出。

 

“Molly是对的。我就在这，就在他面前，他全部的生活，他这一辈子总会知道的，他会思考，他会怀疑是不是自己不得不像我一样行事，因为这些都根植于他的基因里。他会觉得他会知道自己将来可能会走错的每一步。他会看到所有我做错的事情，然后纠结自己是不是也会重蹈覆辙。又或者他会反抗这一切，不管是哪一种情况，他都不是他自己了，不论任何情况，这都会是反应——”

 

“Sherlock，别说了。” 已经受够了的John坚决的打断了他的话。“他会好好的——”

 

“他是克隆人，John！”Sherlock冲着他大喊。毯子上的Oliver被吓得一激灵，牙环从张开的小嘴里掉了出来，眼睛一转不转的盯着他。“他不会好的！即便假设我能把他抚养成人——这已经是一个十分大胆的假设了——他也不会好的，因为他是一个克隆人，他不得不——”

 

“Sherlock，”John打断他，让他安静下来，因为打断他的话比用更大的声音压过他的喊声更有效。

 

Sherlock硬生生的吞掉了接下来的几句话，怒气冲冲的瞪着John好像怕他出言反驳自己的话。

 

“我们身上都遗传着别人的基因，”John提出。“我们所有人必须弄清楚自己是谁。他也没什么不同。他会挣扎着渡过难关，他会犯错，其中一些可能是你已经犯过的，还有一些是新的错误，这一切问题都会存在的，因为他是人，不是因为他是克隆人。他会没事的。”

 

Sherlock犹豫的深吸了一口气。“如果我们把他交给一个正常的家庭抚养——”

 

“他也会没事的，如果那样的话，我确定。但是也不会比现在更好。情况会有所不同，这是一定的，但是不会更好了。只是情况不同而已。听我说：他会好好的。”

 

Sherlock看向Oliver。John也是。坐在毯子上的Oliver一只手放在头骨先生上，大大的灰色眼睛一眨不眨的回望着他们。

 

John站起来，一把抓过来Sherlock的手拉着。

 

“John，”Sherlock抱怨道。

 

“站起来，”John命令道。

 

“为什么？”

 

John更用力的拉他，“起来。”

 

Sherlock叹了口气。“你再拉是要把腰闪了还是怎么的。”

 

John哼了一声。“Oh，对，因为我是一朵娇嫩的花，这下一个星期都不能再踢你屁股了。”

 

“John，我懂柔道。我是个剑客。”

 

John挑挑眉，一脸戏谑之意。“这是委婉语？”

 

“John，我说真的。”Sherlock生气了。

 

“好吧，我肯定不会和你决一死战斗，我只会按老法子踢你的屁股。快点，起来。”

 

Sherlock发出了一声巨大的噪音来表示自己的不情愿，终于屈服的挪了挪沉重的屁股，从椅子上站了起来。“现在干嘛？”

 

“你来，”John把他拉到了宝宝的毯子前，然后坐在正兴致勃勃观看会议进程的Oliver旁边。

 

Sherlock低头看着他俩。“你这是干嘛？”

 

“陪我们坐下，”John说。

 

“这太蠢了，”Sherlock咕哝着坐在了他们对面。“这有什么意义呢。行了。这下你高兴了吧？”

 

“对啊。而且你也高兴了。他也高兴。”John俯身过去吻了Sherlock，不过他假装自己还在生着气，并没有给予回应。直到最后他终于乱了呼吸，一只手扶住了John的头，为他张开了紧闭的双唇。

 

John轻轻把Sherlock推倒在地上，接着又坐起来。

 

“现在我躺在地上了，”Sherlock说。

 

John倾身过去把Oliver抱起来。“Daddy正在和我们炫耀他出色的观察力呢。”

 

Oliver叽里咕噜的说着话，十分有活力的样子。

 

“他想和你一起玩这个，”John对Sherlock说着，把Oliver轻轻地放到了Sherlock的胸口。Sherlock立马下意识的伸手稳住他的平衡。“去吧，Ollie，让Daddy看看你已经知道了什么。”

 

Oliver对Sherlock说了一件十分严肃而且重要的事情，然后伸出手去，摸了摸和他唇，描摹着他和自己几乎一样的滑稽的唇形。

 

一个充满着某种暗示的微笑浮现在了Sherlock的脸上。不过John明智的没有说破。

 

“做完这些有什么意义？”Sherlock问John，他试图不受影响的发出严厉地声音，奈何Oliver的小指头还按在他的唇上。

 

“我希望你能看看他。我想让你和我说说到底有什么是他解决不了的。因为他就在这儿，这已经让他当之无愧是这颗星球上最伟大的奇迹了。你觉得你会吓到他吗，Sherlock Holmes？他是你。如果能有谁和你针锋相对还能旗鼓相当，你觉得这个人除了他还会是别人吗？”

 

“死 死 死”Oliver表示同意。

 

“他会好好的，”John坚持道。

 

Sherlock看着Oliver，露出了笑容。他用唇轻轻抿了一下Oliver的小指头，逗得Oliver开心的咯咯笑了起来。

 

John如释重负的躺在他们旁边，思忖着他们以后再也不会告诉任何人Oliver的来历了，因为结果一定和他们设想的大相径庭。


	31. Chapter 31

John被Sherlock惊醒了，许是因为他爬到床上的动作，或是他说的话，又或是二者皆有，“人们为什么会「选择」生孩子呢？”

John一直都期待Sherlock半夜出现在他床上，因为Sherlock今天有些情绪激动，而且倾向于在半夜的时候对他诉衷肠，但他从没料到过他会用如此这般的开场白。“什么？”他迷迷糊糊的说。

“小孩子，”Sherlock不耐烦的插话。“人们选择生孩子。证据显示，一直以来都是如此。「为什么」？”

John思考了一下这个问题。“Oliver做了什么让你不高兴了吗？”他困惑的问。

“不是。当然没有。我们在研究血迹在不同布料上的着色性，实验做到一半Oliver就睡着了。

“他当然有。”John说。

“此话怎讲？”

“你刚刚问什么来着？”John迷迷糊糊的问。

“「John」。”

“是你刚刚搅了我的好梦，Sherlock，得让我缓一下吧。”

“你在做梦？”Sherlock似乎很好奇。

“什么？我不知道。我不记得了。”

“人们为什么会选择生孩子？”  
“我不知道。我又不是他们其中的一员。我觉得他们可能是喜欢孩子，想要把一个小生命带到世上，或者是他们爱上了他们的另一半然后想要有个爱的结晶？等等这之类的吧。你这是哪来的问题？”

Sherlock已经倒在了他旁边的床上，显然进入了沉思状。

“Sherlock，”见他没有反应，John便踢了他一脚，催促道。

“如果Oliver不是偶然出现在我们生活中，我永远都不会想到要孩子。”

“我们的生活方式不会让这种事出现的。”

“你会要孩子吗？”

“不。可能不会。不是和你。”话刚刚出口，他便自知失言。

“嗯，”Sherlock的声音听起来很生气。

“我不是那个意思，我只是说……如果没有Oliver，我不知道能不能意识到……而且生物学上讲我们不可能有孩子，而且我也不知道能不能发展成和你一起抚养孩子的关系。我的意思是，两个异性恋的室友不会一起养孩子的。”

“我们从来就不是异性恋的室友，John”

“我「之前以为」我们是。或者别的什么。”

“或者别的什么。”Sherlock冷冷的说，接着沉默了一会儿。

John趁机往Sherlock那边靠过去。如果有Sherlock在旁边的话，你总是会不由自主的把他抱在怀里。

Sherlock下意识的蹭到了他身边，说道，“我只是不知道一个人但凡有点「逻辑」怎么会选择要孩子。他们必须要「意识到」……”

“意识到什么？”John打了个哈欠，把脸舒舒服服的枕在了Sherlock肩上。

“这有多可怕。”

“所有值得一做的事情都是可怕的，Sherlock，”John昏昏欲睡的对他说着。“你我总是生活在危险的边缘，所以我们应该比任何人都更清楚这一点。”

Sherlock哼了一声。“和Oliver一比，杀人犯都不可怕了。”

鉴于John完全了解Sherlock想表达什么，“我知道，”他表示同意。

“我不记得在他来之前的日子了，John。他睡着了，我把他抱到楼上，然后坐在厨房里。厨房很安静，没有人和我说话，在他来这里之前几乎夜夜都是如此，我完全想不起来我是如何忍受那些日子的。就好像我记不起没有你的那些日子一样。这一切仿佛是发生在其他人身上的，而我只是一个看客，除了此时此刻，一切都是不真实的。我只是……好奇。”

“你爱他，”John说完动了动，将脸贴着Sherlock的脖子。

“嗯，”他赞同道。John感觉到了他在自己的额头上印下一吻。然后接着说“我……我的父母……”

“你不是他们。Oliver不会恨你的。”John向他保证。

“我就「是」我的父母。我们拥有同样的基因，这不是你说的吗？”

“我们都有遗传来的基因，但我们不仅仅局限于此。这是属于全人类的矛盾中心，我们可以一起见证我们的儿子将来会证明这一点。现在。把你聪明的大脑关掉，好好睡一觉吧。”

Sherlock没有反驳。整整一分钟过去了。他才说，“如果他会好好的，是因为有你。因为他有你。”

John睁开眼睛望向周围的黑暗，思索着自己究竟有多「爱」他。“Oh，”他轻声说。“这就是著名的能对Sherlock Holmes产生重大影响的Watson效应。”

“经过研究并证实的。”Sherlock表示同意。

“经过本人确认的，”John补充。

“你应该看看我收集的这方面的数据。”

“是吗？”John往上蹭了蹭。“有多少是X级的？”

John爱极了他能够「听到」Sherlock的笑声。“倒是没有你想的那么多。”

“那你得继续加油了。”John建议道。

***

John想方设法拖着Oliver和Sherlock去了诊所，却发现Sarah请了病假。

“Oh，”Sherlock的语气中仿佛透露着深深地遗憾之情。“真是太可惜了。那我们只能——”

“想都别想，”John用属于Watson上尉的眼神看着他说，Sherlock气呼呼的走到椅子旁边，抱着Oliver狠狠地坐下。

一位身材娇小的老妇人并没有被他周身散发出来的怒气吓倒，她无视了Sherlock正在生闷气，说道，“你家孩子真「漂亮」。”

Sherlock勉强平息了一下自己的怒火，堪堪能保持礼貌的回应了一句“多谢。”

Oliver拿出来他一直抓在手里的大黄蜂拨浪鼓（因为John说头骨先生体积太大而且再说他也不想让Oliver把它和打针扯上关系），给了那位老妇人一个大大的微笑，然后说，“死”

那位老妇人笑着说，“他可真「聪明」啊，不是吗？”

有人叫了Herring太太的名字，那位老妇人闻声站起来，对Oliver，或者是Sherlock说，因为并不能确定她在与谁讲话。“再见，亲爱的。”

Oliver对着她挥了挥手里的拨浪鼓。

John走过来对他们说，“我们一会儿去看Eliza Thompson。”

“那个老妇人是我见过最聪明的女人，”Sherlock告诉他。

“什么老妇人？”John茫然的问。

“Herring太太。”

“那是谁？”

“刚刚坐我旁边的那个女人啊！”

“好吧，”John显然不知道Sherlock的话有几分真实性，于是在他身旁坐下，对Oliver笑了笑。

“Eliza Thompson是谁？你认识她吗？”

“不。但是我确定她是一个很称职的医生。”

“称职？”Sherlock大声的抱怨引得旁人纷纷侧目。“你现在已经可以把我们的孩子送到只是「称职」的医生手里了？”

“嘘，”John压低声音的用气说，Oliver不停地用「死」的音为他和声。“我确定她是一个好医生。等我们这次把检查都做完了，我们就好几个月不用来了，对吧？”

Sherlock暗自想着他们再也不会回来了，因为他肯定能想出一个更好的办法来照顾Oliver，而不是让一个不知道是谁的「Eliza Thompson」来做这件事。

“你们早就应该来打疫苗了，”Eliza Thompson瞥了一眼John给他的红皮书说道（#经译者查证此处应为一种红色封皮的疫苗接种手册#）。Mycroft一开始就把它和其他东西一起给了他们。“你们几周之前就应该来。”

Oliver拿着拨浪鼓敲打Sherlock肩膀，明确抗议Eliza Thompson说的话。

“我知道，”John说。“我们——”

“你们甚至连一个健康检查都没有。”

“呃——”John开口。

“一般来说，这本红皮书会看起来乱七八糟的。”Eliza Thompson说着合上它。

Oliver不高兴的扔掉了手里的拨浪鼓。

“我们保存了很完整的记录。”Sherlock义正言辞的说。

“对，”John表示赞同。“而且，我们这次的收养不同寻常。直到他几个月打的时候我们才见到他，所以我们一直在努力赶上进度了。还有，你知道的，我想我们陷入了一种境地，我是一个医生，所以我足够清楚如何评判他的健康情况，让他的身体状况走上正轨。但是我们认为更明智的做法是让一个更加公正的人来负责他的一切事务。”John说完，对Eliza Thompson露出了一个恼人的殷切微笑，然后伸出一只手抚平了Oliver几根杂乱的卷毛。Oliver紧紧地贴在Sherlock怀里，稍微瞪了John一眼，显然Oliver也不赞同John的这种「谈话」方式。

“Oh，当然了。”Eliza Thompson「夸张地」抖着睫毛笑起来，Sherlock咬牙切齿，把她不能正确使用除臭剂的情况暗自分了类。“让我看看这个小伙子。”

大概是觉得Sherlock不会把Oliver交给这个女人，John从Sherlock怀里接过Oliver，转交给了医生。

“Oh，看看你呀，”Eliza烦人的对他咕哝着，“你真是个可爱的小男孩呀，对不对？你还已经长了颗牙呢，是不是？很帅的小家伙。长得真像他父亲。”不可思议的是，Eliza笑着说这话的时候是对着「John」说的。「John」。尽管在这个屋里，Oliver和「Sherlock」才在各个方面都像是一个模子里刻出来的。“这颗牙是不是给你添了不少麻烦呀？”

“也不太多。是他反应有些夸张了。”John回答。

Sherlock盯着他。Oliver狠狠地「盯着」他。Sherlock觉得Oliver这一眼可是令人相当印象深刻。

“啊，等到他十几岁的时候，”Eliza Thompson笑着说。

Sherlock恨透了Eliza Thompson。不仅仅是因为她不是John。Sherlock恨她是因为即便他「站在这儿」，即便John「手上戴着婚戒」，她还是在和John调情。John并没有给她回应，他的行为只是出于礼貌，所以Sherlock讨厌Eliza Thompson。

Oliver也是。

Oliver瞪了她一眼，然后说，“死，”他的意思是，「我想看看你的医疗执照」，或者可能只是，「我不喜欢你，你现在可以消失了。」不过这两种说法对于Sherlock都可以接受。

“别担心，”John笑着说，那种笑容只在与陌生人交谈时出现，他常常用微笑表现出自己的魅力。Sherlock讨厌他这样笑，Oliver也没比他喜欢多少。“这不是预言，也不是命令之类的。只是他学会的第一个词。”  
“Oh，只是这听起来。”Eliza Thompson轻蔑的说着，把Oliver放到了检查用的小床上。“什么意思都没有，不用介意这个，他不知道这个词的意思。”

Oliver愤怒地咬着他的手指头。

“他当然知道这个词的意思，”Sherlock打断他的话，因为Oliver还不知道「所有」词汇，所以有时候Sherlock不得不替他发声。“我们经常在他旁边说这个词，显然他已经掌握了。”

Eliza Thompson给了Sherlock一个令Sherlock十分讨厌的「表情」，接着又用人们接下来通常会看着John的「表情」看着John，好像Sherlock看不懂他们看着John露出那种表情的意思是「你知道他是个疯子吗？你看起来很正常啊！」Sherlock讨厌这种总是接连发生的事情，更讨厌Eliza Thompson这个人。

然后Eliza接着说，“你经常在宝宝面前说‘死’这个词吗？”

John骄傲地说，“我们以破案为生。Sherlock说得对，Oliver「确实」很聪明。

“Oh，这一点我敢肯定，” 伊丽莎, 在一个放纵的语气说, 她认为所有的父母都糊里糊涂, 认为他们的愚蠢的孩子是特别的, 夏洛克讨厌的事实, 她似乎认为奥利弗不是特别的。Eliza语气夸张的让人一下就能听出她的言下之意，显然她觉得所有父母都盲目的觉得自家孩子与众不同。Sherlock明显讨厌她这种似乎认为Oliver「并无」特别之处的看法。

Sherlock对现在这种情况下发生的一切都恨之入骨。

Eliza对着Oliver戳戳弄弄的，做着一大堆愚蠢的事情，Oliver盯着John，小眼神明显是在问他「为什么你会觉得这些事有必要做呢？」。接着，Eliza又给他称了体重，量了身长，于是Oliver继而把目光转向Sherlock。「这种事你怎么能同意呢？」其实Sherlock自己也在想这个问题。John总是古板的思考一些类似于医德之类的蠢问题。好像John自认为有必要的时候从没有做过有损医德的事情。好像这个地方显然能找到的最好的医生并不是John，应该负责这些事情的也不是他一样。

这种事他们绝对不会做第二遍。Sherlock会去上医学院，他要自己成为一名医生，这样他就可以不顾及什么医德问题，把Oliver从这些无聊的琐事之中拯救出来。

接着，Eliza突然拿出了针筒，Oliver一下子睁圆了眼睛，瞬间哇的一声哭了起来。

当然，Sherlock突然意识到什么，不过为时已晚，他暗骂自己居然因为Eliza的存在分了心。Oliver不是傻子。Oliver早就知道了针意味着什么。与此同时，John似乎也意识到了这一点，他与Sherlock交换了一下眼神。

“嗨，你好呀，”Eliza吃惊的对着抽噎的Oliver说，“我还没碰你呢。”

Oliver抽泣着，小小的身体不停扭动，拼命的转过身去要Sherlock抱。如果Sherlock 不「打算」按照那种荒谬的正常人行为准则行事的话，他应该对此置之不理的。Sherlock厉声道，“把他给我，”说着便把Oliver从那个蠢女人手里夺过来，紧紧抱在怀里，Oliver把小脸埋进他怀里，蹭着Sherlock的脖子悲痛欲绝的抽噎着。

“他，呃……”John本打算说什么，想想便又作罢了。

“好啦，”Sherlock低声哄着Oliver，转过身去背对着Eliza，在这儿，他不想让Eliza看到任何Oliver失态的小绝望。“嘘 嘘 嘘，”他说着。  
John说，“能给我们点时间吗？”

“听着，如果你能直接让我——”

“给我们两分钟，”John简明扼要的说，Sherlock突然松了口气，他感觉John又站回他这边了。于是他闭上眼睛，暂时忽略对着他哭叫的Oliver，略微品味了一下这一刻的满足。John几乎是立刻就「明白了」，Sherlock早就想让Eliza离开这个房间。Sherlock想要证明，让除了他们三人之外的其他人介入他们的生活，会是一件多么荒谬的事。而且很少有例外。

“好啦，”门在Eliza 身后关上的一瞬间，Sherlock对Oliver说话的声音响起。他吻了一下Oliver的太阳穴，Oliver的身子一抽一抽的，小胸脯不停地起伏着倒气。“听我说，亲爱的。我知道的，好吗？我知道。如果你能为了Papa和我熬过这一关，我们就完事了。几个月之内我们都不会再让你经历这种事了。”说完，他看了John一眼，因为他们还没有好好讨论过这个问题。Oliver的血样显示正常，「Oliver」是正常的。而且Sherlock已经决定了，如果「他」忍受不了每隔几个星期就要经受一次这样撕心裂肺的折磨，那么Oliver又将如何能应对这一切呢。

John点点头。

“对，”Sherlock闭上眼睛，把头轻轻靠在Oliver已经汗湿了的温暖的小脑袋上。“所以为了我们再忍一次，然后就会隔很久很久的时间。不再打针了。你能为我们做到吗？”

Sherlock感觉到了John的手落在了Oliver的背上，温柔的安抚着，Oliver往Sherlock的怀里钻了钻，不再哭了。Oliver做了一次深呼吸，又小小的叹了口气。Sherlock睁开眼睛，望向John。

“可以了？”John问。

Sherlock点点头。

John走过去打开门，Sherlock听到他用Watson上尉的语气说道，“打针的时候我的爱人会抱着他。

于是，Sherlock坐在了检查床上，把Oliver放在了他的大腿上。Oliver紧紧的抓着他的小指。当白痴Eliza Thompson一针下去的时候，Oliver哇的大哭起来。Sherlock暗自想着他们再也不会，永远，绝不做这种事了。

Sherlock推着婴儿车，一边和John说着刚刚想到的话一边往公寓走去。

“嗯，”John随意附和着。

“这简直「糟透了」。”

“嗯。”

“我不在乎你说的‘医德’还是别的什么废话，我们再也不会带Oliver去那个蠢女人那听她那些愚蠢的……「评头论足」。我都不觉得她是个医生。我对此表示强烈怀疑。对，还有Oliver。而且我们在任何情况下都不会让「健康寻访员」进门的。”

“Sherlock，这件事我不会和你争的。”

Sherlock第一次明显的顿住了。“你不会？为什么不会？”

“因为这确实太糟。不过我们距离下次考虑这个问题还有几个月时间，所以现在就别想这个了。我们还是……回家吧。”

Sherlock沉默了一会儿。“那个女人很可怕。”

“她也没有那么差劲。”

“她在和你「调情」”

“不是，她没有。

Sherlock嗤之以鼻。“你觉得哪个女人和你调情的时候我看不出来？那些女人们总是和你「调情」。”

“你大概应该重新评判一下咱们俩到底谁更有吸引力。”John回应。

“她们想依偎在你穿着可笑套头的毛衣的怀里，然后让你陪她们在卧室里翻云覆雨。你对她们来说就是一个让人无法抗拒的组合。”

“我……什么？”

Sherlock翻了个白眼。“你很完美。你……像猫一般温顺又带着些危险的气息，是一个矛盾的结合体。

“猫？危险？”John机械的重复着他的话。

“对，”Sherlock答道，他放弃了继续进行这种描述。“别假装你一点都不知道，三大洲Watson。”

“我再也不让你见我的约会对象了。而且你说错了，我要告诉你。我很非常特别极其认真的……才不是她们直接就躺在床上了。我又不是James Bond。

“她说Oliver和你长得像。”

“她只是想要……她在和我调情。John突然意识到。

“欢迎加入这次谈话，John，”Sherlock说。

“死 死 死！”Oliver的喊声从婴儿车上传来。

“可是，我没有回应啊，我没有吧？我回应她了吗？Oh，上帝啊，我好像是回应了，是吗？”

Sherlock挑眉看了他一眼，继续向前走去。

“我不是有意——我是说，这只是——我是想着——如果她对我们有好感，我觉得这会——”

“没关系的，John，”Sherlock语气温和的说。

“不，等等。”John伸手抓住他的胳膊，温柔却坚定地止住了他前进的步伐。“看着我。”

Sherlock照做了。他想，除了他手里推着的婴儿车上的宝宝，没有什么能比John Watson更可爱了。John的头发被风吹得乱蓬蓬的，阳光下，他的眼睛眯了起来，看起来十分焦躁不安，一脸愧疚的抿着嘴巴。

“我再也不会……我都已经快不记得她长什么样了，我几乎没有注意到她，那只是……我只是……我已经选择了「你」我总是「会」选择你的。我爱你。我不是有意要……我爱你。是吗？”他问的像是在进行对某种事实的求证。  
And Sherlock感觉到自己的脸上浮起一丝笑意。John总是更需要去证明这一点，因为Sherlock一直都比John自己还要更清楚他的感情。

“是。”Sherlock帮他确认了这一点，因为他「的确」知道John是爱他的。John的调情行为只是一种自然而然的本能。Sherlock知道他没有意识的就那样做了，他没有恶意，也没有目的，更不是别有所图。但这并不代表Sherlock「喜欢」这种行为，所以说这根本不值得拿来讨论。

John突然一把扯过他，迅速而又激烈的吻了上去。“嗯，”他也同意了自己的说法，然后两人十指紧扣，开始继续赶路。不过这样婴儿车的位置就变得很尴尬了，但是Sherlock并没有打算抱怨。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Health visitor：（英国）健康寻访员，由地区卫生局聘用，尤针对学前儿童母亲，残疾人和老人的家庭进行走访，提供社会福利和健康咨询服务。
> 
> James Bond：《007》系列小说主角，英国军情六处特工，代号007，出色的间谍，同时也是身高183（这一点John绝对没有），举止优雅，风度翩翩的绅士。


	32. Chapter 32

Oliver早早的就睡着了，预约的检查已经把他折腾的身心俱疲。Sherlock坐在桌边，周遭摆满了一大堆血迹斑斑的布条，他正在电脑上打着观察结果，渐渐的，他感觉到John在看着他。John双臂交叉置于胸前，两腿随意的交叠着倚靠在厨房的门框上，静静看着他。

通常情况下，每到晚上的这个时间，John总是会给他们泡茶，但是今天，他似乎并没有这个打算。Sherlock挑眉看着他，说道，“怎么？”

John的唇角带着一丝笑意，很淡，还有点小得意，Sherlock有些摸不着头脑。“你以为你知道，”John说，“但是你不知道。”

“我不知道什么？”Sherlock生气的问，他讨厌John说这种莫名其妙的谜语。

John不再倚着门框，他站直身子，慢慢的走到桌边。“你以为你知道我有多爱你。” John停在了他面前。Sherlock困惑的抬起头看着他。“但是你不知道。”

“John——”Sherlock坐在椅子上转过身来看着他。

 

“不。别说话。”John突然跪了下来，把手搭在Sherlock的椅子扶手上。“你完全不知道我有多爱你。你知道我爱你，我也明白你知道这一点。你认为我是陷入了某种感情。你觉得自己很幸运，能够不知道怎么就把我骗了进来，让我认为这一切就是我想要的。你不知道你是怎么办到的。所以我来告诉你：这从来就不是什么把戏，Sherlock。这更不是魔术，而是你和我。你总觉得可能某一天我会突然反应过来，意识到自己做了什么之后，意识到我本来可以拥有的比你能给的更多，我会遇到更好的人，一个正常的，不会不小心就把我的袜子烧了，不会把放餐具的抽屉里塞满毛毛虫，更不会把我逼疯，甚至想让我扯掉自己的头发，而且，Oh，上帝啊，Sherlock，我只想让你知道那「不是」事实。你又没有使劲打我的脑袋，这也不是什么新型的创伤后应激反应，我也没有失去理智。我爱你。我甚至想象不到我能像爱你这样去爱别人。我不知道人可以遇到一个人，一个陌生人，然后让他填满你内心所有的空虚。我以为活着就是意味着你要学会如何忍受寂寞。我不知道我有「可能」会爱上这种爱你的方式。这也是为什么我花了很长很长的时间才明白自己的心意。这些不是人们写进歌词的故事，因为他们「不能」，因为他们不可能用言语说明爱是什么，因为爱就是「这样」，爱又是……一切。我爱你。你不知道我对你的爱有多深。因为我太爱你了，所以我总是想我怎么才能设计让你认为，我就是你想要的那个人。我爱你爱到我能确定有一天你会恢复理智，意识到自己做了什么，意识到你值得拥有的比我能给的更多，你会遇到比我更好的人。”

Sherlock盯着他。他觉得自己应该说点什么，但是很奇怪，他甚至有些不能呼吸。他的胸口似乎被什么填满，胸腔挤压了肺部。如果他现在就要死了，他想不到还有什么死法比现在这种更好。

“所以，不要再说了，亲爱的。”John轻声说着，倾身过去在Sherlock的右眼上轻轻吻了一下，接着又吻了吻他的左眼。“停下吧。”他吻了Sherlock一侧的脸颊，接着是另一侧。“不要再想着无论我给你多少你都会接受。”John的唇掠过Sherlock的左耳到了他的下颌。“因为我会给你一切。”John的唇最终落到了他的唇上。“「一切」。”他气喘吁吁的说。

Sherlock把手伸进John的发间，将他拉过来吻住。Sherlock本来十分饥渴，他想要一个激情而又热烈的吻，但是John却硬生生拖慢了节奏，他稍稍后移了一些，与Sherlock拉开了些许的距离。他轻柔又怜爱的继续着这个吻，似乎想用尽余生来结束它。与此同时，他手上的动作也十分缓慢，用一种几乎是折磨人的速度解开Sherlock的衬衫扣子，一寸寸的侵略Sherlock的领地，最终抚上了Sherlock的胸膛。

接着他便停下了这个吻。将额头与Sherlock的相抵，平复呼吸。

“John，”Sherlock的声音有些沙哑。

“嘘，”John在他的下颚轻轻啄了一下，接着吻过他的脖子。衬衫一点点滑落，他的吻也一路向下延伸到了Sherlock胸口。Sherlock陡然生出一种奇怪的感觉，他周身瘫软，似乎有些坐不住了。他深深地陷进椅子里，将头仰躺在靠背上，闭上眼睛感受自己急促的呼吸。John也爱他。John是怎么「爱上」他的。那是什么时候的事呢？John「怎么」会爱上他呢？Sherlock很迷茫，他感到十分困惑。不过John此时的感觉却出奇的好，他把Sherlock的衬衫从他的裤子中扯了出来，将唇印在Sherlock的肚皮上。

然后John直起身来。

过了一会儿，Sherlock终于得出结论，John不会再继续他的动作了。他勉强抬起头，迷迷糊糊的看着John。他蹲在Sherlock的两腿间，头发乱糟糟的，蓝色的眼睛变得难以置信的深邃。

“跟我到床上去睡，”John虽然这样说，但语气中带着一丝疑问，他几乎不敢确定能不能这样说，就像他也不知道Sherlock会不会答应。

Sherlock点点头。John站起来，对他伸出手。这看起来有点蠢，毕竟Sherlock能自己站起来。不过Sherlock还是把手递给他，让John带着他去了卧室，因为这似乎对于John来说有什么意义。

他们在卧室中裸裎相对，相顾无言。Sherlock不想打破这份寂静。他觉得这件事应该是由John来做才对。

John站在他面前，眼神死死的钉在Sherlock身上。Sherlock也紧紧地盯着他。等着听他准备说什么。

John开口道，“有一天——我不知道是如何开始的，但它就是自然而然的发生了——那天我整个人在你的脚下跌得粉身碎骨，是你将我重新拼成了一个人。”

Sherlock看着他，眨眨眼，他不知道这话要怎么回应才合适。

John往前上了一步，离他更近了些，接着是另一步。Sherlock就这样被逼到了床边，又跌在了床上。John说，“我要把你完全「拆吃入腹」。”

在Sherlock听来这个建议不错。

说着John便压在了他身上，低声耳语道，“然后再帮你恢复过来。”

Sherlock点点头。

事实上，Sherlock以往也总是觉得John会将他碾的支离破碎。但是这个晚上John似乎格外疯狂的想要达到这个目的。也许是John将全部的精力「大多」倾注于此， 又太过「聚精会神」的缘故吧。不过这次，Sherlock觉得他的唇每次触碰到自己的肌肤都充斥着无尽的爱意，让他洋溢在爱河中。他的指尖每次拂过自己的身体，都让人窒息于强烈的欢喜。而且Sherlock对这些都太敏感了，好像已经无法承受，又好像被感情冲昏了头脑。其实每次谈到John的时候他都有这种感觉，那感觉由来已久，甚至连他自己都记不太清楚，在这种感情刚刚浮现的日子里他有多么的「痛苦」。用这样一种倾尽所有的方式去爱着他，却不知道如何宣泄这份爱意，也不知道如何处理这份感情，只能任其在自己的心中叫嚣着，呐喊着，直到它盘旋着离开自己的脑海。而现在，这份感情可以表露出来了。当他满腹心事的时候，他知道自己有话要说，他能听到自己的心声。如果再说的有意义一点，他可能完全不懂自己在说什么，不过就算这样他也不在意，因为重要的是他讲话的「原因」。而他知道John深知这一点。他浑身上下已经被汗水湿透，因为渴求而感到绝望。他深深地沉溺在他的爱中，陶醉在他的爱中。那份爱意令人眩晕的穿过他的身体，堪比他曾尝试过的任何药物一样尖锐而又钝痛。他的细胞疼痛着，希求着，「渴望」着。当他快要达到高潮的时候，他感受到的不是突如其来的愉悦，而是缓慢到仿佛令他陷入无尽的深渊。他被无情的拖入了无穷的快感之中，却不知何时才能结束。直到这一切归于平淡，世界才好像重新开始运转。

“我也是，亲爱的。”John对着他呢喃，在他脸上落下了细细密密的吻。“所有这一切。我都感同身受。”

突然之间，Sherlock明白了之前John说的他要将自己拆吃入腹的意思。因为Sherlock发现自己总是挣扎着尽可能的去接近John，自己想要离他更近一点，但是一直战战兢兢的忍受着不能接近他的痛苦，他不能忍受仅仅「和John一起生活」。他听到自己勉强压抑着呜咽的声音在说，“你永远不能离开我。求你了。永远。我不知道我会……”

“嘘，”John说着，让他释放出来。

Sherlock也理解了John说的他会帮自己恢复过来。

筋疲力尽的Sherlock感觉一直以来，自己现在比印象中的任何时候都要满足。他蹭到John身边躺下，好像是在做什么科学测试一样，用正式谈话的口吻说道，“你什么都不能做，永远，不然我不会原谅你的。”

“当你爱一个人的时候，”John的手指在Sherlock的肩上描摹着什么图案。“你会「爱他」。”

“你这话从一半再说一遍是什么意思？”Sherlock机灵的脑袋似乎感觉有些困扰。

John把鼻子在Sherlock的耳后蹭蹭，然后停在了那里。“你太棒了。”他说。

Sherlock笑了。然后，过了一会儿，他咯咯咯的笑了起来。

“怎么了？” John虽然摸不着头脑，但还是给他腾出来地方，让他能愉快的打滚儿。

Sherlock笑着转过去和他面对面。“你知不知道你刚刚说的很大声。”

John笑了。“对不起。”他说，“我以后不说了。”

“不，不用。”Sherlock严肃的告诉他。“没关系的。”

***

时间飞逝。一转眼，Oliver就长大了。他学会了怎么在地上爬来爬去，而John开始了他新一轮的恐慌。自从他发现了Oliver开始有目的地到处爬，他就给公寓里的每一个出入口都装了大门。但是Sherlock看到了之后却抱怨，好不容易Oliver学会了一项新本领，John却开始惩罚他，直接把他关进「监狱」里了。John总是紧紧的守在门口，因为这些门确实有其「意义」，但是他每每路过Oliver的时候，总会想到Sherlock的话。 Oliver一个人孤零零地坐在门口，小眼神看着他，明显是在计划如何越狱。他是Sherlock克隆出来的，John当然盼着他能随时学会怎么开锁。这也是为什么他同意了让Sherlock教他如何上下楼梯。他会「监督」这门课程。而且因为这些课程的主要内容是让Oliver待在John怀里，看Sherlock自己在楼梯上爬上爬下，John觉得他们俩都很聪明。

Oliver说话也越来越得体了。他对「死」这个词的喜爱已经不复存在了，取而代之的是对「不」这个词的绝对热忱。「好」这个词对他来说太难了，但是「不」他很喜欢。他常常会说「不」：人们问他的大多数问题他都会这样回答，但是他只对John和Sherlock行为给出这种回应。比如某天，John给自己选了一件毛衫，当他走进客厅的时候，Oliver会把目光从头骨先生或者元素周期表毯子上移开，看他一眼，然后说，“不。”John就会自觉地回到卧室再选一件。Sherlock一直觉得这很好笑，直到有一天，当Sherlock对他在做的实验提出了一个很长的假设，Oliver细细听完，沉思了一会儿，然后咬着他的海盗旗牙环，认真的回了一个，“不。”

继「不」之后，Oliver学会的第三个词是「请」，但这个词Oliver只在想要左右他人意见的时候才用。他会指着他想要的任何东西，忽闪着长长的睫毛说，“请？”他不常对Sherlock说这个词，因为基本上Sherlock总是把Oliver想要的一切都给他，而且是立马就给，根本用不着再说什么好话。 但是他常常和John说，而且通常情况下效果很好。Oliver 这样做的时候，John总是会想Sherlock，想着Sherlock不高兴的时候嘟起的嘴巴，因为他觉得这样会有效果。John一直很擅长抵抗Sherlock的请求，但是Oliver瘪着的小嘴总是会微微颤抖，加上一些闪烁在眼眶里的泪花儿，而且，总的来说，这孩子把控的很好。John觉得他应该锻炼一下自己了。不然Oliver脾气越来越大，会被宠坏的。

他到底在戏弄谁呢？一天晚上，John突然想。他坐在壁炉旁，假装在读一本小说，眼角的余光却在悄悄观察Oliver和Sherlock。而Sherlock正举着一大堆各种各样的东西，看着Oliver表示喜欢和不喜欢的反应，在纸上记下了Oliver的《玩具喜好倾向》。John想，Oliver大概已经位居全英国被宠坏婴儿的榜首了。

Oliver学会的第四个词是「PaPa」。John觉得Oliver学会这个词可能是为了进一步操控他的家长。但这并不重要。事实上，当John走进屋把他从小床上抱起来，Oliver第一次对他说出这个词的时候，当Oliver扬起小脸，开口叫出“Papa”的时候，这仿佛就变成了Oliver长这么大给他的最好的礼物。John当时可能真的是热泪盈眶了。他一直以为Oliver最喜欢的是Sherlock，也是Oliver更喜欢的家长。因为毫无疑问的是，Oliver似乎一直盯着Sherlock的一举一动，仔细听着他的每一句话。John从来没有期待过自己会是先被叫出名字的那个。John希望「PaPa」被列在Oliver的必备词汇清单上。就算可能Oliver把它放上去是别有所图，但是John发现自己并不在乎。

John想着Sherlock可能会介意Oliver先叫谁的名字。于是John说，“可能他先学会叫‘Papa’是因为他打算像你利用‘John’一样利用这个称呼。”

Sherlock看着他，“我希望不全是因为这个。”

“不是。但是你知道。一般的想法。”

“John，”Sherlock说着，用一贯表示不感兴趣的方式转过身去。“我早就知道他最喜欢的是你。你是「我最喜欢的」，你怎么会觉得你不是他最喜欢的呢？”

Oliver学会的第五个词是「DaDa」 。一天，Sherlock被Oliver之外的事情分了心，这简直不可饶恕，于是Oliver抱怨的叫了「DaDa」。Sherlock震惊的抬起头，而John看到那一刻Sherlock脸上的表情时，简直从来没有比现在更感恩自己能有机会亲眼目睹这一切。Oliver看着他，手里攥着一把之前Molly给的止血钳玩具，像点了名字却迟迟看不到患者的外科医生一样满世界找他。Sherlock立刻放下手里在忙的实验，抱着Oliver使劲亲了起来，Oliver刚开始还有些愤愤不平，接着就咯咯地笑了起来，把止血钳完全忘在脑后了。

John晚上有时睡不着。他不是那种睡眠很好的人，多年来，各种日程安排一直在扰乱他的作息。不过他比住在公寓里的其他人睡得要多得多——甚至是和那个小婴儿相比——但是这并不能说明什么，他甚至怀疑和他们在一起的生活让他的作息更不规律了。他也试过列一个时间表，但是有时候他晚上躺在床上准备睡觉，Sherlock正好在给Oliver拉小提琴。这时候，他就会躺在那儿听着另一间屋子里的动静，这样一来就更睡不着了。在音乐的间隙，Oliver会说几句话，他有限的词汇交织在乐曲声中，便成了演奏的保留节目，而Sherlock也会作出回应。John感觉他们两个就莫扎特和瓦格纳各自曲目的优点进行了严肃而又深入的交流。每当这时，John都不敢相信自己的生活中的每一件事都惊人的「和谐」。

当然，生活中也少不了烦恼。比如说起厨房里要储存一些生活必需品的事，Sherlock还真是永远一点儿都帮不上忙。就这件事上，既然他们有了孩子，或者说既然他们是伴侣关系，这一点就永远不会变。是的，确实有时候，John觉得自己就是雇来的帮手。尤其是每当Sherlock兴致上来开始指手画脚，加上Oliver也一直挑三拣四的时候，John就会变得十分暴躁。但是接着Sherlock会做些令人惊奇的Sherlock式的事情。这就意味着他做的事当然绝不仅仅是给John泡杯茶，或者是提议去超市那么简单， 而是一些「更好的」做法。可能John回到家，发现自己的椅子上放着一本新买的小说，而Sherlock会出言贬损，说一些那书有多无聊之类的话。这时候，John就会知道书是Sherlock是特意出去给他买的。又或者，Sherlock会从他的实验，案子，甚至是闷闷不乐或者其他什么事情中抽出一些时间，把Oliver抱到他的腿上，拿出John的关于传染性疾病的旧课本，教他一些上面的知识。这会让John的头发从Oliver的魔爪中解放出来很长时间，长到John都觉得他不需要自己了。还有一次，令人惊讶的是，John回到家，发现厨房大部分地方整整齐齐，洁净如新。而Sherlock还咕哝着要腾出一些新的地方来。不过John给了他一个吻。他知道，这是Sherlock在为昨天给宝宝洗完澡忘了把洗澡水放掉的事情求和。

Mycroft来的特别勤，他的到访频率显然超过了Sherlock的心理预期。不过John通常认为他毫无攻击性。Oliver似乎也正在谨慎的习惯他的到来。（因为Mycroft常常把报纸从单位带回来，他发现Oliver最喜欢做的事情是撕报纸；John觉得他们家孩子可能是世界上唯一一个能经常定期蹂躏《世界报》、《纽约时报》、《每日邮报》以及来自中东地区，中国和日本的一些日报的孩子）Harry从戒酒中心出来了，她的后续表现很好。不过她从来没有到过贝克街，她说Sherlock会让她觉得紧张。所以John会带Oliver去一些中间场所见她。她的状态一直看起来很好，Sherlock也从未发表过任何观点，所以在没有其他迹象的情况下，John决定相信她。她十分溺爱Oliver，但是Oliver 似乎对她不冷不热的。有几个人要抱Oliver他会兴高采烈的接受，不过那几个人大概就是经常把Sherlock带走的那几个：Mrs. Hudson，Molly，甚至还有Lestrade。John不确定这是不是某种基因性的倾向，或者Oliver发现了Sherlock对这些人的心理暗示，他对他们给出良好的回应，因为他知道他的父亲在他们面前很放松，很信任他们。在他们的社交圈子之外，Oliver就会变得很谨慎，他会更倾向于观察，而不是去参与其中。John意识到Sherlock对于公共场合的谨慎态度不全是因为有一个不幸的童年，因为Oliver的处世方式似乎也是这样。John想不出如何再给Oliver更多的安全感，还要怎样给他更多的爱。有一种是天生的内向，John想着，如果你不小心误解了Sherlock的话，这会让你觉得他很冷淡，Sherlock的父母显然就是犯了这个错误。Oliver对人的态度十分慢热，他对Harry就是如此，好像大多数时候人们注意不到这一点。Harry就没有注意到，因为Harry认为Oliver十分聪明。John常常想要告诉她Oliver就是Sherlock，但是Harry怕他怕的出奇，所以他也就对此闭口不谈了。

Hudson太太还是继续溺爱着Oliver，这倒是经常派上用场，每当他们觉得犯罪现场可能有危险的时候，他们就会把他留下。但是如果他们去没那么惊心动魄的犯罪现场或者停尸间的时候，他们会带着他一起。Oliver喜欢这些活动。有时候，他们突然有事要去不能带上Oliver的地方，不得已Molly只能被迫留下来替他们看孩子。Molly总是说他像个小天使，因为她只会坐在那给他看各种器官，向他解释是什么样的疾病影响了他们的健康，每当这时，Oliver都会睁着大大的眼睛，饶有兴趣的听着，嘴里乖巧的咬着随身带的无论是什么玩具。

如有必要，Sherlock也会把Oliver留给Lestrade，但是他拒绝把Oliver交给苏格兰场的其他人。这一点John不怪他，因为苏格兰场的其他人没有办法证明自己会很关心Sherlock所关心的事情。Donovan警官和Anderson对Oliver表现的十分宽容，同样的道理，他们现在也对John的存在不那么介意了，好像这件事到现在已经没有什么争论的必要了，不过他们还是会不停地抱怨自己的不满。Oliver用Sherlock式的乐观忽略了他们。John很了解这种Sherlock式的乐观，但他知道Oliver可能实际上受到了伤害。所以John总是在和Donovan警官或者Anderson发生冲突之后对Oliver格外溺爱。

对，他就是在溺爱孩子，而且他知道他在溺爱孩子，但是他觉得这个孩子就是应该宠着。

有一些客户会咕哝着逗Oliver，但是Oliver总是无动于衷的盯着他们，每当这时，Sherlock都会直接说“别那样和他说话，他不是白痴。”不过更多的客户会对他的存在有些不敢确定。但是，每当客户们开始讲故事的时候，Oliver总是显得很高兴。他们也会很快就喜欢上Oliver。最终，John明白了，Oliver 已经成为了他们公众形象中不可或缺的一部分。对外，他们只透露出了极少一部分关于Oliver的信息，因为Sherlock是这样要求的。但是他们不能组织人们知道这有个孩子，而且John更喜欢人们对他有好感，因为Oliver是一个非常完美的孩子。

一个非常完美却拒绝走路的孩子。Sherlock似乎觉得Oliver应该迈出自己的第一步了。虽然一旦实现了一个目标，Sherlock总是急切地想到到达下一个阶段。Oliver已经可以站很久了。他经常站着，却没有往哪儿走一步的意思。而且Sherlock越是纠缠，Oliver似乎就越是铁了心这辈子就靠爬着到别处去了。

“你就不为这事「烦心」吗？”十一月的一个雨夜，Sherlock抱怨道。

“我为什么要为这事烦心？他又不是一个月的大孩子，也不是因为懒或者是什么不愿意走路。Sherlock。他还是个宝宝呢。他准备好了就会走的。”

“他这是在轻视自己，”Sherlock皱眉看着Oliver。

Oliver看起来尽力做出了最无辜的表情。“Dada。”

“别试了，你跟我这样没用。”Sherlock说着向后倒在了沙发上。

John不搭理他，从椅子上滑到地板上，坐到Oliver旁边。“因为你不爱动，Daddy要生闷气了。但是等你「变得」更会走路的时候，他又开始只会抱怨哪都有你了。” 

“不，我才不会。”Sherlock低沉的声音从沙发上传来。

Oliver倒是很高兴在地板上能有个邻居作伴儿，他露出灿烂的笑脸叫道，“Papa，”然后以完美的姿势和速度向前爬去，时不时还会扭头往后看一眼，确定John没有被落下。

于是乎，John跟着他，应该说是好脾气的追着他，Oliver咯咯地笑着在桌腿间爬来爬去，在桌子下面这块地盘上，他可比John爬的轻松多了。John只得退了回去，出其不意的在他爬出来的地方堵住了他的去路。这让Oliver很开心，他为John的聪明才智感到高兴。

“你这是想让他变本加厉，”Sherlock在沙发上小声嘀咕。

John瞥了他一眼，放Oliver过去了。Sherlock正看着他们，Oliver从他身边爬走，后面的John乖乖跟着他也爬走了。“我不知道这怎么让他变本加厉了。我也不知道为什么他「喜欢」这样。这对于膝盖来说简直是谋杀。”

“和用膝盖进行的其他活动相比还要厉害吗？”Sherlock问道。

“好吧，确实和预想的结果不太一样，”John转头看了一眼Sherlock。Sherlock回以一个微笑。

John又抓到Oliver了，他咯咯地笑着想要挣脱他的束缚。John站起来，把他抱抱进怀里，惊奇的说，“你什么时候长这么「大」了，嗯？”Oliver永远都不会变成那种圆滚滚胖乎乎的婴儿，但他确实长大了，这一点在身长和体重上都有所体现。John试着回想起Mycroft 第一次抱着Oliver走进公寓的时候他是多么的娇小，但他几乎已经记不起来了。

他吻了吻Oliver的小脑袋，将他举到空中摇了摇，然后将他轻轻放在Sherlock的胸口上。

“Dada，”Oliver叫道。他很开心能看到他，伸出小手摸了摸他的鼻子。

“是，是，”Sherlock假装自己不高兴，一下都不想逗Oliver玩。“你好。”他说着，帮Oliver理了理杂乱的卷毛。

John坐在自己的椅子上看着他俩。“我们应该给他办个派对。”

“派对，”Sherlock对Oliver说。“你爸爸总是喜欢被「人们」围着。”

“他也快一周了。我们应该庆祝一下。” 

Sherlock盯着Oliver看了一会儿，他正攥着Sherlock的食指咬的起劲儿，然后说， “嗯，应该庆祝。”

“人生中的很多第一次都应该庆祝，”John听出了Sherlock话里的忧郁，坚定地说。 

Sherlock转头看着他，“是，Watson上尉，”他说。

John转过头去，笑着滑到地板上，然后又爬到沙发上坐好。Oliver和Sherlock都饶有兴致的看着他，Oliver觉得有趣，Sherlock觉得好笑。

“你在干什么？”Sherlock佯怒道。

“吻你，”John这样说着，也这样做了。

“你太荒唐了，”Sherlock的话从交缠的唇齿间挤出来。

“但是你喜欢，”John保证道。

“不。”Oliver补充，他显然发现了自己不再是两个人关注的焦点，开始有小情绪了。L

“就一下，Ollie，”John对他说，“让我给你父亲一个恰如其分的吻。”

Oliver强行打断了那个恰如其分的吻，他爬到了两人中间，然后坐在了Sherlock肩头，无辜的抬头看着John，似乎很满意自己所在的位置。结果最后，John整个晚上都坐在沙发旁的地板上，听着Sherlock抱怨电视上正在播放的一切，Oliver也在一旁小声附和着表示赞同。


	33. Chapter 33

圣诞树是为了Oliver的生日派对准备的。Oliver特别喜欢圣诞树。John甚至想着等把树拿走的时候Oliver可能会哭，因为Oliver一直特别喜欢那棵树。他会坐在树下研究它，一坐就是几个小时，而John则在一旁密切关注着这一切，伺机进行秘密制裁，出其不意的把树推倒。但是Oliver最后总是转头看着John，惊奇的说，“「PaPa」，”然后小手指着树。John觉得他是在问他为什么不把树扶起来。

Sherlock也对圣诞树感兴趣，不过他是因为忙着进行一个树汁实验，这个实验需要在公寓里的「每一样东西」上沾上树汁，包括Oliver的头发。这当然又是一个不怎么愉快的夜晚，公寓里鸡飞狗跳的，John的咒骂声中夹杂着Oliver愤怒地尖叫。不过Sherlock坚持认为，一切都是可以“为科学”而牺牲的。 

为了庆祝Oliver的生日，John那天把公寓上上下下整个打扫了一遍。并且警告Sherlock，“所以，看在上帝的份上，如果接下来的24小时内你把树汁撒到了任何东西上，我就会让你下周‘科学的’睡在门口的台阶上。

Sherlock眨眨眼，“这是「十二月」。”

“所以你最好小心保管好你的树汁，对吧？”

Sherlock看起来受到了惊吓。

John对他露出一个灿烂的微笑，“如果这一个多小时，我给你点更好的事做怎么样？”

“一个小时？”Sherlock挑眉看着他。

“你知道我有多恨你吗？”John对他说。

Sherlock也回给他一个灿烂的笑脸，然后扯掉了John的毛衫。

于是，当客人们到了的时候，屋里只有一棵树，一点树汁的痕迹都没有。

John已经提醒过客人们别带东西来，但是这显然没什么用。每个人都带来了礼物，尤其是Hudson太太，不仅带了礼物，还带来了一个蛋糕。虽然John已经烤好了一个。

“我说过我会烤个蛋糕的，”John接过她的蛋糕，提醒道。不过她的蛋糕很可爱，淡蓝色的糖霜让人想起Oliver清澈的大眼睛。而且看上去就很好吃，John敢肯定它很好吃。但是出于某种奇怪的占有欲，他想亲手做一个生日蛋糕给Oliver。

“是呀，亲爱的，”Hudson太太含糊其辞。然后把Oliver从Sherlock怀里接了过来。

Sherlock笑了起来，因为Sherlock一直怀疑John做的蛋糕能不能吃。

“闭嘴，”John命令道，然后把蛋糕拿进厨房。  
Mycroft是带着几个人来的，他们手里还拿着一个盒子。和另一个蛋糕。这个蛋糕看起来精致的可笑，看上去随时可能会倒。

“我烤了蛋糕，”John这下真的有些生气了。

“嗯，Sherlock告诉我了，”Mycroft温和说着，指挥一个人直接把蛋糕放到厨房里了。

“你知道的，我厨艺还不错，”John对着可能在听他讲话的人们说。“如果我不做饭，我们都会饿死的。”

“但你确实点了不少外卖，”Hudson太太说，不过John瞪着她的时候，她赶紧补充道，“好吧，有时候我要去开门啊，亲爱的，毕竟你们俩对开门这件事不怎么在行。”

“那是因为Sherlock一直把门铃弄坏。你就是个忘恩负义的混蛋，”他对着Sherlock凶道。

“我爱你，”Sherlock愉快的说，然后吻了他一下。

John也吻了回去，不过扯了一下他的头发，好像这样就能给他个教训似的。

“我一直很感激你们从来不在犯罪现场做这种事，”Lestrade说着走进公寓，他手上拿着一瓶红酒，脑袋上戴着一顶亮绿色的礼帽。

“Oh，太好了，你带了酒，”John说着接过。

“和一顶特别丑的帽子，”Sherlock说。

“这是给我们的小寿星的，”Lestrade说着把帽子戴到Oliver头上。

Oliver 皱起小脸，给了Lestrade一个「我一直怀疑你是疯了，多谢这次给了我最后的证据」的表情。然后说，“不。”

“我觉得我们可能需要来点酒，”Lestrade忽视了Oliver的不满。

“我们肯定需要酒，”Mycroft说着从John手里拿过酒瓶。“干得好。”

Lestrade脸红了。

John盯着他，眯起了眼。

“Yoo-hoo！我觉得我是不是该到了？ Molly说着走了进来。

“嗯，是呀，”John说着，放Lestrade溜到厨房去了。还和Mycroft一起，John注意到。

Molly手里拿着一只带着红色大蝴蝶结的泰迪熊。

“我说了不用带礼物，”John告诉她。

“我知道，但是我看到这个就忍不住了。”

“不，不，不。”Oliver在他身后说着。John转过头，发现Oliver已经把帽子从脑袋上弄下来了，但是还在不停地对着地板上的帽子说「不」。

“看看Molly给你带了什么，”John对Oliver说。

“给你，Ollie，”Molly一边说一边把礼物递过去。“生日快乐！”

Oliver看上去对泰迪熊很感兴趣。可能是因为他不常见毛绒玩具，一种不是化学方程式的东西。但是他手里抱着头骨，所以有些力不从心。

John想到了这一点，帮Oliver把头骨先生拿开，这样他就可以去抓泰迪熊了。Oliver试探性的把它拉过来一点，然后一下子幸福把脑袋埋了进去，发出赞许的笑声。

Sherlock从Hudson的身后出现，他盯着Oliver和泰迪熊。“「那」是什么？”

“那是泰迪熊，Sherlock，”John告诉他。

“它叫Teddy。”

Sherlock盯着Molly。“一只「泰迪熊」叫「Teddy」。”

Molly眨眨眼。“对啊？”她不解其意。

“这就好像Mycroft扔给我们一个孩子，然后我们决定叫他人类。”

John翻了个白眼。“即然这样，那就叫他别的名字吧。”他看了看表，然后放下手里的头骨，拿出手机给Harry发信息。「迟到了？你已经错过了人们带来的十几种不一样的蛋糕和一大堆我不让带他们非要带的礼物了。」

“这个超大号的盒子是什么？“Lestrade用脚尖踢了踢。

John转过身，发现Lestrade和Mycroft一起从厨房出来。Lestrade手里拿着一杯红酒。Mycroft正在平稳的给Molly倒着。

“Mycroft带来的，”John回道。“就算我说了不让带礼物。”

“没有礼物叫什么生日，”Mycroft在给Hudson太太倒另一杯酒。她不得不调整Oliver的位置接过，有些不好意思。

“啊，对了，没错，我忘了Holmes家的兄弟对待这种事情有多么的传统，”John干巴巴的补充。

Sherlock走到礼物旁边，低头看了一下，开始拆礼物。

“嘿！”John抗议。

Sherlock抬头看着他。“你的意思不是要拆礼物吗？”

“应该是「Oliver」来拆！这是他的礼物！”

“Oliver不会拆礼物，他才十二个月，”Sherlock出言讽刺。

John双臂交叉置于胸前，“这话居然是从一个昨天刚刚和我抱怨Oliver不会用吸管的人嘴里说出来的。”

Sherlock没搭理他，把包装纸撕下来递给Oliver，他看起来似乎被巨大的泰迪熊「和」包装纸压垮了。Sherlock接着打开盒子，说道，“Oh，上帝啊，Mycroft。”

“是什么？”John说着朝那边走过去，他一直盯着盒子，心不在焉的接过了Mycroft手里的酒。然后惊喜的叫道：“是木马！”而且是，一匹非常英俊的木马，周身漆着迷人的灰色花纹，显然价值不菲。John把酒杯递到Sherlock手里，在Lestrade的帮助下把它拽了出来。然后抬头看着似乎有点不高兴的Sherlock，“但是这个很可爱啊。你为什么皱眉？这礼物很可爱，Mycroft。”

“他知道我讨厌马，”Sherlock咬牙切齿的说道。

John惊讶地看着他。“是吗？你从来没提过啊。”

“我为什么要提？”Sherlock问。

“你怎么会讨厌马？

“他小时候有一段不愉快的经历，”Mycroft插话。“我觉得我们可以不让Oliver重蹈覆辙。”

“过来，Ollie，我们看看这个，”John把Oliver从Hudson太太的怀里抱出来，小心翼翼的把他放上去。

Oliver不得不松开抓着泰迪熊和包装纸的手来抓住缰绳。他似乎对这件事有些怀疑。

“看他，”Mycroft说，“他好像天生会骑马。”

John突然想起一些事情。他抬头看着Mycroft。“你这不是为了让他变成一个在康沃尔有房产的可笑贵族吧，不是吧？”

Mycroft对着他翻了一个长长的白眼。

“Mycroft喜欢马，”Sherlock的语气好像在说「 Mycroft喜欢踢小狗」。

“马没什么不好啊，”Lestrade说。

“你骑马吗？”Mycroft问他。

“呃，不。”Lestrade答道。

“遗憾，”Mycroft说。

John打量了一下这两个人，皱起眉，他考虑了一下，觉得还不确定自己是不是想知道真相。然后Hudson太太走上前来，拿出了她的礼物。那是一本关于大黄蜂的花花绿绿的故事书，Oliver被他的丰富的礼物们包围着，坐在他的元素周期表毯子上细细翻阅着书中的插图，不时地揉一下包装纸。

Hudson太太说，“我们该吃蛋糕了。”

“Oh！”Molly叫道。“等一下！在Oliver把自己弄得脏兮兮之前，我们应该先来拍几张照片。”

“对，”John表示绝对赞成，因为他不觉得他们的照片已经足够多了。“坐下，”他对正打算溜走的Sherlock说。Sherlock只能听话的坐到John的椅子上。John抱起Oliver放到Sherlock腿上，然后坐上扶手。“「茄子」”说完，他也露出了笑脸。

Molly照了几张照片。

“他们笑了吗？”John问。

“算是吧，”Molly官方的说。

John的指尖穿过Sherlock脖子上的头发，按着他的脑袋又让Molly多拍了几张。厨房里，人们因为蛋糕起了争执，引起了不小的骚乱。

John看了看表，“我要给Harry打电话了，”他说。

“嗯，”Sherlock表示同意，“John有些事你应该知道。”

John的心一沉。这就是了，他想。这时候Sherlock就该告诉他Harry其实几个月之前就已经酒瘾复发了。

但Sherlock只是说，“和你的烹饪能力无关。或者是叫烘焙能力，我觉得应该这样说。”

John眨眨眼，有些不明所以。“什么？”

“为什么每个人都带了蛋糕来。他们对你的烘焙能力很有信心。他们只是担心这个蛋糕是从「我的」厨房烤出来的。就算你尽了最大努力，它还是会受到一些污染的。所以，我想你应该知道这些。”

他想让他知道的事情还真是奇怪呢，John想，不过Sherlock能澄清这一点也是十分好心。“好吧，”他表示认可。因为这样说「确实」有些道理。毕竟John自己有时候也会担心这个厨房里做出来的东西是不是安全。“我要给Harry打电话了，接下来的几十秒请做个合格的主人，不要和别人打架，或者把厨房点了或者什么的。”

“John，”Sherlock怒气冲冲的抱怨。

John吻了一下他的额头，拿出手机。他走进卧室关上门，深深地吸了一口气，开始给Harry打电话。没人接。John皱起眉，又低头看了看表。尽管他已经知道现在几点了，也知道Harry晚了多久。参加她侄子的第一个生日派对。毕竟这是他唯一一次第一个生日派对。

John留了条信息，他觉得这样很不明智 ，虽然他已经这样做了，因为他很生气，他的脾气让他变得有些鲁莽。“是我，Harry，你在哪？”这就是全部了。

这真是「太烦人了」，因为今天是高兴的日子。这「本来」应该是个好日子。他的儿子满一岁了，他的周围全都是爱他的人，他们给他带了礼物，为他做了蛋糕。就算John可能做出了什么错误的决定，这些人也会在他身边爱着他，而John也意识到，他不可能自己把什么都做好，他们需要为Oliver建立一个后援系统。Oliver在满满的爱意中长大，Oliver也永远不会觉得孤独，所有的这些人都会一直照顾他。一切都会进行的很顺利，就像是现在，连让Sherlock和Mycroft在同一间屋子里参加聚会都有希望可以办到了。所以他被这种虚幻的安全感蒙蔽了，他从来没有想过Harry可能……她可能……

John站在窗口，闭上眼睛靠在窗前。外面寒冷刺骨，今天注定是难过的一天。

Sherlock没有敲门。John不确定自己是不是希望他敲门。他听见门开的声音，然后门又关上了。接着Sherlock说，“有三个蛋糕，每个上面都插着一根蜡烛。”

John想起Sherlock之前向自己保证，说他的烘焙能力没问题。“你知道的。你已经知道了她没来是因为她在什么地方喝醉了。”

两人都陷入了沉默。“你和她通电话了？”

“没有，我当然联系不到她。”John怒吼。“你真觉得她会接我打的电话吗，她能看到来电显示，她也知道她不能接——算了。”John从窗边站直了身子。“没关系。今天是Oliver的生日，我不会让她毁了今天的。”John走向正犹豫的站在门口的Sherlock。

“John，”Sherlock叫道。

John摇摇头。“现在不行，好吗？”他坚定地说。“他人生中只有一个第一次。我想看着他，给他唱生日歌，然后替他吹蜡烛，再往他脸上抹蛋糕。这就是我现在想做的，可以吗？”

Sherlock点点头，John打开门。

***

Sherlock现在很暴躁。因为John不开心。而John不应该不开心的。

John特别想给Oliver办生日派对。说实话，Sherlock真的不在乎这些。而且Sherlock十分愿意相信其实Oliver根本就不知道生日派对是什么。但是John一直想办一次聚会，所以Sherlock就同意了。而且如果Harry没有那么「愚蠢」 的话，现在一切都还是好好的。就算是Mycroft给Oliver买的礼物非常让人讨厌，Sherlock还是对Mycroft以礼相待，他们还摆拍了照片，Oliver也一直很高兴。今天本来应该是好的不能再好的一天，本来可以是的。如果Harry没有功亏一篑的话。

John觉得他们除了蛋糕还应该吃点别的，但是Sherlock不同意。John心烦意乱，他已经听不进去了，便趁机溜出去散步。这是John最喜欢的解决方式，用于处理那些让他焦躁的事情。所以Sherlock便放他去了。他躺在地上，Oliver拖着他的泰迪熊和包装纸在他周围爬来爬去，让他更加烦躁。

Oliver爬过了Sherlock的腿形成的山峰，扭头看着毯子另一边的头骨，指着它说。“请？”

Sherlock倾身过去，给他拿过来。这时，门铃响了。Sherlock一下就意识到，是Harry来了。实际上他很惊讶，他没想到Harry会来。Harry「从未」 出现在贝克街。就像今天，更是证明了这一点，Harry几乎从未踏足贝克街，即便是受邀前来。

Sherlock看了一眼Oliver的穿着。一件睡衣。很好。如果Sherlock再给他裹上毯子就应该够暖和了。于是，Sherlock站起来。

Oliver顺着门铃的声音朝门口看了看。然后看着Sherlock，字正腔圆的说，“客户。”

等哪天，Sherlock会尽快从John给他买的儿童读物里找一本有这个单词的——而且还要是在合适的语境下用这个词——但现在，Sherlock只是简单的回道。“不，是你的姑姑Harry，”说着便把Oliver抱到怀里，在走出公寓的时候顺手抓了一件外套当临时毯子给Oliver裹上，只露了Oliver的脑袋出来。然后走下楼梯。

他打开门，Harry正准备转身离开。她惊讶的抬起头，浑身上下都是明显的醉意。 她的眼睛里布满了血丝，嘴唇皲裂，她的身子微微往旁边倒了一下，然后才保持了平衡。Sherlock只一眼就看了出来。他把怀里的Oliver裹紧了点，又用大衣给他挡住风，站在门口皱着眉盯着她。Harry对他笑了笑，大大的笑脸上满是酒精作用后的迹象。她的眼神里有一丝恐惧，好像自己有可能骗过他，让他觉得自己是清醒的。

“你以为没人在家吗？”他问道。

“我——我没有……”Harry摇摇晃晃的站了起来，Sherlock清楚地观察到了她决定要先发制人，觉得这样有可能会分散在自己让John失望这件事上的注意力。于是她说，“怎么了？John不跟我说话吗？

“John不在家。他出去散步了。你差点毁了Oliver的生日。”Sherlock厉声说。

Harry看起来确有一丝愧疚。“我没有……我不是有意要……”她深吸一口气。“这太难了。你什么都不知道。这「特别」难。”

“我什么都知道，”夏洛克直接打断了他的话。

“Oh，因为你在这方面做过实验？”Harry挖苦的说。“对你来说，高高在上的指手画脚当然很容易——”

“John今天本来很兴奋，”Sherlock打断她。因为她的话已经完全跑题了。不管是谈论Harry，还是谈论Sherlock，这都不重要。「John」才是他们讨论的重点。“他「特别」激动。他 一直盼着这次的「庆祝」，不只是庆祝Oliver的生日，还有你。我一直很努力，尽最大的可能给他所有想要的东西，对我来说，唯一的不可控因素就只有你，你怎么能——”

“闭嘴！”Harry冲他大喊。“你能不能别再一副你「比别人都好」的样子了？”

“够了，”John吼道。空气一下子安静了。 lethally quiet. 

Sherlock惊讶的看着他。John什么时候回来的？他专心于争执都没有注意到他吗？John手里拎着打包的食物站在那儿，怒气冲冲的瞪着Harry。Sherlock希望这种眼神永远不会落到自己身上。  
.  
“Sherlock，你忘了给孩子戴帽子，”John平静的说着，目光并没有从Harry移开。

Sherlock看向Oliver，他默不作声，严密关注着发生的一切。他确实是在观察，他只是目前还看不出事物之间的关联。

 

“John，”Harry转过身去，放软了语气恳求着。酒精的作用让她还是晕晕乎乎的，她想伸手去扶John的手臂，却没办法很好的控制自己，身子扑到了他们的外卖上。John 觉得这似乎成了他已经受伤的肩膀不能承受之重。“你要理解——我必需要有一点——如果我要——我是说，如果我要见到他——你要理解——他太可怕了，他太——” 

Sherlock不知道要为自己说些什么。不过他也没必要这样做了，因为John已经大笑出来，他的笑声把Harry想要说的话硬生生的逼了回去。“你还要怪他吗？不是吧？就算这次机会是他劝我要给你的？”John把她的手从胳膊上拉下来，从她身边走过。

“这只是因为他太「自大」，他觉得自己比我们强——”

John刚刚踏上第一级台阶的脚步顿了下来。他回头看着她，言语中流露出真实的不解，“如果他真的是那种人，我不知道你为什么会觉得我爱他呢。我不明白你怎么能想到他会……或者说我会……我不知道该怎么办了，Harry。我累了。我想I……我觉得我可能受够了。我觉得我不能……我是……我……嗯。” 

他转过身去。Harry只得在一次恳求，“「John」”

John微微侧身，但只是回应了一句，“「Harriet」”

但是这似乎对Harry有什么作用，她突然崩溃了，整个人蜷成一团。John转过身，走向Sherlock，然后略过他，“Sherlock下次这么冷你再带他出来的话，你要给他的头盖上点。”

Sherlock犹豫的看了一眼Harry，然后转身跟着John进去了。John的楼梯已经上了一半儿，“John，”他说。

“我们不是在讨论这件事，Sherlock，”他不假思索地回了一句，然后消失在了他们的公寓里。

Sherlock看着Oliver，他已经被刚刚发生的一系列事情吓呆了。“不。”他意味深长的说。

Sherlock不得不同意他的看法。

他跟着John走进公寓，却不知道还能做什么。John正在桌子上收拾外卖。水也已经烧上了。显然，John正在做所有他觉得自己在正常情况下应该做的事情。他转身拿出叉子，把它们摆在桌子上。然后又转回去从橱柜里拿出杯子放好。 然后把叉子放回抽屉。“蠢货，”他低咒一声，又把叉子拿出来。

“Papa，”Oliver叫道。

John把叉子放到桌子上，盯着它们看了一会儿。接着一把抱起Oliver，将鼻子埋在他的小卷毛里贪婪的呼吸着。他抱得很紧，Sherlock希望Oliver能稍微抗议一下，但是他也知道为什么Oliver没有这样做。

“他学会了一个新单词，”Sherlock试着开口，想让一切恢复正常。

John转过头，疑惑的看着Sherlock。

“客户，”Sherlock补充。

“两个音节，”John说着亲了一下Oliver的小脑袋。“你把它写进书里了吗？”

“还没有。”

“我来吧。”John还是紧紧的抱着Oliver，从厨房走到了起居室。

Sherlock跟着他，希望他没有说的太突兀。他讨厌这种不知道下一步该如何是好的情况。他只能希望自己的怒气不会让自己冲下去找Harry吵一架。他应该直接把他赶走，John就不会像现在这样了。

他看着John从书架上取出儿童读物翻开，突然脱口而出。“你生我的气了吗？”这是他说过最自私，最愚蠢的话，他一开口就知道了，恨不得想把它收回来。

“我没有生你的气，”John对着书说。

Sherlock决定相信这句话。不管怎么说，如果他说的是其他内容，那情况一定是比现在更糟糕了。为什么想要让John高兴会让他变的和白痴一样，做出的事情都是事与愿违呢？

他走进厨房，暗自咒骂自己。盲目地把外卖倒进盘子里，毕竟这至少能让他有事可做

John最后还是跟着他进了厨房。“Sherlock，”他说。

Sherlock机械的把食物从一个盘子移到另一个盘子里，害怕的抬头看向John。

“我已经得到了我想要的一切。而且今天过得很愉快。”

所以他「确实」听到了。鉴于之前John打断他的时机，Sherlock觉得他听到了，但是现在他又证实了这一点。Sherlock故作幽默的笑了起来。“你绝对没有。”

“不。我确实很开心。这是一个很棒的派对。还要多谢你的配合。”

Sherlock砰地一声把他刚刚用过的勺子砸到桌子上。“别再说了，”他说。

“什么？”

“别再哄我开心了，不用安慰「我」。”

“我只是——”

“你想让一切都恢复正常，而让你好起来最快的办法就是让你去照顾别人，你知道我很难过，所以你过来安慰我，但是我难过是因为「你在」烦心，所以你和我，我们现在已经变成恶性循环了。如果你生我的气，就对我发脾气啊。”

“我不生你的气。”John坚持。

“但是你在生气。”

“我当然「生气」，Sherlock，”John吼道。接着，他深吸了一口气，看着怀里的Oliver。“我是认真的，”他缓缓说道。他的声音中充满了哀伤，Sherlock觉得自己的血管都焦虑的抽搐了起来，想要「让John开心一点儿」。

“为什么生气？”Sherlock急切地问道。他迫不及待的想知道自己能做些什么。

“我累了。”John说，他还是一直看着Oliver。

John累了！太好了！他看起来确实累了！这件事Sherlock能帮上忙！“今天晚上我可以来照顾他，”Sherlock热情的提议，说着伸手去接Oliver。“你知道，我和Ollie可是一起熬夜的专家。”

John看着Sherlock的表情让他有些读不懂，不过他觉得那不是什么糟糕的表情。

“这样你就可以休息了，”看着John还是站在那儿，Sherlock解释道。

“对，”John最终还是同意了。“好吧。反正我也不饿。”John俯身过去亲了亲Oliver的小脑袋。“生日快乐啊，小家伙，”他说着走出了厨房，在离开的时候顺便吻了一下Sherlock的脸颊。

Sherlock检查了所有安全门，然后把Oliver放下让他四处乱爬，接着拿出小提琴，将John喜欢的曲目全都拉了一边。等他全都演奏完的时候，Oliver已经开始打着呵欠，懒洋洋的靠在泰迪熊身上了。于是Sherlock把他抱到楼上，看着John博客里写粉色研究的那篇文章，直到Oliver彻底睡着了。

然后Sherlock又回到楼下，思考着自己应该怎么办。他其实一直希望Oliver能再熬一会儿，这样他的注意力也会分散一些，但是Oliver今天也「过得」很忙。他们都忙得不可开交。

Sherlock看了一眼卧室的门，觉得就算John半夜醒来，应该也不会反对自己睡在床上。事实上，John更喜欢Sherlock和他一起睡，Sherlock知道。

Sherlock蹑手蹑脚地走进房间，尽可能轻的爬上床，睡到John旁边。

John小声嘟囔，“我真的，真的，「真的」没有心情。”

Sherlock惊讶的看着黑暗中John的轮廓“这不是我要——我觉得你可能想让我到床上睡。我的意思是，你喜欢我和你一起在床上睡觉。你之前说过你……”Sherlock没有再继续说下去，因为他觉得他不是傻瓜。

沉默了一会儿，John说，“是。对，我喜欢你也在床上睡。抱歉。是的。”

Sherlock小心翼翼的躺下，确定自己不会挤到他，但是John往他这边移了过来，直到两人挨在一起。Sherlock感受到了他的邀请，伸出一直手臂搂过John的胸膛。

John抓住他的手，十指紧扣。“小提琴拉的很好听，谢谢你。“

“我不是故意让你睡不着的，”Sherlock声音低沉地对着John的发间说道。“我本来打算哄你睡觉。”

John笑了，却并无笑意，是那种他嘲笑Harry时冷漠，严肃的笑。“我真爱你，居然觉得我能睡得着。”

“你说你累了，”Sherlock有点受伤的说。

“我说的不是「字面」意思，Sherlock。”

“哦，”Sherlock懂了，因为这样说的话，他确实觉得自己很蠢。 

John拿过Sherlock的手，在他的手心里吻了一下。

然后，他的声音有些颤抖，“Sherlock。我爱你。但是如果你再这样对我……对我们……再……”

Sherlock想起了自己的毒瘾。他想起了自己是如何信誓旦旦的保证，确信能够掌控它，但是接着，你就会失去大部分重要的东西，因为其实毒瘾已经把你控制了。Sherlock在这件他不愿承认的事情上确实有经验。Sherlock将脸贴近John，想起了他最近的新嗜好：看着John对他笑，听着Oliver看到他时对他发出的声音。他想，如果有什么瘾是他永远无法克服的，如果有什么瘾戒掉会足以致命的话，那就是这些了。只要John Watson和宝宝会一直和他一起待在贝克街的话，Sherlock就有信心继续拒绝所有被管制的物品。

“我知道，”Sherlock答道，抱着John的手更紧了紧。“我知道。”


End file.
